Learn to Fly
by rory21
Summary: When the new Mr. Money in the Bank gets drafted to Raw he catches the eye of a certain punk diva. As they grow closer, will her rainbow haired best friend realize and confess his feelings for the dirty diva? CM Punk/Ashley/Jeff Hardy
1. Wrestlemania 24

**"Learn to Fly"  
**A CM Punk/Ashley/Jeff Hardy fic

Another fic... wooo! I had the Ashley/Jeff pairing in mind for a while and then... i got the idea of a love triangle!  
Hope you like it! R&R and enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; English is not my own language so i apologize for errors!

* * *

**Chapter 1  
"****Wrestlemania 24"**

Ashley was warming up in the backstage just a few minutes before her match. She had just watched Ric Flair's last match with her eyes full of tears and she couldn't help but feel honored to be part of something so huge.

"The granddaddy of them all" they called it, the greatest stage ever… the mail goal of everyone who worked in the business. Just being a part of Wrestlemania, where history is made and dreams come true. And she was lucky enough to be at her second one. 3 years in the business and already 2 presences at the most waited ppv of the whole year. Definitely not bad, especially considering that the first year she was out with an injury.

She nodded confidently as her friend and tag team partner for the night approached her.

"Are you ready?" Maria asked with a nervous smile.

"Yep, ready to kick some butts." She smiled back adjusting her pink and black corset.

"That's the spirit!" The brunette echoed with a giggle; she was obviously nervous cause she was at her first important match on ppv, but she knew that the dirty diva wasn't satisfied with her performance of the previous year and was eager to show her best just as herself.

"Good luck bunnies!" Their close friend Mickie James joked passing them by along with the other 'lumberjills' for the match.

"Thanks," they both replied with a laugh, amused by the new nickname as they waved or responded at the 'thumbs up' of the other divas.

"Don't worry, we got your back." Michelle McCool said with a wink before disappearing behind her colleagues.

Ashley and Maria exchanged another nervous smile, knowing that in a few minutes it would have been their turn. The self proclaimed dirty diva distractedly looked behind her for a brief moment and lightly sighed. It was all perfect besides the fact that _he_ wasn't there.

…_Here she comes again like good medicine…_

"That's us!" Maria exclaimed abruptly taking her back to reality as her music blasted through the speakers.

"Let's go then!" Ashley grinned high-fiving her friend before stepping outside together.

* * *

"Look JR, bunnies! It's bunnymania, get excited!"

As Jerry 'The King' Lawler happily commented, Jeff Hardy chuckled from his couch. _She_ was one of the most important persons in his life; _she_ was his best friend… or even more, he considered _her_ part of his family.

Obviously it all had begun when 3 years ago she had became his brother's girlfriend and they had started to hang out together. Then after 2 years when she and Matt broke up, after a while he and his longtime fiancée unpredictably followed their path. And from that moment the relationship between the two former 'almost-brothers in law' had become stronger day after day.

Everyone knew that Jeff was a complicated, introverted guy… it wasn't easy and it didn't happen often that he fully let someone in his world… except Ashley. In time they all got to know that all that mattered for him was his 'North Carolina crew' and the punk princess herself. At Raw they were almost inseparable. When the others teased him about that he just shrugged and replied that she had remained a sister for him. This of course was helped by the fact that she and Matt were on good friendly terms even after their split.

"Go Ash, don't let her get you!" The rainbow-haired warrior instinctively cheered as the self proclaimed dirty diva ducked a clothesline from Bett Phoenix and came back with a hurricanrana.

So why wasn't he involved in the greatest ppv too? Because unfortunately just a few weeks before he got suspended and he had to miss Wrestlemania. That was why he was sat now on his couch, watching the show with a beer in his hand, just like any other fan around the world.

Caught up in the action as he was, he almost jumped when the phone next to him suddenly rang.

"Hello?" He answered with his eyes still glued to the screen.

"_Hey man, what's up?_"

"Oh Matt, I'm watching the ppv." He replied matter-of-factly, what he could possibly be doing right at that moment?!

"_Yeah, I'm just checking on you little bro_."

He rolled his eyes at his brother's chuckle. "Matt, I'm perfectly fine, don't worry. I'm not going to jump off a ladder in the middle of my living room pretending to be in the money in the bank match."

"_And that anyway couldn't beat my Twist of Fate from the top haha!_"

"Did you call me just to brag?" He couldn't help but laugh.

"_Hell yeah!_"

"Good to- ouch!"

"_Jeff? Is everything alright?_" Matt asked confused.

"Yeah sorry, I was just watching how Melina got thrown on Ashley's stomach by Beth."

"_Ow poor her! Ash, I mean, not Melina._"

"Of course. But how come you're not watching the match too?"

"_Oh I was… but it's not really a good idea to watch a divas match in the locker room full of superstars from all 3 brands if you've dated one of them. Definitely something I don't want to hear._" He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Right, I guess so." Jeff laughed.

"_Okay, so I guess I'll talk to you later… alright?_"

"Matt there's no need of call again. It sucks that I'm not there but I'm good, really."

"_Fine,_" the older Hardy brother gave up "_enjoy the rest of the ppv then._"

"Thanks man, you too."

"_Bye bye_!"

"Byeee!"

And with an amused smile on his face and slightly shaking his head, he focused on the match again.

* * *

"After all it wasn't that bad, right?" Maria asked as half a hour later she was brushing her hair in the crowded women's locker room.

"Of course it wasn't!" Mickie promptly exclaimed "You two did great and don't forget Beth used Santino's distraction to pin you."

"I totally agree," Ashley echoed with a smile as she zipped up her jeans "I'm quite sure you would have pinned her actually. You were on a roll!"

"Said the one who jumped on a group of six divas…" Maria giggled.

"Well yeah, I was pretty awesome myself, what can I say?!" The punk princess laughed.

"Hey girls," Candice called out with a huge grin on her face "there's some sort of celebration going on down the corridor… hurry up!"

"Do they have alcohol?" Torrie asked with a laugh.

"Of course! I spotted champagne to be exact."

"Then what are we doing still here?!" Mickie exclaimed jumping from the bench.

"Let's go girls." Candice beamed.

"Ash, are you coming?" Maria asked turning to the dirty diva who was still standing next to her locket.

"Sure, I'm ready." She smiled back and placed her cell phone in her jeans' pocket before leaving the room.

* * *

"You know what I hate most of being a diva?" Mickie piped up as the girls approached the group of superstars all crowded around some sort of 'buffet table' in the canteen. "The fact that they're all so tall! It will take ages to reach the drinks!"

"Micks… it's not like you would be a giant far from them anyway." Candice joked with an innocent smile.

"Hey!" The 'short' brunette protested making the other divas laugh, "I hate feeling like Hornswoggle." She groaned as Kane and one of Edge's guys blocked her view.

"I think we're gonna get stuck here indeed." Michelle complained.

"You know what guys?" Torrie smiled "Divide and conquer. Let's try in separate ways!"

"Cool!" Maria approved as she tried to slip in the crowd.

"The first who makes it through gets the drinks for the others!" Mickie literally shouted.

Ashley laughed and slightly shook her head at the scene, when suddenly a glass full of champagne 'appeared' in front of her eyes.

"What?" She smiled amused turning to see to whom it belonged.

"Thought you were thirsty." A superstar chuckled offering her the glass.

"Oh," she said taken aback cause she was expecting to find one of her friends "shouldn't you celebrate?" She smiled noticing that he didn't have an other one so this was probably his own drink. "You sure you don't want it?"

Well they don't exactly have Pepsi around here, you know?" CM Punk chuckled "So I think I'll pass till I get back to the hotel."

"Right, the straight edge thing" she apologetically smiled "I forgot."

"It's okay… so you still want it or I have to find some other diva shorter than you?" He asked amused since he had heard their conversation.

"No, I'll take it!" She giggled "But anyway I don't think you'll find many more divas shorter than me… maybe just Mickie." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"And in all honesty I think she's hyper enough without any more alcohol."

"Yeah, I know." She laughed.

"So I'm glad I found you instead." He grinned.

"Thanks," she smiled raising her glass "to your win then."

"Right," he chuckled "and why not to your match too?"

"Because I just lost." She pointed out with an amused smile.

"Yeah I know but it wasn't that bad. I mean the hurricanrana, the flight on the outside… good stuff." He nodded.

"Excuse me… are you saying that you watched my match?" She asked rather surprised.

"Shouldn't have I?" He asked confused.

"No I mean like… you _properly_ watched it? Not just to see how I looked in leather corset and mini skirt?" She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I actually did," he laughed "but btw you didn't look bad either."

"…Thanks," she softly giggled "so congrats on your win. Mr. Money in the Bank."

"That's me." He grinned.

"That was huge, a victory over six others men and especially the end against Chris Jericho… it's not something that happens everyday." She said impressed.

"So you really watched the match then? Not only to check out seven men in underwear?" He joked.

"Touchée." The self proclaimed dirty diva laughed "But c'mon, the power ranger mute has its sex appeal!"

"Totally," he couldn't help but laugh "actually I was thinking to switch to it too."

"Interesting," she commented amused.

"Yeah." He echoed with a smirk.

…_Time has come and gone for words…_

"Ooops that's my cell," she apologetically smiled.

"No prob."

"So I'll see you around I guess and thanks for the drink again."

"You're welcome." The extreme roster member chuckled as she walked away to answer the call in a less noisy zone.

* * *

"Hello?"

"_That face buster from the turnbuckle was huge!_" An excited voice welcomed her, "_What did I tell you?!_"

"That I was going to rock this match." She giggled.

"_And so you did!_" He chuckled "_Really, you were great._"

"Thanks Jeff, it means a lot coming from you, ya know_._" She sincerely said.

"_That's the truth. And btw I liked the outfit._" He joked.

"Shut up!" She laughed. "So what are you up to?"

"_Just watching the ppv from my couch, nothing much_."

"Is Tobey being a good _boy_?"

"_Yes, he is._" He playfully rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll eyes at me and btw, did you make him watch my match?"

"_Ash, a dog can't watch a match_." He replied matter-of-factly "_And how do you know that I was rolling my eyes?!_"

"Cause I know you, Jeffy." She grinned "And anyway you did try to make him watch my match, right?"

"_Yes, I tried… but he preferred to go and run along with Shannon's pitbull._"

"Aww." She pouted.

"_So you have to be content with just me watching you in action._"

"Okay, I'm grateful that you didn't prefer Oz over me then." She giggled.

"_Yeah… well the buddy has its moments but he got nothing on the punk princess._" He joked.

"YAY!" She laughed, "I'll make sure to tell Shannon that I'm better than his dog then."

"_Oh and btw…_"

"Yes?"

"_Don't call me Jeffy,_" he rolled his eyes "_It sounds… girly._"

"But I love it." She protested "And anyway don't be silly, how many girls have you met named 'Jeffy'?"

"_No one but-_"

"See? You don't have to worry then." She grinned.

"…_I don't even know why I bother to argue with you, ya know?_"

"I wonder the same actually." She giggled.

"_Okay I'd better leave you now… you're probably waiting to celebrate with the others, see you soon 'k?_" He said trying to sound cheerful.

"I hope so," she lightly sighed "and tell Tobey I miss him!"

"_I will._" He smiled amused "_Bye._"

"Jeff?"

"_Yeah?_"

"I miss you too."

"'_Night punkie._" He chuckled.

* * *

"OMG Ashleyyyy!" An obviously high Kelly Kelly squealed as the punk princess closed her phone. "You were talking with…"

"It was just Jeff," she said with a puzzled look.

"Nooo, I mean before!" The younger diva giggled as she almost fell on Ashley who promptly helped her with an arm around her waist.

"How many drinks did you have in meanwhile, Kelly?" The dirty diva asked confused.

"Too many," she uncontrollably giggled "but you were talking to CM Puuuunk!!"

"Yeah, I was…" she said without seeing what the big deal was.

"He's so hot, right?" She dreamily sighed leaning on Ashley's shoulder "I love him."

"…Good to know?" The punk princess evasively responded wishing someone could come over and help her out.

"Don't you think he's handsome?" The drunken girl questioned her with a sigh.

"Well… he's not bad." She politely said trying to hold her fellow diva up and finding herself at looking with a little more curiosity than before ad the straight edge superstar in the other corner of the room while he laughed with Kofi.

"He's just perfect." Kelly Kelly commented staring at him.

"…Okay." She playfully rolled her eyes.


	2. We Meet Again

**"Learn to Fly"  
**A CM Punk/Ashley/Jeff Hardy fic

Thanks to **Link Guru**, **csimiamigirl73**, **ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram**, **awprncss4386**, **Inday**, **Christal-R**, **xAttitudex**, **xtobelovedx**, **jojocheer28**, **Hatter-Zombieateyourbrains**, **DirtyDiva**, **extreme-stratusfaction** and **NarutoBleachRules** for reviewing last chapter! WOW 13 reviews after only the first one?! I totally didn't see that coming, you guys are awesome!!

Hope you like this one as well, R&R and enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 2****  
"We Meet Again"  
**

"_Indeed it was, I already told you that I loved your match, didn't I?_" Jeff said with a chuckle holding the phone close to his ear as he walked across the woods that surrounded his house.

"Yes you did… but you're partial." The self proclaimed dirty diva objected with a roll of her eyes.

"_I'm not being partial, it really was good!_" He protested with a roll of his eyes "_Can't you take a compliment just for once?_"

"Fiiine then, thanks." She gave up with a giggle.

"_Good. So what are you up to?_"

"Oh I'm just entering into the arena actually." She informed him as she struggled with her wheeled suitcase, a duffel bag and a beauty case.

"_And who's helping you with your bags?_" He half smiled picturing her just like she actually was.

"Nobody," she muttered "and don't laugh cause it's not funny."

"_I'm not laughing._"

"And neither half smirking."

"_I'm just amazed by your incapacity of keeping your luggage light."_ He chuckled.

"Ha ha," she rolled her eyes "excuse me if I obviously hadn't a chance to go first at home last night after Wrestlemania… so I'm carrying clothes and stuff packed for the entire past week."

"_Fair enough."_ He grimaced without hiding the amusement in his voice.

"What's this good mood for anyway?" She inquired with curiosity.

"_Well I was wondering…"_

"Yes?"

"_Since you're in South Carolina you could come up and spend a couple of days here after the show…" _He hopefully said.

"Aw I would love to, but I don't have my car, Maria gave me a ride here." She pouted.

"_Oh, that's okay… don't worry."_ He tried to hide his disappointment.

"That sucks!" She commented "But wait, isn't Matt here tonight for Ric Flair's farewell?"

"_Yep, he is…"_

"Then I could come with him, right?" She exclaimed.

"_Hell yeah you can!"_ The rainbow haired warrior echoed in excitement.

"YAY!" She giggled "I'm going to search for him then, talk to you later!"

"_Of course."_ He chuckled.

"Okay… oh shit!"

"_What?"_

"One of the suitcase's wheels just got stuck! In the middle of the arena, of course." She explained with a roll of her eyes "I'd better leave you now."

"_Aw poor you."_ He commented amused.

"Stop laughing at my misfortunes!"

"_Byeeee!_" He chuckled before hanging up.

She placed the cell phone back in her jeans' pocket and huffed looking at the suitcase that still didn't move even with the punk princess' efforts.

"Need help?"

"Cause I'm having an heart attack? Yes, please." She said with a hand on her chest after literally jumping.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The straight edge superstar smiled coming forward from behind her.

"It's okay," she playfully rolled her eyes "I just hoped no one was around to see me blocking the way… quite embarrassing."

"Nah," he chuckled "who never had a stuck suitcase at least once in his life?! You should have seen when Snitsky's broke open in the middle of an airport… after 15 days of non-stop touring, meaning no laundry…"

"Eww!!"

"Exactly my point." He grimaced as she laughed "And anyway we can easily save you from any sarcastic comment, can't we?" He smiled proceeding to take her suitcase with his free hand and lifting it up as it was as light as a feather.

"Oh," she smiled a little taken aback and quickened her pace to join him again "thank you."

"You're welcome." He winked.

"Yesterday the champagne, today the suitcase… it looks like I always owe you one." She pointed out with a smile while they walked together through the corridors.

"Totally my pleasure." He smiled back.

"Well you have a thing for rescuing me then, thanks." She giggled.

"Mr. money in the bank at your service, miss." He grimaced making her laugh.

"So you're here for Ric's farewell tonight, right?"

"Yeah, but I also have a match… besides helping you out, of course. That was my main goal of the night." He chuckled as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"And who will you face?"

"Chris Jericho. Cause we were the last two remained on the ladder yesterday, you know."

"Oh cool, sounds like a great match to me."

"…And you'll be rooting against me, I guess."

"Will I?" She echoed with a puzzled look.

"Well it's like Raw vs. ECW, isn't it? And you're on the red roster." He pointed out with a playful roll of his eyes.

"Right… but Chris is not carrying my super heavy luggage right now," she smiled "so I could reconsider that."

"Really?" He chuckled.

"Sure thing." She giggled.

"Good," he smiled "let me know what you think of my match then."

"Of course!"

"And what about you? Taking down any other divas tonight?"

"I don't know yet actually… but I'll keep you posted if you want." She lightly laughed.

"Absolutely. I have to see you in tank top and mini skirt after all, right?" He joked referring to heir conversation of the night before.

"Riiight." She rolled her eyes but eventually smiled as he smirked amused.

"Here we are I guess…" He nodded towards a door.

"Yep, women's locker room." She confirmed "Thank you so much."

"Don't even mention it." He smiled "See you later then."

"Yep, later." She replied with another smile.

* * *

"Here she is!" Maria happily announced as the self proclaimed dirty diva entered the locker room.

"YAY!" Mickie echoed clapping her hands together.

"Aw you were waiting for me!" She smiled "I know that I'm the most rockin' diva ever, but that's flattering, really." She joked.

"Wow someone's a little too high on herself today." Maria giggled.

"Yeah, that's not really the reason of your welcome." Mickie added playfully rolling her eyes.

"Isn't it?" She faked a pout "And what's up then?"

"Well… we have two news to tell you." The 2008 Playboy cover girl beamed.

"Interesting…" she smiled "spill it!"

"Okayyy," the brunette went on "number one: guess who's going one on one against Beth Phoenix tonight?"

"…No wayyy!"

"Yes way, yes way! It's meee!"

"Aw Ria, but that's awesome!" Ashley exclaimed hugging her friend.

"I know, right?" She smiled "I can't wait to take a little revenge on her after yesterday!"

"Well said!" She approved making her rock sign "And what's the second news then?"

"Well well," Mickie cleared her throat "guess who's going after Melina and Jillian tonight in a tag team match?"

"Is one a former champ?"

"Yep," She smiled.

"And is the other the most-"

"-rockin' diva ever, yes she is." Mickie cut her off with a grin on her face.

"That's so cool!!" The punk princess squealed high-fiving her friend "We're so gonna rock!"

"Without a doubt, my dear." The shorter diva echoed with a smile.

"Two divas matches in the same night, isn't that cool?" Maria chuckled.

"Yeah, I totally didn't expect this!"

"Especially considering that superstars from all the brands are here tonight… I wonder if there will be any inter-rosters match." Mickie thoughtfully said.

"…At least one for sure," Ashley piped up as she opened her duffel bag "Y2J vs. CM Punk."

"Sounds like a great match," Maria approved "did you read the rest of the program?"

"Oh, I didn't read it actually."

"And how do you know then?" Mickie asked with curiosity.

"Well CM Punk told me earlier." She simply stated as it wasn't big deal.

"Ooooh!" The petite brunette said in an allusive tone exchanging looks with Maria.

"What 'ooooh'?" Ashley asked with a puzzled look.

"Nothing," Mickie promptly responded with an innocent look.

"Girls, don't even start." She rolled her eyes.

"Start what?" Maria joined the other brunette looking as innocent as she could.

"What's already going on in both your pretty minds." The punk diva smiled slightly shaking her head.

"Well… we're just surprised, right?" The former women's champion suggested.

"Yep, that's it."

"Surprised cause he told me he's in a match tonight?" She replied with an amused smile.

"…And since when you're so buddy buddy with Mr. Money in the Bank?" The perky diva went on raising her eyebrows.

"I'm not 'buddy buddy' with him… he just helped me with my suitcase and we had a little small talk, that's it. What now?" She added with a roll of her eyes as another 'ooooh' was exclaimed at her words.

"He helped you with your suitcase! How sweet." Maria dreamily commented.

"Yeah." Mickie echoed with a smile.

"He was just polite, no big deal." The dirty diva pointed out trying to calm her friends down.

"Well that's a start." The bubbly brunette hopefully smiled.

"No, it's not" Ashley couldn't help but lightly laugh "I told you to not start with it… there's nothing going on and there's no need of talk about this anymore, 'k?"

"But-"

"Really girls, I'm perfectly fine on my own… you can't try to find me a 'perfect possible boyfriend' every day." She chuckled "I appreciate it, I really do cause I know you care for me, but I'm happy this way. I told you I'm done with love."

"You can't be done with love, Ash," Mickie sweetly said "at least give it a possibility…"

"It or _him_?"

"Both?" Mickie said with a smile.

"Just cause he helped me when my suitcase got stuck? Wow, he must really be my prince charming." She laughed.

"At least don't be too hard on refusing any possibility… will you?" Maria continued "We don't want you to feel lonely."

"Hun but I'm not lonely…! I have you guys, and Jeff… and all my friends…!" She objected with a smile.

"And someday you'll have a boyfriend too if you give someone a chance to win your heart." The brunette softly pointed out.

"…Okay," she faintly sighed "I promise that I'll try to not let anyone down, alright? But there's nothing going on with _him_ besides normal kindness, so can we drop this already?"

"Fiiine," the two girls gave up but with a smile, reassured that she had at least agreed to give up on her resolution of 'never falling in love again'.

"Good, so can we choose our outfits now?" She grinned at Mickie.

"YAY!" The brunette exclaimed taking her clothes out of the gym bag next to her. "Pink or yellow?" She asked pointing at the two outfits she had with her that day.

"…Pink." Ashley chose with a smile "I just bought a new top yesterday."

"Awesome!"

…_time has come and gone for words…_

"Ooops that's my phone!" The punk exclaimed searching for the electronic device in her bag, "Be right back!" She said with a smile to her friends before going outside the room to answer the call.

"That was Jeff's ring tone." Maria commented with a smile looking at the cheerfulness of her friend as soon as she had recognized who was calling her.

"Yeah…" Mickie echoed.

"Wouldn't that be perfect if they ended up together?"

"I know, right? They seem meant for each other… but I just hope that she'll find her perfect match, whoever he may be." She said with a smile.

"Yep, it's been too long since she has been with someone… and she deserves the best." Maria promptly agreed.

* * *

"You already missing me?" The punk princess said with an amused smile.

"_I just wanted to know if you've talked with Matt." _He replied with a playful roll of his eyes.

"Aw I was going to actually, but I got stuck in a conversation with Mickie and Maria."

"_About who's the hottest superstar in the roster? I hope you voted for me, punkie."_

"Nope," she laughed.

"…_Like you didn't vote for me_?"

She giggled knowing that he was pouting, "Nope, like they were trying to convince me that CM Punk has a thing for me cause he helped me with the suitcase… can you believe it?" She rolled her eyes.

"_Aww, poor you._"

"Indeed!"

"_Well a few days here will cheer you up then._" He grinned.

"I totally think so," she giggled "I'm going to search for Matt right now then."

"_Yep, you go girl. Oh and Ash?_"

"Yes?"

"_Tell Mr. Money in the Bank that as soon as I get back there will be no need of helping you with anything, right?_"

"Okay, I will." She laughed before hanging up.

* * *

_Knock knock_

It was not without a little nervousness that Ashley waited outside the crowded men's locker room. Not cause she wasn't used to it, but one thing was waiting for your best friend to come out and one to find the guy you need to see in among semi-clothed superstars from all the three brands.

"Hey hey, look who we have here… the self proclaimed dirty diva!" A cheerful voice greeted her.

"Hey Chris," she smiled playfully rolling her eyes at the usual good humor of the 'Ayatollah of Rock'n'Rollah'.

"What can Chris Jericho do for you, my dear? Besides the obvious, of course." He joked making her laugh out loud.

"Are you ever, or better, _evaaaaar_ serious?" She replied with an amused smile.

"Let me see…" he said pretending to think about that "no, I don't think so."

"Okay," she giggled "so could you please call me Matt? I'd need to talk to him."

"What?" He exclaimed faking an outraged expression "So you're not here to see _me_?"

"Ooops I'm afraid I'm not." She said with a light laugh.

"Fine…" he went on with a pout "but will you at least cheer for me later in my match? Along with the _whole_ women's locker room, of course."

"Aw… actually I'm afraid I have already made that promise to your opponent."

"Ow, that hurts." He said holding his hand on his chest just where his heart was "You evil, evil girl, Ashley Massaro."

"Yeah, that's me." She couldn't help but laugh along "But I can promise you that I'll make sure _another_ diva will cheer for you, alright?"

"You will?" He asked with a smile.

"I have no doubt _she_ already intends to do so, but I will." She repeated with a grin.

"That's why you rock my dear." He stated with a smirk.

"…Excuse me but I wasn't an evil girl till two seconds ago?" She giggled.

"Things change." He simply shrugged, "Wait, I'll call Matt then." He chuckled.

"Byeeee!" She said shaking her head amused by his usual behavior as she patiently waited for her former boyfriend to show up… and there he was after a couple of minutes.

"Oh, it's _you_." He said mocking a disappointed expression.

"What now?" She asked playfully rolling her eyes.

"Chris said there was a beautiful diva waiting for me… and all I get it's _you_?"

"Hey! Watch it!" She said smacking his arm.

"Okay okay, just kidding" he chuckled raising his hands in defense "what can I do for you?"

"Well…" she smiled "I was talking to Jeff on the phone earlier and he invited me to spend a few days over at your guys' place."

"Cool." Matt agreed.

"Yep, but I don't have my car here actually… so we were wondering…"

"Yes?" The older Hardy brother smiled in anticipation knowing what was coming next.

"Would you give me a ride? Pretty please?" She concluded with her best puppy dog eyes.

"…Do I have any choice?" He asked with an amused grin.

"Not really, if you don't want to get a Starstruck right now and a Swanton as soon as you arrive at home, of course." She innocently smile.

"You know what? I think that will do it," he chuckled "you're in."

"Awesome!" She grinned as she clapped her hands together. "But you're sure it's not a problem?"

"Of course, we have plenty of room. It's just Shannon and I in the car."

"YAY! So I'll see you after the show?"

"Yep, meet us at the parking lot, alright?"

"Okay, you're the best." She said with a content smile before rushing away.

* * *

"Tell me you didn't spend all this time on the phone with him?" Mickie piped up with a roll of her eyes as soon as the punk princess entered the women's locker room again. "You two are worse than two lovebirds."

"Actually I wasn't," she replied sticking her tongue out at her friend "but speaking of lovebirds… I just talked with someone you seem very close to lately."

"What?" The brunette asked trying to hide a sudden blush "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well so it doesn't matter to you if Mr. Y2J particularly recommends you to cheer for him in his upcoming match?" Ashley asked with her best innocent smile as Maria giggled.

"…Did he really say so?" Mickie asked betraying her denial.

"Absolutely." She grinned.

"Awwww!" The petite brunette couldn't help but squeal before recomposing herself again "But of course there's nothing behind it."

"Of course there's not." The dirty diva agreed with a smirk exchanging a knowing look with the current Playboy cover girl.

"Hey you two! I'm not blind!"

"What? Can't I ask Maria's help to dress up?" She lied widely smiling.

"Yeah, like I don't know what that look was for." Mickie rolled her eyes.

"C'mon," the bubbly diva giggled "we teased Ash earlier… so now it's your turn."

"Fair enough." The punk grinned as she started to change her clothes.

"No fair at all." The shorter diva groaned in protest as her two friends smiled amused.

* * *

"Fuck." CM Punk muttered as he hung up his cell phone.

"Something wrong?" Shannon Moore asked standing next to him in the men's locker room.

"My car broke down and they can't fix it in time… and we have those shows in North Carolina this week you know…" He trailed off with a disappointed look.

"Well don't worry, you can travel with me." The self proclaimed reject offered with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's just Matt and I, no problem at all."

"Thanks than man, I appreciate that." The straight edge superstar smiled in relief.

"No problem, dude."


	3. The Road Trip

**"Learn to Fly"  
**A CM Punk/Ashley/Jeff Hardy fic

Thanks to **xtobelovedx**, **xAttitudex**, **Thee-Britty**,** Link Guru**, **csimiamigirl73**, **Christal-R**, **NarutoBleachRules**, **awprncss4386**, j**ojocheer28**, **Inday**, **DirtyDiva**, **AshMattXoXo** and T**heRealRenee** for reviewing last chapter!  
WOW again, you're seriously amazing!

Hope you like the new one,  
R&R and enjoy it! :)

* * *

**Chapter 3****  
"The Road Trip"**

"_I think Mickie James is going for the DDT, JR!"_

"…_If Jillian let her, King. She's trying to save her friend Melina from the former champion's grip…"_

"…_And what a spear by Ashley! She totally knocked Jillian out! I didn't see that coming!"_

"_Neither did I King, and now Mickie can execute her finisher with no interruption…"_

And in fact so she did, securing the win for her team as Ashley brawled on the outside with the tone-deaf diva.

As the two girls hugged each other in the middle of the ring and celebrated their impressive win, one of the guys waiting for his match just outside the curtain seemed to particularly enjoy the scene.

"Yeah! Awesome!" Chris Jericho exclaimed as the replay showed the brunette's final move once again.

"Rooting for the good girls?" His opponent for the night asked with a smile, approaching him from behind with his eyes glued to the screen as well.

"Of course… why, are you rooting from Melina and Jillian?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all." Punk couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

"So one of our girls should have caught your eye, right?" The blonde grinned "Otherwise you should cheer for Kelly Kelly or Layla only."

"Nah man, you totally got it wrong." He said a little too much on the defensive than it was needed.

But the intercontinental champion didn't have time to differ cause they both were distracted by the sound of female's giggles approaching their way.

"We totally rocked, my friend!" The punk princess grinned.

"Hell yeah we did!" The brunette echoed imitating her rock sign and making her laugh.

"Very very very well miss Mickie." Chris approved by clapping his hands.

"Aw, thank you." She giggled taking a bow "Did you like my DDT?"

"Impressive! Fantastic! Incredible!" He grinned "Definitely worthy the future women's champ."

"YAY!" She couldn't help but squeal as, at this point, she secured her arms around his neck and he proceeded to spin her around.

At this Ashley giggled noticing the quite shocked/amused expression of the straight edge superstar.

…_You know I got ya, one! Break the walls!..._

"Ooops that's my call." Chris said placing the diva on her feet again but only after the dirty diva had cleared her throat and eloquently looked at them.

"Yeah, you go and kick his ass!" She exclaimed, then added at the other superstar with an innocent smile "Nothing personal, of course." And with that she ran –or better bounced- away.

"Wow." He commented with an impressed expression as he and Ashley were left alone.

"Sorry, that was just… Mickie." She explained with an amused smile.

"Is she dangerous?" He joked.

"Nah, don't worry." She giggled "It's just that sometimes Chris and her together are a little too hyper to handle."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed." He chuckled "And nice spear by the way."

"Oh thanks," she smiled "so you're watched my match, huh?"

"As I promised I would. Then with this outfit…" He grinned.

"Oh shut up." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"You're cheering for me then?" He hopefully asked "Since, you know, she's already against me."

"Yep," she giggled "we kinda had a deal after all."

"Good."

"Yep." She echoed as they smiled at each other for a few seconds.

…_I will not be denied…_

"I think I gotta go now." He said as his theme music hit.

"Yeah… then you go and kick his ass!" She grinned quoting Mickie's earlier words.

"Thanks, see you later." He winked before walking past her and lightly touched her arm in the process.

She remained there for a few seconds, smiling at herself, before rushing into the locker room's direction to not lose one second of the match.

**x—x—x—x**

"About time!" Mickie playfully rolled her eyes when Ashley entered the women's locker room a few minutes later.

"About time what?" She asked confused "You just left me in the corridor…!"

"More like 10 minutes ago."

"Yeah," she couldn't refrain an amused smile "but it actually seems so to you cause you run or jump instead of walking like normal people."

Mickie stuck her tongue out at the punk princess before adding in a sing-song voice "So you didn't stop to flirt with someone?"

"And who should I flirt with?" She laughed.

"Mmm, I don't know…" She pretended to think about it "maybe CM Punk?"

"We just exchanged a few words before the match." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah… I'm believing that."

"Micks, there's nothing going on."

"Well, I beg to differ… since I saw how he checked you out." She stated with a huge grin.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes "you wanna talk of flirting? Well let's talk of you and Chris then." She smirked.

"What about me and Chris?" She exclaimed in surprise.

"That was major flirting going on." She went on with a knowing look.

"Oh c'mon that wasn't-"

"Yes, it was." She widely smiled.

"We're just friends…" She weakly protested.

Ashley was already going to make a witty remark when the brunette caught her off guard by adding "Just like you and Jeff, right?"

"Right." She muttered rolling her eyes as Mickie triumphantly smiled.

"Good. Now c'mon, the match has already started."

"Who's having the upper hand?" She asked sitting next to her on the wooden bench.

"Chris, of course." She beamed.

Ashley rolled her eyes but, focusing on the screen again, couldn't help but smile as the camera stopped on the straight edge superstar for a few seconds.

**x—x—x—x**

"Can you please move from the couch? Please?" Jeff pleaded with his hands on his hips standing in front of the couch in his living room.

But apparently Tobey had no intention to do so, as he adjusted himself even more comfy on a pillow.

"Listen buddy," the rainbow haired superstar tried his best convincing tone "your mommy's coming in a few hours… and we don't want to make her find a mess, right?"

Tobey just wagged his tail and laid down with the head on his forelegs.

"Okay," he sighed "you don't care about the mess, I got it. But can't you make me this tiny, little favor? I treated you like a little prince all these days after all."

Still no result. So he decided to try in a different way.

"Do you want a biscuit? Do you want it? Go!" He exclaimed taking out a small bone shaped biscuit from his pocket and throwing it on the floor… where Oz promptly took it coming out of nowhere and then ran away again, followed by Lucas. (Matt's dog.)

Tobey just barked and looked up at his two legged friend with his big puppy eyes.

"Why can't you be a wild thing like Shannon's?" He complained in vain taking out another biscuit and letting him take it directly from his hand. "At least try not to leave crumbles on the floor." He gave up moving on to clean the small coffee table in front of the tv.

"You know," he said glancing at the dog once again "your mom quite spoiled you."

"Man, what are you doing?" Shane Helms stated stopping in the doorframe with a look/tone that clearly meant _'Have you gone insane?!_'

"Oh hi," he casually replied continuing his task "just cleaning around, ya know."

"Yeah I noticed…" he raised an eyebrow "and what do we need this shocking sudden housekeeping outburst for? And I won't even ask about the talking to the dog part."

"Ha ha," Jeff rolled his eyes "Matt's coming home tonight."

"And you're cleaning the house for Matt? Since when?" He asked quite puzzled.

"Ashley's staying a few days with us."

"Ohhh, now I see." The injured superstar grinned.

"Do you?" He skeptically asked.

"Yep."

"Well no need of smirking like that, anyway."

"I beg to differ, actually." He chuckled "C'mon Jeff, you're cleaning the house for her, you've been her dog-sitter for the past two weeks…"

"And your point is…?"

"That there has to be something more."

"Shane, we're friends."

"C'mon…!" He rolled his eyes.

"I've taken care of Oz and Lucas too… and trust me, I don't have any other different feelings for Shannon or Matt either."

"Ha ha." He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway can you do me a favor?"

"Shoot."

"Try to convince Tobey to move at least on the sofa while I clean the kitchen, thanks." He said proceeding in the next room without giving him time to object.

"What?! You're leaving _me_ to baby-sit _him_?"

"Don't worry, I won't imply that you have deeper feelings for Ash." He chuckled.

Shane huffed sitting down next to Tobey, who promptly placed his head on the superstar's knee.

"Hey, wouldn't you move over there? C'mon, do it for uncle Shane, won't you?"

But apparently he was perfectly fine where he was and Jeff couldn't help but laugh hearing his friend's request.

**x—x—x—x**

"He won! He won!" Mickie happily exclaimed.

"I saw that." Ashley unwillingly responded rolling her eyes.

"Mr. Money in the Bank in your face!" The brunette went on as Chris celebrated in the ring.

"Mickie!" Maria exclaimed at her passionate reaction.

"Sorryyy," she innocently smiled before continuing her victory dance.

"C'mon, he just won a simple match." The punk princess rolled her eyes standing up and marching to her locket.

"What? Can't you stand seeing your friend being pinned?" The two times women's champion grinned.

"Nope but 1) He's not even my friend, and 2) I need to get ready cause I'm catching a ride with Matt and Shannon."

"Oh I was thinking you were driving with me to the airport." Maria said in confusion.

"Not going to the airport." She smiled.

"And where are you going then?"

"Cameron, North Carolina." She announced with a huge grin. "Jeff invited me to stay with him a few days."

"Oh cool!"

"I know, right?" She giggled marching towards the bathroom "So I need to get ready or the boys will leave me here!"

And as she closed the door behind her, the two brunettes smiled at each other exchanging a knowing look.

**x—x—x—x**

"Man, are you ready to leave?" Matt asked to the self proclaimed Reject while he zipped his bag.

"Yeah… we just have to wait for Punk, I guess. I offered him a ride since his car broke and we have a few shows in North Carolina, you know… is that okay?"

"Of course it is. Ash's riding with us too, but I don't think she'll have a problem with it either."

"Cool."

"Let's start going then." The older Hardy brother said exiting the men's locker room.

"Hey Punk," Shannon called out as Mr. Money in the Bank was in the showers "we'll wait for you in the parking lot, okay?"

"Alright man, thanks!"

"Welcome!" And with that the dirty blonde superstar followed his friend outside.

**x—x—x—x**

"Your punk princess is here, guys!" Ashley happily announced as she joined Shannon and Matt in the parking lot 10 minutes later while they were just standing next to the older Hardy's car.

"…What happened to your suitcase?" The latter asked with a confused expression noticing the odd way she was carrying her heavy luggage.

"Long story, don't ask." She playfully rolled her eyes "And you should probably throw it inside yourself cause I couldn't lift it to save my life."

"Sure, no problem." He chuckled proceeding to do so.

"So we're ready to leave?" She asked turning to Shannon.

"Well actually not yet… we're just waiting for our 4th passenger."

"Oh, I thought it was going to be just the 3 of us… who is the other then?" She asked in curiosity.

Shannon just nodded in her direction as the straight edge superstar walked forward from behind her.

"I guess it's me." He chuckled obviously recognizing the dirty diva.

She couldn't help but look pleasantly surprised as she turned to face him.

"Hey…! I didn't know…"

"Yeah, neither did I," he smiled back "it was kind of a sudden thing since my car broken… hope it's not a problem?" He unsurely asked.

"Are you kidding? And why should it be?!" She sincerely smiled.

"Ready to go guys?" Matt asked entering the car.

"I call shotgun!" Shannon exclaimed almost spearing Ashley in his rushed way to the front seat.

"Easy!" She protested with a playful roll of her eyes as Punk lightly laughed at the scene.

"Sorry." He apologetically smiled when she looked at him.

Let's go," she shook her head in amusement before happily exclaiming "North Carolina here we come!"

And he genuinely chuckled affected by her good mood as he followed her inside.

**x—x—x—x**

"Oh please, can we change it?" Shannon complained as the newest Britney Spears' song started on the radio.

"Leave it man, I like it." Matt protested.

"But… it's Britney Spears! It's _pop_!" The dirty blonde man stated matter-of-factly "How can you like it?!"

"Can't I like a pop song?" The older Hardy brother remarked with a roll of his eyes "There are also other genres besides rock, you know Shan?"

"Ha ha," he rolled his eyes as well "but this is… _extremely_ pop!"

"Well I like it anyway."

"And I don't."

"Leave it!"

"Nope!"

The two superstars on the back seat can't help but laugh and exchanged amused looks as Matt kept on smacking Shannon's hand when he tried to change the station.

"Guys I'm sure we can-"

But the diva's words were cut off by another groan coming from Shannon.

"C'mon!!"

"That's my car! My car, my music."

"You can't control the radio while you're driving. It's… dangerous."

"You do that all the time when we're in _your_ car!" Matt protested.

"But I don't have Ashley on the back seat. Do you want to ruin her beautiful face in an accident cause you can't get over yourself and let me choose the station?" He sheepishly smiled. "Oh and no offence for you man," he added turning back to look at Punk "it's just that, ya know… she's _slightly_ better looking than you."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that." He chuckled.

"Well I'm sure Ashley won't mind to sacrifice her beauty for a good cause."

"Sorry to jump in but… the good cause would be listening to Britney Spears?" She asked half shocked half amused.

"Well…"

"No way! She wants rock too, I'm sure!" The reject exclaimed as they started again their little hands-fight.

"Excuse them, they're ten years old." Ashley said smiling at her back seat partner.

"I understand you're used to travel with them?" He chuckled.

"Unfortunately… yes." She giggled.

"I don't envy you then." He grinned.

"Well, you're lucky I'm here to save you, my dear Mr. Money in the Bank."

"Are you…?" He asked half confused half amused.

"Oh yes, I am." She grinned. "Here we go." She announced taking out her precious iPod from the jeans' pocket and handing one earpiece at him.

"…Interesting," he smirked "now we just have to see if our tastes match or if I'll be stuck with Britney Spears for the whole trip, I guess."

"…I think we should easily find an agreement, actually." She smiled choosing one particular song from the folders and pressing the play button.

An amused smile appeared on his lips as his own theme song started.

"So? What do you say?"

"You're indeed a life savior miss dirty diva." He contently smiled as she giggled, placing the other earpiece in her ear.

**x—x—x—x**

"We need to stop for gas, guys." Matt announced an hour and half later. "And this will be our only stop… so eat if you need to eat, drink if you need to drink… and go to the bathroom if you need to use the bathroom." He added with a knowing look in Shannon's direction.

"Why are you looking at me?! I'm not the only one in the car with you!" He protested.

"Yes, but you're usually the one who makes us stop again after 15 minutes cause he forgot to pee." He pointed out.

"That's so no true." The prince of punk muttered with a roll of his eyes "It happened just once and I drank 3 cokes… and the road was full of holes!"

"Whatever man, I warned you." His best friend grinned.

"Fine!"

"…Are they always like this?" CM Punk asked with an amused smile.

"Yes, unfortunately yes." She playfully rolled her eyes as they both came out of the car.

"…You know the deal!" Shannon suddenly cried out before starting to run towards the gas station.

"Wait!" Matt promptly followed him.

The straight edge superstar obviously looked at them with a puzzled look, but hadn't time to ask what on earth was going on since the self proclaimed dirty diva immediately took his hand and started to run after them.

"Shit! Faster, faster!"

"…Excuse me… what the fuck are we doing?" He couldn't refrain from ask as they ran, hand in hand.

"The last one has to pay the food for everyone else…!" She explained.

"…Shit." He muttered finally understanding, and quickly took control of the situation, so now it was him the one leading their pace… still not letting go of her hand.

And in this way they actually surpassed Matt, arriving just behind Shannon.

"YAY!" The punk princess squealed raising her hands in the air.

"Awesome!" He beamed high-fiving her.

"We totally rocked!" She giggled "…Or better you did, thanks."

"Nah, we won as a team." He grinned.

"…That… was… no… fair." Matt managed to protest, out of breath, as he joined the others.

"Hell yeah it was!!" Shannon begged to differ.

"It… wasn't…" He panted "You… started…first… and besides… I… just got back… after having… my appendix… removed…"

"That's not an excuse. I have my tonsils removed once and I'm not complaining cause I have something less than you." He pointed out… without making any sense, of course. "But since I'm democratic, my friend, let's vote. Who thinks Matt should pay for our food?"

Promptly both Ashley and Punk raised their hands –after Shannon, of course- with innocent smiles on their faces.

"See?" He grinned "Sorry dude. God, I'm starving!" And with that the dirty blonde haired superstar rushed inside.

"Hey! Try to not order everything you see…!" Matt exclaimed, following him inside.

"Wow, I surely can't tell riding with them is not fun…!" Mr. Money in the Bank commented with an impressed/amused smile.

"I know, right?" She giggled leaning with her back against a car parked nearby.

"So… you're into Killswitch Engage, huh?" He asked.

"Yep, I saw them in concert with Jeff a few months ago." She explained with a smile.

"Good. You seem to spend a lot of your time with these guys… I mean, more than the other divas usually do with us."

"Yeah, I'm an easy girl."

Noticing his expression she realized what she had just said… and immediately blushed.

"NO! I didn't mean like that…! I mean… I meant I'm an easy-going girl! Like…" She rushed to explain.

"Yeah," he couldn't help but lightly laugh "I got what you mean, don't worry. Don't need to freak out."

"Okay… good." She playfully rolled her eyes, sighing in relief.

"So… shall we go inside and take something to eat? I'm quite starving."

"Sure! Good thing Matt's paying, right?" She giggled.

"Totally. After you miss." He smirked.

"Oh, thank you." She mocked a curtsey making him laugh.

**x—x—x—x**

"…That's great, how's yours?" Ashley asked taking a bite of her cheeseburger 10 minutes later.

"Great as well." He nodded in satisfaction as they reached their previous spot again.

"Poor Matt, have you seen how many slices of pizza Shannon was ordering?" She couldn't help but giggle.

"Poor him indeed. I'd better remind of this thing next time I ride with them."

"Oh yes, you totally have." She laughed.

"So… can I ask you something?" He unsurely asked.

"Sure, shoot."

…_Time has come and gone for words…_

"Ooops, excuse me a second…!" She said searching for her cell phone and then flipping it open. "Hey, we're on our way!!" She happily announced.

He obviously have guessed who it was on the other line from the special ring tone… and couldn't help but observe how her eyes had lighted up the second she had heard _his_ voice.

"_Awesome! So how long__ do you think it will take to arrive?"_

"...I guess a couple of hours, but you know I'm not that good with distances." She laughed.

"_Right,"_ he laughed along _"excuse me for a second… will you?"_

"Sure…"

"_Thanks," _he sighed in relief covering the phone with his hand and promptly opened his kitchen's window… "Shane! They won't be here before 2 hours at least, you can take it easy at cutting the grass!" He cried out at his friend who was unwillingly helping him out… and received a groan in response.

"Jeff? You still there?" Ashley asked in confusion after a few seconds.

"_Yeah, sorry about that"_ he smiled _"oh can I talk to Matt for a second?"_

"Actually he's not here at the moment…"

"_Isn't he driving?"_ He asked puzzled.

"Yep, but we're at the gas station now."

"_Oooh…" _he said with a knowing tone _"so who lost the bet?"_

"Your brother." She grinned.

"_No way!"_ the rainbow haired warrior burst out laughing _"So I guess he's trying to deal with Shannon now?"_

"You got that right, buddy. They're inside right now… trying to negotiating how many cheeseburgers are involved in the bet." She giggled.

"_So you're all alone outside?"_He asked with a worried tone.

"Jeff," she couldn't help but smile "I'm a wrestler… I can take care of myself."

"_Yeah, I know… I remember that time you accidentally kicked me just where it hurts the most…"_

"Ooops, I remember it too" she giggled "sorry again about that."

"_Yeah…_" He playfully rolled his eyes.

"Anyway don't worry, cause I'm not on my own out there… there's Mr. Money in the Bank taking me good company." She said smiling at her traveling partner.

"_Is he?" _He asked in surprise and… with an unusual tone _"How come?"_

"Oh, that's a long story. He needed a ride… and so he's with us." She explained as the dark haired man smiled back at her.

"_Alright, so I'll see you later I guess?"_

"Absolutely! And Jeff?"

"_Yes?"_

"I so can't wait to see you again." She sincerely said.

"_Me too Ash, me too."_ He chuckled.

"Sorry about that," she said with an apologetic smile, closing her cell again.

"No problem," he smiled back… but somehow he felt a little uneasy after noticing how happier she was after talking with the risk-taking superstar.

"So what were you going to ask before the phone rang?"

"Oh actually…"

"Ready to go?" Shannon widely smiled joining them, with his hands full of pizza.

"Shan, I told you to choose between pizza and hamburger… not them both…!" Matt complained walking after him and making both Ash and Punk laughing again.

"We'd better follow them before they start to fight all over again," she giggled "one time they almost left me behind."

"Aw, no way!"

"Exactly," she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Then let's go… still after you, miss dirty diva." He chuckled.

"Aw what an extreme gentleman!" She giggled as they walked together back to the car.

And in doing so, she didn't notice how he kept looking sideways at her with a huge smile on his face.


	4. Having Trouble Sleeping

**"Learn to Fly"  
**A CM Punk/Ashley/Jeff Hardy fic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **awprncss4386**, **xtobelovedx**, **Thee-Britty**, **extreme-stratusfaction**, **Christal-R**, **Link Guru**, **NarutoBleachRules**, **csimiamigirl73**, **jojocheer28**, **AshMattXoXo**, **MiChElLe05**, **TheRealRenee** and **berrycharismatic** for reviewing last chapter. Did i mention that you're all awesome?! :)

Here we go! Happy reading!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything; English is not my own language so please bear with me lol  
R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 4****  
"Having Trouble Sleeping"**

While the two in the front seat kept on arguing during the last part of the trip, the straight edge superstar found more and more difficult to take his eyes away from Ashley.

She was cheerfully chatting about music, movies, wrestling or anything that crossed her mind in that moment and he couldn't help but smile and listen to her, trying to reply with something interesting when he felt too much of an idiot for just agree with her.

He would have said that she had that natural power of make feel the person she was talking to at his ease, like they had known each other since ever.

And maybe it was the fact that he was used at the Extreme Exposé members trying to catch his attention in any way they could… which usually meant wearing as little clothes as possible, or maybe what she was saying, or for those light blue eyes… but he was sure that he had never spent a more pleasant time with a diva.

"Can we stop first at my house? I think I'll throw up." Shannon pleaded, interrupting Punk's thoughts.

"Next time you won't take all that food then," Matt retorted with a roll of his eyes "especially when I'm paying for it."

"Someone remind me to kick him as soon as I feel better." The Reject muttered, opening his window trying to catch some fresh air.

"We surely will." Ashley giggled from behind him, amused by the situation.

"Which hotel are you staying at, Punk?" The elder Hardy asked as they got closer to the –for him- well known roads.

"Oh wait I think I wrote it down somewhere…" He said promptly searching in his jeans' pockets.

"Never mind the hotel, you can stay at my place." Shannon offered.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a problem or something…"

"Yeah, don't worry. Besides I could use some help… I think I'm dying." He dramatically sighed.

"You're such a drama queen." Matt commented with a roll of his eyes.

"King, in this case." Ashley corrected him with an amused tone.

"…Prince. Prince of Punk." The 'dying' superstar pointed out with a grin, before abruptly coming back to his sick condition when Matt accelerated without warning. "God, slow down…"

"Thanks man, I appreciate it." CM Punk eventually accepted the offer with a chuckle, exchanging an amused look with the self proclaimed dirty diva.

And the latter, a moment later, suddenly jumped up on her seat as she recognized the view outside the window.

"We're here!" She exclaimed with a huge grin, holding on the back of Shannon's seat.

"Please leave me at the roadside," the Reject dramatically muttered "I don't think I'll make it till home with this driving."

Matt didn't reply but just smirked, taking revenge on his friend.

Mr. Money in the bank obviously didn't know those streets surrounded by woods as the others did, but by Ashley's words and behavior he surely knew that the road trip was at its end. And surprisingly, something in his stomach let him know that he didn't want it to be over at all.

Even though they were driving since 3 hours straight after Raw and they all arrived from a non-stop wrestling week.

Rationally he would have given anything to just collapse on a bed and finally take some rest… but on the other hand there was definitely something non rational in him, screaming that he didn't care how tired he was as long as he could stay next to _her_.

He was barely aware of Matt asking if he had already been there and was just about to answer, when she squealed and literally jumped out of the car.

It was surely dark outside, but he could distinctly see the petite figure ran around the car and jumping in someone's arms… someone whose rainbow hairs shined under the moon as he spun her around.

"Jeffyyyy!!"

_You could have at least asked for her number, you idiot._ The straight edge superstar mentally said to himself as Jeff's voice echoed in the silence of the night.

"God, if I missed you."

"Aw, you have no idea!" She smiled as he finally put her down. "I kinda forced Matt to break any possible speed limit."

"Who cares, he always finds a way to not pay his tickets." He playfully rolled his eyes "…And anyway I've let you called me _Jeffy_ only cause I hadn't see you in 3 weeks. Never again."

"Oh c'mon, it's cute!" She giggled.

"Nope, it sounds… gay." He protested making her laugh.

"Guys, could you stop this lovely moment for a second and help me with the suitcases?" Matt's voice brought them back to reality.

"Ooops, sorry." She innocently smiled.

"We'll take them inside after you drove Shan at home, don't worry" Jeff replied "…and why is he crawling on his seat by the way?" He asked in confusion, trying to get a better view of the inside of the car.

"Never mind, long story." She playfully rolled her eyes, trying to not burst out with laughter at the sight of the self proclaimed prince of punk.

"Shall we go inside then?"

"Yep," she smiled "just a minute actually." And with that she ran towards the car again, directed to the window behind Matt's seat.

"Good luck nursing Shannon." She said with a giggle.

"Yeah, I think I'll need it." Punk playfully rolled his eyes before adding with a chuckle "And thanks for saving me from a terrible trip alone with these two."

"Oh, anytime." She grinned.

"I'll see you around, then." He hopefully said.

"Sure." And without giving him the time to realize, she ducked inside and kissed his cheek before running away with a "Try to survive, Shanny!"

As the dirty blonde superstar groaned in response, Mr. money in the bank was left at following her with a smile on his face.

Who on the other hand wasn't returning his smile, was definitely Jeff as he just acknowledged Punk's presence with an indifferent nod.

And he 'coldly' nodded back, while the car started to move again and she entered the Hardys' house hand in hand with Jeff.

**x—x—x—x—x **

"My babyyy!" Ashley squealed as, entering the living room, found Tobey on the couch.

The little dog immediately jumped down, happily barking and running back and fort to receive her attention, until she collapsed on the couch and he positioned himself with his forelegs on her lap, still wagging his tail.

"Did you miss your mommy? Did you? Did you?"

"Yep, he did." Jeff chuckled sitting next to her.

"And did he behave?"

"Of course he did… this little spoiled buddy." He playfully rolled his eyes.

"Aw, you're not spoiled." She baby-talked patting his head "Tell uncle Jeffy."

"Hey! I don't want to be the uncle… Shane said he's his uncle… and I'm more than Shane!" He protested with an outraged look.

The punk princess tried to keep a straight face as he pouted… but obviously failed and burst into giggles. "Fair enough… then you'll be his daddy."

"Awesome!" He grinned "And make sure to mention that to Shane."

"Okay, I will." She laughed as Tobey fell asleep with his head on her lap.

"So how are things going?" He asked with a smile.

"Aw pretty hectic lately… you've seen my matches and basically that's it. Training, missing you, Wrestlemania, missing you, Raw, missing you, hanging out with Mickie… and did I mention missing you?" She smiled back.

"I think you did, actually." He chuckled.

"And what about you? Mr. rainbow haired warrior?"

"Same old things… plus dog-sitting and of course bearing Shane." He playfully rolled his eyes.

"And not missing me?" She pouted.

"Of course I missed you." He said in his southern accent, tucking a lock of dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

Her lips immediately curved into a smile as they locked eyes, before the door burst open.

"Home sweet home." Matt contently sighed stepping in the doorway.

"Did Shannon make it till his house?" Ashley asked turning to him with an amused look.

"Yep," he rolled his eyes "unfortunately."

"Poor him." Jeff laughed.

"Okay folks, I'm heading upstairs to finally catch some rest so-" He started to say on his way to the stairs before abruptly stopping in mid track.

"What?" They both asked looking around alarmed, trying to understand what was going on.

"What happened here?"

"What happened?" Jeff echoed with a puzzled look.

"The house, it's all… cleaned up." Matt stated as it was something definitely strange and unusual.

"I know." His brother sheepishly grinned.

"Wow." He commented visibly impressed "You should come here more often then, Ash." He smirked "Night guys."

She lightly giggled before a yawn escaped her lips.

"You'd better go as well, I bet you're exhausted after being in the same car with Matt and Shannon." He chuckled "Besides the fact that it's 3 AM, of course."

"Yep," she smiled "before I pass out here and you have to carry me all the way up."

"I wouldn't mind that, actually." He smiled amused as they stood up. "I prepared the guest room you like the most."

"The one where Shannon ended up locked inside, naked, at Matt's last Christmas party?"

"…Exactly. But for your own sake I'd suggest you to delete that disturbing memory." He laughed.

"I'm totally with you on that." She giggled before softly kissing his cheek. "Night Jeffy."

"Night Ash."

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Thanks man, if I won't die tonight I'll surely remember you in my will." Shannon groaned as Punk helped him up the stairs.

"Anytime and… I definitely appreciate that." He said trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"The guest room is over there… and you can find towels and everything in the closet, I think."

"Thanks man."

"Oh and for everything else, you know, consider yourself at home. Even though there's no Pepsi in the fridge, just beer I fear."

"I can live with just water, don't worry." He chuckled "And call me then if you need help."

"I surely will." The Reject dramatically said a hand on his stomach. "Night."

"Night." Punk chuckled and slightly shook his head in amusement, before entering the guest room Shannon had pointed at him.

He carelessly threw his bag on the floor and kicked his shoes off, proceeding to collapse on the bed. He was definitely tired and couldn't wait to finally catch some rest, but, as he switched the light off, his last thought was for the self proclaimed dirty diva before he drifted into sleep with a smile on his face.

**x—x—x—x—x**

In meanwhile, not so far from him, Ashley kept on tossing around in her bed.

"Okay, I give up." She announced raising her hands in the air, after having glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand for the 5th time in 10 minutes.

Apparently there was no way she could fall asleep… but she wasn't willing to get frustrated or bored either, so she stood up and silently tip-toed through the corridor, until she reached a well known door. And without knocking she proceeded to slowly open it trying to not wake him up if he was sleeping, and peered inside.

Jeff was lying on his back, still awake, just like the self proclaimed dirty diva a few minutes earlier. But nevertheless he startled when the door suddenly opened.

He lifted up his head from the pillow and glanced in the dark… just to distinguish a pair of grey sweatpants and an old Hardy Boys t-shirt… but from the curves that filled those ordinary clothes, there was no doubt that the unexpected guest wasn't his brother.

"Punkie, what are you doing here?" He asked as a chuckle curved his lips.

"Did I wake you up?" She asked in a whisper, still peering from outside.

"Nope but-"

"I couldn't sleep." She explained interrupting him. "So I thought…" She trailed off doing her best puppy dog eyes.

He playfully rolled his eyes before smiling and patted the space next to him. "C'mon, what are you waiting for? A written invitation?"

"Aw!" She beamed just like a little kid whose parents had just given the permission to sleep in their bed and immediately stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Then she literally launched herself on the bed. "You know how much I hate being awake in the middle of the night on my own." She giggled lying down next to him.

"Yep, I surely do… cause it always ends with us both being wide awake in the middle of the night." He playfully rolled his eyes.

"Are you complaining?"

"Well considering that then you eventually fall asleep and I can't anymore once I've been waken up…" He trailed off matter-of-factly.

"You just need to say so, I'm sure Matt won't mind." She pretended to be offended and motioned to stand up… before an arm around her waist stopped her.

"There's no way I'll let you go, punkie."

The southern accent made her giggle. "So you're not complaining?"

"Absolutely not." He smiled as she placed her head back on the pillow.

"Good then." She smiled back.

"So why can't you sleep?" He asked a few seconds later as they both laid on their backs, their heads almost touching. "I mean, shouldn't you be tired after the show and the long drive?"

"Yeah, I think so… but I guess the adrenaline hasn't calmed down yet."

"…Any particular reason for this adrenaline?" He casually asked, alluding at the unexpected 4th passenger on their way to North Carolina.

"Of course," she grinned not getting the hint "I couldn't wait to come and see my best friend."

"Right." He grimaced, content of the answer "So since we're both awake… we could find something entertaining to do, couldn't we?"

She was just about to ask what he had in mind, puzzled by the sudden change of tone, but it was revealed to be quite unnecessary as he started to tickle her.

"…Jeff!" She managed to exclaim in between the giggles "Are you crazy?!"

"Yes, I am. But you already know that." He laughed.

"That's… not a… good… reason." She breathlessly pointed out trying to keep her laugh quiet, as he continued to work on her sides.

"Oh I don't know, it seemed quite a good one to me." He smirked.

"C'mon, stop it!" She laughed.

"Nope."

"Then… I'll cry out loud."

"Go ahead." He chuckled.

"Do… you want… Matt… to find us… like that?"

"…Fiiine." He finally gave up with a roll of his eyes.

"About time." She laughed and sighed in relief, proceeding to playfully smack his hands.

"It was fun." He protested with a pout.

"Yeah, for you." She rolled her eyes "You're lucky cause you're not ticklish."

"Fair enough." He smiled amused.

"Anyway… what's your reason to not be able to sleep tonight?" She piped up after a few seconds, turning on her side to look at him, supporting herself with her elbow on the pillow.

"…A few thoughts." He lightly sighed.

"Like what?"

"Like… the suspension."

"But it's almost over, isn't it?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah but, you know, it still remains a fact." He admitted for the first time.

"Aw Jeffy, don't worry about it. I mean, we all make mistakes… I'm 100 percent sure you won't make the same mistake again. Besides the fact that in that case you'll force me to starstruck your ass all the way to South Carolina, of course."

He lightly smiled at her last remark before frowning again. "I don't want to let anyone down, Ash." He said almost in a whisper.

"But you're not. Your dad and Matt love you… I'm sure you could never let them down. The company believes in you, Jeff. You're a great performer… you're amazing!" She sternly went on "Okay, you messed up this time, but I bet they know they can trust you nevertheless, just like I do. And the fans… gosh, they adore you! Maybe even cause you're human and can make mistakes just like them."

He slowly nodded, thinking on what she was saying and struggling to find the words to tell her that he was afraid to disappoint _her_. But eventually he gave up and opted for a smile. "Thanks Ash."

"Don't even mention it… and wait." She said turning and taking something from the nightstand… where she had placed it when she entered. "Here." She smiled handing one of her iPod's earpieces to him "I got the perfect song."

"You never go anywhere without it, do you?" He chuckled, shaking his head amused.

"Of course." She grinned.

"And you always have the right song for every moment." He pointed out with a smile.

"That's me, baby." She cockily beamed, pressing the 'play' button.

He carefully listened as "Unbound (The Wild Ride)" by Avenged Sevenfold started, focusing on the words.

"That's the part." She whispered, before placing the side of her head just against his.

_This ride that takes me through life_

_Leads me into darkness but emerges into light_

_No one can ever slow me down_

_I'll stay unbound_

_Sometimes when we're young, and always on the run_

_It gets so dark and I know that place, yeah_

_So don't be too concerned, you got a lot to learn_

_Well so do I, and we've got plenty of time yeah_

_Don't fall off track yet with so many races to go_

_Hold on..._

"See? I'm sure everything will turn out great… I'm by your side." She softly said in a low voice.

A fully content smile curved his lips as he finished to listen to the song, then removed the earpiece from his hear. "You know Ash, I'd be lost without you-" He softly said turning to her… who in meanwhile had peacefully drifted to sleep, with her head on his pillow.

He smiled at the sight and carefully removed the earpiece from her ear as well, before placing her precious iPod back on the nightstand. Then he slowly adjusted his position, trying to not wake her up, and secured his arm around her.

"Night punkie." He contently whispered.

* * *

**Next chappie**: While Ash spends the day in North Carolina with Jeff, will Punk be able to approach her? And how will the younger Hardy react? Stay tuned :D


	5. Day One in NC

**"Learn to Fly"  
**A CM Punk/Ashley/Jeff Hardy fic

Thanks to **extreme-stratusfaction**, **NarutoBleachRules**, **TheRealRenee**, **Cenaisalegend**, **Christal-R**, **jojocheer28**, **Thee-Britty**, **awprncss4386**, **xtobelovedx**, **xAttitudex**, **AshMattXoXo**, **Link Guru**, **ashley-n-john-4-ever**, **DirtyDiva** and **.CMPunkluver.** for reviewing last chapter... have i already told you that you guys rock?!

Hope you like this one as well :)  
R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5****  
"Day One in NC"**

**  
**When the morning after –or better just a few hours later- Ashley slowly opened her eyes again, she had to focus a few seconds before realizing where she was. And as soon as she did, a bright smile came across her face, noticing how Jeff's arm was still wrapped around her.

She could tell by the sound of his breathing that the charismatic enigma was still deeply asleep, so refrained from the idea of getting up, not wanting to wake him up.

Actually she didn't want to drift into sleep again either, so she stretched out her arm to reach for her iPod on the nightstand, ready to pleasantly spend half an hour with her favorite music in her ears and her best friend cuddled next to her.

A perfect way to start a new day.

But it seemed that her 'perfect plan' was going to change since she couldn't find her precious music player anywhere.

Turning just her head on the pillow, she glanced over the asleep superstar –remembering that the night before they had listened to it together- and finally got glimpse of it on the other nightstand.

Now she only had to reach it. Without waking Jeff up, if possible.

Biting her bottom lip she softly placed her hand on top of Jeff's around her waist and, taking it in hers, slowly started to move it away… trying to step over him in the process.

She was halfway done, with her arm stretched out towards the nightstand and her body in precarious balance over his, when he suddenly opened his eyes… making her startle and literally fall on top of him.

"What the hell are you doing punkie?" He groggily asked, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Oopsie." She innocently smiled "I was going to the bathroom trying not to wake you up."

He glanced at his right for a brief moment before focusing again on her. "Nope, you were trying to reach your iPod." He grinned.

"Okay, okay you're right." She admitted with a roll of her eyes "I'm a music junkie, an iPod addict… what can I do?!"

"You're impossible, you can't bring it wherever you go." He smiled amused.

"Technically I can… and now if you please…" She trailed off while he quickly locked his legs around hers, blocking any possible movement for the dirty diva.

"No, actually I don't." He innocently smirked, their bodies pressed together.

"Jeffyyy!" She protested trying to break free from his grip.

"Nope." He grinned.

"…I'll cry out loud and Matt will find us." She threatened.

"Go ahead, by the look of things I could always say you were trying to rape me in my sleep." He chuckled.

"Well you _have_ to let go of me at some point." She rolled her eyes.

"Really?"

"Indeed."

"And excuse me if I ask… but why?" He curiously asked with a playful smile.

"Cause I need to pee… and you don't want me to pee on you, right?" She smirked.

"Oh you wouldn't dare." He laughed.

"Jeffffffff!" She complained in vain, playfully smacking his shoulder.

"Go ahead." He innocently smiled.

She huffed and stretched out her arm, trying to reach the nightstand while he, obviously the stronger of the two, kept her legs locked from underneath her.

"I fucking hate you." She muttered, causing him to laugh out loud.

And the sound of his laughter unfortunately covered the one of the door getting opened… as Matt stepped inside.

"Jeff I was wondering what- OH.MY.GOD." He abruptly stopped when he caught sight of Ashley's body on top of his brother's, while he had his legs wrapped around her.

"…Matt!" The younger Hardy exclaimed in surprise, loosening by distraction his grip on the punk princess who was still putting effort in her task… and so hit the floor with a loud thud at the unexpected release.

"Shit, are you okay?" Jeff asked immediately sitting up.

"…Are you crazy?!" She complained, emerging from over the bed's edge with a hand on her hurt head.

"Guys…!" Matt reminded them of his presence with a 'that's-really-not-the-point-now" tone as he looked at them with his arms opened in disbelief.

"Matt, that's not what it looks like!" She immediately said, turning red. "Tell him, Jeff!"

As his answer was late to arrive, she turned to look at him again… and became definitely confused when an amused smirk appeared on his face.

"Well Matt, you know how these things go… right? There are bees and flowers and-"

"Jeff!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"C'mon honey, why should we hide? Matt's a big boy after all."

"That's no true!" She said looking at Matt, who was starting at them with a puzzled expression… probably trying to decide which version he should believe. "Why should we have our clothes on, then?" She continued, trying to prove her point.

"I don't think he wants to know our private details, baby." Jeff innocently smiled.

"Guys… you could at least close the door!" Matt protested "That's not something I particularly wish to see…!"

"Aw you're right about that… but it's not like you hadn't seen it all before." His brother coolly replied.

The self proclaimed dirty diva knew her best friend too well to know that there was no way out when he decided to act crazy, so she just rolled her eyes and stood up, raising her hands up in frustration.

"I'm out of this." She announced rushing away and blushing when Matt strangely looked at her.

"Such a shy girl behind the attitude." Jeff commented with a grin, shaking his head while his brother raised an eyebrow at him.

**x—x—x—x—x **

A much more rested CM Punk was on his way to the self proclaimed reject's kitchen after a refreshing shower.

A surprised look appeared on his face when, entering the room, he found none other than the reject himself peacefully sat at the table… busy with his bowl of milk and cereal and almost hidden behind 3 different boxes of cereals.

"Morning…" he said with an amused look "I see you survived your indigestion then."

"Yeah," Shannon replied with a full mouth, gesturing for him to take a seat "what's so funny?"

"Sorry man," he couldn't help but laugh "it's just that yesterday you swore you would never touch food again and now…"

"Oh, did I?" He asked with a puzzled look before shrugging the thought away "Well when I woke up this morning I felt definitely hungry."

"Good to know." He chuckled.

"Help yourself by the way, there's a bowl in the cupboard and the microwave is over there if you prefer your milk hot."

"Thanks, it's perfect this way." He responded picking a blue bowl and filling it with milk and cereal.

"So how did you sleep?"

"Oh greatly, thanks. I could have probably fall asleep on the floor as well or anywhere else considering how tired I was… but I definitely sleep well. And I'm ready for ECW tonight."

"Awesome." Shannon grinned "And of course you're riding with Matt and me tonight to the show, so there's no need to worry for your car. We can drive you to the airport tomorrow… not that you must leave, I mean you can stay here as long as you need to… I don't mind."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it. But tomorrow sounds fine." He chuckled.

"Alright. Do you have any plans for today? Before we leave for the arena, of course." The prince of punk inquired adding other cereals in his now-almost-empty bowl.

"Not really, I'll probably take a walk around. Nice woods, they seem perfect to catch up on some running."

"Yep, right about that."

"Cool, what about you?"

"Oh I'll probably spend the morning at the tattoo shop… which by the way you should stop by and check out."

"Sure." He grinned.

"Oh shit… yesterday thanks to Matt's terrible driving I forgot to pick Oz up…! Could you? Jeff's house is not far, you know, it should be on your path."

"Sure but… who's Oz?" Paul asked in confusion.

"It's my dog. Don't worry he's a good boy… and just in case I'm sure Jeff or Ash will help you."

"Alright, no problem."

"Thanks man." Shannon patted his shoulder passing him by on his way upstairs as he left the straight edge superstar alone in the kitchen, with a new found smile on his face.

He was going to see her again.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"There ya go baby. Have a good breakfast." Ashley cheerfully said filling Tobey's bowl with milk and proceeding to do the same with the other dogs'. "And you have your own bowl, Oz, behave. There's no need to drink Lucas' milk. Or lick it actually… drink or lick? Oh, whatever."

"Interesting point." Matt said in an amused tone, suddenly appearing from the staircase and making her startle. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"No, don't worry… it's alright." she faintly smiled immediately standing up and leaning with her back against the kitchen's counter… still embarrassed by their previous meeting.

"You can look at my face, you know, I don't bite." He chuckled, joining her with his back at the sink as they observed the 3 dogs having their breakfast together.

"Yeah…" she playfully rolled her eyes "but did Jeff finally tell you the truth? Gosh, that's embarrassing."

He couldn't help but laugh "No, he didn't confess the truth, you know him. But I know him too, and I know he's just messing around, don't worry."

"Oh thank God!" She exclaimed much relieved, "It was awkward." She added with a giggle, in defense of her 'crazy' behavior. "Not that we're still together or anything but… you know…"

"Yeah, awkward." He agreed with a friendly smile. "Don't worry, I got it."

"I'm going to kill your brother anyway, though." She added in a mutter.

"Alright, I won't stop you." He genuinely laughed.

She playfully rolled her eyes at her own resolution, then started to mess with the cupboards… probably trying to find something actually eatable besides milk, water, a few bags of chips and cans of beers. And so she didn't notice the serious expression on the older Hardy brother as he looked at her.

"Ash, I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure, go ahead." She nodded, still distracted by her task.

He took a deep breathe before going on. "It's… about Jeff. You know we're close and everything… but I'm worried about him. After what happened, you know."

She immediately stopped and turned to face him, a serious expression on her face as well. "Yeah…"

"Well, you know Jeff, he wouldn't admit if he feels down, depressed, or so on… so I was wondering, would you keep an eye on him, please?"

"Matt, I really don't think he-"

"No wait, it came out wrong." He cut her off with a sigh "I meant… you're the most important person to him besides me. And I know that your presence here would do him good. I can't force him to talk cause you know… I'm the big brother, etc and I don't want him to feel the pressure like I want to control him."

"Yeah, I can understand that."

"So… I'd feel much more relieved if you would just make sure that he's doing alright as he wants us to believe. That's it… sorry if I'm asking too much or if it sounds weird or anything…"

"Nah, it's totally fine." She smiled. "It's nice to see that you're concerned about your baby bro, and it's not a problem for me at all. You know I care about him, he's my best male friend… I would have checked on him anyway."

"Awesome." He finally smiled "You're the best. One of these days I'm going to wake up and regret that I let you go." He chuckled before kissing her cheek, then kneeled down to pick Lucas up. "Let's go to take a walk outside, buddy. Bye auntie Ash, thanks for the milk!" He said moving Lucas' leg in the dirty diva's direction, before exiting the room.

She shook her head in amusement and a giggle escaped her lips, then focused on the fridge's content again.

"You didn't join me in the shower, girlfriend." Another southern voice piped up, coming from the same way where Matt had arrived a few minutes before.

"Ha ha," she rolled her eyes, not even looking at him "very funny. Good thing your bro is clever and doesn't believe your bullshit."

"You're touchy this morning. Maybe cause we got interrupted." He pointed out with a chuckle, hugging her from behind as she stood just before the fridge.

"And you're impossible." She retorted smacking his hand around her waist, but eventually giggling anyway.

"Ha ha, you forgave me." He triumphantly exclaimed with a grin, sitting down on the counter.

"And I'll surely regret it." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Nah, you know you love me really. You can't stay mad at me for more that 15 minutes." He pointed out attempting his best 'innocent' face.

"I'll try to work on that." She stuck her tongue out at him, making him chuckle.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, whatever you want to."

"You're my guest, you choose."

"I'm not a guest" she slightly laughed "you carry me here almost every week."

"Do you leave your dirty underwear all around the house?" He asked in a serious tone.

"….No." She asked obviously confused.

"Then you're not a Hardy and that makes you a guest." He grinned.

"…I won't even ask about this one." She rolled her eyes but then smiled anyway.

"So, choose what you wanna do."

"What about… we train a little?" She hopefully asked.

"Alright, training sounds good." He approved.

"YAY! Ooooh and will you teach me the Swanton this time?" She beamed.

"I don't know princess, last time you hit your ass pretty hard." He said, trying to refrain from laughing.

"I just slid cause it had rained." She protested with a roll of her eyes.

"We'll see about that," he teased "but maybe this time you could learn the Whisper in the Wind first."

"Ooooh I'd love that!" She almost squealed "I can already picture Mickie's face next time we're in the ring together and I surprise her with that."

"Good then."

"Oh by the way Jeffy, what the hell did you eat all these days?"

"Sorry?" He asked visibly puzzled by the sudden –and unexpected- question.

"There's nothing in this kitchen besides milk, cereals, beers and chips."

"Oh, I ate pizza… Chinese, ya know…"

"Okay," she rolled her eyes "then let's add to the list of things to do a ride to the supermarket."

"Fiiiine." He gave up "I love how you take good care of me." He smirked leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Excuse me if I don't want to starve while I'm here." She grinned.

"Ouch, so you don't care about me. That hurt." He mocked a hurt tone, with his hand on the chest, exactly where the heart is.

She just giggled when the doorbell interrupted them.

"Saved from the bell, lucky girl." He muttered, making her laugh as they both marched to the door, behind the two dogs that happily reached the living room first, wagging their tails and barking at the unknown guest.

"That could be your daddy coming to pick you up, Oz!" The self proclaimed dirty diva cheerfully said, making Jeff laugh.

But a surprised expression appeared on both their faces when they opened the door and found none other that the brand new Mr. Money in the Bank outside.

"Morning guys," he smiled.

"Oh, hi…!" Ashley replied smiling as well.

Jeff, on the other hand, seemed less pleased than her as he looked at the unexpected guest with a puzzled look. "Morning yourself."

"Shannon sent me to take his dog for him." He informed them, replying to Jeff's look.

"Right."

"Did he make it through the night then?" She asked in amusement.

"Oh yeah, he definitely did." The straight edge superstar echoed with a laugh. "I went down this morning and found him peacefully eating a huge bowl of cereals… very pig-like I should add."

"Typical Shannon." She laughed.

"You should have seen the scene." He laughed along.

"We'd better take Oz's leash." Jeff piped up interrupting them, in what seemed a weird tone to Ashley.

"Yeah…" She nodded as the rainbow haired warrior went inside to search for the item.

"And whose this, then? Jeff's?" Punk asked nodding in Tobey's direction, whose face peered up in curiosity from between Ashley's legs.

"Oh no, that's my boy. Tobey." She smiled picking him up. "Tobey, Punk. Punk, Tobey."

"Nice to meet you, bud- ouch!" He exclaimed immediately retrying his hand when the little dog bit him as he tried to pat his head.

"Tobey! Bad boy! I'm sorry, he never does that…!" She apologetically said.

"…Don't worry, it's nothing." He chuckled showing her his finger. "See? No harm done."

"Well that's not a good excuse to bit our friends, anyway." She gravely said in the puppy's direction.

"Don't scold him, he's just a puppy." Jeff said –a little too cheerfully- joining them again with Oz's leash in his hands. "Besides he's doing his job, protecting you from _strangers_."

She was just going to object that the straight edge superstar wasn't a stranger, when he just agreed with Jeff.

"Yeah, he's right. Maybe we should work on the acquaintance, right?" He chuckled.

"Oz's ready. Let's start to become acquainted with him." The Charismatic Enigma echoed with a chuckle of his own, handing him the red leash.

The punk princess followed the 'weird' conversation looking from one to the other like if she was following a tennis match, feeling definitely confused.

Punk took the leash from Jeff's hand without breaking eye contact with him… before he was forced to do so to look down at Oz who refused to go with the dark haired man.

"He doesn't know you." Jeff pointed out matter-of-factly and Ashley could have sworn that he said that almost triumphantly.

"Well Shannon wants him back, so…"

"I'll go with you." Ashley promptly piped up, before the poor dog became involved in some sort of arm wrestling between the two men. "He knows me so if we walk together for a while he should come with you with no trouble."

"Awesome." Mr. Money in the Bank smiled, as she took the leash, looking actually more in Jeff's direction that in her.

"Be right back." She announced handing Tobey to Jeff, before walking away with Punk.

Tobey, secured in Jeff's arms, growled and barked in the other man's direction.

"Good job buddy, did daddy ever told you that he's proud of you?" Jeff chuckled patting the puppy's head, while he happily barked now, before frowning as he looked at their backs.

**x—x—x—x—x **

"You're enjoying the staying so far?" Ashley asked with a smile as they walked towards Shannon's house. She was holding Oz's leash while he proceeded next to her, with the hands in his jeans' pockets.

"Yeah, so far so good I guess." He smiled back "Besides the fact that Shannon has just beer and no Pepsi in his fridge."

"Aw poor you!"

"Indeed. Anyway I haven't seen much yet but I like what I saw so far. These woods seem relaxing."

"Yeah, they are indeed." She agreed.

"I get you're often here?" He asked in curiosity, with actually more interest than she could perceive.

"Kinda." She giggled "Jeff drags me here as soon as he can… it seems that I can't get away from these boys… for crazy that he may sound after you saw them together like Shannon and Matt yesterday."

He chuckled at her laugh, finally finding the right occasion to ask her what was troubling him from the night before.

"So… you're with Jeff, right?"

"I'm staying at his place, yep. His and Matt's, of course."

"No," He nervously smiled "I mean you're his girlfriend, right?"

"Oh." She instinctively said, taken aback by the unexpected question, before burst out with giggles.

He could just look at her, definitely puzzled.

"Sorry," she breathlessly said recomposing herself "but nope, I'm not. He's my best friend. My best _male_ friend actually. Mickie would kill me if I didn't specify that." She smiled.

"Oh, I got it. I won't tell her, don't worry." He smiled back. Definitely content of the answer.

"Thanks," she giggled "I've been Matt's girlfriend though."

"Yeah, I know."

"Gossiping behind my back?" She asked amused.

"No… not at all," he chuckled "really."

"Don't worry," she slightly laughed "it feels like ages ago by the way. We've been just friends for more than a year by now."

"Cool. That's not a common thing."

"You're not on friendly terma with any of your exes?"

"Nope, definitely not." Now it was his turn to slightly laugh.

"Maybe cause your current girlfriend would be jealous?" She teased.

"If I had one, maybe." He chuckled.

"Oh… and does Kelly Kelly know?" She giggled.

"Actually she's not my type." He smiled.

They continued in silence for a few seconds, then she was the first one to speak up.

"There you go, now he would walk with you without problems." She smiled handing him the leash.

"Alright, thanks for the help."

"Oh anytime. You're ready for ECW tonight?"

"Totally, can't wait to show why I'm Mr. Money in the Bank." He beamed.

"Awesome." She agreed "I'll watch you on tv then."

"I'm looking forward to know what you think of my match then." He chuckled.

"You can count on that."

"So… can I have your phone number?" He finally brought himself to ask with a nervous-hopeful smile.

"Sure," she cheerfully agreed "do you have your phone with you?"

"Yep." He responded handing her the small device.

"Here you go then." She announced typing the numbers on the small buttons, "Just ring me so I can save your number too."

"Alright, thanks." He contently smiled "I'll see you around then?"

"Yep… or at least I'll see you on tv." She giggled "Good luck and kick ass!" She exclaimed before running away and turning once to wave at him.

He just remained there until she disappeared, smiling as he followed the petite figure with his gaze.


	6. Supermarket Meetings

**"Learn to Fly"  
**A CM Punk/Ashley/Jeff Hardy fic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **NarutoBleachRules**, **extreme-stratusfaction**, **Cenaisalegend**, **TheRealRenee**, **AshMattXoXo**, **csimiamigirl73**, **Thee-Britty**, **Christal-R**, **awprncss4386**, **jojocheer28**, **JeffxMaria**, **annskieesofresh**, **Solitary Siren** and **Edward's Josie Black** for reviewing last chapter! You're too amazing for words!

Hope you like this one :)  
R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6****  
"Supermarket Meetings"**

"Oh, here it comes your mommy again, see? She didn't abandon us." Jeff pretended to whisper to Tobey as the punk princess joined them again half an hour later.

"Why, you thought I was running away with CM Punk?" She asked amused.

"Aw I don't know… what to do you say buddy? Cause I don't remember it took so long to reach Shannon's house." He rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't away _that_ long," she protested with a playful roll of her eyes.

"Well, Tobey missed you. You're a cruel, cruel mom." He pouted.

"Poor my baby," she said petting the dog's head.

"Hey! And what about me?" Jeff protested.

"You said that Tobey missed me… so there's nothing for you." She grinned prompting him to roll his eyes again. "And anyway, what was _that_ attitude?"

"What attitude?"

"Earlier, with Punk. I didn't know you had some problems with him."

"Cause I don't." He innocently shrugged.

"Well you seemed… annoyed someway." She pensively pointed out.

"Nah, it must have been an impression."

"Ooooh, I got what it is!"

"…You do?" He nervously lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Of course…! I mean, I know he just won the Money in the Bank match and you were eager to be the one to get that opportunity, but-"

"Yeah I know," he softly smiled to hide his relief "next year I'll surely win it."

"Huh nope, actually I didn't think so."

"…Excuse me?" He turned to look at her in disbelief. Well of course it wasn't a due thing the fact that she believed in him… but she had never doubt in his capacities before.

"Well actually I'm sure that at next Wrestlemania you'll be fighting for one of the World Titles… so screw the Money in the Bank." She smiled.

He couldn't help but chuckle… before rolling his eyes. "You impossible girl, just tried to fool me!"

"Ha ha, you should have seen your expression!" She laughed "How could you ever consider the idea of me not believing in you?!"

"Making fun of me, dirty diva? You're going to pay for it." He stated with a devious grin.

"Oh shit." She muttered knowing that expression too well and a second later she was already running like there was no tomorrow towards the ring in the backyard, with the rainbow haired superstar chasing her… ready to get a taste of personal revenge by tickling her… as usual.

"You'd better stop, cause you SO know I'm going to catch you anyway!" He warned.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…!" She exclaimed raising her hands in the air in surrender "I won't try to fool you again." She tried her best innocent smile.

"Aw, I don't know…" He pretended to think about it.

"C'mon," she said sliding in the four squared ring "training time."

"You know I'd never say no to that." He winked joining her.

Tobey happily barked following them, unaware of any other complication apart from his two two-legged friends having always a great time together.

**x—x—****x—x—x**

More than an hour later, a quite exhausted dirty diva sat down in one of the ring's corners to catch her breath.

"YOU almost killed me!" She exclaimed pointing at the charismatic enigma who was standing in the opposite corner, helping himself up with the ropes.

"Oh c'mon, don't overreact now." He chuckled in amusement.

"_I'm overreacting_?! You said 'don't worry Ash I'm here to catch you' and when I jumped you weren't there…!"

"Well… Tobey barked and distracted me!" He defended himself.

"I could have died, right here, in _your _ring." She pouted.

"But you didn't, did you?" He innocently smiled "You're still in one, only, _fine_ piece."

"You're the worst trainer ever." She muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"_I_'m the worst ever?" He echoed rolling his eyes as well.

"Yes."

"Then you forgot when we had to take you to the hospital after Matt tried to teach you the Twist of Fate and you slid and ended up with your head on the mat."

"It had rained, the mat was wet." She protested "And besides… Matt's not you."

"Fine," he smiled "next time I'll pay more attention, alright?"

"Yeah… if I step in a ring again with you, of course." She folded her arms, prompting him to laugh at her childish behavior.

"You're such a drama queen when you want to." He chuckled standing on the turnbuckle and rocking his head back and forth, just as his entrance routine.

"You miss it, Jeff?" She asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Miss what?"

"This," she said gesturing for the ring "performing, the audience."

"Yeah, every single day." He admitted with a sigh.

"You'll be back soon, you'll see." She tried to reassure him.

"Hopefully… but you know what the worst part is? Knowing that I'm the one to blame for this… I mean, I screwed myself with my own hands…! It's not like when you're out with an injury… okay, you just have to live with the thought that it happened, _it can happen_, but this… this is my entire fault. I'm such an idiot." He shook his head in disappointment.

"No, you're not." She firmly disagreed "You just made a mistake… like anyone could. The most important thing is that you learned from this, you're not going to mess it up again." She confidently said.

"Heck no, I won't. That's my last chance and I'm not going to blow it, Ash. I promise _you_." He sternly said, still with his back at her.

"I know," she sweetly smiled even though he couldn't see her "I completely trust you."

"…So _this_, I mean, hasn't changed what you think of me?" He unsurely asked, knowing that this thought had haunted him for weeks.

"Jeff, the day I lose my faith in you will be the day that I don't believe in _anything _at all anymore." She truthfully said "That can never happen."

"Thanks, it means a lot, ya know…" He said suddenly lowering his voice.

"Don't even mention it," she smiled standing up "and now… cheer up, emo boy!" She teased running to him and jumping on the turnbuckle as well.

"Hey," he exclaimed taken aback "whatcha gonna do? Hit me behind my back?"

"Nah, I was thinking of a piggyback ride to the supermarket actually." She giggled, placing her legs around his waist as he promptly held her.

"Supermarket? Did We mention a trip to the supermarket in our plans for the day?" He asked half amused, half confused.

"You won't expect me to eat only Chinese food or pizza while I'm here, right?" She playfully rolled her eyes "So tonight we're having a proper dinner."

"Oh really? And who's going to cook?"

"I'm going to cook." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh that's a good one." He pretended to laugh.

"Ha ha," she rolled her eyes "fine then, _you_ can cook on your barbecue or something… but I'll choose what we buy."

"You got yourself a deal, dirty diva." He chuckled jumping down, still with her on his back.

"YAY!" She squealed.

**x—x—x—x—x **

"Alright… second tin on the left," Punk repeated Shannon's instructions glancing inside the fridge while Oz stood right beside him, wagging his short tail.

"…What about this one?" He asked showing a dog food tin to him "Meat and carrots…" He announced reading the label "Sounds yummy, right?"

Oz immediately barked.

"I'll take that as a positive answer." The straight edge superstar chuckled shutting the fridge's door closed and proceeded to fill the red bowl on the floor. "Enjoy your lunch, buddy." He said patting his head as Oz rushed to his bowl.

Then he sat down on one of the kitchen's chair, relaxingly stretching out his legs and, as he distractedly glanced outside the window, a content smile appeared on his face.

Right now it wasn't easy to believe that there was someone happier than the extreme superstar.

He had just won one of the most anticipated matches of the year at Wrestlemania, meaning that from now on he could have a shot at whichever title he wanted… whenever he wanted; he couldn't wait to be in a few hours live on ECW for the first time as Mr. Money in the Bank; and, last but surely not least, he had finally asked for and obtained the number of the girl he was starting to develop a special interest for.

It definitely felt like nothing could bother him.

…Until his stomach growled.

"Looks like you're not going to have lunch all by yourself, after all." He said in Oz's direction as he marched towards the fridge again.

Luckily enough, he found enough food to make himself a sandwich… but the problem wasn't really about what to eat, it actually was about what to _drink_.

He had already taken a bite of his sandwich and was blankly staring at his glass of fresh water.

"Okay, I lied, I can't."

He gave up putting down the sandwich and marching to the door.

There had to be a supermarket, a store or any place that had some Pepsi… and he needed to find it.

Now.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"When I said that I was going to choose what to buy… I really meant it." Ashley pointed out as they advanced in the supermarket… with Jeff filling their cart apparently with anything he saw.

"I know… but you didn't mention anything about quantities." He innocently smiled prompting her to playfully roll her eyes.

"What we're going to do with all this food?" She helplessly asked in amusement as he added other three packets of meat.

"The best barbecue ever." He grinned.

"…And you're going to invite over the whole Cameron?"

"Nah, it's just for you and me." He chuckled "Oh and speaking of… we should really think of a way to keep Shane away tonight, ya know. He'll surely arrive as soon as the smell reaches his houce. At least Matt and Shannon will be at the Smackdown tapings."

"Oh c'mon," she giggled "we can spare a few hamburgers for him."

"Not after he came over every single day for the past two weeks, trust me." He rolled his eyes "Nope, tonight's only for the two of us." He smiled.

"Okay," she giggled "but then, unless you're not planning to get me drunk, we don't need this. There's already plenty at home."

"Alright," he playfully rolled his eyes as she marched behind the corner to take back a 6 beers pack.

The self proclaimed dirty diva was still smiling in amusement thinking how much she had missed her best friend in the past weeks… causing her to literally bump against the back of the person that preceded her before the huge drinks' fridge.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't-" She started to apologize… only to stop taken aback when the person turned and promptly caught the beers before they collided with the floor.

"No harm done, don't worry."

"…What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed in surprise as none other than Mr. Money in the Bank himself chuckled at her.

"Small world, huh? Or better… small town." He softly laughed "Well… I won't lie, I desperately needed _that_." He said nodding at the 6 Pepsi's pack lying in his basket.

"Oooh," she couldn't help bug giggle "I thought you were the one who said he could live with only water for a few days." She teased.

"Yeah… alright, I admit it. I have a problem, an addiction… but I couldn't resist anymore. I'm a Pepsi junkie." He playfully rolled his eyes.

"Aw," she softly laughed "a Pepsi junkie indeed. Oh well, everyone has an addiction." She eventually shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so… and besides, mine is definitely less worrying than yours." He eloquently smirked motioning with his head to the beers he was still holding.

She looked puzzled at first… only to realize a second later that he didn't know she was shopping for her and Jeff's dinner. "Oooh, but they're not mine, I swear!" She rushed to explain "Actually I was just here to drop them back."

He obviously believed her but, noticing how she was blushing in embarrassment, decided to have a little fun with it.

"Yeah… that's what everyone says when they're caught with their hand in the cookie jar, right?" He teased "Ashley, the first step to solve a problem is to admit it. Okay, I would have never guessed that a pretty girl like you… but you know what? I'm not judging anybody." He seriously said.

Her mouth had literally the shape of an "O" as she looked at him in disbelief… only to roll her eyes when he eventually grinned.

"Ha ha, very funny." She protested playfully smacking his arm.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." He chuckled "You sure you don't have a problem with alcohol, then?"

"Yeah, 100 percent sure, thank you very much." She rolled her eyes again, only to smile at him then.

"So, how-"

"Hey punkie, did you get lost?" Jeff's amused voice interrupted them as he appeared from behind the corner, glancing around to catch glimpse of the punk princess with a smile on his face… that immediately dropped as he noticed the extreme superstar.

"Jeff." The latter acknowledged with a nod.

"Punk." He echoed.

"Look who I've found," she smiled "who would have guessed, right?"

"Indeed." The rainbow haired warrior forced a smile "So how come you're here… Shannon sent you to buy him something? Or Oz locked you outside of the house?"

"Nah, I just needed something to drink." He said lifting up his basket "There's only beer at Shannon's."

"And I just bumped into him." She cheerfully added, trying to relax the unmistakable –and for her still unexplainable- tension in the air.

"…You two seem to have being shopping for a party, on the other hand." Punk pointed out looking at the cart Jeff was holding.

"Oh no, not exactly" Ashley softly giggled "that's just for our dinner. A little barbecue, actually."

"To celebrate the fact that we're together, you know." Jeff promptly added, not caring to explain the possibly misleading sentence.

"Cause we've not been on the road together these past two weeks." She clarified, shooting a puzzled look at Jeff, who innocently smiled at her.

"Sounds nice." The dark haired superstar politely commented.

"Yeah… we would invite you to join us but we know you're busy on ECW tonight." The charismatic enigma faked a disappointed expression "Too bad."

"Yeah, too bad." Punk echoed with an unreadable straight expression.

"We could save you something anyway," she offered… keeping glancing back and forth between them "for tomorrow, you know."

"Nah, don't worry" his features softened as he turned to her "but I appreciate the offer."

"Do you want a ride back to Shannon's?"

The straight edge superstar moved his gaze for a few seconds on the rainbow haired warrior just to see his reaction… and he would have gladly accepted just to annoy him, but instead he refused her offer.

"No thanks, I'll take a walk around… and besides I'd better go now or he and Matt will leave me here. I'm driving with them to the arena." He explained matter-of-factly.

"Right… well we'll see you around, then." She smiled.

"Yeah, maybe." He shrugged but eventually chuckled at her "Oh and don't forget my match tonight. Do you have Sci Fi on your tv, right?" He asked Jeff with a smirk.

"Of course. We won't miss your match for anything in the world." He faked a smile.

"Awesome." Punk grinned, "Have a nice dinner then." And softly touching Ashley's arm as he passed her by, the extreme wrestler disappeared.

"Thanks, and bye!" She cheerfully waved at him, before turning to catch a glimpse of Jeff rolling his eyes. "You alright?"

"Sure thing, why shouldn't I?" He innocently smiled.

"I don't know… you seemed… I don't know… weird."

"Nah, it's just that we're in a bit of a hurry, you know, we have to set the barbecue and all."

"Oh right," she nodded as a slight smile curved her lips "we'd better continue our shopping then."

"Absolutely." He beamed.

"And Jeff?"

"Yes?"

"Drop the beers again." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Geez, do you have a pair of eyes behind your head?!" He complained placing back in the fridge the two cans he had tried to hide when she waved at Punk, before rushing after her.

Better checking that she didn't run again into the extreme superstar after all, right?

* * *

**Next chapter**: Ashley and Jeff's peaceful evening gets interrupted by an unexpected news...


	7. Calm Before The Storm

**"Learn to Fly"  
**A CM Punk/Ashley/Jeff Hardy fic

Thanks to **csimiamigirl73**, **Christal-R**, **Link Guru**, **Thee-Britty**, **TheRealRenee**, **AshMattXoXo**, **jojocheer28**, **xtobelovedx**, **JeffxMaria** and **Londrick-Forever** for reviewing last chapter, you're awesome!!

**SO SORRY** for the one month wait, guys! First i had to struggle with writer's block, then i had a personal situation bugging me and i couldn't sat down and write before i resolved it, and now i'm currently sharing the pc with my bro so i had this ready on paper but couldn't type it here...! But finally here we are again, right? :)

**R&R** and enjoy it!

PS: This chappie is dedicated to my awesome buddy Mikki aka **xAttitudex** who came back today after her vacation! :D

* * *

**Chapter 7****  
"Calm Before The Storm"**

_I love you baby, and if it's quite alright_

_I need you baby, to warm a lonely night…_

Just as the lyrics of the famous song -whose notes were echoing in the kitchen said, Jeff couldn't take his eyes off of Ashley.

She was standing at the counter, with her back at him, probably chopping some carrots or other vegetables with Tobey and Lucas around her feet, obviously attracted by the inviting smell of the meat resting on the marble surface.

Singing along with the radio, she let out a giggle when Tobey lifted his front legs on her knees, barking to get her attention… and a special treatment for dinner.

"No way, that's not for you." She said in amusement, playfully splashing a few drops of water on the doggie, who barked in protest.

Jeff stood unnoticed with his back against the back door, watching the scene with a content smile on his face.

She was wearing just a pair of faded jeans shorts and a white tank top with Chinese letters printed in black on one side. A pair of white flip flops completed her outfit while her short blonde hair left loose with a single hairclip holding back a pink streaked lock from her face.

And watching her like this, smoothly moving around his house as if it was her own, distractedly singing along with the radio and cheerfully playing with the dogs… well, it gave him a strange feeling in his stomach.

A strange yet positive feeling.

As if he was really at home for the first time.

One of Lucas' barks in his direction broke the charm though, as she turned to see who it was.

"Here you are," she greeted him with a smile "hope it won't take long for the fire to be ready cause these naughty kids are going crazy with the smell."

He chuckled walking towards her and patted his four legged nephew's head before sitting on the counter. "Just a few minutes."

"Good," she grinned "I'm starving."

"Me too." He echoed with a smile… before frowning when she picked up a bowl from the cupboard.

"Excuse me, miss punk diva… what do you think you're doing?"

"…I'm making a salad." She answered looking quite puzzled at him.

"Oh no, I don't think so." He shook his head in amusement "You agreed with the rules."

"C'mon," she protested with a roll of eyes "I can make a salad, it's not _that_ difficult. I've done that before!"

"Yeah… I remember that 4th of July when you put sugar in it instead of salt." He pointed out, desperately trying to hold in a laugh.

"That was just a mere accident." She rolled her eyes "And besides, you ate it anyway if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah, cause Matt was death glaring at me from across the table."

"Then I'll share this salad with Matt only when he comes back from the tapings." She smugly announced.

"He just pretended to eat it," Jeff revealed with an amused grin "he hid every single leaf under the table every time you turned away."

"Well then you both suck." She muttered.

"C'mon," he chuckled as he leaned forward to pick up the meat packages from the counter and kissed the top of her nose as he did so "stick to the rules we agreed onto."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes again and let go of the knife "I'll bring the ketchup then." And with that she picked up the red bottle from the fridge and followed him outside.

**x—x—x—x—x**

CM Punk was relaxingly sat on the backseat of Matt Hardy's car and distractedly glanced outside the window, chuckling once in a while when Matt and Shannon's constant bickering interrupted his thoughts.

What was he thinking about?

Well he was re-living that afternoon encounter with the punk princess in his mind. A smile secured on his lips when he remembered the contagious smile of the blonde.

_And you got her number now!_

A little voice from inside proudly reminded him.

The straight edge superstar had never considered the possibility of dating a diva in his short career with the WWE. Partly cause the extreme roster didn't offer much of a choice, and partly cause he didn't want his sentimental life to affect his work and the relationship with his colleagues.

But now, for the first time, he found himself wondering how that would be… and, maybe not surprisingly, when he imagined the dirty diva at his side… the answer was definitely positive.

Yes, he had quite set his mind.

There were only a few problems he had to resolve now.

1) She was on Raw and he on ECW. Meaning that the two rosters traveled separately. He couldn't hope to charm a girl he met once a month at the usual inter-brands ppv. Even if the union was destined to be perfect, that was surely difficult.

2) What seemed a very protective/jealous/interested ex-almost-brother-in-law and current best friend. Yes, she had told him they were just friends, but he had the feeling, probably caused by the death glares he had shot in his direction in the last 24 hours, that the rainbow haired warrior wanted something more. Meaning that he would surely try everything in his power to prevent Punk to reach exactly what he aimed for.

_Shit! _He silently thought. There were indeed some odds to overcome… but he was determined to win this fight. He had a feeling, a feeling he hadn't had for long time, that told him she could be the right one for him.

And when had CM Punk given up on a challenge?

Exactly, _never_.

"Punk? Are you listening, man?"

Shannon's voice burst him back to the present, where no blonde divas and no charismatic enigmas were involved at the moment.

"Yeah? Sorry, I guess I spaced out for a second." He apologetically smiled.

"Never mind, we had a long trip last night, you probably need to catch some more rest." The older Hardy shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, 'guess so." He agreed… well knowing that lack of sleep wasn't exactly the problem. But he surely wasn't going to tell him that his thoughts were fixed on his brother and his ex girlfriend.

"We're almost there." Shannon announced checking the arena's address on a little piece of paper he had just taken out of his pocket.

Matt nodded, focusing his attention on the other dark haired man again. "So are you enjoying your stay so far? How do you like it here?"

Now, normally Punk would have found the countryside a little too quite and slow for his liking, but the fact that he had bumped in the punk diva twice in a day probably made the difference. So he didn't blink twice as he responded with a huge grin on his face.

"Great, thanks. I like it very much."

"You should visit again one time or another." The Reject added.

"Yeah, we'll be glad to have you." Matt echoed.

"Thanks guys, that would be my pleasure."

_Especially if she'll be around again._

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Ash, would you please help me?" Jeff shouted through the loud music blasting from the stereo and to whose rhythm the punk princess was crazily dancing by herself.

"But I already did my part," she protested, swaying her hips in tune with 'My Moves Are White, White Hot That Is' by Cobra Starship, you forbade me to do anything else in case you forgot.

"Cooking speaking yes, but you could always bring me our dishes, right?" He innocently smiled.

"Fine," she gave up with a roll of her eyes as she turned down the volume and marched towards the barbecue, two large plastic dishes in her hands.

"Thanks honey," he teased when she stuck out her tongue at him.

"I was enjoying the song," she pouted "and you should too. It reminds me of you."

"Really?" He looked surprised, then cockily grinned. "Oh yes, I think it's because of the _I'm the kind of guy it ain't no easy to forget_, right?" He quoted.

"Mmm, not exactly…" she innocently smiled "I was actually thinking of the part that says _I'm the kind of guy you have never seen before_, cause, you know, you're kind of a freak."

His grin changed quickly into a pout as he realized she had fooled him.

"That hurt." He said in mocked disappointment, a hand on his heart.

"Aw," she giggled, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek "just kidding, you know I love you."

"Yeah, I know." He smiled back… maybe even more than he should have at the innocent friendly declaration.

"Will it take long?" She asked heavily collapsing on one of the deckchairs "I'm still starving."

"Nah, actually I think we're ready." He announced, turning one of the hamburgers on the grill.

"YAY! I'll go get the drinks then!" She cheerfully exclaimed, jumping up again and ran towards the kitchen with Tobey promptly following her.

"She's one of a kind." Jeff commented with an amused smile on his face, while a happy sigh escaped his lips.

**xxx 2 hours later xxx**

"I can't believe how much I ate." Ashley commented while she comfortably adjusted herself on the couch, legs stretched out on the coffee table and a hand on her stomach "I think I won't even look at food for the rest of my life."

"Don't you think that would be a little too much?" Jeff asked in amusement, sat in the same position next to her.

"At least till tomorrow morning then." She corrected herself.

"Sounds better." He chuckled.

"Oh, it's almost time, ECW is about to start!" She announced as he unwillingly switched the TV on Sci-Fi.

"Do we really have to watch it?" He whined.

"Jeff, you watch it every week!" She pointed out with an amused/confused look.

"Yeah, I know." He rolled his eyes.

"Ooops, that's my phone." She announced picking up the small device from the table, giggling as she proceeded to read the text message.

"Who's that?" He asked in curiosity, expecting to hear it was just Mickie James or something like that… but he surely wasn't prepared for her answer.

"Oh, it's Punk."

"…Punk." He repeated, swallowing hard, "as in ECW's own CM Punk?"

"Yeah, how many other Punks do you know?" She asked with a laugh.

"I didn't know you two were text messages buddies." He pointed out with a roll of his eyes.

"Cause we're not, we just exchanged numbers this morning, that's the first time he writes me."

"Yeah, whatever." He shrugged before folding his arms and focusing on the flat screen where Kane was opening up the show with an in-ring promo as the new ECW champion.

"What… oooooh!" She exclaimed with a playful smile as she observed the rainbow haired superstar next to her.

"What?"

"You're jealous!" She giggled "You're jealous of him."

"Of who? Punk? Psssh." He rolled his eyes.

"Well you don't need to be anyway," she giggled and snuggled next to him "cause you're always, always, always my number one."

"Whatever, I'm not jealous." He muttered. "…But that's really unprofessional of him to text your right now when he's supposed to be doing his job!" He indignantly added when the alert went off again.

"It's not him." She announced a few seconds later, a weird tone in her voice.

"Who is it then?" He asked confused by her sudden change of mood.

"It's one of the assistants from Stamford. Apparently they rescheduled my photoshoot… it's tomorrow." She explained finally lifting up her eyes again from the electronic device.

"This means that…"

"I have to leave like… right now, yeah." She finished for him.

"Oh." Was all he was able to say, clearly not thrilled to say goodbye to her so soon.

"Jeffy I don't want to go!" She pouted "We had to stay together at least till Saturday!"

"I know," he sighed "but I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about it."

"All our plans…" She trailed off, her voice shaking.

"Hey," he softly said pulling her into a hug "it's not like we have to be apart forever, right? We'll have plenty of days for all our crazy plans, I promise you. And I'll come back soon, you'll see." He added almost in a whisper.

She nodded against his shoulder, wiping away a single tear.

"C'mon, let me see your smile. I can't let people think I made you cry, I have a reputation to defend." He tried to cheer her up, obtaining a playful roll of eyes but eventually a smile.

"That's my girl." He chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Now go get your stuff then, I'll drive you to the airport."

She silently nodded and stood up, headed to the stairs, then suddenly stopped and ran back to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek before rushing upstairs.

Finding himself alone, Jeff finally allowed his face to turn into a sad frown as well. He just didn't want her to go… he needed her right there… but he knew he couldn't say anything. She would have done anything to remain with him and he couldn't allow it since it would mean troubles for the dirty diva. One suspended superstar in the family was already enough.

So he just let out a sigh and stood up, starting to search for his car's keys.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Hey Punk!"

"Yes?" The straight edge superstar turned to see who was calling him, just to find a very breathless Matt Hardy entering the locker room, cell phone in his hand.

"Man, I just got this call… there's a storm approaching so all tomorrow flights are cancelled."

"Shit." He muttered, quickly throwing a t-shirt on "I really need to get home by tomorrow, you know, stuff to organize before starting to travel all over again next week…"

"Your only chance is to leave right after the show then. Special flights are being added for the emergency."

"Yeah," Shannon jumped in from the next bench where he was tying up his shoes "you have to get on one of those. We can drive you straight to the airport."

"Really? Is not a problem?"

"Absolutely not." Matt honestly said, shrugging his shoulders.

"And I'll bring you the rest of your stuff at the next show, don't worry." The Reject added.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate that."

"Never mind dude, let's get ready then."

**x—x—x—x—x**

"I still have to understand how the keys ended up in the cookie jar." Ashley pointed out in amusement as they paced in the airport, waiting for her flight to be called.

"I told you, maybe Shane and I went a little over cleaning the house the other day."

"Yeah, just a little." She giggled "Good thing I wanted to take a little snack with me or we would be still there in the middle of the hunting."

"Yeah, and I'm afraid they wouldn't accept a 'Sorry, I couldn't make it in time cause the cars' keys for some weird reason were in the Hardys' cookie jar's as an excuse'." He chuckled.

"I'd love to see their expression, though." She echoed with a laugh.

"Ash… isn't that… my brother?" Jeff then asked with a 'please-tell-me-I'm-not-crazy' tone, distractedly looking over a small crowded of people.

"…Yes, that's Matt! And that's Shannon behind him!" She exclaimed in surprise "What are they doing here?!"

"I have no idea…! Let's find out…!" He echoed as they approached the other two.

"Guys, how come you're here?!"

"…We've accompanied Punk, what are _you_ doing here?!" Matt asked with the same surprise.

"I have to leave sooner," Ashley explained "I got a call an hour ago."

"Done…!" The straight edge superstar announced joining them, a ticket in his hands. "Oh, hi." He added in obvious surprise when he noticed the other two "What brings you here?"

"Seems like you're not traveling alone tonight." Shannon grinned pointing at Ashley's ticket.

"…You're going to Chicago?" His eyes widened.

"Not exactly," she explained with a smile "I have to change flight there. They couldn't find me a direct one."

"Cool!" He grinned in approval, making Jeff roll his eyes behind his brother. "I mean that we're traveling together, not that you couldn't find a direct one."

"Yeah, I got it, don't worry." She giggled.

"Think it's time to go now, guys." Shannon announced as on the flights board upon their head the number of the gate for the flight to Chicago finally appeared.

"Yeah…" Ashley commented, turning to Jeff with a pout on her face. "Kidnap me and say you couldn't find me anywhere."

"Yeah, I could hide you in the cookie jar as well, shortie." He chuckled as he hugged her and received a punch in the ribs as response.

"Behave while I'm on the road, alright?" She lifted up her eyes to stare into his, genuinely concerned.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He playfully rolled his eyes but tightened the grip on her back. "But I'll miss you." He added in a whisper audible only to her.

"I'll miss you too."

"Ew would you two stop this heartbreaking scene?" The self proclaimed prince of punk interrupted them as he and Matt mocked gagging noises.

"Don't be a stranger, Jeffy." She warned before kissing his cheek and looked at him one last time.

"I won't." He smiled, reluctantly letting her go.

She then glared at the two Smackdown! superstars before quickly hugging each of them.

"And you two try not to burn the house down while you're here, alright?" She playfully rolled her eyes.

"We won't."

"Yeah."

They both innocently grinned, as she turned once again to meet a smiling CM Punk.

"Shall we?"

"Yes, sir." She smiled back as they started to walk away from the others.

Jeff stared at the two of them with an unreadable expression on his face, his features hardening when Punk casually slid his hand on her back.

"Jeff? You ready to go?"

Matt's voice almost made him jump as he drifted away from his not-so-happy thoughts.

"Yeah, let's get back." He unwillingly muttered and after glancing one last time at the other two, turned his back at the airport.

He hid a sigh while Matt and Shannon started to push each other.

He hated watching her leave.

Especially in company of another man.


	8. My Kryptonite

**"Learn to Fly"  
**A CM Punk/Ashley/Jeff Hardy fic

Thanks to **Link Guru**, **.CMPunkluver.**, **csimiamigirl73**, **Londrick-Forever**, **Edward's Josie Black**, **Thee-Britty**, **TheRealRenee**, **Christal-R**, **AshMattXoXo**, **Solitary Siren**, **jojocheer28** and **xAttitudex **for reviewing last chapter... whoa! You never cease to amaze me :D

Sorry if the end of the chappie sucks... i'm currently sick with the flu and nothing better came out lol.

**R&R** and enjoy it :)  
The song belongs to 3 Doors Down.

* * *

**Chapter 8****  
"My Kryptonite"**

Ashley and Punk exchanged a few silent smiles while they were next to each other in the queue waiting for their flight.

She, half sad for having been forced to leave her best friend sooner than she wanted to and half content for having at least someone she knew –and liked- to hang out during the first part of the trip.

He, well, he was surely in higher spirits than her.

Something that he didn't fail to notice.

"You alright? You seem a little… distant."

"Yeah, sorry" she apologetically smiled "it's just that I don't like sudden changes of plans, you know. And yes, I'm worried about Jeff." She added with a playful roll of eyes as he gave her a knowing look.

"How come?" He inquired with genuine curiosity "Isn't he doing alright?"

"Yeah, technically, but… you know, it's not easy to be out for 2 months for a suspension. I mean, when you're injured you're restless cause you can't do what you love… but knowing that you'd actually be able to is worse, I guess."

Now, Punk would probably have thought that he had no one to blame but himself for it, but he wasn't stupid and knew this wasn't surely the best way to win the diva's heart. So he just nodded and followed as she continued.

"Not that he said anything about it, he's not complaining of course… but I kinda have this feeling, you know? So I wanted to make him take his mind off for a few days… and now I can't. Or I'm just worrying and being paranoid over nothing." She smiled, a blush coloring her cheeks "And sorry, I don't want to bore you."

"He's a lucky guy to have you worrying for him." He chuckled.

"…I guess." She giggled.

"So why don't you just call him?" I think we still have like 10 minutes before we have to go."

"Dead battery." She rolled her eyes.

"Here you go then." He half smirked, slipping his own cell phone in her hand.

"But--"

"No buts, really." He smiled "And I'll be right back."

And with a wink he walked out of the queue, leaving her with a grateful smile as she dialed the well known number.

Little she knew that he wasn't just giving her some privacy, the straight edge superstar was actually up to something else too.

**x—x—x—x—x**

For not the first time in the last 15 minutes, Jeff regretted his choice to leave his car at the airport to take it back tomorrow and drive back with Matt and Shannon.

Actually it wasn't his choice, he had been convinced by them to do so.

More like forced, to tell the truth.

Anyway, now that he was sat in the back of Matt's car, he surely wasn't in the mood to listen to his and Shannon's usual and constant bickering. He would have much preferred to be left alone in his own car, dealing with his own bad mood by himself.

Instead, here he was, pretending that everything was fine while he felt anything but that.

Ironically, in the same car and in the same spot that his not-yet-announced rival was occupying a few hours earlier, just like him, his thoughts were fixed on the same girl while he glanced at the darkness outside.

Watching her leave had made him sad.

Watching her leave with him had made _him_ bitter and vexed in a way that he hadn't thought possible.

Actually the fact that surprised him the most was that until a week ago he had nothing against CM Punk. Not even the slightest negative remark. Hell, he remembered that once he had even told Matt it would have been cool to have a match with the straight edge superstar! Now that 'with' had suddenly turned into a huge, bold lettered AGAINST.

At the moment he seemed to fail to find even only one positive quality about him.

And Jeff Hardy wasn't stupid. He had inquired on the nature of his own feelings for Ashley many times before, but he had never felt anything like this.

He was normally used to watch her joking and being silly or playfully fighting with Shannon and Shane, hanging out with the other superstars in the backstage… and he was cool with that. He wasn't possessive. Hell, not even watching her with Matt after the past intimacy they once shared had never awakened in him this jealousy.

Not until the Mr. Money in the Bank came in the way, asking one way or another, accidentally or not, for her attention.

And this left him wondering in confusion.

"Jeff? Man, are you listening?"

"What?" He snapped out of his thoughts by hearing Shannon's voice.

"That's your phone."

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

"What's wrong with our passengers tonight? They all space out back there!" The Reject asked with a roll of his eyes, making Matt shrug and laugh along.

Jeff ignored them and proceeded to accept the call… not without curiosity since it came from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"_Missing me already?"_

That voice alone was enough to make him relax, a smile appearing on his lips.

"I don't know, who am I talking with anyway?"

"_Ha ha," _she playfully rolled her eyes _"I'm gone for not even half an hour and you already forgot me."_

"You know I'm a busy man, baby." He joked, his southern accent thick.

She giggled but decided to play along.

"_Really? Cause, you know, I can be a busy girl too. So I'd better go now and-"_

"Okay, okay you got me." He chuckled "What's up? Oh and where are you calling from? That's not your number."

"_Yeah, I borrowed Punk's phone cause the battery died on me."_

"…How nice of him." He could feel his grip tightening on the electronic device.

"_Yeah, indeed"_ she smiled, clueless of his sarcastic tone.

"What's up then? You wanted to tell me something?"

"_Yeah, but don't laugh… alright?"_

"Alright…" He slowly replied, puzzled by the request.

"_Okay… I just wanted to make sure you're going to be fine on your own."_

He couldn't help but smile at her concern, thinking of how sweet she was when she worried for him.

"_So? Are you going to be?"_

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry princess."

She smiled at his personal nickname choice for her. _"Okay, but… you know, I'm always here for anything. Any little thing. You just need to ring me and--"_

"Ash," he interrupted her with a smile "I know and I appreciate that but I'll be okay, I swear. And don't you have a plane to catch by the way?"

"_Fine, I won't worry too much, got it."_ She gave up.

"Good girl." He chuckled.

"_I'm going then, I'll call you when I land, alright?"_

"Yep. Oh, and Ash?"

"_Yes?"_

"Thanks for calling." He softly said before they hung up.

She didn't have time to put down the phone that her travel mate was already at her side.

"Guess everything's okay?" He asked judging from her relieved smile.

"Yeah, it is." She smiled back at him "And thank you."

"Don't even mention it." He shrugged as she handed his cell phone back at him "Glad I could be helpful."

"I'm going to pay you back for the call by the way." She announced as they advanced with the rest of the queue to reach the plane.

"No, you're not." He objected with a laugh "There's really no need to."

"C'mon, I owe you something!" She protested playfully rolling her eyes.

"I'll tell you what you can do for me then."

"Shoot."

"Tell Vince to move you to ECW so you can be my personal valet… or tag team partner, as you prefer." He suggested with a grin "I'll even make you have a mini Money in the Bank briefcase."

She couldn't help but giggle "As appealing as it sounds I'm afraid I have to refuse. Raw's my home."

"Damn it." He chuckled "Then I guess I'll just have to ask to borrow your phone next time I have a call to make, so we're fair again."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled as she preceded him on the short stairs, entering the airplane.

"Yeah," he echoed following her "but I have to insist that we would have made a great on screen couple."

_And not only._

"Two punks like us." She giggled.

"Exactly."

"Well and I'm afraid I already know who my first feud would have been against."

"Do you?"

"I think Kelly Kelly wouldn't have been down with that."

"Maybe you're right… but she's not my type." He innocently shrugged his shoulders "So feel free to join me whenever you want to."

"I'll consider the offer." She softly laughed "Oh that's my seat. Where's yours?" She asked checking the numbers on her ticket.

"Right beside yours." He announced with a smirk.

"What? But I thought you were on the opposite line…"

"Yeah, but I got it changed while you were on the phone." He sheepishly grinned. "Said there was some kind of misunderstanding…"

She smiled amused by his innocent expression "I didn't know it was possible."

"Well not exactly… but if anyone asks, I'm your boyfriend."

She burst out with laughter "Your secret's safe, don't worry. Good thinking by the way." She grinned in approval.

"Thanks ma'am." He mocked a bow. "Will you hand me your luggage?"

"Thank you" she smiled sitting down as he placed her bag in the apposite space before joining her.

"You should really be thanking me for this switching seats idea by the way."

"Oh c'mon now," she playfully rolled her eyes "a little too high on yourself Mr. Money in the Bank."

"No, I mean it" he insisted "that guy was scheduled to be seated next to you."

And with that he pointed at someone standing in the corridor… someone whose size was very much like Big Daddy V's.

"Whoa." She commented.

"He would have taken half of your seat, instead, you can even sleep on my shoulder now." He announced with a satisfied grin.

"You should really stop doing that." She pointed out with a giggle.

"Doing what?"

"Saving me!"

"That's my goal."

"Yeah, but I'm going to pay you off for life!" She exclaimed, prompting them both to laugh.

"Nah, totally my pleasure, trust me." And exchanging a content smile, they got ready for what surely seemed a pleasant flight now.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Who, on the other hand, wasn't exactly having a pleasant time was surely the rainbow-haired warrior.

He muttered a good night to Matt and marched to his room, avoiding the kitchen where the evidence of their amusing dinner was still in the sink.

He shut the door close after him, after Tobey jogged inside, and heavily collapsed on the bed.

Closing his eyes and sighing as he did so.

The four legged buddy promptly jumped on the bed and cuddled on the free spot next to him.

The same spot where she had laid 24 hours before.

He couldn't stop his mind from wondering back at the day –or better the night- before, when they had peacefully slept cuddled next to each other.

And no without regret, he realized that while she was with him all his problems seemed to fade away. He was able to feel he was a better person, and she gave him strength to believe he could be whatever he wanted to be.

But now she was gone again, and he find himself the usual old mess he was.

And he remembered what he had confided her… and how she had helped him.

So, borrowing her same idea, and really wanting to escape his own thoughts, he reached for his black i-Pod on the nightstand and placed the earplugs in position, turning on the volume.

And while a particular song came on shuffle, he realized that he hadn't found the courage to tell her the whole truth.

He wasn't really afraid of his brother's judgment, or of other people's…

He was worried of what _she_ could think of him.

He was actually terrified of her changing her good opinion of him.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"And here we go," the punk princess announced as they reached the airport of Chicago "I have to wait two hours for my next flight, so I guess it's time to say goodbye."

"Not at all," he objected with a smile.

"But weren't you headed to Chicago? Cause we're here." She told him with a 'duh' expression.

"Yeah, I know" he chuckled "but I think I'll keep you company."

"Oh c'mon, you can't!" She protested "Really, go take some sleep, don't make me feel guilty."

"And do you think I could sleep knowing you're waiting all alone in the middle of the night?" He insisted.

"It's not like I'm really alone," she rolled her eyes.

"BUT you're not alone at all with me." He corrected, a grin on his face as she gave up.

"Fiiine, but you're really too good to be true." She complained.

"Glad to know," he softly laughed "what about a coffee?"

"Sounds good." She approved with a smile, as he marched to the cafeteria.

She shook her head in amusement and sat down on one of the empty seats, then took out her phone to check if the battery had been recharged a bit having been shut for a few hours.

And indeed it was, as she was greeted by the sound of a multimedia message received.

A smile formed on her lips as she saw it was sent by Jeff.

"_That's what I'm afraid of, punkie." _Read the text, and there was an mp3 attached.

And so with curiosity she proceeded to play it...

_Well I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind.  
I left my body lying somewhere  
In the sands of time.  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon.__…_

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon.  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you.  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end._

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman.  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand.  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might, kryptonite_

Brushing away a single tear, she sweetly smiled, and immediately hit the reply button before the battery deceived her once again.

"_When will you get in that crazy rainbow haired head of yours that __you could never let me down? I'm not going anywhere without you. Love, Ash."_

She nodded, satisfied with her reply, as a beep confirmed the message had been sent… before the phone shut down again.

"Here we go." Punk announced, carrying two paper cups with him and handing her one.

"Thanks, how much I owe you?"

"Nothing, of course."

"Okay, I'll add it to the endless list then." She playfully rolled her eyes, knowing by now that there was no point in arguing with him.

"Good." He chuckled sitting down next to her, as she laid her head against his shoulder, a peaceful feeling overwhelming her.

* * *

**Next chappie**: it's time go get back on Raw... and it will be a special one indeed...


	9. Time For Changes

**"Learn to Fly"  
**A CM Punk/Ashley/Jeff Hardy fic

Thanks to **Edward's Josie Black**, **AshMattXoXo**, **Londrick-Forever**, **Christal-R**, **.CMPunkluver.**, **jojocheer28**, **Juliet187**, **csimiamigirl73**, **xAttitudex**, **TheRealRenee**, **Ashleymassarophan1** and **Link Guru** for reviewing last chapter. Have i told you how much y'all rock? :)

Hope you like the new one,  
R&R and enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 9****  
"Time For Changes"**

The alarm clock on Jeff's nightstand said it was half past one in the afternoon when Shane Helms burst inside the room, followed by a bouncing Tobey who immediately jumped on the bed, cuddling next to the still asleep superstar.

"Time to get up." The hurricane announced, removing the bed spreads with a sharp movement.

"Go away." Was the muffled protest as he buried his face against the pillow.

"When did you go to sleep last night?" He inquired with an amused chuckle.

"At almost 5 AM." He muttered.

"Whoa, dude."

"I couldn't fall asleep." He groaned.

And that had been the same the night before. And the one before. And the one before that as well.

Truth to be told, he was going on this way all week long since Ashley had left. And it wasn't like he did much else during the rest of the day. He just hanged around, without a real aim, cheering up only when the day got close to the time she usually called at.

"Well it's time to get up anyway now."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Shane, get the fuck out." He groaned.

"I'm afraid I can't." He unsurely replied.

"Oh, I get it. Ash and Matt told you to make sure I didn't spend the whole day in bed." He refrained from rolling his eyes just cause he had them still closed.

"Yep."

"Just tell' em I'm up."

"…"

"What now? Shannon wants to know if I'm up too?" He sarcastically asked when Shane didn't answer.

"Do you know how when criminals kidnap someone they send a picture of the victim with the newspaper of the day to ask for a ransom?"

"Dude, what the hell are you talking about?!" Jeff finally opened his eyes, looking at him with the craziest look ever.

"I have to send Ash a pic of you." He apologetically replied.

"With today newspaper?!"

"Nope, the message's time is enough to make her know you're really up."

"C'mon, you're not going to do this" he laughed "she just worries too much."

"Sorry man," he muttered, taking his camera phone out of his pants' pocket "there wasn't any chance for her to just drop it, you know her."

"What did she promised you?" He rolled his eyes, finally standing up, secretly touched that he had someone who cared so much about him to bribe poor Shane to do that. He just wished she could be physically closer to him at the moment.

"She's good friend with Talia, you know that's enough." He revealed with a roll of eyes.

"Great," Jeff groaned, marching towards the bathroom.

"Wait, let me snap the pic!" He urged.

"Can I wash my face first?!"

"Uh, sure go ahead." He nodded, mentally cursing the dirty diva for giving him this unfortunate task.

And just as Jeff closed the door, the phone started to ring.

Shane left it to the answering machine as he scratched Tobey's head.

"_Jeff, it's Vince McMahon. I hope everything's fine. I wish to speak with you as soon as--"_

In a moment the rainbow-haired superstar was out in the bedroom again, his blue and blonde hair in a short ponytail, as he held on the receiver for dear life.

"Hello? I'm here, it's Jeff!"

"_Well, hello Jeff. I'm sorry for the short time notice--"_

_Oh shit he's going to fire me. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

"—_but I would like to see you tonight at Raw. Do you think it's possible?"_

"Heck- I mean sure thing, I'll catch the first flight!" He promptly exclaimed.

"_Good. Oh, and just two more things."_

"Yes?"

"_Keep it a secret with anybody else, your brother included, and take your wrestling gear with you. I'll see you tonight in my office. If anyone else sees you just say you're visiting."_

And with that he hung up, leaving a very puzzled/surprised looking Jeff.

"Dude, what was it?!" Shane urged.

"Can you look after the dogs?"

"Sure… why?" He asked in confusion.

"I'm going to Raw tonight, man!" He finally beamed, and his friend chose just that moment to snap to much-waited-for photo.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Okay, another deep breath, let's try again." Ashley proposed, and with that Maria and she started to pace again back and forth in the women's locker room, identical worried looks on their faces.

"Still not working." Maria revealed with a sigh a few minutes later.

"I know." The blonde echoed with a sigh of her own.

Mickie, sat on a bench behind them, just rolled her eyes at her friends' strange behavior.

"Maybe we should try in some other way." Ashley wondered.

"Yeah… with someone… _superior_ maybe."

"Like speaking to Vince?"

"Not exactly," Maria shook her head and rushed to her locker as her two friends exchanged a quizzical look, and turned a few moments later with a Buddha miniature statue in her hands.

"Where did you get that?" Mickie asked in confusion.

"I bought it from Cryme Tyme." She replied as it was the most natural thing in the world.

"…Why?" The punk asked.

"They said it was a special offer." The bubbly diva shrugged "And it comes just at the right time!" She added with a hopeful smile before they had time to comment on the purchase.

"So do you think we should pray him?" Ashley unsurely asked.

"Yes, definitely." She nodded.

"And how do you pray Buddha?" She wondered.

"…Let's put our hands together." The redhead suggested… and they did so.

"Girls, you're both Christians," Mickie finally pointed out "this is not going to work."

"We can try." Maria shrugged "I thought the more--"

"—The merrier?" the punk suggested.

"Nope, the better. Like more chances, right?"

The blonde seemed to think about the matter for a moment, then spoke again. "Alright, let's do this."

Mickie rolled her eyes again. "Don't you think you're maybe… and just maybe… worrying a little too much?" She sarcastically asked.

"Micks, we want to stay on Raw! All the three of us." Maria sternly said.

"And Jeffy too." Ashley immediately added.

Yes, it was the night of the greatly anticipated -and feared- draft lottery.

"I know but--"

"And what if Chris has to move to ECW or Smackdown?" Ashley cut off the protest, knowing to touch a soft spot.

"…Alright, I'll be right back… just a moment." The brunette uncomfortably shifter her weight and exited the locker room.

Maria turned to Ashley when the door got closed, a knowing look on her face.

"She'll join us praying in no time."

The dirty diva eagerly nodded as they kneeled down in front of the statue.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Chris Jericho was peacefully stretching in an empty corner of the arena, the locker room being too full of superstars considering the importance of the upcoming show.

When Mickie spotted him, as she took a sip of her coffee, immediately walked over to him.

"Hi Chris," she said with her usual cheerful tone.

"Hey Mickie," he immediately greeted her with a smile "what's up?"

"Nothing much." She shrugged "Just taking a walk around while Ash and Ria are praying."

"…Praying?"

"Yeah, in the women's locker room, in front of a Buddha statue." She revealed playfully rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I didn't know they were Buddhist." He seemed impressed by the news.

"In fact they're not." She casually said, taking another sip and then tossing the paper cup on the closer bin.

"…Then why are they praying Buddha?" He asked in confusion, with a classic WTF look on his face.

"Apparently we need all the aid possible for the draft." She explained rolling her eyes but eventually smiled.

"Oh." He couldn't help but laugh.

"I know, right?" She giggled.

"And you're not praying with them?" He chuckled.

"…Are you trying to say that I'm as insane as my best friends?" She faked a suspicious look.

"I'd rather say I always thought you were the one without half measures actually." He lightly laughed.

"Well I'm not." She firmly said, folding her arms "As matter of fact I can behave myself pretty well."

"I see."

"Really."

"I'm believing you."

"Good."

"Awesome." He chuckled "So you're not worried about the draft?"

"Well I've always been on Raw, the women's title is here, my friends are here…" she avoided his gaze as she repeated the perfect rational answer she had made up in her mind "What about you?"

"Surely Smackdown has a few titles I'd be interested in and new challenges are always good to me, but…"

"But?"

"I'll be sorry to leave Raw."

"Yeah?" She hopefully asked, couldn't helping herself.

"Yeah." He confirmed with a faint smile "Definitely."

"Well," she cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure "if that's our last night together on Raw maybe, you know, we should say goodbye."

"Yeah, we should."

"Alright… bye Chris." Her voice dropped almost to a whisper.

"Goodbye Mickie." He echoed with his breath-taking smile, looking straight into her hazel eyes… and unsurely stretching out his hand to shake hers when after a few seconds she was still there, standing still.

But there was no hands shaking cause, instead, she suddenly surprised him bouncing forward, kissing him full force on the mouth.

He had just time to realize what was going on and respond to the kiss, placing his previously offered hand on her hip, when she pulled away and, without a single word, started to walk away… leaving a very pleasantly surprised Y2J to look after her.

She stopped just before turning the corridor and looked at him again.

"Just out of curiosity, do any of your beliefs object Buddhism?"

"…No." He replied with a taken aback expression.

"Alright." And with a grin she was bouncing away.

_Maybe a prayer or two won't hurt._

He just shook his head, a chuckle escaping his lips.

It was more than sure that Mickie James had no half measures.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Carefully entering the arena trying not to be spotted by any of his colleagues, Jeff quickly marched to an almost empty corridor where Vince had previously informed him to meet him.

With a last glance around to be sure that no one was focusing on him, and feeling rather a thief about to rob a bank than a wrestler about to meet his boss, he knocked on the only door present in the dead corridor.

Waiting for the response, he took out his cell phone from his jeans' pocket to switch it off before the meeting, only to find out he had an unread text message.

He quickly opened it and a smile immediately lit up his face as he read it was from Ashley.

"_What's up enigma? I'm nervous as hell from the draft. Btw nice pic, you look lovely when you wake up ;) xoxo"_

_Shane sent her the pic, then. _He thought with a chuckle as a strange electric feeling took over him at the thought he was in the same place where she was right now.

Fortunately Vince opened the door right then, or he would have swiftly left to search for the self proclaimed dirty diva.

"Come in Jeff, take a seat. Has anyone seen you?" Vince inquired reaching his desk again and sitting down as well.

"Not that I'm aware of." He honestly said taking a seat opposite his boss.

"Good. So, tell me Jeff, how are you"

"I'm doing good sir, it feels great to breath in again this backstage air… and I've been doing alright since I got suspended." He nodded to confirm his own words.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He briefly smiled, not a doubt on what the charismatic superstar referred to with his last sentence.

Jeff nodded, "That won't happen again, I swear." He sternly said.

"I hope the same cause, you know, in case you won't be able to keep this promise I'm sorry to tell you there will be no more chances for you."

"I know, I understand. But that won't be necessary, I guarantee. I know I've made my mistakes but I'm ready to prove I'm mature enough to learn from them. To prove I deserve the trust of this whole company. I won't let you down, not again." He sincerely said.

"Glad to hear so." Vince nodded satisfied by the superstar's words. "I need to go and see the 3 general managers now before the show, you can remain here so no one sees you… sorry for all the secrecy but the fans are going to be literally wild." He beamed.

Jeff was rather confused at this point though.

He appreciated that Vince had wanted to see him… but since he still had 3 weeks of suspension ahead, couldn't just he visit his colleagues without hiding?

"I'm not sure I underst--"

"Oh right, sorry. The inter-brand battle royal is the main event. The final entrance order should be Y2J and then Edge. That's your clue to come out."

No, that couldn't be true. Wait a minute. 'Come out' as in making his return and competing in the main event?? What happened to his suspension?!

"Vince but I--"

"You brought your ring attire, right?"

"Yes, but… my suspension won't be over before other 3 weeks." He sadly confessed.

"That's one of the good things of being the boss, kid: I can modify my decisions as I wish." He winked "Make Raw proud." And with a pat on the shoulder he left.

Jeff's eyes widened in disbelief as he registered what had just happened.

It was over, the suspension was over! No more days spent sulking, no more watching Raw on television, no more time apart from _her_.

And smiling widely at the thought, he deeply knew it.

Jeff Nero Hardy wasn't going to fall again.

For himself, for the fans, for _her_.

**x—x—x—x—x**

The show had started since not more than half an hour and so far our crazy trio of divas was satisfied since the only two results had been Kofi Kingston from ECW to Raw, while Umaga had left the red roster for Smackdown.

And neither of the girls cared much about the Samoan bulldozer.

Trying to ease the tension of the waiting, Ashley had decided to take a walk around the backstage.

And, instinctively, she did what she usually did when something worried her: picking up her phone and pressing the second button for the speed dial.

But this time Jeff wasn't on the other side of the line.

She wondered why his phone was shut off but had no time to try and call at his house –where she would have found only Shane and the dogs- cause her text alarm went off.

She immediately proceeded to open it, thinking it was Jeff, only to find herself surprised by reading the name of the straight edge superstar.

And even more, actually, when she read the contents of the message.

"_Turn around."_

…And so she did, not without a puzzled look, only to playfully roll her eyes when she met the gaze of a smiling CM Punk who was leaning against a wall in his black & white ring attire and his newest ribcage shirts, the inseparable briefcase at his feet.

"What are you doing, texting instead of focusing on the show going on, Mr. Punk?" She teased, walking over to join him.

"That's the only way when someone's too deep in thought to even notice she just passed a friend by." He replied with a chuckle.

"Sorry," she apologetically smiled "you're totally right."

"And by the way you were messing with your phone too, so you can't really scold me for that." He grinned.

"…But I don't have a match tonight, so technically I can." She smirked back "…at least if you have a match and not just like to hang out in your underwear."

He laughed, "Fair enough. And yes, I do have a match actually."

"Good." She giggled "I have to say the underwear part would have spoiled my opinion of you."

"And what is it so far, if I can ask?" He inquired half amused, half curious.

She shook her head, a playful smile on her lips "A lady never tells."

"Cruel." He rolled his eyes making her laugh, "So what were you thinking about when you ignored this poor fellow, my lady?"

"Worrying about the draft actually."

"You don't wish to switch roster then?"

"Nope," she admitted with a smile "it feels like home here."

"Aw, you're making this difficult now." He complained, resting his head against the wall in defeat.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"I can't wish for something you don't like to do." He faintly smiled.

"Why, what are you wishing for?"

"Well I was hoping to win my match and bring a certain dirty diva to ECW." He revealed his plan with a grin.

"Aw, I'm flattered" she giggled "but I already told you Kelly Kelly won't be down with that."

"And I already told you I don't care." He replied with a crooked smile, unconsciously leaning forward so they were just a few inches from each other.

"Punk vs. JBL in 2 minutes." An assistant shouted out.

"That's your call, I guess." She pointed out with a smile.

"Yep," he nodded picking up the briefcase and walking past her, then turned again, playfully smiling. "Any second thoughts?"

"Nooo." She giggled and playfully rolled her eyes.

"What? Call me a hopeless dreamer." He chuckled opening his arms as to show that he just couldn't help it and then rushed away, leaving her to shake her head in amusement.

Strangely enough, neither of them thought that maybe it was _him_ the one who could be destined to move roster and join her… right?


	10. Lucky Night

**"Learn to Fly"  
**A CM Punk/Ashley/Jeff Hardy fic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Edward's Josie Black**, **Writinglove101**, **XoJLRoX**, **Christal-R**, **.CMPunkluver.**, **TheRealRenee**, **csimiamigirl73**, **jojocheer28**,** Londrick-Forever** and **Ashleymassarophan1** for reviewing last chapter. YOU SO RULE!

Hope you're going to like the new one as well :)  
**R&R** and enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10  
"Lucky Night"**

Much to Ashley's relief and Punk's disappointment, the latter had indeed won his match but it was Matt Hardy the one who got moved from Smackdown! to the extreme roster.

And even thought, wrestling wise, the choice wasn't bad after all, it surely wasn't the same as a certain punk princess.

So after bumping knuckles with his brand new fellow on the roster, a slightly morose Punk made his way in the men's locker room to take a much deserved refreshing shower.

But something wasn't right and everybody could tell it as the straight edge superstar silently acknowledged their compliments on the match by just nodding.

Only the others had no idea of what was the matter.

He had just won his match and earned so a pick for his roster, current Mr. Money in the Bank after a victory at Wrestlemania, bright future ahead… you could also add young and good looking at his resume… so what else could he be wishing for?!

Yeah, maybe in his colleagues' eyes it was so, but they didn't know his main concern at the moment.

He was well aware he was quickly falling for _her_ with every minute they got to spend together. But he also knew that after the immediate post-Wrestlemania period they would come back to their different schedules, on different paths.

And how on earth could he hope to charm a girl he was going to meet only once per month? If he was lucky and they were both actually scheduled for the inter-brand ppv, of course.

His only hope was that current night, and he knew it. There was no other solution.

If he didn't believe in luck he could always call it destiny.

Only destiny should hurry up cause there weren't many matches left.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Other feelings where shared on the other hand in the women's locker room.

"Okay, one more match to go and then this cruel night will be over." Mickie announced with a sigh, clutching the Buddha statue closer to her chest while she solemnly focused on the TV monitor.

Ashley and Maria took a moment to high five each other as Triple H got drafted to the blue roster –not that they had something against the Game but better him than any of them, right?- before turning to look at their friend with identical teasing expressions on their faces.

"What?" The brunette asked in confusion.

"Wasn't she the one who laughed at us for praying just an hour ago?" Maria pretended to ask Ashley.

"I think so." The punk echoed with a knowing look "And I dare say she looked at us as we were insane."

"Yeah, I totally agree."

"And look at how she's holding the same statue she laughed at before."

"Shocking indeed."

"Okay, okay, I got it." Mickie interrupted the not-so-subtle conversation with a roll of her eyes "I changed my mind, alright?"

"Hmm," Ashley went on pretending to be deeply in thought "I wonder what caused the sudden change though."

"Could that be a… I don't know, blonde haired,"

"…blue eyed,"

"…incredibly good looking,"

"…sparkly clothed,"

"…superstar?" Maria completed with a smirk, prompting the brunette to roll her eyes again.

"Very very funny… now if you would stop being two smartasses maybe I'll just tell you what happened."

"…Wait, did something happen then?" Ashley hopefully asked while Maria stared at the former champion with her mouth wide open in surprise.

Mickie would have gladly kept the two curious divas in suspense as a little revenge for their teasing remarks, but after all we're speaking of Mickie James, and so she miserably failed as a smirk curved her lips.

"I don't know, if you call a kiss _something_ then yes, I think something definitely happened."

Loud shrieks, immediately followed by giggles, were soon echoed –as predictable- in the room, much to the surprise and confusion of the SD and ECW's divas, surely not used at the trio's usual behavior.

"I can't believe he kissed you!" Maria exclaimed in excitement.

"In fact he didn't, _at first_. I kissed him." She revealed with a satisfied smile.

"Oh Micks!" The punk heartily laughed, as she and Maria sandwiched the brunette on the bench, ready to hear all the details.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Jeff, in meanwhile, had managed –only God knows how- to keep himself hidden in the office where Vince had left him… using all his willpower to refrain from going around and searching for Ashley.

He had patiently waited during the whole show, feeling his heart literally jump every time someone from SD or ECW won, for fear that his unexpected return would be all in vain since he or the dirty diva got transferred in meanwhile.

Eventually only one last match remained… the battle royal where he had to surprise everyone and, changed in his usual black ring attire, he was actually grateful he didn't have to wait anymore cause he was starting to feel more and more like a caged animal by the minute.

He watched on the monitor as his brother answered to the questions of SD's resident interviewer Eve about his change of roster, and trying to ease that feeling of nervous anticipation, picked up his cell phone from the duffel bag and switched it on.

By the time Matt left the screen with one last smile at the brunette, he had already typed and sent a quick: _"Enjoying the show so far, punkie?"_

To whom there should be no need to specify, right?

And as the Papa Roach music marked the return from the commercial break, his text alert promptly went off causing him to smile at Ashley's reply.

"_Yeah, wish you were here though."_

Lightly chuckling at the thought that her wish was actually going to be granted soon, he quickly took on the red Raw t-shirt and prepared for his moment while the ECW members made their appearance on the ramp.

_Here we go._

**x—x—x—x—x**

"C'mon man, the match is about to start. Are you ready?" Kofi called out in the now almost empty locker room.

"Yup, I'm here." Punk zipped up his duffel bag and joined his friend –and former roster colleague- on the bench, with his hair wet.

"I guess we're rooting for different teams tonight, huh?" The brand new Raw superstar chuckled.

"Don't brag too much Mr. Monday Night" he playfully rolled his eyes "we can always take you back to the land of extreme with this last win."

"Do you wanna bet?" Kofi grinned.

"Alright." The straight edge chuckled "You're on."

After all the final match's winner earned 2 picks so, if someone up there loved him and if his colleagues did well their job, Kofi could always follow Ashley… right?

And with a bump of their knuckles the matter was settled as they focused on the monitor where the Raw superstars had just followed the members of the blue roster.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Here comes the groom…" Maria teased in a sing-song voice as none other than Y2J stepped outside.

"Red suits him, don't you think?" The dirty diva added in the same teasing tone.

"Oh shut up you two!" Mickie rolled her eyes and playfully smacked their arms.

"Well in him we trust to secure our places on Raw." The redhead shrugged.

"And I dare say he's going to do his best… he has a good reason for that." The blonde flashed a smile at Mickie… who after a few seconds dropped any pretence of annoyance to make room for a playful smirk.

"I'll make sure to reward him on your behalf too, girls, don't worry."

And with that the trio erupted in laughter.

A laugh that didn't last long though, since Maria abruptly stopped.

"But our team is one member shorter!" She pointed out as the ref was indeed counting to make sure of that.

"Ria, are you sure? Do you remember how to count 'till 6, right?" Mickie joked but there was no time for the bubbly diva to reply –besides sticking her tongue out at her friend- cause the arena's lights suddenly changed into an electric blue and another music blasted through the speakers.

A music that Ashley knew definitely too well.

And the fans too since a loud outburst of cheers was soon heard.

Ashley's jaw dropped and she instinctively raised her hand to cover her mouth, glancing back and forth from the TV to her friends in shock.

"Oh my…" Mickie trailed off.

"…But… it's Jeff!" Maria exclaimed in surprise.

And indeed it was, as the rainbow haired warrior did his complete entrance and jumped on the turnbuckle, rocking his head as he showed his trademark 'Hardy Gunz'.

"…Tell me I'm not dreaming." The punk princess almost whispered, soon adding a loud "Ouch!"

"You're not." Mickie innocently smiled, after having pinched her on the arm to prove so.

"He's back… he's back!!!" The blonde finally exclaimed, a wide smile accompanying her still surprised expression.

"Yes he is, honey." Mickie confirmed, both she and Maria brightly smiling at her.

And she could just smile back, unable to utter another single word, leaning forward to the monitor to hide a tear of joy falling on her cheek.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Jeff's unexpected presence had indeed balanced the odds in favor of the red roster as after 20 minutes of frenetic battling the charismatic enigma himself and Y2J remained against now ECW's own Matt Hardy and SD's Edge.

As predictable the two Hardys and the self proclaimed sexy beast immediately teamed up against the Rated R superstar who, as talented as he was, couldn't obviously overcome the odds and got immediately eliminated.

"_And there goes Edge, JR! Now it's down to Jeff Hardy__ and Chris Jericho to hold up Raw's honor!" _Jerry 'The King' Lawler pointed out.

"_Indeed it is, King. Though I would not underestimate Matt Hardy. This young man surely can fight, even against his brother!"_

"_Well said JR, bring it Matt!" _Tazz cheered for his superstar who had just taken Y2J down with a clothesline from the top rope.

A disappointed chorus of "Nooo" erupted in the women's locker room when 5 minutes later Chris got eliminated by the older Hardy brother.

And now all their hopes were placed in Jeff. Not that they complained, only 2 was obviously better than one.

"C'mon Jeff!" Ashley loudly cheered while next to her Maria nervously bit her fingernails and Mickie still desperately held the statue closely.

The two brothers in the ring smirked at each other, always amused by the situation when they found themselves as opponents, before continuing the fight.

Almost 10 minutes –and many exchanges of any sort of blows- later, and Jeff was climbing the turnbuckle, ready to execute his Swanton Bomb.

…Until Matt unexpectedly jumped up and, reaching the ropes, caused him to fall.

"_This could be the end of the match!"_JR exclaimed as Jeff, hanging on the outside, held on the bottom rope for dear life, his feet a few inches from the concrete.

"_C'mon Matt!" _Tazz exclaimed as the older brother tried to make Jeff release his grip on the rope.

The trio of divas literally held their breaths as, in the blink of an eye, the rainbow haired superstar with an amazing effort lifted his lower body up in a quick spring, securing his feet around Matt's head and sending him on the floor with a hurricanrana.

"YES, YES, YES!!!" Ashley was the first to jump up, her arms raised high in victory.

"We're safe, we're safe!" Mickie promptly joined her, bouncing up and down on the bench in her typical way, almost knocking Maria out with the statue in the process.

"Yayyy!" Maria exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her friends as they started to jump together, giggles and shrieks accompanying the celebration.

"We're all safe! ALL of us!" The interviewer repeated in pure happiness.

"Hell yeah!" The blonde agreed with her signature rock sign before high-fivin' both the hyper divas.

"Let's see who gets drafted here then." Mickie proposed, still standing on the bench.

"I hope not a bitch." Maria rolled her eyes.

As inviting as the plan sounded, Ashley just couldn't wait anymore as she watched her best friend innocently shrugging his shoulders at his brother and then hugging him.

She needed to see him right now.

"I think I'm going to welcome Jeff back actually," she announced with a wide smile, receiving nods of approval from her friends "I'll see you later!"

And as she rushed outside, she turned one last time to catch glimpse of Mickie kissing the Buddha statue to thank it for its 'special help' while Maria started to bounce with her all over again.

At such sight, she couldn't help but laugh, before closing the door and rushing to the gorilla position.

It seemed that she was going to find there who the new addictions of the Raw roster were.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Told you so, man!" Kofi grinned, before eventually laughing at his friend.

"Alright, alright, I got it." Punk rolled his eyes, obviously not thinking of the lost bet in that very moment but rather at the lost occasion for him.

And it was to him once again perfectly clear why he didn't believe in luck.

Mentally tired and disappointed by the unfortunate night he had placed all his hopes in, he stood up eager to leave the arena and crush in his hotel room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kofi questioned while Jamie Noble was announced as the first pick "Don't you wanna see who the final one drafted is?"

"You'll tell me tomorrow man, I don't really care." He shrugged, patting his friend's shoulder while he passed him by on the way to the door.

"…Actually I think you really should."

The strange tone in Kofi's voice prompted him to turn back to the monitor once again… only to find his own picture on the screen.

He looked at his friend in utter disbelief… the same surprise mirrored on the Jamaican's face.

"You're on Raw too!" He exclaimed with a laugh, offering him his fist.

Punk, still in shock, automatically bumped his knuckles against his before eventually grinning back.

Then he realized something.

"Shit, I need to go!"

And so he quickly dropped his duffel bag for the Money in the Bank briefcase, leaving a very amused Kofi behind as he ran away at full speed.

He couldn't help but laugh at himself as he sped off in the corridor, shaking his head in pleasant disbelief.

And for once, he wouldn't have protested if someone had called him lucky in that very moment.

* * *

**Next chapter**: How will Ashley react to Punk being drafted on the red roster? ...And what about Jeff? Stay tuned! :D


	11. Mixed Reactions

**"Learn to Fly"  
**A CM Punk/Ashley/Jeff Hardy fic

Thanks to **Christal-R**, **Writinglove101**, **csimiamigirl73**, **jojocheer28**, **Edward's Josie Black**, **Londrick-Forever**, **xAttitudex** and **TheRealRenee** for reviewing last chapter. You're awesome!

Check out my profile cause i've added a **video** i made for this story :)

Hope you'll like the new chapter,  
**R&R** and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11****  
"Mixed Reactions"**

By the time Ashley reached the small yet crowded with technicians area just before the gorilla position, the last picked superstar had already passed by, headed to the ring.

She had totally missed who the newest addictions to the red roster were in her rush… but she was definitely going to find that out soon.

Very soon.

In fact she had just spotted Jamie Noble coming from behind the curtain, rightly guessing he was the first pick, and was just about to ask someone who the second and last one was… when she finally came across a free spot before a monitor… and found out on her own.

There he was, standing at the bottom of the ramp already in his street clothes (consisting in a pair of faded dark blue jeans and his black ribcage t-shirt), a huge smile on his face as he raised the Money in the Bank briefcase high in the air while the crowd madly cheered for him.

She had literally to control her joy to not look like a total idiot in the middle of the backstage where other curious superstars were showing up by the minute.

"Oh it's Punk then," she heard HBK's voice piping up from behind her "good kid, great potential. It's going to be interesting to have him here."

"Yeah, definitely." She echoed, grateful to be in the first line so she didn't have to worry to hide the wide smile forming on her face.

A smile that actually would have been very difficult to mask.

Ashley Massaro was simply more than enthusiast of the draft's final result, and there was no doubt about that.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Who, on the other hand, wasn't much pleased with the choice was surely Jeff Hardy who, ironically enough, had been the one to bring Punk on the red roster.

He had to suppress a disappointed groan when the straight edge superstar's photo appeared on the huge screen, causing him to silently curse his own victory.

"_Why him among all the others?!" _He thought as Matt patted his back before leaving the ring.

He hadn't confessed this to anyone yet, and maybe he never would, but _that_ was the main reason of his irritable mood in the previous days. The thought of _him_ around her while he himself was confined at home.

After witnessing their friendly intercourses back in those couple of days in North Carolina, he couldn't help but imagine smiles, casual touching, innocent chats in the backstage… all things that made him annoyed with unmistakable jealousy.

And the more he thought he had no right whatsoever to feel like this, the worse he got.

So he was more than happy to know that, after this night, there weren't any inter-brand shows scheduled for anytime soon… meaning that Mr. Money in the Bank was finally going back to his extreme hole.

Even better then he had been informed of his own earlier return and so everything could finally go back to what it used to be before.

Right?

Oh, so wrong.

He could only fear it at the moment, but things were ready to go everywhere but back to normal.

And so there he stood, while the crowd chanted his rival's name, faking a smile at him to obviously hide his real thoughts.

And as Punk responded with a thumbs up in his direction, oh what would have he given to know if she was one of the reasons of that smirk.

"_CM Punk on Raw, JR! Things are going to get extreme now, we have Mr. Money in the Bank!"_

"_Indeed we do King. And speaking of extreme, what a shocking return for Jeff Hardy tonight!"_

"_I know!" Jerry 'the King' Lawler echoed "I totally didn't see that coming, what a night!"_

"_And I guess we have to thank him for bringing Punk on Raw."_

"_You know what I'd like to see, JR? These two in a tag match now that they're both on the same roster!"_

"_Well we can just wait until next week to see if your wish gets granted, King."_

"_I hope so!"_

With that the broadcast went off air and Jeff wasted no time in exiting the ring, slapping then a few fans' hands as he walked back, before stopping to throw his armbands at the crowd.

At this point Punk was exactly on the other side of the ramp, engaged in similar actions, so the rainbow haired superstar took advantage of the distraction to swiftly leave without approaching his fellow wrestler while, ironically, the audience chanted both their names at the same time.

Having brought him there was already masochistic enough without having to congratulate him on the transfer, after all.

**x—x—x—x—x**

As soon as he walked past the curtain he didn't have even time to adjust his sight to the off screen lights, that a short mass of blonde and bright pink hair danced in front of his eyes as two arms immediately closed around his neck.

But he didn't need to look at his aggressor's face to know who she was, he would have recognized the petite figure he was –finally- holding in his arms anywhere.

…Not that right now her high-pitched squeals in his ear left space to a wrong guess anyway.

"OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed as she eventually pulled back so she could look at him in the eyes, still not breaking the embrace.

"Hey there punkie," He chuckled amused by her over-the-moon expression.

"Alright…" she slowly said swallowing hard "two questions."

He nodded while she cocked her head on a side as to study him.

"Is this the real you or some sort of _Jeff Haas_ or whatever?" She raised an eyebrow.

He held a straight face for literally no more than 2 seconds before bursting out with laughter.

"Yes, it's me indeed." He eventually confirmed in his unmistakable southern drawl.

She let out a relieved sigh. "Thank God, that would have been awkward if I had just thrown myself at him."

He couldn't help but chuckle in agreement.

"So tell me you're officially back and not just for tonight… are you?" She almost pleaded, lowering her voice to a whisper.

He gave her his sweetest smile, the one that was usually for her and her only.

"Yes, I am."

"Officially?" She hesitated.

"Officially."

"Like… every Monday night as normal? No restrictions? No more punishments? No more lonely Ash without her Jeffy?"

"Exactly." He confirmed with a grin.

"…YAY!!!" And there she went squealing all over again, burying her face in his neck as he couldn't refrain from spinning her around… receiving weird or amused glances by anyone passing them by.

"Aw, I can't believe it! You're back! You're back!"

"Tell me about it, I still can't believe that myself." He admitted with a soft laugh.

"I mean… awww!!!"

Apparently she was too happy at the moment to put what she meant in words, but her emotions were nevertheless quite clear to decode at the moment.

…At least until she decided to tap on his shoulder, urging him to put her down, and responded at his puzzled look with slapping his arm once she was back on her feet again.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"Hmm I don't know," she pretended to think about "what about you could have called your best friend to inform her of your return instead of giving her a heart attack?" She concluded with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, that." He lightly chuckled at her outraged expression.

"That's not funny." She protested by pinching his arm.

"Ouch!"

"Bad Jeff." She pouted "Keeping a secret from me."

He playfully rolled his eyes "I would have gladly told you, you know, but I was forbidden to do so. Vince told me I couldn't tell anyone… not even Matt. So I had to keep the surprise effect. Besides, I just got informed this morning so--"

"Wait, wait, wait. So not even Matt knew?"

"Nope."

"Shannon?"

"Neither." He smiled at her hopeful expression.

"Nobody _nobody_?"

"Well Shane technically did… but he was there when I got the call, my reaction gave me away." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Aw!" She jumped, a bright smile on her face again "Okay, I don't feel left out anymore!"

"Well I hope so."

She just giggled, still not over the –pleasant- shock.

"What?" He questioned.

"I can't believe this is really happening." She admitted with a soft smile "I mean, I was ready to unwillingly wait for at least other 3 weeks… and now… wow."

"I know," he agreed "but you'd better get used to the it punkie, cause I'm not going anywhere."

"I hope so." She smiled.

"No, no need to hope this time… I promise you that this is the last time Ash, I'm not going to screw up again." He resolutely said, the determination clear in his eyes.

"No need to promise, I'm dead sure of that." She echoed, pulling him in another hug.

This time, hyperactivity over, he allowed himself to completely relax at her touch, holding her tight and closing his eyes for a brief moment, enjoying the moment careless of whatever was happening around them.

For all he cared at the moment the whole roof could have come down.

Nothing and no one was going to interrupt them.

Well… no one except his brother.

"Is that the way to surprise your own brother?!" He finally let out the question he had to hold back earlier in the ring.

"Man, what the hell are you doing here?!" The self proclaimed Reject echoed, prompting following his friend.

Jeff let out a chuckle at the well known voices, as Ashley pulled back with a giggle.

"Seems like you have some other explanation to do."

"Tell me about it." He muttered before Matt man-hugged him "Welcome back little bro."

"Dude we're so going to celebrate tonight!" Shannon exclaimed with a grin.

"Hell yeah!" Was the dirty diva's answer as she high-fived the SD! superstar… just when, behind Jeff, she caught glimpse of a certain someone coming from behind the curtain… and instinctively her lips curved upwards.

"I'll be right back guys." She excused herself by lightly touching Jeff's arm before walking past him.

The latter, engaged in conversation with his brother, distractedly turned to see what had caught her attention… and automatically frowned when he understood what, or better, who.

"You okay Jeffro?"

"Yeah… never mind. What were you saying?"

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Hey you…!" Ashley greeted the new Raw superstar with her best smile as she walked, or better bounced, towards him.

He had already noticed her so was ready to politely smile back before turning her back at the blonde.

Needless to say her smile instantly dropped… only to return when he immediately faced her again, a playful smirk on his lips.

"Oh, it's you then. I thought it was Mickie James with all that jumping up and down."

She playfully rolled her eyes "Okay, you fooled me. And to think that I was coming here all happy to welcome you on Raw…" It was her turn now to pretend to leave and so did she, only to be immediately called back.

"Pray, stay." He chuckled as he lightly seized her arm to stop her.

"…If you insist." She giggled.

"Alright, now we're even." He lightly laughed "So I get you're happy for _his_ return." He nodded in the NC group's direction, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Well yes…" she confirmed a little taken aback "and doubly happy I should say cause he brought you here." She concluded with a smile.

"Really?" He hopefully asked.

"Of course! I mean why you think I was greeting you in truly Mickie style?!"

"You have a point there." He lightly chuckled.

"Indeed I do." She echoed with a giggle "So what about you, Mr. brand new Raw superstar?"

"What about me?"

"Are you happy of the change?"

"Well I'll be a little sorry to leave ECW cause, you know, I started there and all that jazz…" she nodded "but honestly I'm thrilled to be on Raw." He revealed with an excited grin.

"Good to know." She approved "I'm sure you'll love it here… or at least I do." She giggled.

"Oh I have no doubts about that, actually" he smiled "besides, I got my wish granted, didn't I?"

"Hmm… well technically I'm still here." She innocently smiled.

"Yeah… but I'm here with you now. And that totally grants my wish." He gave her his best crooked smile.

"Aw I'm flattered then," she giggled "and I think we should totally celebrate that."

"Do we?"

"But… absolutely! The guys and I are going out tonight." She explained pointing at the little group behind her, unaware that, as Punk looked over, he and Jeff started to glare at each other. "And I'm sure a few of the others will join… along with Mickie and Maria, of course. What do you say?"

"I don't know…" he scratched his head "This scenario has alcohol written all over." He chuckled.

"That doesn't mean you can't come and party with us, c'mon, I insist."

"Ash, I--"

"Look, as member of the Raw welcome committee I'm officially inviting you."

"…Raw welcome committee, huh?"

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"So I guess you've invited all the ones drafted here tonight." He inquired with a chuckle.

"Well… no."

He laughed.

"That means that you're the privileged one. And now you can't refuse." She innocently smiled.

"Well if I'm the privileged one…"

"You accept?" She hopefully asked.

"Do I really have an option?"

"I don't think so." She quickly shook her head.

"Count me in then." He finally agreed.

"YAY!" She clapped her hands, catching the rainbow haired warrior's attention on her with this loud outburst. "I'd better go and get ready now, see you outside then?"

"Alright." He smiled.

"Awesome. Oh and make sure to bring Kofi with you." She added while she was already walking away, backwards.

"Hey! I thought _I_ was the privileged one!" He protested.

"The more the merrier." She innocently shrugged.

"You play dirty, dirty diva." He playfully rolled his eyes.

She just giggled, turning to leave… only to stop when her happy/hyper mood overwhelmed her once again that night. And so she rushed back, throwing her arms around his neck and whispered a 'Welcome to Raw' in his ear before kissing him on the cheek. Then in a blink of an eye she pulled back to brightly smile at him and off she went again, unaware of being watched closely by the two superstars.

Pleasantly surprised by the sudden hug and following display of affection, CM Punk instinctively brushed two fingers over his cheek, a smile on his lips.

Oh yes, he was definitely going to love it on Raw.

So he stuffed his hands in the jeans' pockets again and walked away cheerfully whistling.

And as he passed by the 3 NC superstars, he acknowledged their presence with a friendly nod.

Only, Jeff could have sworn to have caught glimpse of a triumphant smile on Punk's face as he met his eyes for merely two seconds.

"Damn draft lottery." He muttered under his breath.


	12. First Warnings

**"Learn to Fly"  
**A CM Punk/Ashley/Jeff Hardy fic

Thanks to **Edward's Josie Black**, **Christal-R**, **Writinglove101**, **Ashleymassarophan1**, **jojocheer28**, **TheRealRenee**, **.CMPunkluver.**, **cherrycokerocks**, **xAttitudex** and **Wildmagic1016** for reviewing last chapter, you guys rock!

So sorry for the long wait! Holidays have been hectic, then i've been sick for almost 20 days and i'm currently dealing with internet connection problmes that are stressing me out lol. But i promise next update will come **sooner**! :)

**R&R** and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12  
****"First Warnings"**

"And he looks so perfect! I mean, have you taken a good look at him? Either in a suit or just a pair of jeans and a sh--"

"Mickie," Maria cut her off with playful roll of eyes "I think we got the idea. Really."

"Uh huh." Ashley promptly agreed, causing the brunette to quickly turn on her stool at the bar's counter where the trio was hanging out and looked at her in disbelief.

"But I--"

"Talked non-stop about him and what happened earlier since we left the arena and got in the car, yes." The redhead interjected, before getting back at distractedly chewing the straw in her drink.

"…Fine, I won't talk anymore then if this disturbs you." Was the grumpy mutter that followed as she folded her arms.

The punk giggled at her best friend's reaction. "Sweetie you know we're happy for you--"

"Wait." Now it was Mickie's turn to interrupt, evidently. "Happy about what exactly?"

She blinked twice, Maria's confused expression mirroring hers before she replied matter-of-factly. "Well for you and Chris to finally be together…!"

The brunette laughed at this, causing the two to exchange a puzzled look.

"Girls, you're assuming nonsense."

Maria gasped, "But you kissed him and he kissed you back!"

"Yeah," Ashley immediately agreed "not to mention you two were completely over each other since weeks!"

Mickie shrugged, "And so? It's just a kiss. I mean we're in 2008. I'm a modern and emancipated girl… I'm not going to get all excited and revolve my life about the fact that a guy kissed me. That would be… silly."

"Absolutely." Maria commented, desperately trying to keep a straight face at her friend's ramble since it was more than obvious that she was doing exactly the opposite of her words.

"So all that talking about him until… 4 minutes ago?"

"Well we needed a topic, right?" She innocently shrugged "I mean, we kissed and it was great and perfect and… not big deal, right? We're both two adults free of kissing whoever we want without further implications. You know I'm not the kind of girl who obsesses over something as little as a kiss with the one and only Chris Jericho." She stopped her ramble to take a long sip from Maria's drink as to steady herself "It's not like he asked me out or anything. And he knew we were coming here… but well, there's really no reason why he should have showed up, of course."

The other two exchanged an amused/knowing look that clearly meant: _Gotcha. _The reason of their friend freaking out was finally revealed at last.

And the punk of the trio had to do her best to hold back a giggle as a certain sight caught her attention.

"So… hypothetically speaking, if Mr. Y2J would eventually show up tonight and come to you… you'll let him down?"

"Of course." She replied matter-of-factly "I'm not waiting for him at all. I can have fun on my own or with whoever I like."

"So no all-night long dancing with your prince charming? Still hypothetically speaking, of course."

"Absolutely." She folded her arms.

"Good," Ashley grinned as she leaned forward and turned Mickie's stool "get ready to reject him then."

"Oh my," Maria giggles as she turned in the same direction… where none other than Chris Jericho was walking towards them… breathtaking as usual in a black buttoned up shirt with the first two buttons left loose and a pair of faded dark blue jeans.

Instinctively both girls glanced over Mickie to study her reaction… and it looked like the former champ was having a hard time to keep up with her previous resolution as she swallowed hard with every closer step he took.

"Ladies," he greeted the trio with a friendly nod and a smile "what's up?"

"Hi Chris," Maria cheerfully replied "funny we were just talking about--"

"—_stuff_! We were talking about stuff." Mickie promptly jumped in with a higher tone than what was required.

He eyed her in slightly –amused- confusion before Ashley spoke up.

"We haven't seen you around after the show."

"Yeah, I forgot my cell phone at the arena and had to come back while I was already halfway here." He explained with a roll of eyes.

"Oh, got it." The punk innocently smiled while Maria not-so-subtly nudged the unusually quiet Mickie.

"So, you girls mind if I kidnap miss Mickie James here for…" he pretended to check his watch "how about the rest of the night?" He concluded with his best smile.

"Oh… actually she just told us she wasn't in the mood for dan--"

But Ashley's bluff was abruptly interrupted when the diva in question harshly closed her hand around the punk's wrist.

"Of course they don't mind!" Mickie –finally!- found her voice again, smiling back at him.

"Awesome. Let's go then." Chris echoed with a chuckle, offering her his hand to come down from the high stool.

"Have fun!" Maria giggled as she waved at them.

"…And that's solved." Ashley commented with a laugh once the couple left and she and Maria shared a high-five.

"Poor Chris looked so confused!" The redhead echoed… but the blonde wasn't really paying attention anymore… she was quite busy searching for someone in the crowd.

Yeah… but which _one_ of the two?

"You can go to Jeff now," Maria playfully rolled her eyes "I don't mind."

"You sure?" She hopefully asked.

"Go and get the boy, punk princess." She giggled "I'm going to the dance floor now anyway. Oh, and please come and make the save if you see me cornered by our brand new colleague Snitsky or something."

Said offer was surely something she didn't need to hear twice so off she went, after a quick kiss on Maria's cheek to reassure her she would try her best, in search for her one and only male best friend.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"_Dirty diva alert, dirty diva alert, dirty diva alert."_Shannon announced closing his fists on his mouth as to create some sort of megaphone.

The girl in question rolled her eyes but giggled nevertheless as she approached the guys… deciding to make her presence known by playfully slapping the Reject's arm.

"Thanks for the introduction, Shan. I feel privileged now."

The two Hardys laughed at this… especially at the outraged expression on the superstar's face.

"You hit me. I was giving you a special entrance and you hit me." He protested with a pout.

She shrugged her shoulders, displaying her best innocent smile. "You know life's a bitch and bla bla bla."

"Well said, baby." Jeff grinned from behind her.

But she wasn't going to take it any easier on him… as he was going to find out once she turned with her hands on her hips.

_Uh-oh._

"And _you_, my friend, where on earth had you disappeared?! I waited a full half hour for you… which is really, really, really, reaaallyyy not fair." She pouted.

"You know Ash, life's a bitch and bla--" Shannon decided to quote her own words but immediately stopped when she glared sideways at him.

Jeff laughed again at this, settling then into a much safer puppy-eyes look as his eyes rested on her again.

"I know, but you should try to make a surprise return and then find out how many people will stop you to ask how that happened and so you end up spending all your night there repeating the same three sentences over and over and over." He explained with a roll of eyes.

"Aw, poor you!" She cooed.

"Hey! How come that he arrives late and gets the 'poor you' treatment while I come here perfectly on time and get hit?!" Shannon protested.

"Cause no one gives a damn about you Shan." Jeff joked, cackling with laughter.

"You know man," the older Hardy joined in by patting the Reject's back "Life's not fair."

An eyes-roll was in order as the other three laughed at what seemed to be the statement of the night.

"Yeah, I got the point, thank you very much." He muttered, finding comfort in his own beer.

"Though," Ashley started with an innocent smile "I'll give you too my 'poor you' sympathy if you give me your stool." She tried to compromise being the only one still on her feet.

"Nah, don't need to do that." Jeff interjected before the Prince of Punk could even consider the offer and in a quick movement he seized her waist with his right arm and pulled her back on his lap. "All settled princess." He chuckled in her ear.

She giggled at this, making herself comfortable. "And they say chivalry is dead."

"Indeed."

And there they went laughing again.

"Alright," Matt chuckled after offering a new round of beer for the whole group "I suggest a toast to welcome my baby bro back."

"YAY!" The dirty diva smiled, promptly lifting her bottle up while Shannon did the same.

"Welcome back, man." The latter winked.

"Yeah, welcome back home Jeffy." She echoed almost in a whisper, lifting her free hand to caress his cheek before stamping there a peck.

He just smiled back at them, lifting his own bottle.

"Thanks guys, it's great to be here again."

And with that he tightened his grip on her waist.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Man, I still can't believe it… we're both on Raw! I mean, how awesome is that?!"

CM Punk chuckled at his best friend's excitement as, not without difficulty, they made their way through the crowd to reach a free spot at the counter.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome."

"This is going to be huge!" Kofi insisted "There are plenty of titles opportunities on Raw… we could hand up being champs at the same time!!!"

"I'm totally for it, man."

"And… do we want to talk about the _girls_?! I mean we're going from just two to an entire locker room of divas! A _whole_ locker room!!!"

At this Punk couldn't help but laugh, jumping on the first free stool he found.

"I never heard you complaining before about Layla and Kelly."

"Well they're nice girls, of course" the Jamaican rolled his eyes "but dude… this opens a brand new set of possibilities!"

But, before the straight edge superstar could make some remark at this, someone who happened to be standing just beside them turned and loudly cleared his throat.

"Excusaaame gentlemen," Santino Marella faked a smile "I couldn't help but to over-a-hear your conversation here."

The two looked at the Italian superstar with visibly dumbfounded expressions.

…Can't blame them, after all.

"…And?" Kofi asked, trying to get what the matter was.

"And as most importante superstar on Raw, let me remind you that there's one diva you can't set your _dirty_ eyes on."

Punk was wise enough to turn his laugh into a fake cough as he lifted up his eyes on the 'most important' superstar again.

"Really? Care to enlighten us?" He casually shrugged.

"But of course. I'm talking of the Glamazon! Which just happens to be… oh what a coincidence," he pretended to think before widely grinning "my girl-a-friend!"

Kofi went for his most impressed look as Santino took a few seconds to look rather pleased with himself… as that was a big accomplishment or something.

"Well I'm sure we'll find someone else, don't worry." Punk patted the intercontinental champion's shoulder, trying to keep a straight face all along.

"Awesome. Now if you excuse me I have business to do."

And with that he stormed away, leaving the two to look at each other for a brief second before bursting out with laughter.

"Well that was…" Kofi trailed off as he leaned with his arm against the counter.

"…Interesting, definitely." Punk echoed with a chuckle of his own "I'm sorry man."

"Sorry? About what?"

"You have to find yourself someone else, the Glamazon is taken." He grinned.

"Dude, no problem, really." The Jamaican playfully pushed his friend backwards before calming his laughter into a mischievous smile "You, on the other hand, don't have the same problem I get."

"…And what does that suppose to mean?" He knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Right," Kofi rolled his eyes "like for the last three weeks I haven't heard anything different from '_dude I ran into Ashley today!' _or _'I hope I'm scheduled for Raw tomorrow' _or again _'Have you seen what she was wearing?!' _or--"

"Alright, alright, I get your point." Now it was his turn to playfully roll his eyes "I surely can't say you don't keep attention at whatever I say." He added in a mutter.

"Indeed." He proudly grinned "So what now?"

"What now… _what_?"

"C'mon man, I can't believe you haven't considered the fact you're both on the same show now!"

"…And in fact I have." He admitted with a sly smile.

"Ha ha, I knew it!" Kofi beamed "So… you're gonna make your move soon?"

"I hope so." He chuckled.

"Great! Well… besides one little detail, of course." Kofi's enthusiasm seemed to abruptly lower.

"What's that?"

"You know…" He unsurely shrugged.

"Well no, actually I don't if you don't tell me." He laughed.

Eventually the 'boom-boom-boom' superstar nodded his head towards the other side of the club… and when Punk turned his head, he finally understood what his friend was referring too.

There was a small group of guys gathered around a counter's corner… he could definitely recognize Shannon Moore turned with his back at him… but, most importantly, from his position he could perfectly see Ashley sat on Jeff's lap.

"Did you know she was taken?"

Kofi's voice took him back to reality as he found himself replying with a bitter smile.

"She's not taken, they're just friends."

"…They seem quite intimate to be just friends."

"_Best_ of friends." He corrected himself "She considers the whole North Carolina group as some sort of family to her… especially _him_."

Kofi seemed to be thinking over these words for a few moments, slowly nodding his head. "So you don't reckon this is going to be a problem?"

"I told you she's free, she told me so herself." He pointed out… but even though this was indeed true, he couldn't help his hand closing into a fist at his side.

"And you don't think she has… a deeper interest for Jeff?"

They both turned to study once more the scene… where the punk princess was laughing at something one of the guys had said, Jeff's arm firmly secured around her waist until his hand entwined with hers, carelessly resting in her own lap.

And little did Kofi know that _this_ was indeed a question his friend had asked many times to himself… a question that was actually quite troubling him.

So he decided to reply with the only thing he knew for sure at the moment.

"She was the one inviting me here tonight." He revealed with a smile "And she had to insist to make me accept, you know." He playfully rolled his eyes.

"Oooh." The expression on his best friend's face turned into a smirk "I got it now, I was actually wondering how come you most willingly came to the club."

Punk just shrugged, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Well if things are this way there's just one thing you need to do now, man."

"Shoot."

"March over there and steal her from his lap." He suggested matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, easier said than done." He muttered, setting his gaze on the blonde diva again.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"How do you think you'll find yourself on ECW then?"

Matt took another sip before answering. "You know what, Ash? I think I'll quickly make myself at home there." He grinned "And by that I mean aiming at the title as soon as possible, of course."

"Good thinking there." She approved with a smile "And I bet the fans will be ecstatic. They need someone like you after they lost such a great superstar as Punk. And Kofi too, of course."

Jeff instinctively stiffened at the mention of his name… and surely not the Jamaican's.

"You okay?" She turned to look at him with her sweetest smile.

"Yeah, just a cramp." He lied with a chuckle.

"Oh, maybe it's better if I set you free then." She giggled.

"No, that's not a problem." He assured her but in meanwhile some random guy in front of the dirty diva had finally moved away… revealing a certain someone sitting on his own at a small table not far behind… someone who looked rather lonely at the moment.

"So are we ready to hit the dance floor and shock the world with our awesome dancing?" Shannon asked.

"You guys go ahead," she smiled jumping down from Jeff's lap "I have something to do first."

Matt and Shannon just shrugged at this but the rainbow haired superstar, following her gaze, had no trouble in figuring out what she meant.

And he had to force himself not to reveal how much that bothered him as, passing by, he placed an arm around her.

"I'll be saving a dance for you." He softly laughed, his breath tickling her ear.

She giggled, "Count on it."

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Your order, sir." The self proclaimed dirty diva giggled 5 minutes later as she approached Punk's table from behind, placing a high glass of Pepsi before him.

His puzzled expression turned into a chuckle once she sat across him.

"You totally read my mind."

"Well I'd love to take full credit for that…" she smiled "but it's not like one can guess wrong with you."

He softly laughed, "Good point there." Then he proceeded to raise his glass, toasting to her before gulping down half of his drink. "Ah, I really needed this, thank you."

She smiled back. "You looked like you did."

"So you were looking at me?" He playfully smirked.

She giggled, "I don't know, maybe."

He laughed.

"I fear I'm the worst member of the Raw welcome committee ever," she commented biting on her bottom lip "I invited you here and then left you to get bored."

"Ash don't--"

"No, really. I'm sorry." She sincerely said "I was going to search for you then I got caught up with--"

"—Your North Carolina friends, I know, it's okay." He finished her sentence with a faint smile.

She looked surprised for a brief moment… then a smirk curved her lips.

"So you were looking at me, huh?"

He gave her his always present crooked smile "I don't know, maybe."

"Touchée." She laughed "But anyway I want to make it up to you. So tell me something you'd like to do now and we will… even trying to rob a Pepsi vending machine or something."

"Ash it's really sweet of you, but that's okay." He smiled "Besides, believe it or not, I wasn't brooding the whole night, I swear. I was with Kofi and I even had an interesting chat with Santino." He playfully rolled his eyes.

"…Okay, but as member of the Raw welcome committee it's my responsibility to make sure you're enjoying yourself here." She said in her best professional tone "Therefore I'm officially offering to do something you like with you since tonight you came here even though this is not exactly your thing."

He chuckled in amusement. "You're not going to give up on this welcome thing, are you?"

"Nope." She grinned.

"Alright," he softly laughed then hesitated a few seconds, cocking his head on a side as to study her "I'll tell you what… tomorrow night I have my last match on ECW here at the same arena as tonight, what about you come over and we go out somewhere after the show?"

"Sounds like a date." She commented with a playful look.

"Yup. Pretty much." He hopefully smiled.

"Sounds good to me." She eventually smiled, prompting him to do the same.

"Great. Now…" his eyes flicked behind her "I think Maria's desperately trying to get your attention over there…"

She turned in said direction just to find the redhead indeed doing so… beside her a very-awfully-dancing Jamie Noble. And the punk princess burst into laughter.

"Shit, I promised her--"

"Don't worry, go." He winked "I'll see you tomorrow anyway, right?"

"Definitely." She grinned at him for a few seconds before rushing to her rescue mission… leaving him to chuckle at himself.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"It's a bit rude to stare like that, you know."

The straight edge superstar startled at the voice suddenly interrupting his thoughts while he watched from his table Ashley and Maria dancing together.

A voice recognizable from its southern accent, that was.

"It's a bit rude to sneak up behind someone like that too." He echoed, turning to sideway grin at Jeff Hardy.

"Alright," he let out a nervous chuckle "I'll give you that."

"What do you want Jeff?" He asked, instinctively folding his arms.

The rainbow-haired superstar sat down at the spot previously occupied by Ashley herself. "I don't know," he shrugged "I haven't welcomed you to Raw yet I fear."

Punk let out some sort of 'yeah, cause I'm believing that laugh'.

"No, really." Jeff insisted "And I've been myself a rookie here when I got back to the WWE… so let me help you out with a few advices." He enigmatically smiled.

"Let me guess," he half smirked "you're going to warn me on how I shouldn't take too much interest in… I don't know…" he pretended to think "a certain dirty blonde diva?"

"See?" he raised his own beer's bottle as to toast to him "I always thought you were a smart kid."

Punk laughed, slightly shaking his head. "Well I'm sorry you're not giving me the same impression right now."

The Charismatic Enigma stiffened as the former ECW superstar leaned closer to the table.

"I don't know how much you think you know me Jeff, but that's surely not much if you think I'm backing down from someone… especially if it's someone I'm really interested in… only cause you or anyone else tells me so." He took a sip of his Pepsi, licking his lips before concluding with a dead serious look "And in this case, you can't forget I'm going to. Sorry to burst your ball."

And with that said, Punk stood up, turning to leave.

"See ya around, Jeff."

"I'm not done." He hissed.

"Funny, I am." He half smirked "Sorry, but the beer's smell nauseates me."

And the risks taking superstar could only stare as his rival walked away, muttering a distinct "_Fuck you" _to himself.

* * *

**_Next chapter:_** Ashley and Punk go out on their date... but how will Jeff react at this?


	13. The Last To Know

**"Learn to Fly"  
**A CM Punk/Ashley/Jeff Hardy fic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Christal-R**, **cherrycokerocks**, **Writinglove101**, **TheRealRenee** and **jojocheer28** for reviewing last chapter, you're awesome :)

As promised an update sooner than usual lol, hope you enjoy it!  
**R**&**R**

**

* * *

****Chapter 13  
"The Last To Know"**

"I hate packing my things early in the morning. Stupid flight." Mickie whined the following morning as the divas trio was busy preparing their luggage once again.

Maria playfully rolled her eyes as she successfully completed the task by zipping up her suitcase in a quick movement, the redhead being always the most organized of the trio.

"I don't see why you're complaining Mickie," she innocently smiled "look it wasn't that hard now, was it?"

The already grumpy brunette shot her a murderous look.

"Well, of course, if you woke up at such ungodly hour…" She trailed off matter-of-factly.

Maria just shrugged nodding at the 3rd bed in the room where, if possible, there was even more chaos than on Mickie's.

"At least you're still ahead of Ash, look at the bright side."

"…You might have a point there, my friend." The shadow of a smirk appeared on Mickie's face at such consideration, only to disappear once the punk diva joined them coming out of the bathroom with her hair perfectly dried.

"I won't count on that Micks," she shook her had, a playful smile on her face "I'm not leaving with you two this morning so I still have time."

At the unexpected information the two exchanged a puzzled look.

"…But we bought our flight's tickets together." Maria pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Yeah." Mickie echoed.

"I know, but there has been a change of plan in meanwhile." She enigmatically smiled "SO I just need to gather my things in a mess and move them to Jeff's room. Matt has his debut match on ECW tonight so I'm pretty sure he's remaining here to cheer for him."

"Ooh," Mickie rolled her eyes "of course. Jeff's back so now you completely forget about us. You meanie." She pouted.

"…Said the one who last night ditched us after 10 minutes to go making out with Chris for the whole time." Maria commented in a sing-song voice.

"Hey! You should be on my side, she's ignoring you too!" She rolled her eyes "And besides if you kissed him you would know that I just couldn't help it… but anyway, that's another story."

The self proclaimed dirty diva just giggled, ready to shoot the big news.

"What's so funny now?" The brunette –and who else?- dramatically huffed.

"Well… actually Jeff has nothing to do with the change."

Maria frowned, "Then I'm afraid I'm not following you anymore."

"And I never thought I would say that but… the same goes for me." Mickie joked, earning a playful slap on the arm by the bubbly diva as the two focused on their friend once again.

Ashley smirked, trying to hold back a laugh… she had her friends right were she wanted them. And she was enjoying every single minute of it.

"Well girls, what about I say I have a date with Punk tonight?"

…

"Punk as in former ECW's and now Raw's own _CM Punk_?" Maria gasped.

"Uh-huh, the one and only." She brightly smiled.

"Aaaw but that's awesome!!!"

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!!!"

And as the shrieks coming from her friends definitely confirmed the reaction she was sure to receive, Ashley couldn't help but giggle along.

"You're going out with a _guy_!" Mickie exclaimed, promptly bouncing up and down and clapping her hands together in the process.

"Thanks for the surprised tone, Micks." The blonde playfully rolled her eyes.

"But no, I didn't mean it like that," she retorted with an eye-roll of her own before busting into giggles "it's just that… awww it's about time that you get your pretty ass back in the dating circle!"

"…I'm not sure of what her ramble means," Maria skeptically started "but I'm totally glad for you honey." She concluded with a happy smile, hugging Ashley tightly.

"HEY, make room for me, I'm glad for her too!" The perky diva protested, as the two eventually pulled her in for a group hug.

"Aw, I don't remember last time I was so excited about a boy." The punk admitted with a giggle a few seconds later, happily collapsing backwards on her bed.

"I think you have any right to be," the interviewer agreed "you haven't been with anyone since _Matt_! Now it's your moment to be happy, I _feel_ it, I'm sure." She smiled.

"I hope so too, Ria." She hopefully smiled.

"And besides I like Punk," the redhead went on with a grin "and I find you two definitely cute together. Awww this is going to be one of those adorable relationships where everyone else is jealous of the couple!" She suddenly cooed, prompting Ashley to laugh.

But as other giggles, shrieks and laughs filled the room… Mickie found herself frowning, the mention of a certain name causing her to reflect upon something… or better upon _someone else_.

"Mickie? You still with us?" Ashley asked in puzzlement.

"Yeah… I spaced out for a moment, sorry." She apologetically smiled.

"That's the Jericho-effect, don't worry." Maria grinned while Ashley went for a wolf-whistle.

"No that's not," she playfully rolled her eyes "or better not in this precise moment… anyway, I was just wondering something."

"Shoot."

"Does Jeff know then?"

"Oh about me bursting into his room in half an hour with all my stuff and claiming the spare bed I hope he has?" Ashley giggled "Not yet."

Maria giggled along.

"No, I mean… about Punk. Does he know that you're going out with him?" She hesitantly asked.

"Not yet," she simply shrugged "I wanted to hear you guys' reaction first." She smiled "Why you're asking?"

"Well…" Mickie bit on her bottom lip "do you think he's gonna be okay with that?"

The punk diva reflected on the question for a few seconds before letting out another giggle.

"But, of course! I mean, I know I used to date Matt but how much time has passed? One year and half? Why should that bother him?" And with that she innocently shrugged… evidently not getting what Mickie was actually referring to.

The brunette looked slightly taken aback… but eventually decided to not push the matter further at the moment. Besides, not only this was just a suspect she had, but this was indeed Ashley's moment and nothing was needed to ruin it.

Not even herself being paranoid over a probable and definitely not-yet-confirmed Jeff's deeper interest for his own best female friend.

That could wait, at least for now.

So she decided to just settle down for a smile of her own.

"Right, silly me."

"SO… now I should start to worry about what wearing tonight, right?" She grinned "Anyone wants to help?"

As predictable both girls jumped on her bed in the blink of an eye… only, for one of them, to be immediately rejected.

"No, no, no." Maria firmly said turning Mickie on her heels "You need to finish packing your things first."

The outraged expression on her face was definitely something priceless.

"But I--"

"—Need to prepare my suitcase cause we're leaving this hotel room in 15 minutes, exactly." Maria concluded for her. "C'mon, chop chop."

And with a last glare in the redhead's direction Mickie eventually marched back to her bed, not without muttering under her breath something that sounded very much like '_I would have chosen a better outfit then her anyway'._

Ashley just laughed at the little scene, feeling as nothing could burst her bubble that morning.

God, it was good to be thinking about a _possible_ special someone again.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Kofi suppressed a groan when, for at least three times in the last half hour, he was waken up by his roommate's –bad- singing.

It seemed like there was no way to catch some sleep that Tuesday morning.

So he unwillingly rolled on his back and groggily rubbed his eyes, a yawn escaping his lips.

Once he forced himself to fully open his eyes though, he immediately adjusted in a sitting position, studying the scene before his eyes with a puzzled look.

There it stood CM Punk, with at least half a dozen t-shirts laid on his bed as he marched back and forth from the room to the bathroom and vice versa, all the time distractedly humming a tune with the dumbest smile Kofi had ever seen on his face.

"Oh, you're up." He greeted the Jamaican when he noticed his friend staring at him "Coffee's on the nightstand. Thought you would need it after last night."

Kofi thanked him with a nod, still too sleepy for his own liking to utter a single word, and helped himself to the plastic cup… slightly surprised by the kind gesture.

But after a few moments, as Punk began to study the few pair of shoes he had brought with him for the trip, he just couldn't control himself anymore.

"Okay man, tell me your secret."

"My… what?" Punk chuckled in amusement.

"Your secret, c'mon." He rolled his eyes "Last night you got dragged to a club for the girl you like, you witnessed her kinda flirting with her supposed best friend, surely you didn't hook up with any other girl cause I would have noticed that… and yet you're all up and cheerful after what I'd call a crappy night. Now don't tell me it's just cause you're not hangover or I'll become straight edge as well right now."

Mr. Money in the Bank couldn't help but laugh at such rant, shaking his head in the process.

"Nah, it has nothing to do with that."

"Good, I didn't want to give up on alcohol just yet… so? Care to share?"

He enigmatically smiled, a shrug accompanying his next words.

"Well it turned out that after all my night wasn't as crappy as you assumed, my friend."

Kofi had to blink twice in confusion. "Meaning?"

"Meaning that I got to talk with Ashley."

"Great!" He immediately grinned "So you stole her from Jeff's lap as I suggested?"

Punk playfully rolled his eyes, eventually setting down for a subtle smirk.

"Nope, actually she was the one coming to me."

"Even better!" He exclaimed… only to frown again a moment later. "Has she won the Nobel for conversation or something? Cause it must have been one hell of a chat to leave you like that."

He couldn't refrain from bursting out with laughter at such comment.

"I don't know about the Nobel, but that could have something to do with the fact that we're going out on a date tonight after the show." He revealed with a satisfied grin.

"Oooh…" Kofi's expression changed into an enthusiastic smile soon accompanied by a performance of his usual hands-clapping. "Boom Boom Boom!"

"Glad to see you're happy for me, man." Punk laughed.

"So now I get why you're all focused on your clothes like a little model today," he smirked "I started to worry about the _straight_ part of your edge."

"Ha ha, very funny." He rolled his eyes "I just want to make a good impression."

"Dude, like she has never seen you before."

"Yeah I know, but this is… I don't know, more serious than running into her in the backstage if you got what I mean."

Kofi briefly nodded.

"So you want me to help you do your hair? Or your nails? Wait, and what about--"

But the playful mockery was suddenly interrupted as a pillow _casually_ landed on the Jamaican's face, earning a loud "Hey!" in protest.

"Oh sorry, were you saying something?" Punk grinned, leaving his best mate to groan in frustration.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"I'm coming!" Jeff cried out in his rush to the door, coming out of the bathroom while drying his blue & blond hair with a towel.

"Hey there," the punk diva greeted him with her best innocent smile once he opened the door.

"Morning punkie," he chuckled at the unexpected visit, dropping the white towel and casually leaning against the doorframe as he took in the strange vision of the diva… standing there with a huge bag hanging from her shoulder and what looked like an as-well-huge mess of clothes in her arms. "Your closet exploded again?"

She playfully rolled her eyes, ignoring the amused hint in his voice.

"Just tell my you're not leaving today as the rest of Raw."

He was confused by the odd question but answered anyway with a shrug.

"No, I'm leaving tomorrow with Matt and Shan. Why?"

She hopefully smiled, avoiding his question "And now tell me you have a spare bed over there…"

"…Yes, actually I do but why--"

Though this time his question was cut off by a happy squeal as she literally tossed her bag at him, proceeding to enter the room by passing under his arm with a cheerful "You just got yourself a roomie then Mr. Hardy!"

He couldn't help but chuckle in amusement at her reaction, closing the door and slightly shaking his head as she delivered the mess of clothes she was carrying on the previously mentioned spare bed.

"Awesomeness." She approved with a huge grin, sitting down in a cross-legged position.

"So Mickie and Maria sent you away, huh?" He inquired with a smirk, positioning himself just in front of her with his arms folded.

Ashley looked at him with an outraged expression, "That will _never_ happen. Nobody ever dared to shut me out of a room for your instance." She grumpily replied.

"…Actually I remember that time when you stumbled into my room in the middle of the night and ended up on top of Shannon." He innocently smiled, recalling the still amusing –at least for him- memory.

She promptly rolled her eyes, crossing her arms on her chest.

"They didn't shut me out, I forgot my key." She huffed "And it was dark… and I was a bit drunk… and it's not my fault if Shan's too short and I couldn't spot him on the pillow!"

He laughed at her protest, "He'll be delighted to hear so."

She decided to settle the matter by sticking her tongue out at the teasing best friend.

"So how come you're here if the girls still appreciate your presence?" He proceeded to inquire with a curious smile once he had recomposed himself.

"You make it sound like you don't want me here," she pouted "I can go and search for Shannon's room any moment."

He playfully rolled his eyes "I'm sure he'll be more than happy, but that's not happening. I officially claim you as my roommate until we both have to leave… better now?" He winked.

"Yes!" She triumphantly grinned "And since you're being a sweetheart I'll even tell you that Mickie and Ria had to leave this morning as the rest of Raw… while I changed my original plan and thought you were going to remain here for Matt so… here I am." She eventually explained.

"Cool," he approved with a smile as he marched over her bed to place her bag on the nearby floor and then sat down on the edge next to her "and I'm glad you came here, I've been missing you while I was away princess."

She giggled at the nickname he loved to use for her, a content smile he had been lacking for so long lighting up his face.

"I missed you too Jeff," she sincerely said leaning with her head on his shoulder and hugging him on a side "it's not the same without you here."

He let out a chuckle, affectionately ruffling her short hair with his hand "Glad to hear so punkie."

"And now we have a whole free day to spend together." She announced with a grin, breaking the embrace.

"Heck yes we have." He grinned back "What about you help me re-dye my hair and then we catch up on some Guitar Hero?"

"YAY!" She happily clapped her hands "I couldn't think of anything better buddy!" And with that she raised her hand, immediately receiving a high five.

"You're such a dork." He commented with an amused chuckle.

"…And you mean that in a good way I hope?" She lifted an eyebrow at him.

He pretended to think about the matter for a few seconds… then obviously revealed his smile. "Of course in a good way, you're _my_ dork."

"Good to know." She giggled.

"So you're coming with us tonight at ECW?"

"Uh-huh." She simply said, suddenly feeling nervous… she knew she had to tell him the news soon and all of a sudden she couldn't help but feel weird… almost anxious, even though she didn't understand the reason of such unexpected mood-change.

After all it wasn't like he could feel sorry or awkward because of her past with Matt… more than a year had passed and it was normal to go on with dating someone else… Actually as far as she knew the older Hardy brother was quickly developing a crush on the new Smackdown diva Eve and everyone was down with that, herself included.

And besides… well what other reason could he possibly have to not be happy for her, right?

"Great. Then what about after the show we go out to celebrate Matt's debut?" He hopefully smiled "I saw a nice ice-cream corner last night when we got back… I think we could easily escape the others after dinner and run there, just you and me as good ol' times."

And there was when her anxiety got mixed with an unmistakable feeling in the pit of her stomach: guilt.

"Ash? You listening?" He waved a hand before her face in truly you-can't-see-me fashion as she bit hard on her bottom lip, lost in her confusing trail of thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry…"

"So, you're up for it?"

"Well… I'd love to Jeffy, but actually I already have something else planned for after the show." She faintly smiled.

"It's okay," he shrugged "so what do you wanna do?" He smiled, obviously mistaking the meaning of her words.

"No… I meant… I already made plans with someone else." She clarified, still finding hard to explain the situation… and still failing to understand why she was feeling this way.

"Oh." He was a little taken aback at the –first- revelation, "I thought the others were all leaving before the evening."

"Yeah," she let out a nervous chuckle "well all the ones who are not scheduled for tonight actually."

He looked at her with a puzzled expression "You mean Matt?"

"No…" she bit on her bottom lip again, knowing this was now or never "I mean I'm going out with Punk after the show." She finally revealed, hopefully smiling at him for a positive reaction.

If he was slightly surprised before, now he was definitely shocked.

So he opted for playing it cool.

Or at least as cool as he could at the moment.

"You're making it sound like a date." He pointed out with what was meant to sound like a playful teasing… while it was actually the effect of his stomach suddenly closing in a knot.

"Yeah, well… it kinda is." She nervously giggled.

"Oh." Was all he managed to choke out, too paralyzed by the news to utter anything else.

"You know… he seems a good guy, right?" She was the first to break the awkward silence that followed, during which Jeff's eyes were glued on the floor with a new found interest for the carpet. "And it's been so long… I mean, maybe he could be the right one to move on after Matt…" She trailed off, not knowing how to put her considerations into words.

He absent-mindedly nodded, his eyes still low "Yeah, makes sense."

"We could go and get an ice-cream before the show though," she offered by placing a hand on his knee to capture his attention again "it's not like we have a match after all, we can get ourselves a little treat." She tried to sound cheerful, worried by his not-so-happy reaction.

"Don't worry, it's not big deal." He simply shrugged his shoulders and then suddenly stood up, muttering about needing something from the bathroom.

But before he could close the door behind him, she couldn't help herself and called out his name with an anxiety she was carrying on for too long for her own liking.

"Yeah?" He asked, only half turned so he didn't have to lift his eyes on her.

"You're not mad at me… right?" She hesitantly asked.

He managed to catch a glimpse of her troubled expression sideways… and he couldn't help but lie.

"Of course I'm not, you deserve to be happy." And with that he forced a smile, before disappearing inside the bathroom.

This seemed to calm the dirty diva down as she made herself comfortable on the bed, squeezing a pillow in her arms while a smile appeared again on her features… everything was alright.

Or at least, it _looked_ like it was.

Too bad she wasn't aware of the rainbow haired superstar lightly pushing the back of his head against the bathroom's door, a painful sigh escaping his lips.

He knew it was only a matter of time before something like this was bond to happen… she was too gorgeous to remain alone for too much time. And, as best friend, what else could he do?

It was the least he could do for her to suck up his controversial feelings in the most believable smile he could put up at the moment.

It was true, she deserved to be happy.

And if she thought that the straight edge superstar could be the key to this happiness… well, in that case he could only do his best to try and feel happy for her too.

After all she had done absolutely _nothing_ to hurt him… they were _only_ best of friends… it was definitely normal for her to desire to go out on a date with someone else.

Of course it was.

Yeah, too bad the fresh ache in his heart stated otherwise now.

* * *

_**Next chapter:**_ Ashley and Punk go out on their date... in meanwhile how will Jeff react? --You know what you have to do if you want to read it soon :D


	14. Too Little Too Late?

**"Learn to Fly"  
**A CM Punk/Ashley/Jeff Hardy fic

Thanks to **cherrycokerocks**, **Christal-R**, **Writinglove101**, **AshMattXoXo**, **jojocheer28**, **xAttitudex**, **TheRealRenee** and J**asmineDelilahBarlow** for reviewing last chapter, you guys rock!

I worked the whole week on this chappie and oops it seems like i went a little overboard, it's a **_long_** one XP But i hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless :)

**R**&**R**!

* * *

**Chapter 14  
"Too Little Too Late?"**

Later that evening the two Hardy brothers, the self proclaimed Reject and the dirty diva were all in Matt's car, headed to the arena for both the SD/ECW tapings.

"Hey Ash," the older Hardy piped up from the driving seat, looking at her through the rearview mirror "you have a promo with Kelly or something tonight at ECW?" He asked in curiosity.

"…A promo with Kelly?" She repeated in puzzlement "Not at all… why?"

"I don't know," he shrugged "you're all dolled up."

"That's cause she has a date!" Shannon revealed with a grin.

"And how do you know?" Ashley questioned, lightly kicking the seat before her.

"I ran into Kofi in the lobby earlier and he mentioned that Punk was all hyped up about it." He revealed prompting the diva to lightly blush as a smile curved her lips.

"Interesting…" Matt commented "then I'll have a talk with him."

"Nooo," she immediately protested "you'll scary him with the ex-boyfriend crap or… even worse, you'll give him a good idea of why it's better being my ex."

"I'll just give him a little warning… just as an older brother, don't worry." He innocently smiled.

"…And I thought I was lucky to only have a younger one." She muttered, looking out of her window.

"Jeff? You okay?" The Reject then asked since he had suddenly become oddly quiet during the whole conversation.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit carsick." He promptly lied.

"…But you never suffered from it."

"Well it started now, alright?!"

"Geez, relax… I always said your bro drives like shit—ouch!"

"Never rebel against the driver when you're next to him." Matt grinned after slapping the back of Shannon's neck.

Ashley just giggled, nudging with her elbow Jeff who weakly smiled back at her.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"_Yeah the plane just landed… and I've never been so grateful in my whole life."_ Maria dramatically sighed from the other side of the phone line.

"How so?" Ashley inquired in curiosity while she was sat cross-legged on a box in the backstage, her eyes glued to the monitor in front of her showing the main event of the extreme show.

…Said main event which involved her Punk _friend_, of course, tagging in with Matt vs. Miz & Morrison. A sort of 'passing of the torch' in between the first two superstars… just like the friendly promo they had opened the show with, when Punk had officially introduced the V1 superstar to the extreme land.

"_Trust me, you would understand if you were stuck in the seat next to Mickie and Chris… who spent the whole flight making out."_

"Oh," the dirty diva giggled, imagining Maria rolling her eyes at the recollection "you have all my sympathy then."

"_Thank—ouch!"_

"Ria? You there?"

"_Yeah, sorry… I just got __accidentally elbowed in the ribs by someone…"_

Ashley couldn't help but laugh at this, "Tell Mickie I said _Hi_."

"_Will do. Oh wait, she wants to know if you're cheating on us with the ECW slash Smackdown divas."_

"No, I'm not." She playfully rolled her eyes "As matter of fact I'm alone at the moment… but I'm going to look for Jeff now, I lost him somewhere in the corridor." She concluded with an amused chuckle.

"_Oooh speaking of boys… you're ready for your big night out?"_ The redhead asked, not even trying to hide the excitement in her voice… and a contagious one indeed since Ashley found herself grinning from ear to ear.

"Yep, I definitely think so."

"_Good. You went for the casual Punk-with-a-capital-P style we agreed on?"_

"Yes, miss stylist." She giggled, distractedly checking her outfit once again.

She was basically wearing what had been her outfit for her recent 'Rock Candy' photoshoot, only this time a belly-length tank top had taken place of the much shorter one. Her inseparable combat boots completed the pretty sight, while the lateral locks of her hair were pulled back by two small clips, leaving the dirty blonde/pink fringe on a side.

"_Awesome."_ Maria approved _"I bet you look great. Make sure to snap a pic or two of the lovely couple for our viewing pleasure."_

"Ria, he's not taking me to the prom."

"_Well we want to see how you two look together nevertheless."_

"Fine. I'll see what I can do." She shook her head in amusement "I need to go now though, the match's over."

"_Alright, who won?"_

"Matt and Punk, obviously."

"_Awww how romantic! Your past and your probably future! That could be a sign of destiny!"_ She exclaimed, probably deafening Mickie or anyone else who unfortunately just passed her by.

Ashley laughed out loud, "Byeee honey!" And with that she hung up, still giggling in amusement when she hopped down and proceeded in her search for the rainbow haired warrior.

…Who was actually soon found in a nearby corridor, sat on a production trunk next to another monitor, with Shannon standing at his side.

"Oh there you are," she said forcing her petite figure in between the two guys and raising an eyebrow in Jeff's direction "which part of the '_let's meet next to the vending machine in 10 minutes' _did you miss?"

"Sorry," he sheepishly grinned "but it's his fault, he distracted me while I was right on my way."

The Reject immediately raised both hands in defense at the new scowl aimed at him, "Hey I needed help with styling my Mohawk."

"Right," she rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Jeff who immediately made room for her and placed an arm around her shoulders, "by the way Shan… that thing looks hideous."

The outraged expression on the latter's face made Jeff snicker.

"That… that's no true at all!" He protested, pointing a finger at his best friend "And don't you laugh at me… you… whose hair change color every freakin' day. If mine's hideous his is too." He whined focusing again on the dirty diva.

"Not at all," she innocently shrugged her shoulders "Jeffy looks handsome with any color."

"Haha, take that." The guy in question grinned, prompting the Reject to roll his eyes at such unfair treatment, as he stamped a kiss on Ashley's cheek.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Good match out there, we're gonna miss you around here kid." Tommy Dreamer complimented the now former ECW superstar with a man hug.

"Thanks man, but I think you'll find this other _kid_ as much interesting." Punk chuckled, emphasizing on the particular word's choice and pointing back at Matt who was just behind himself.

"Yeah, kid my ass." The older Hardy brother joked along, playfully shoving Punk's shoulder from behind.

"No, seriously man, I think you'll find yourself quite at home here." The latter said as he sat down on one of the wooden benches "The locker room is great… if you can get past Miz & Morrison's egos, of course."

"I'll keep that in mind." Matt replied with a chuckle, leaning with his shoulder against one of the locker and observing in silence as the other superstar proceeded to tie his black Converse.

"…Something the matter?" The latter asked in puzzlement as he noticed the older Hardy staring down at him.

"No, just…" he sheepishly grinned "from what I've heard tonight the passing torch in between us is not only about ECW… is it?"

"I'm afraid I'm not following you Matt." The straight edge superstar shook his head in confusion, prompting the grin on the other man's face to wide even more.

"Well aren't you going out on a date with Ashley?"

"Oh. _That_." He lightly laughed, the well known past between the two finally hitting him "Yeah, I guess we can say that's another passing of the torch then."

"In that case… don't think you already got rid of me, okay?" Matt's expression suddenly became serious again.

Punk couldn't help the frown on his face as he lifted an eyebrow at his companion, "Sorry Matt, but isn't it a little late for _this_? And besides, from what _I_'ve heard, aren't you kinda seeing a certain Eve from the blue show in meanwhile?"

At this the V1 superstar let out a soft chuckle, confusing Punk even more… and in fact he promptly stood up to face him, ready to set his point straight.

There was no way he was renouncing at Ashley just because her ex boyfriend was trying to someway threaten him. If he still had feelings for her it surely wasn't his own problem at the moment.

"Man, relax, I'm not interested in Ash… not in that way." Matt revealed with a playful roll of eyes.

"Oh… okay." He shrugged his shoulders, backing down in a more friendly position again.

"But I love her dearly… as an older brother, if you please. And as an older brother--"

"—You're going to threaten me, alright, I get it." Punk cut him off with a playful eye-roll of his own.

"Exactly. So, yeah I think you're a good guy and all, but I won't think twice to come to find you and Twist _your_ Fate all the way to Chicago if that's needed, and just so you know, I have a feeling that the whole NC crew would be with me on that… clear?"

"Crystal." He briefly nodded "But… seriously man, I like her. _A lot_. And seeing her getting hurt is the last thing I want too."

Matt seemed to study his face for a moment before a new mile curved his lips upward, evidently deciding that the brand new Raw superstar could be trusted on that.

"Good to hear." He said offering his hand "Good luck then, she's a precious one."

"I know, trust me." He smiled back as they shook hands.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Now that's a good one, isn't it?" Ashley asked with a smile as, still in the same position, she and Jeff were listening to her iPod, each one of them with an earpiece in their hands to prevent them from falling from the right position.

"Yeah, I like it." He grinned back "What's the name of the band again?"

"Bullet For My Valentine. I totally have to give you the full album, I'm sure you'll love it."

"Whatever you say, princess." He chuckled.

"You know, it's a little rude to listen to music in two when you're hanging out with a third person… I mean, it's not the case, but someone could feel left out."

Jeff playfully rolled his eyes as Ashley bit on her bottom lip to prevent from giggling.

"What?" Shannon insisted, "I'm just sayin'!"

"Yeah, you surely are Shan." The Charismatic Enigma grinned at his best friend.

"Here," Ashley innocently shrugged as she handed her earpiece to the self proclaimed Reject "try not to crush it again though." She warned.

"It wasn't my fault," the latter rolled his eyes "…not exactly. It was all Shane's doing."

"Right," she playfully rolled her eyes "I'll pretend to fall for your puppy eyes just cause I need to go anyway."

"Wait, where are you going? Don't leave me here alone with him." Jeff protested, attempting a puppy face of his own.

The punk princess giggled before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You know I'll spare you from this anytime Jeffy, but I think it's almost time for--"

Though she couldn't finish her explanation since Shannon decided to almost cry it out, in what was probably supposed to be a whisper.

"Oooh here comes the groom!" He grinned.

"What the fu--" But Jeff's curse was left like that as he eventually noticed his own brother coming towards them… and surely Matt wasn't the groom in question. Nope, it was definitely the dark haired man walking at his side as they friendly chatted together.

Ashley immediately jumped down the truck, causing Shannon to swiftly claim her previous spot, and absent-mindedly stretched her mini skirt… turning to Jeff with an almost panicked expression on her face.

"Okay, I can't do this… it's been too long! I'm going to make a fool out of myself… I'll be the most boring person he has ever met and… and I'm sure I look horrible!" She freaked out, fortunately in the lowest tone possible.

The rainbow haired superstar had to gather all his strength to prompt himself to actually do what he was required to… and obviously not cause he didn't want to help her out, but cause his heart was sinking down with every step CM Punk took towards them.

"Ash," he firmly said placing his hands on her shoulders and leaning forward so their faces were only a few inches apart "you're going to be just _fine_. I promise. Everything's gonna be alright… you're going to enjoy… _whatever_ you guys are going to do." He locked eyes with her, silently praying to be a good liar… cause it was surely difficult to reassure her with what was slowly becoming his worst nightmare. And he didn't need those images before his eyes at all… and especially not in that very moment… at least if he didn't want to jump down and punch Punk right in the nose just cause they were crushing on the same girl.

"And what if--"

"If for whatever reason it's not like that," he insisted "then you just call me and I'll come and pick you up wherever you are. Alright?"

She quickly nodded, taking a deep breath before giving him her best smile.

"You're always the best Jeffy." She whispered, pulling him in a quick hug.

"And besides you look hot, no worries." The Prince of Punk decided to ruin the moment, receiving as result two glares in his direction. "What?! She said she looked horrible, I was just trying to help as well!" He said in his defense.

Jeff just rolled his eyes, focusing on Ashley once again.

"And as Shan nicely suggests, yes, you look beautiful as always."

"Aw thanks." She smiled once again.

"…But that's exactly what I did! Why I get a scowl and he gets the pretty smiles?!"

Nobody cared to answer the Reject's protest though, since the other two had finally reached the small group.

"Guys." Matt nodded in the general direction.

"Hi," Punk soon echoed, stuffing his hands in his jeans' pocket. A band t-shirt and his brand new ribcage hoodie completed his outfit.

"Hey," the dirty diva was the first to reply with a slightly embarrassed smile as she had eyes only for the straight edge superstar. Shannon and Jeff, on the other hand, just nodded at them… one too busy sulking about the recent 'injustice' and the other sulking… well about the upcoming date.

"You look great." Punk complimented her with a smile, causing her to softly blush.

"Thank you. I love your shirt." She beamed.

…

"Okay… now before we all stand here like this for other 10 minutes as you two lovebirds keep on staring at each other, maybe it's time for you to go?" Matt suggested with a grin, walking over to his brother and his friend.

"Right," the straight edge superstar softly laughed "shall we get going then?"

"Sure thing." She giggled, turning only for a moment to wave at the others "Keep an eye on my iPod for me Jeff, would you?" She winked as he only nodded in response, forcing a smile.

And with a general 'see ya' coming from Punk… and the flash of a smirk aimed at Jeff, the two set off walking side by side.

"I already told her, it was Shane's fault the other time with the iPod!" Shannon groaned in protest, but once again no one cared to answer as Matt sheepishly grinned while looking at the probably new couple.

"They're cute together." Was the older Hardy's nice comment.

…Not so nice was his brother's reaction though as he _accidentally_ stomped on his foot jumping down from the truck.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"To side with the enemy!" Was the nonsensical answer that followed as Jeff spread his arms matter-of-factly before storming off in the opposite direction.

"Dude… what the hell?" Matt wondered in utter confusion.

"Don't ask me, I didn't do anything this time, honestly." Shannon shrugged his shoulders.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"I loved your match," Ashley piped up as the two made their way out of the arena and into the streets "that double running bulldog plus high five with Matt was priceless!"

Punk chuckled at her enthusiasm, "That was fun indeed. Matt's a great guy to work with… we crossed paths a few times with the whole SD/ECW talents exchange thing, you know, he's one of the ones I'm sorry to leave behind."

"That's nice of you," she sincerely smiled "but don't worry… for once you'll find another Hardy on Raw," she grinned as he politely smiled… forcing himself to refrain from grimacing at the mention of the man he had a nice little chat with only the night before "and then we have plenty of guys who I'm sure can't wait to get to know you… like Chris, John, Shad and JTG… and oooh, how could I forget! Kofi's gonna be there too! And you—"

"Ash." He interrupted her ramble with an amused grin.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to find any other reason for me to enjoy the stay on Raw… I mean, I understand it's your duty as part of the welcome committee," he chuckled making her playfully roll her eyes "but really, I couldn't be happier."

"So tonight wasn't a bittersweet goodbye?" She inquired.

He shook his head, "Only sweet. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't have a heart… but I feel like it's time to only look ahead of me. And if I do so, or better… if I take a look _next_ to me in this very case, I find enough reason for making me only enthusiast of such change."

She lightly blushed, there was no possibility of mistaking what –or better _who_- he was referring to.

"…Right," she playfully rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless "I forgot you're always the charmer."

"Always." He echoed in amusement, showing her favorite crooked smile "Only with you though."

"Aw, and such a flatterer too!" She giggled.

"Well you know, I need to keep my chivalry reputation up." He echoed with a laugh. "So where do you want to go?"

"Me?"

"…Sure, you."

"But we agreed tonight was about something _you_ like." She protested.

"I'm sure I'll be content of anything you choose, really." He good heartedly smiled "I already got my wish granted, didn't I?"

"…Okay, you're sweet as hell but that's not fair." She pouted "I made you a promise."

"But I am enjoying myself." He laughed.

Ashley was going to insist again when her eyes caught glimpse of a certain sign upon a local in front of them.

"I'll tell you what then, what about we find something we both like?"

"Sounds fair."

"Good… then how strongly opposed to a good Guitar Hero session are you, Mr. Straight Edge?" She smirked.

He followed her gaze to the "Game Zone" sign and, once he understood, a wide grin spread on his face.

"Oh you have no idea what you're getting yourself into, dirty diva."

"Show me then." She grinned back as Punk seized her hand and they ran towards their destination.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Ha! Another win for me!" Shannon exclaimed two hours later dropping the PS2 controller to launch himself in some sort of victory dance.

His defeated opponent though wasn't even paying attention to his celebration, as he was too busy checking his cell phone… without any luck.

"Dude," the Reject rolled his eyes as he proceeded to switch the console down "you're making this too easy for me."

"What?" Jeff turned in confusion before finally realizing what he was supposed to do at the moment. "Oh, right. Sorry man, I spaced out for a moment."

"Yeah, more like the whole night." The blond muttered "Look, you're aware she's not going to call, right? It was nice of you to offer and all… but I highly doubt she'll need you judging from what Matt told us."

The innocent shrug that accompanied such words clearly meant that Shannon was only trying to reassure him… though little did he know that this very thought was exactly what was causing such odd behavior.

"Yeah, I know." He helplessly replied, putting the phone aside.

_Why would she need me now that she's with__ him?_

"Alright, I'll go now since kicking your ass at SDvsRaw08 is not that fun tonight." He playfully rolled his eyes, patting Jeff's shoulder as he passed him by.

"Shan?" The latter called out while the Prince of Punk was already on the door.

"Yes?"

"…What would you say if I told you I'm jealous of Punk?" He unsurely asked, carefully watching his best friend's reaction as Shannon's usual grin dropped.

"Oh."

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Okay, that really stings." Punk pouted as the two walked back towards the hotel. "I mean… nobody has ever beaten me on Guitar Hero… let alone a girl!"

Ashley couldn't help the giggle escaping her lips, "Well I told you not to underestimate me, Mr. Money in the Bank."

"Yeah you did… but that's not helping now." He rolled his eyes, prompting her to laugh.

"Don't worry, I'll give you extra time to practice before next time."

His expression immediately lit up, "Next time huh? I guess you had fun then."

"Definitely." She grinned "And not only cause I kicked your ass and then you paid for my hamburger, I swear."

"Good to know." He softly laughed "I'm afraid I brought you out in a typical 12 years old's date though."

"Not at all," she giggled "I enjoyed every second of it. And by the way… the 12 years old kids I used to know got nothing on you."

"I feel definitely better now." He laughed, pulling her closer in a one-arm hug, "Oh but you're freezing!"

"I left my jeans' jacket in Matt's car," she shrugged "no big deal."

"I beg to differ actually," he insisted as he immediately proceeded to remove his hoodie and handed it to her.

"But now you—"

"No buts, really." He sincerely said.

"Thanks then." She smiled back.

"Oh and by the way…" He trailed off as he nervously scratched his head.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind _casually_ mention that to Matt?"

"What?" She asked in half confusion and half amusement.

"Well, you see, I had to get the whole 'you'd _better not mess with my ex-girl and now almost-like-a-sister beautiful lady, you punk_' …so that would be very much appreciated." He revealed with a grin.

"Oh my…" She looked at him in shock before bursting out with laughter "I'm _so_ sorry! I had no idea he would actually do that! I thought he was joking!"

"It's okay," Punk carelessly shrugged his shoulders and chuckled at her "it just proves that he cares. And by the way, I'm not one to get intimidated when I really want something." He concluded with half a smirk.

"…We'll have to find out then sooner or later." She innocently smiled.

"In that case, let me show you." He grinned, slowly leaning forward until his lips crushed on hers… first softly and then with more passion once she responded to the kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You know what?" She breathlessly piped up once they eventually pulled apart, her faces still a few inches apart studying the other's expression "I think Matt can really fuck off."

The straight edge superstar burst out with laughter, "Told ya so." He happily grinned, pulling her closer to him and securing his arm around her petite waist as they proceeded down the corridor. Both trying to contain the dumbest smile ever on their faces… if anything, it was perfectly clear that this whole date together was soon going to become a dèja-vu.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Well…" The Reject's taken aback expression slowly turned into a much relaxed one as he went back to sit down next to Jeff "There has never really been jealousy in our group… but I think it's normal if you feel so. I mean, you and Ash have been almost attached by the hip in the last year and a bit… so it's predictable that you, as best bud, fear to be a bit left out now that she's probably getting a boyfriend… right?"

The rainbow haired superstar would have gladly agreed with such hopeful view, too bad that this wasn't his case at all.

So he just let out another weary sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"And what if my jealousy is not a _friendly_ one?"

"…Fuck." Was all Shannon was able to mutter at the moment.

"Exactly."

"But then you… how?! No, forget that, I mean… _when_?" The younger superstar blurted out in half confusion, half surprise.

"I don't know man," he sincerely admitted with a shrug "I never really questioned the nature of my feelings for her… I mean, it was all pretty natural to me."

"Until now?"

"Yeah, I can't help it Shan, but since Punk entered into the picture… God, I don't know what got into me. I never felt like this… so… so… _jealous_."

The Prince of Punk sympathetically sighed, "That's kinda messed up bro."

"Tell me about it." He muttered, "What do you think I should do?"

"…Wait." He blinked twice "You're asking _me_ for advice?!"

"…Since it's just you and I in the room at the moment, I surely didn't ask the carpet." He rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean, you're aware of the actual status of my sentimental life, right? Do you happen to remember that I even come from a divorce?"

"And do you happen to remember that she is Matt's ex girlfriend?" He raised his eyebrow.

"…Good point."

"Thanks." He sarcastically muttered.

"I don't know man, are you 100 percent sure that what you feel is more than friendship?"

Jeff seemed to reflect on the question for a moment, before going ahead with his answer.

"Shan all I know is that when she's not around I'm pretty much miserable, that she makes me happy with just one of her smiles, that I could stay in her company forever without getting bored even if we're just talking nonsense, that when something important happens or something bothers me she's the first one I think of, that… that suddenly I have this unexplainable urge of punching CM Punk right in the face."

The blonde let out a soft whistle, "I'd say you're pretty much fucked, man. And have you thought… you know, of the possible consequences with Matt in case…"

Jeff grimaced as he trailed off, "That's why I'm telling you first… even though probably there's not even going to be such case."

"You never know… c'mon, a bit of hope won't hurt you, you know?"

"Shannon, she's out with another man in this very moment. Besides the fact that of course she's not only my best friend but also my brother's ex girl… could it be more far from happening than this?"

"…I think you just got to be your usual self." He asserted after a moment.

"And what the hell should that suppose to mean?"

"You're the risk-taking superstar. I've known you for almost my whole life and I've never seen you back down from a challenge… don't change that now. Take a risk… tell her, you can't really know until you ask her." He pointed out.

The Charismatic Enigma slowly nodded, taking in his friend's words, "And what if I freak her out?"

"Dude, she may be not _in love_ with you but she most definitely _loves_ you tons… nothing's gonna change. I mean, sure, that won't be pleasant for you… but at least you get an answer to work on. We all know Ash, she's not going to change just cause you have feelings for her… hell, look at her and Matt! If they managed to remain friends anyway, you really have nothing to worry about on that side. Honestly." He sternly said.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"After all… we don't even know how this thing with Punk's going! For all we know she can come back in a minute and say she won't ever see the guy again…! You know what we need? Just a bit of wishful thinking, c'mon." He confidently said.

Jeff's mouth was already half open to utter his reply when the door burst open indeed… revealing the self proclaimed dirty diva with an unreadable expression on her face.

Both men immediately closed their mouths, exchanging a _'dude, almost busted'_ look… but she was too caught up in her own little paradise to notice that and, as soon as she closed the door behind herself, a huge grin spread on her face.

"Ash, are you--"

But Shannon's question was stopped right there as she let out a high pitched squeal.

"Awww, we kissed! We kissed! We kissed!!!" She finally let her excitement out "Gosh, I'm going to have a boyfriend! It feels like freakin' ages!!!"

"Oh, that's..."

But whatever comment Jeff was going to force, she cut him off by suddenly bursting forward, literally jumping onto him and stamping a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, I'm so happy Jeffy!" She whispered, and a second later her arms already broke the embrace, as she bounced in truly Mickie style towards the bathroom.

"Shan?" Jeff calmly piped up as the door clicked closed.

"Yeah?"

"Wishful thinking my ass."

* * *

**_Next chapter:_** It's time to get back on Raw... with Punk's debut. And how's gonna Jeff react to the new relationship?  
Also, i have a new **_poll _**up in my profile if you want to check it out :)


	15. Kiss and Tell

**"Learn to Fly"  
**A CM Punk/Ashley/Jeff Hardy fic

Thanks to **Writinglove101**,** Ashleymassarophan1**, **xAttitudex**, **TheRealRenee**, **rockingpoptartx3**, **jojocheer28**, **JasmineDelilahBarlow** and **cherrycokerocks** for reviewing last chapter, you're awesome!

Blame writer's block for the long wait, grrr.  
Hope you like the new chapter,

**R**&**R** and enjoy! :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15§  
"Kiss and Tell"**

**  
**Ashley surveyed her friends with her best innocent look, trying to fight back a laugh as the two divas stared at her with expectant looks on their faces.

"Do I have something in my hair?"

"Oooh c'mon," as predictable it was Mickie the one who gave up on any nonchalance pretence to let out a frustrated groan "you know what we are waiting for!"

"Do I?"

You have to tell us about your date with you-know-who!" Maria explained, lowering her voice to a whisper as Jillian passed them by –not without an annoyed look- on her way to the door, leaving the trio alone in the women's locker room.

"Yeah, you must!" Mickie promptly echoed.

"But I already told you, didn't I?"

The other two divas glanced at each other for a brief moment with shocked expressions before bursting out with a:

"But that was _on the phone_!!!"

"Does it matter? Cause really it's the same thi—"

But evidently it _did _matter cause, eventually losing her patience, Mickie jumped up and literally dragged the punk until she was sat down across the bench they were occupying, with Maria calmly staring back at her.

"Perfect." The brunette nonchalantly shrugged "Now you can go on."

"And tell us everything!" The redhead happily added, clapping her hands in the process.

Ashley let out a weary sigh, holding back her amusement. Actually she had her friends right where she wanted… and she was enjoying every single minute of it.

"So… let me get this straight," she hesitantly began "you want every single, tiny, little not-so-important detail of my date with Punk?"

"YES!" Both voices echoed loudly in the locker room.

"Oh well, you just had to ask then." She mischievously grinned, launching herself once again in a detailed account of her night out with the straight edge superstar.

**x—x—x—x—x**

In meanwhile, entering the Raw arena in that very moment, the latter was smiling at himself for the exactly same recollection.

"Man, you have to stop that, it's creepy." Kofi pointed out as the two shifted through the corridors to reach the men's locker room.

"What's creepy?" CM Punk questioned in confusion.

"That love-sick smile of yours." He revealed rolling his eyes.

"Oh." He looked taken aback for only a second and then, instead of protesting at such assumption with a denial or something of that sort, he just erupted into laughter. "I did that again, didn't I?"

"Yes," another eye-roll was in order as the Jamaican helplessly shook his head "and actually I'd say that you're doing that since this morning. Very annoying if you ask me."

But Punk had actually no intention of doing that, and neither to stop his good humor's display.

"Sorry man," he innocently shrugged "I'm just happy that I'm going to see her again. I can't help it."

"…Right. So that means that you two are together now, is that correct?" He inquired as they eventually entered the locker room.

"Why? You fancy me Kofi?" He asked with a playful grin.

"Ha ha, very funny indeed." The high-flyer rolled his eyes once again as Punk playfully punched his shoulder.

"Well, I hate to break it to you man, but you really don't stand a chance with me at the moment. I'm a taken man." He laughed.

"So are you?"

"What?" Punk furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Together!" He finally lost his patience "Boyfriend and girlfriend, a couple… whatever you want to call it."

The straight edge superstar looked at his best bud with a slightly puzzled look as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"I think so," he shrugged his shoulders "I told you we kissed."

"Yes, _indeed_ you did… like 6 times," he muttered "but was she aware of that?"

Punk couldn't help but burst into laughter once again at the odd question.

"Dude, I would find it quite alarming if she wasn't aware of my lips on hers. But since she responded to the kiss I think we're all set."

And so he proceeded to take his in-ring gear out of his duffel bag, shaking his head in amusement in the process.

Though Kofi wasn't done with the matter yet, and it showed as he pulled his friend's arm, forcing him to turn again.

"What now?" The former ECW champion asked with an eye-roll of his own.

"But did she understand you want you two to be a couple… an item… you know?" He inquired once again.

"Kofi, man, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm just fine," he impatiently replied "I'm just trying to help you out, man, c'mon!"

"Okay, okay," he huffed "if you insist…"

"_SO_? Did you tell her?"

"Dude, in case you haven't noticed we're not 15 anymore… it's not like I asked her 'Ash_, do you want to be my girlfriend?_'" He said rolling his eyes "I put my intentions in that kiss, alright? And since we already assumed she was down with that…" He trailed off matter-of-factly, shrugging his shoulders once again.

"BUT THEN YOU DON'T KNOW!" The Jamaican yelled out, causing a few unaware superstars nearby to literally jump up.

"Shh," Punk urged "you need to relax man. I appreciate that you're… err… looking out for me, but really, that's not necessary." He concluded, wondering when on earth had his best friend become so keen on such topic.

"You don't understand," he shook his head and let out a dramatic sigh "you need to make yourself perfectly clear cause girl nowdays kiss you just for fun and that's it! If you want more you need to make her understand your intentions with no possible doubts!"

Punk looked taken aback for a brief moment, before playfully smirking.

"_Nowdays_, huh? And how old are you Kofi? 70?"

"Fine!" The former ECW superstar threw his arms up in defeat "Mock me… then don't come asking for advice when she won't shoot you one single glance tonight."

He was just about to retort that surely this wasn't going to be the case… besides the fact that really Kofi wasn't on his top list of relationships-related-advices, when a much more pressing question caused him to lift an eyebrow at his friend.

"Anyway… when did you become an expert in this stuff? Last time I checked you've been single for a while." Punk wondered.

Though whatever answer he was expecting, it surely wasn't what he got as Kofi nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

"_Gossip Girl_."

"Excuse me?" He blinked in confusion.

"Gossip Girl. I've been watching Gossip Girl." He replied as it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And, as matter of fact, maybe so should you."

Even if he had wanted to, Mr. Money in the Bank just couldn't refrain from bursting with laughter at such revelation, the hilariousness of the situation making him quite difficult to stop.

"What's so funny?" Chris Jericho asked in curiosity, approaching the two new guys who had definitely captured the others' attention on themselves in the last few minutes.

"Kofi… watches… Gossip Girl!" Punk somehow managed to blurt out in the middle of his outburst.

Y2J's eyes fixed on the Jamaican, studying his blank expression for a few seconds before displaying a huge grin on his face.

Though this was not out of mockery.

Definitely not.

"You do?!" Chris cheerfully exclaimed "And are you on team Blair or Serena? Cause, personally, I think—"

Punk's eyes went wide with shock as he playfully slapped the older superstar's arm in a _"dude, what the hell?!"_ way.

"What?" The blonde innocently shrugged his shoulders "Mickie got me addicted. It's an interesting show, really."

"Told you so." Kofi beamed.

"…Right." Punk rolled his eyes, "I think I'd better get out of here now before any of you decide to confess a secret passion for the Jonas Brothers or something, I'm already enough traumatized at the moment."

And with that he swiftly left… though not before hearing Jamie Noble's outraged voice crying out after him in a loud:

"_Hey! You can't listen to__ hardcore rock only!"_

**x—x—x—x—x **

"And then…" Ashley trailed off with a smirk on her lips as Mickie and Maria absent-mindedly leaned forward, more than eager to take in the last –and most awaited for- detail.

"Yes?!?!"

"And then we kissed." The punk concluded, literally beaming.

"Awwww!!!"

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Of course you did," she laughed over the shrieks, "I told both of you on the phone the following morning!"

But they already weren't paying any attention to the blonde's words anymore, fully immerged in a world of their own.

"And how was the kiss?" Maria questioned, her eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"Oh, that was _goooood_." She grinned, prompting the whole trio to giggle.

"That's what I call a good first impression," Mickie mischievously smirked "but tell me a little more." She urged.

Ashley's eyes narrowed for a brief moment, "Why do I get the impression then you're _this_ close to jump up and start to sing the Grease song at this point?"

"Cause you know me too well." The brunette innocently shrugged "So spill it before I start my performance."

"So you and Punk watched Grease? I thought you said you had gone to an arcade, not to the movies." Maria wondered with a confused expression on her face.

Ashley and Mickie exchanged a look before they both shook their head, Mickie mouthing a '_moving on_'.

"SO," the latter started again "details on the kiss, pretty please?"

The self proclaimed dirty diva playfully rolled her eyes, "Micks… what possible details can I give you? It surely wasn't a peck on the cheek, of course."

"I don't know…" the brunette pursued her lips in thought for a few seconds "was it passionate enough? Was it sweet or rough? Was it—"

"Whoa whoa, stop there," Ashley couldn't help but laugh "and when exactly did you get all this kissing-wise knowledge?"

"Since she started making out with Chris in every possible corner." Maria innocently pointed out.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I heard." The blonde echoed with a knowing look.

"Hey, for your information my _so-called_ best-friends, I had kissed boys before. You know." The perky diva grumpily protested folding her arms on her chest.

"Sure thing you did… but were they any good as Mr. sexy beast?"

"Well, no." She immediately replied with a _'duh'_ expression on her face… which soon turned into a frown once again as the other two grinned in a _'gotcha'_ way. "We weren't speaking of my love life anyway." She muttered.

"But Mickie, we—"

Maria's innocent reply was stopped in mid-sentence though, as the door slowly got opened up and someone peered inside.

Someone who had a quite colorful head.

"Oh good, you're all decent." Jeff grinned as he proceeded to enter the room and closed the door behind him.

But evidently Mickie and Maria weren't exactly as 'good' with it as him as they started to let out a new series of shrieks… throwing any possible object at the risk-taker.

"What?" He exclaimed in confusion, trying to shield himself with his hands.

"You can't enter here without knocking first!" Maria scowled, aiming a baby blue tank top at him.

"Yeah, we could have been naked!" Mickie promptly added, seizing a single shoe from under the bench.

"Not that, I need it." Ashley interjected, blocking the black & white Vans before Mickie could launch it.

"So you really hang out in the locker room naked? All of you?" Jeff mischievously smirked.

…Apparently a bad choice cause he was welcomed by a new series of items.

"That's really not the point!" The brunette protested as he ducked under a pair of boots.

"Oooh they're nice!" Maria piped up, pointing at the flying shoes that met the ground with a loud thud.

"I know, right?" Mickie turned to grin at her, their revenge forgotten for a moment, "I bought them yesterday… you wanna try them on?"

"Aaaaw, yes please!" The bubbly diva happily exclaimed.

Jeff's help-pleading eyes moved on his best friend, who was in meanwhile calmly laughing at the whole scene, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the sudden change of mood into the two girls.

"Let's get you out of here before they remember they need to beat you up, Jeffy." She giggled, pulling him outside by his wrist… completely unnoticed by the crazy duo.

"Just so you know, I'm not entering that room ever again." He gloomily muttered as she closed the door, a giggle escaping her lips.

"You silly head, you could have knocked first." She chuckled messing up his hair.

"I know… but what would have been the fun in that?" He innocently grinned.

"You… dirty… monkey!" She exclaimed, playfully hitting his arm "So you wanted to catch us half naked?"

"I ran into Lillian and asked her if you were all dressed before entering." He revealed with a playful eye-roll "And besides… _dirty monkey_? Seriously?" He questioned with his eyebrows raised at her.

"That's the first thing that crossed my mind." She innocently shrugged her shoulders, giggling along. "Anyway, were you searching for me?"

"…No I just wanted to ask Mickie about her new boots. Of course I was searching for you!" He revealed with a chuckle "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me before the show."

"Duh, like you even have to ask." She replied with her best smile as he pulled her closer and placed his arm around her shoulders. "And by the way, thank you."

"What for?" He asked in puzzlement.

"For just saving me."

"Why? They wanted to throw random clothes or heavy shows at you too?"

She giggled, "Nope, they were tormenting me about Punk."

"Oh, yeah… right."

"As if there are many possible questions about a kiss," she continued in amusement "I mean… a kiss is a kiss, right?"

"Yeah…!" He tried to mirror her amused/shocked tone as she shook her head.

"At least you're the only one who's not pestering me about that." She let out a content sigh, wrapping both arms around his waist as they proceeded down the corridor "Did I tell you that I'm so glad you're back on the road? I didn't know anymore what to do without you."

He couldn't help but smile down at her, holding her close.

"Back at ya, princess."

He contently chuckled as she giggled, blocking out the annoying voice in his head that was suggesting now she could have definitely found someone else to spend pleasant time with.

**x—x—x—x—x **

Casually leaning with an arm on the vending machine waiting for his Pepsi, Punk let out a weary sigh, trying to control himself on checking for the third time if his cell phone had finally found signal inside the arena.

Was it normal to already miss _her_ that much?

Opening up his can with a loud pop, he inwardly shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure if that was normal… but he had a feeling that it surely wasn't healthy.

And he was on the verge of laughing at himself as he noticed what Kofi had named his "_love-sick smile_" in his reflection on the metallic surface of the vending machine.

An enthralling feeling of anticipation took over him as he thought of the night unfolding before him.

Not only he was going to meet Ashley again after the few days they had been forced to spend apart after that only first date because of their schedules, but he was probably going to make his official debut on the red roster.

Against whom, he didn't know yet, but he would definitely make sure that this was going to be memorable.

_Right… just like the other night when—_

"Oh, fuck it_."_ He muttered interrupting his own trail of thoughts.

He had to see her _now_, he had made up his mind on the subject. Otherwise he was destined to go crazy before Raw would even start.

And so, with a new nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach, the straight edge superstar sprinted up down the opposite corridor, in the direction of the women's locker room… though Kofi's recent theories started to come back to him, unwillingly making him worried.

Was she really into him or had that kiss been just the spontaneous action of the moment as the Jamaican had suggested?

Liking it or not, only time could tell.

And hopefully sooner than later since she just _had_ to be somewhere near at the moment.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"I don't know Ash," the Charismatic Enigma mused as the two made their way down a corridor "I still think _Legends Of Rock_ is the best Guitar Hero around."

"Yes, but the _World Tour_ edition rocks just the same."

"C'mon, you gotta love _Legends Of Rock_! Especially you of all people…!" He insisted.

"And in fact I do… I'm just saying, not to quote Shane, that _World Tour_ has a whole bunch of cool popular songs… like Misery Business or… Rooftops! You know you love it."

"Alright, I'll give you that. I like Rooftops. But I haven't even heard half of the rest."

"Of course, you and Matt are still stuck in your little old Pearl Jam world." She commented with a playful roll of eyes.

"Hey!" He promptly protested "You can say that Matt is old all you want… but I'm not! I'm… the younger brother… therefore I'm _young_!" He pointed out… not making much sense, of course.

"You're making it sound like it's a law or something." She rolled her eyes once again, "I'm an older sister… but that doesn't make me _old_ at all."

He unexpectedly chuckled at that.

"You wish, princess. Just cause you haven't turned 30 yet doesn't mean that you're a kid."

She gave him an outraged look, her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Well, I beg to differ!" She pouted as she folded her arms. "And anyway… I'm always going to be younger than you… which, if I'm not a kid as you suggested, definitely makes you _old_. Ha ha."

Her little triumphant smirk didn't last long though, as he scooped her up and decided to carry her upside down on his shoulder as revenge.

"What are you doing?!" She shrieked.

"You asked for it, dirty diva." He grinned, calmly continuing on their way as this was nothing but normality.

"Put me down Jeffyyyy." She whined, slapping his bottom as she hanged on his back.

"What, you want to do a spanking contest?" He laughed.

"Put me down."

"Nope, you called me old."

"That's the truth!"

"Then you're staying there." He simply shrugged, enjoying every second of this battle as she tried to free herself "Easy there, you're going to hurt yourself… aren't you already a bit accident prone?"

"Ha ha, you're the funniest." She rolled her eyes even though, obviously, he couldn't see her.

"I know, thank you honey." He innocently grinned.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy!" She firmly stated.

"Ashley Marie Massaro." He playfully echoed.

"Ahh I hate you." She groaned.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"You can't prove it."

"Neither can you."

"I'm telling Matt."

"Matt's not here."

"News flash oldie: they invented cell phones a long time ago."

"But you don't have yours here now." He retorted with an eye-roll.

"…That doesn't mean that I can't use yours." She enigmatically replied… slowly reaching his back pocket where she could make out the shape of the electronic device.

"Oh no, no, no." He laughed, turning on himself and spinning her around a few times to prevent her to do pick it up. "I don't think so."

"Jeffyyyy!"

"I told ya." He chuckled, still spinning her around so that she was facing the other side of the corridor.

"_Punk." _She then breathlessly stated.

The rainbow haired warrior had to blink twice as he stopped in mid-action.

"My name's Jeff." He blankly pointed out.

"No, I mean…"

But there was no need of further explanation as someone clearly cleared his throat behind him, prompting Jeff to immediately turn on himself –and almost knocking Ashley out in the process- just to be greeted with the curious gaze of the straight edge superstar standing before them.

"Would you mind…?" The dark haired guy trailed off, motioning for the diva on Jeff's shoulders as he unwillingly obliged, putting her on her two feet once again.

"Hey," she breathlessly smiled as she finally turned to meet Punk's eyes once again.

"You okay?" He questioned as she –rather ditzy- took a few steps forward and he had to lightly catch her with one arm.

Jeff silently scoffed at this, rolling his eyes from behind the diva.

"Yeah," she eagerly nodded trying to regain her composure "we were just messing around, right Jeff?"

"Uh-huh." He simply mumbled, smiling back at her before frowning again as she turned to look at the other superstar.

"Good," he chuckled "actually I was searching for you. You have a few minutes?"

"Of course!" She immediately replied, a spontaneous smile on her features.

"I'll see you later." Jeff's unexpressive voice interrupted from behind the two, prompting her to turn to look at him.

"But don't think I'll forget to take my revenge on you!" She threatened, sticking her tongue out at him.

He couldn't help but chuckle at this, shaking his head in the process as he started to walk back on his own… not before giving a somehow stiff nod in Punk's direction.

The self proclaimed dirty diva frowned for a brief moment, wondering when exactly her best friend had become so unusually _shy,_ when Punk caught her attention as he lightly touched her arm.

"Shall we?" He smiled.

"Absolutely." She silently giggled.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Really, he'd deserve a beating just for that." Mickie pointed out with a pout, shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

With his back against the wall, Chris Jericho couldn't refrain from chuckling at such statement.

"So you want to beat Jeff up just cause he entered the women's locker room without knocking first?" He questioned lifting his eyebrows at her, an amused expression on his face.

"Don't be ridiculous, baby." She rolled her eyes "I don't want to beat Jeff up…! I want _you_ to do that."

The intercontinental champion burst out with laughter… evidently not the best reaction since his girlfriend immediately narrowed her eyes at him.

"C'mon Micks, you can't beat someone up just cause they entered a room without knocking on the door." He pointed out, still with the same amused grin.

She was already opening her mouth to retort something when he promptly cut her off.

"And neither can I, for the matter."

She huffed, folding her arms on her chest.

"Good… then let my honor be ruined like that… don't you dare do anything to avenge me, of course." She dramatically said.

"But didn't you say you were fully dressed?" He chuckled "I think your honor is quite safe."

"That's… that's really not the point."

"I think the boots you threw at him will be enough as a warning, don't worry." He innocently smiled, placing his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

Her sulky expression didn't change for a few seconds… then a huge grin spread across her face as she started to bounce up and down.

"Speaking of, do you like them?" She cheerfully asked, pointing at her feet.

"They look perfect on you baby." He bit on his bottom lip, trying to prevent himself to laugh once again at one of the sudden mood swings of his girlfriend.

"I totally told 'Ria that you're the perfect boyfriend," she kept on bouncing before him "I mean what man would notice a new pair of shoes, right?"

He was about to point out that actually it had been her the one to tell him they were new… but Chris Jericho knew definitely better, and so he just opted for stopping her jumping engaging her in a passionate liplock.

"Now," the perky diva breathlessly said "let Ashley say whatever she wants… but I doubt very much that Punk kisses better than you."

This time he just had to give in and burst out with laughter, "Thank you baby, very happy to oblige."

"Ooooh, speaking of the devil!" She nudged him in the ribs, nodding towards the opposite corner where the two just mentioned had made their appearance in meanwhile, walking side by side and shooting furtive glances at each other.

"So they got together, huh?"

"Uh-huh." Mickie nodded "And awww, look at how he looks at her!!!" She cooed.

"You know what the Jonas Brothers would say?" He smiled "_This is lovebug all over again_."

The brunette just smiled at the cute sight… then she turned to look at her boyfriend, raising an eyebrow at him.

"And since when, Mr. self proclaimed Ayatollah of Rock'n'Rollah do you listen to the Jonas Brothers?" She inquired.

"Oh. Well… err… habits of the men's locker room baby, never mind." He innocently smiled, silencing any other possible question with another kiss.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"I thought you were busy making new friends on Raw." Ashley mused with a good hearted smile as the two walked around without a real direction.

"Nah, I'm content with what I have at the moment." He winked "And besides… I needed to escape from the men's locker room, truth be told."

"Why?" She widened her eyes in surprise "What happened? They didn't pick up on you cause you're new, right…? Cause in case Mickie has this awesome new pair of heavy boots—"

"No, no," he lightly laughed "nothing like that."

"Oh, good. So what's up with the men's locker room?"

"You would never guess…" He enigmatically smiled.

"Then tell me!" She cheerfully urged, pulling his arm.

"Well, let me just tell you that I left when Kofi and Jericho started to talk about the last _Gossip Girls_ episode. And I was pretty sure Jamie Noble shouted behind me that he likes the _Jonas Brothers_ or something like that."

"…NO WAY!" She burst out with laughter.

"I know, right?!" He joined her "I mean I looked around myself to check it I had entered the women's one by mistake!"

She giggled, "Don't worry… we usually discuss other topics in our locker room."

"Care to share?" He grinned.

"Aw, let me see… well, for instance today we were trying to decide who's the better kisser among the superstars." She revealed with a playful smirk.

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then I hope you voted for me." He grinned.

"Aw, but you see… the problem is that I don't really have much material to judge on." She innocently shrugged.

"In that case, let me help you out." He smirked, cornering her against a wall and more-than-happily obliging.

"You know what?" She smiled as they pulled apart a few minutes later "I'm definitely going to give my vote to my _boyfriend_."

"Awesome." He beamed taking her hand in his as they started to walk again. "Oh by the way, would you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Remind me to never listen to what Kofi has to say when it comes to love affairs, alright?" He rolled his eyes.

"I'll see what I can do." She giggled.


	16. She's Got a Boyfriend Now

**"Learn to Fly"  
**A CM Punk/Ashley/Jeff Hardy fic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **SkyeEyes16**, **AshMattXoXo**, **Jeremiah Gottwald**, **jojocheer28**, **Ashleymassarophan01**, **Deeelyndz**, **JasmineDelilahBarlow**, **Writinglove101**, **CrazyWWEFreakJNH**, **Christal-R**, **-Straightedge-4-Lyfe-** and T**heRealRenee** for reviewing last chapter. You guys are super awesome!

Hope you like the new one! :)  
**R**&**R** and enjoy!

**

* * *

****Chapter 16  
"She's Got a Boyfriend Now"**

"So you're really telling me that the men's locker room is all about gossip and stuff?" Ashley couldn't help but giggle once again.

"I told you, it's scary." Punk chuckled as the two were now sat together on a production trunk.

"Indeed!" She laughed, "I'd invite you over ours… but the girls already had a bit of trouble with Jeff there earlier."

"So, dirty diva, you're basically telling me that you take other guys to your locker room but you refuse to take there your own boyfriend?" He inquired lifting both his eyebrows, "That stings." He mocked a hurt look, placing a hand on his heart.

"Oh shut up," she playfully hit his arm "you know what I mean."

"Do I?" He teased.

"And by the way I can't bring you there… I don't want the others to drool at you, thank you very much." She explained with an eye-roll.

"Oohh, jealously. I like it." The straight edge superstar smirked.

"Aren't we a little too high on ourselves tonight, Mr. Money in the Bank?" Now it was her turn to tease as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Aw, maybe." He laughed, "But that's the effect you have on me. C'mon." And with that he took her hand, jumping off the trunk.

"Where are we going?" She inquired in puzzlement.

"Accompany me to the catering room? I want to eat something before my match against Kane."

"Ugh, you'll need that." She grimaced.

"I know," he echoed in amusement at her expression "so you wanna come?" He said pulling her hand since she had suddenly stopped on the spot.

"I don't know… I mean, they will see us together."

"_They_ who?"

"They… the others." She hesitantly clarified.

"You have other boyfriends that I'm not aware of?" He joked.

"You know what I mean." She faintly smiled.

"Why, you care about what the others think?" He questioned, serious again.

"Not really," she shrugged her shoulders "it's just… you're fairly new here, and I don't want people to talk behind your back. Since, you know, I was once with Matt and there was a lot of bitch-talking because of the past with Lita and stuff. I really don't want this to affect you." She sincerely said, suddenly staring at her feet.

He couldn't help but genuinely smile at this as he linked fingers with her.

"Ash," he began "for all that I care they can say whatever they want about me… I really don't care. It's you the one I care about. I care about _your_ opinion, not theirs. Nor our colleagues, nor the fans… this is my personal life. And I've chosen to share it with you, and only you; so the others can fuck off if they have something to say about us." He truthfully said.

"Really?" She bit on her bottom lip, meeting his eyes again.

"Really." He confirmed with a smile.

"Okay… cause, just so you know, they're staring at us right now." She announced, catching glimpse of a small group of superstars looking in their direction from the opposite end of the corridor.

"Oh really?" He playfully smirked "Let's give them something to stare at, then." And with that he set her hand free, gently cupping her face with both his hands before proceeding to kiss her.

"Wow," she breathlessly choked out as they eventually pulled apart "if having an audience has this effect on you I'm going to give you a tour of the arena."

Punk wholeheartedly laughed as he reached for her hand again, "C'mon… maybe we'll find someone who's interested in our little show in the catering zone as well."

"Sounds like a plan." She giggled.

**x—x—x—x—x**

In meanwhile, after having –reluctantly- left the newborn couple on their own, Jeff was walking alone through the arena; both cause he didn't feel like having company at the moment, and both cause he usually spent his time with Ashley… and only her.

His forced loneliness though was soon interrupted when his cell phone started to ring, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Hey Prince," he greeted after having read his best friend's name on the display.

"_Dude, did you tell her?!"_

The Charismatic Enigma rolled his eyes, evidently Shannon wasn't in the mood for small talk that day… no, he preferred going straight to the point. Too bad it was a point that was quite troubling Jeff.

"Tell who… what?" He decided to play dumb, at least at first.

"_Oh c'mon, you know who and what I'm talking about. You didn't change your mind, did you?"_

"I don't know man…" He trailed off with a sigh.

"_Jeff!!!"_ The self proclaimed Reject exclaimed.

"Don't 'Jeff' me Shan, it's not that simple." He would have even found it amusing that the one and only Shannon Moore was the one scolding him on a sentimental topic… if he wasn't the one involved in said topic, of course. "I mean… she's got a boyfriend now, it's not like she's single."

"_That doesn't change the way you feel about her."_

"Yeah, but that surely clarifies the way she feels about me."

"_Nah, I don't think so."_

"Well, you should see them together then." He retorted in a more bitter way than what he meant to, "They—they got that sparkle, Shan. And I'm not talking about Jericho's ring attire." He added with an eye-roll.

"_Alright, maybe they have, but you're a foul if you're saying that you and Ash don't have one hell of chemistry too."_ He snorted.

"I don't know, man." He shook his head "I mean, I know that, but I can't ruin her moment… not now."

"_Okay, whatever…"_ The Prince of Punk sighed _"but we're not done on the topic yet."_

"Sure we're not." He sarcastically retorted.

"_Anyway, gotta go now before Shane and Matt eat all the hot dogs."_

"Yeah, in that case you'd better hurry up." He lightly laughed.

"_Who you're facing tonight by the way? You know, I need to know if your match is worth the Prince's time."_

"I'm about to find out once you shut up. And by the way, Prince, at least I don't get squashed by Big Daddy V or the Great Khali in my matches." He snickered.

"…_Okay, you're gonna pay for this one."_

"Nice talking to ya, Shan." And with a grin on his face he hung up the phone, feeling slightly better than before.

After all that's what friends are for… even when they're stressing you about confessing your female best friend that you secretly love her… just when she finally found a boyfriend.

"Yeah… I should win the Oscar for the most fucked up life." The rainbow-haired warrior muttered to himself as he shoved the electronic device back in his jeans' pocket.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Oh look, it's Mickie's twin! Besides being blonde and… taller!" Maria cheerfully exclaimed as Ashley entered the women's locker room again, all bouncy and happy.

"HEY! She's not much taller than me, you know." Mickie promptly protested.

The diva in question just giggled, amused by the exchange, as she picked up her duffel bag.

"By the way Miss Dirty Diva, I won't even ask the reason of your happy mood… just want to point out that we were staring to think you were going to camp in the men's locker room for the night."

"Oh c'mon Micks," the redhead giggled "don't kill all the fun now. Let her live her moment."

"Thanks Ria," Ashley winked.

"I'm not killing the fun," the brunette retorted with her hands on her hips "but _you_ need to be ready in time for your match."

"Oooh we have a match?"

"Yes!" Maria clapped her hands together "It's you and I vs. Beth and Melina."

"Just like at Wrestlemania!!!" The punk enthusiastically echoed.

"Exactly! And this time we're so going to win!"

"Do you want me to pick up the pom-poms and start a choreography?" Mickie sarcastically asked.

"You're killing the fun again, Mickie Mouse." Ashley innocently grinned.

"Fine, then I'll just sit here and sulk since I'm not involved in any match." She pouted, folding her arms on her chest.

"Aw," the punk tried to hold in her laughter "but look at the bright side… you can cheer for your prince charming though."

"Yeah," Maria promptly echoed "maybe if you hurry up you can even catch up with him before his match."

"I just left him ten minutes ago," the brunette explained with an eye-roll "and I'm not like a certain someone who's entirely caught up with _her boys_… and yes, I used the plural for a reason."

The redhead silently giggled as Ashley immediately jumped up at the hint, hurrying to adjust her tank top.

"Speaking of, I need to run now! I'll see you at the curtain 'Ria! And you stop being a spoilsport for the night, Micks!" She cried over her shoulder, blowing a kiss to her best friend, before rushing outside once again.

"I'm not a spoilsport." The former women's champion pouted.

Maria just laughed, shaking her head in amusement as she continued to dress up for the upcoming match.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"_Hey stranger!"_

Jeff literally jumped from where he was stretching in a corner of the arena, turning to find none other than Ashley grinning at him.

"Trying to kill me?" He whined, a hand on his racing heart.

"Just happy to see my best friend," she innocently smiled reaching him "I searched for you anywhere, the guys told me they didn't see you in the men's locker room."

"Yeah, I've been a bit around, on the phone with Shan, you know." He nonchalantly shrugged before returning to his previous task. Obviously he couldn't tell her that he was avoiding the locker room cause he didn't particularly wish to meet _her_ boyfriend, that would have been _a bit_ hard to explain, after all.

She nodded her head in understanding, then she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"But why are you stretching out there now?"

"So girls can come across me and admire this sight," he promptly lied with a smirk on his face "you know me."

"No way," she laughed "that would be true if you were an egocentric like Mr. sparkly pants."

"Alright," he echoed with a laugh "then what are _you_ doing here if you're not drooling at me?"

She playfully rolled her eyes, "I told ya we were going to spend time together before the show. So I kinda wanted to… ugh… apologize for earlier. I lost track of time."

"Ash, don't, really." He softly said placing a hand on her arm "There's no need at all."

"You sure?" She hopefully asked.

"But, of course. You're here now, that's what matters." He lazily winked.

"Awesome," she smiled up at him "so you wanna walk me to my match? I told Maria I was going to meet her at the curtain."

"You sure your boyfriend won't mind?" He playfully asked.

"You make it sound like I asked you to walk me to the altar." She giggled.

"True enough." He halfheartedly laughed.

"By the way you should be grateful that it's not Mickie my tag team partner… I suspect she's not over that little accident yet." The dirty diva snickered.

"Praise the Lord for that!" He exclaimed, causing her to burst out with laughter as she held on his arm while Jeff loosely placed an arm around her shoulders.

"And what about you? I read on the card you have a promo… what's that about?" She inquired in curiosity.

The Charismatic Enigma let out a sigh, "Basically I need to explain while I was suspended… the real reason this time. And then have a match against Umaga."

"Oh." Was all what she was able to mutter at the moment, obviously taken aback since usually the WWE covered that type of suspensions with fake injuries or something of that kind. "You're not too happy about that, huh?" She sympathetically asked.

"Don't get me wrong, it's not that I want to hide the truth… I know I've fucked up and I have to face it; it's just that…" he trailed off, running a hand through his multicolored hair.

"They're gonna love you anyway, Jeff." She softly reassured him. "I already told you once… you made a mistake. This only makes you human. And I'm 100% sure that your fans will still stick with you… that doesn't change the love they have for you. Look at me, I'm still by your side, ain't I?"

"Yeah, you are." He eventually weakly smiled, holding her closer.

"Good. And now cheer up emo boy cause I want you to cheer for my match." She joked, prompting him to respond with a full smile this time.

"Oh, there you are!" Maria exclaimed as the two reached the gorilla position.

"It's his fault if I'm late." Ashley innocently smiled as she pointed at the Charismatic Enigma.

"You… again!" The redhead complained, prompting Ashley to laugh.

"Don't throw anything at me, I come in peace!" Jeff pleaded, shielding himself with the dirty diva's body.

"Alright," the bubbly diva gave up any pretence of annoyance with a giggle at the scene "but only cause we have a match in less than 10 minutes."

"Told ya you were lucky it was her and not Mickie." The blonde whispered.

"Right." He laughed, "Now go and kick butts, princess."

"I would… if you let me go." She pointed out when, taking a step forward, she was immediately pulled back.

"I already did." He replied in confusion, "I'm not holding you back."

"But I—oh no." She muttered, turning her head only to catch glimpse of the hem of her tank top tangled in his belt buckle.

"Wait," Jeff chuckled in amusement as he proceeded to set her free… though as he did so the fabric start to come unstitched. "Shit." He cursed, "I'm so sorry Ash." He sternly said.

"It's no big deal," she shrugged "I just need to get changed and—"

"But there's no time!" Maria urged as they could distinctly hear Lillian Garcia's voice announcing the divas tag team match. "And you can't go out with that on…"

"Neither with only my bra…" The punk diva echoed.

"Maybe if I run to your locker—"

Though Jeff had no time to finish his suggestion cause a fourth person joined the group… a fourth person who had jet black hair, tattooed arms, and had just taken off his black t-shirt.

"Here." Punk offered as he handed his ribs shirt to the blonde girl.

"What are you doing here?" The latter asked with a surprised smile.

"Rescuing you, of course." He grinned and leant with a shoulder against the nearest wall.

"You should stop doing that," she playfully rolled her eyes while she proceeded to wear the shirt.

"And let my girl go out there in her bra? I don't think so." He shook his head, clearly amused by the situation.

"Right… but I already owe you a lot."

"Don't worry, I think I'll find a way for you to pay me back." He mischievously grinned.

The rainbow haired warrior followed the flirty exchange with a scowl on his face but, luckily, before he could give himself away Maria interrupted the couple.

"Here, perfect!" The latter cheerfully exclaimed studying how she, ever the fashionista, had just arranged Punk's shirt to make it look like a top.

"I dare say it looks even better on you than it does on me, ya know?" The superstar winked… causing Jeff to roll his eyes.

"But it says _CM Punk_ on the back." Ashley whined.

"I'm sure they won't mistake you with me." He laughed.

"I know but… won't it be pretty public then?"

"And so?" He shrugged his shoulders before smiling at her "You know what I said earlier? I still mean it."

"Alright," she smiled, a light blush coloring her cheeks "thank you then."

"My pleasure." He replied leaning forward to kiss her… only to stop when his lips where a few inches away from her at a new interruption.

"You need to go." Jeff blurted out, receiving a glare from the straight edge superstar. "Entrance music playing." He innocently grinned.

"Shit, right." The punk girl cursed "Thanks Jeffy, bye _Punky_."

And with that she ran away clasping Maria's hand, not before softly brushing her hand on Jeff's arm as she passed him by.

…Gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Punk, who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Both superstars then got distracted, forgetting to be in each others' company for a moment, as they observed the divas' entrance on the nearby monitor… both obviously focused on the same girl.

"_Here come Maria and Ashley, two playboy cover girls! I'm in heaven JR!" _Jerry "The King" Lawler happily exclaimed as said team made its way toward the ring.

"_I'm afraid they can't say the same when they see you, though." _Jim Ross retorted.

"_Well… I know who's a lucky guy though! Look at Ashley, she's wearing CM Punk's t-shirt!"_

"_CM Punk who's one of the newest addictions to our roster after the draft." _JR professionally informed the audience.

"_I never envied him as much as right now!"_

The guy in question didn't even bother to hide the beam on his face as he turned to find Jeff at his side.

"You may congratulate me since it's pretty official now."

The Charismatic Enigma couldn't help but scoff at this. "Pretty official what? That you've been dating for 2 days? I'll save that for the engagement party if you don't mind."

"That doesn't change the fact that we're together." The former ECW champion retorted.

"Whatever man, don't you have a match to get ready for?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I have my welcome-match actually… what about you? Don't you have a welcome-back match or something? Oh no, wait," he snickered "things are slightly different when you're the one fucking up your own career."

"Don't you dare—" Jeff warned, grabbing Punk's arm as he moved to go away.

"Why? What are you going to do about that?" The latter retorted as the two stood face to face.

Fortunately enough, it was a diva to interrupt them before all hell broke loose.

"Guys!" Mickie James called out as she rushed to join them, though she didn't even notice what was going on, she was already preoccupied with a much more pressing matter. "You know where Ash is?" She breathlessly asked.

"…She's in the ring." Jeff was apparently the first to recover from the not-so-friendly confrontation, studying Mickie in puzzlement.

"Why, what's the matter?" Punk echoed, distancing himself a few steps from the other superstar.

"It's her phone," she explained "it's been ringing like crazy and… it's her family calling. I'm afraid something serious happened."

"Wow." Mr. Money in the Bank commented, running a hand through his hair.

"I guess we can only wait till she gets back then." Jeff echoed, looking at the monitor with a concerned expression.


	17. Surprise After Surprise

**"Learn to Fly"  
**A CM Punk/Ashley/Jeff Hardy fic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **TheRealRenee**, **Christal-R**, **SkyeEyes16**, **CrazyWWEFreakJNH**, **Ashleymassarophan1**, **Deeelyndz**, **JasmineDelilahBarlow**, **Writinglove101**, **jojocheer28**, **.drowning in deep water.** and **LiveLaughLoveStandInTheRain** for reviewing last chapter, you guys are too awesome!

Just let me tell you that this new starting 'feud' (or whatever it's going to be lol) is totally getting me addicted even more to this story (meaning that this chapter is veryyyy long.) :D

Hope you like the chappie.  
**R**&**R **and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17  
"Surprise After Surprise"**

As well known for being addicted to the famous non-alcoholic caffeine drink, there were no doubts on the fact that Phil Brooks was no stranger to insomnia; on several occasions in fact he had experienced the annoying disturb when the sugar-caffeine rush combined to the post-match adrenaline had made difficult for him to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

Tough, on the present occasion, neither his beloved numerous Pepsi or his debut match on the red show were responsible for his tossing and turning in bed at almost 4 AM.

No, actually it had much more to do with the decisive events of a few hours earlier.

A frustrated groan was in order as he kicked off the sheets in irritation, throwing in the darkness one of the pillows his head was resting on. Or better, _non-resting_ on to be exact.

"Dude, would you mind?!"

…and the aforementioned pillow whereabouts were soon revealed as a half groggy, half annoyed Kofi Kingston exclaimed in the silence of the hotel room, switching the lamp on the nightstand in between the two beds on.

"Sorry man," Punk apologetically stuttered as he ran a hand through his jet black hair "I didn't mean for it to land on you."

"…Well, thank you very much, I hope so." He retorted with an eye-roll. Though his friend's terribly aim was forgotten a few seconds later when the Jamaican furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you doing still awake anyway?"

"Can't sleep." Was the concise and grumpy mumble that evidently served as an answer.

"Oh really? I didn't notice." He sarcastically retorted, "I was trying to sleep while you were huffing and groaning all along, you know?"

"Hmm."

"What's the problem then? Don't you have something to help you getting to sleep?"

"It's not that." He wearily rolled his eyes.

"Okay, then tell me what's wrong." Kofi offered as he adjusted in an upright position.

"I don't really want to talk about it man." Punk halfheartedly sighed.

"Alright, let me get this straight. Would you finally fall asleep and stop causing the apocalypse in the bed next to mine and so let me finally go back to peacefully doze off if you keep whatever is bothering you bottled up inside?"

"…Yeah."

"Awful liar." The Jamaican snorted, "Spill the beans, c'mon. It's the least you can do since now I'm unfortunately fully awake anyway."

A few silent seconds passed before Punk eventually sat up in an upright position as well, his back against the only remaining pillow as a low groan escaped his lips.

"Fine, here we go…"

**_Xx Flashback xX_**

_After having scored a win against Beth Phoenix and Melina, two very hyper Ashley and Maria made their presence known in the backstage, their linked arms raised in victory._

"_Here are your winners: the kickass playboy cover girls!!!" The blonde shouted._

"_Thank you people, you may adore at will!!!" The redhead echoed mocking a curtsey._

_In the midst of such enthusiasm, they definitely failed to notice the worried expressions on their few peers' faces as they happily reached them. …Well, okay, probably Maria would have failed to notice that anyway, but that's really not the point now._

"_Aww my boys!" Ashley grinned as she sprinted up to join Jeff and Punk who, luckily enough, in meanwhile had silently decided for a more fitting truce considering the new unsure circumstances. "I think the Glamazon was so envious of my kickass top… let's face it, it wouldn't be the same effect if she decided to sport Santino's t-shirt, don't cha think? No offense 'Ria, of course." She brightly smiled up at Punk, then, without giving him a chance to reply, she had already turned to Jeff. "And have you seen my flying headscissors? Was it good?"_

_Sandwiched in between her just proclaimed 'boys' with each arm slid around their waists, she seemed to notice Mickie's presence only then._

"_Oooh 'Ria, we have our own Miss Mickie here to join in the celebration! Did you borrow sparkly confetti from your man for the occasion?"_

"_Wooo!" The redhead echoed with a giggle._

_Mickie was halfway ready to ask if the two girls had just won a match or had the upper hand in a beer drinking contest in very likely Stone Cold style, but wisely decided against it as she loudly cleared her throat._

"_Ash, actually I'm here for a serious matter."_

_The unusually drop-dead serious tone only suggested that something important was indeed happening and the punk diva could only whiten when she noticed her own cell phone in Mickie's hands._

"_What is it?" She asked in alarm, glancing from friend to friend._

_It was Jeff the one answering first, as he softly stroked her blonde & pink hair, attiring her full attention on him this way._

"_Your phone started to ring a few times while you were out there so Mickie checked… and it's your mom. We think maybe you should call her back directly."_

_Ashley's eyes widened at the revelation, gratefully grasping Jeff's arm with both hands for how he had avoided saying 'We think something serious might have happened.' Though that didn't stop the thought for creeping over._

"_Here." The rainbow haired superstar continued as he picked the electronic device from Mickie's hand and handed it to the self proclaimed Dirty Diva… whose hand was visibly shaking. "Do you want me to call?"_

_She shook her head, swallowing the lump in her throat as she silently pressed the call button._

_In meanwhile Punk was starting to feel terribly awkward –not to mention jealous, of course- as Jeff protectively wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his side. It looked like an intimate moment and, being him the one who ironically knew her less, he felt a bit out of place._

_Though such feelings rested for the time of the first two rings, after which the diva's free hand flied down to clasp his own and he tried to fight the small smile on his face as he held it tight._

_After that, it was all a flash, and the little audience was graced only by fragments of unintelligible conversation._

"_Mom!!! Is everything alright? Dad? Ronnie?!"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_And… what were you waiting for to tell me?!"_

"_But— yes, I know, but you knew I was coming home tomorrow… yeah, and for how long?"_

"_Yeah… sure, don't worry. At least keep my stuff safe, alright? Okay, tell dad I said hi, bye."_

_As she eventually flipped the phone closed and lifted her eyes again, she was greeted by four pair of curious eyes on her. Let's make it three actually, cause Maria's wore the not-unusual bewildered expression, to tell the truth._

"_Everyone's alright." She announced as first thing, causing relieved sigh to echo around her._

"_Thank God." Jeff mumbled, kissing her temple. Action to which Punk instinctively responded with holding her hand tighter… and causing her to let go as she adjusted her fringe behind her ear._

"_What happened then?" Mickie questioned in puzzlement._

"_My parents decided to repaint the whole house… and they kindly let me know just tonight while I was supposed to fly home tomorrow morning!" She explained in an outraged tone._

"_Oh!" Maria was the first to pipe up, "And what color did they choose?"_

_The blonde blinked a few times at the question, then fortunately her boyfriend interrupted the awkward moment as the 'sane' foursome glanced at the ditzy diva with their eyebrows raised._

"_So you can't go now?"_

"_Yeah… I can't believe it. And I need a place to stay all along in meanwhile! Cause they're staying at my aunt's while my bro is away on a road trip… that's crazy. I need to live in hotels for almost 2 weeks, like I don't already get enough of them! And the rest of my stuff is all there!"_

"_Wow." He sympathetically echoed, "Maybe you could—"_

"_That's not a problem." The Charismatic Enigma cut him off, "You can stay with us. Matt won't mind, you know."_

"_But I don't know how long exactly it will take." She pouted._

"_And so?" He nonchalantly shrugged, "You can remain all the time you need to. No problem whatsoever."_

"…_You sure?"_

"_Absolutely! C'mon, just say yes!" He flashed her his best grin._

"…_Awww alright then, I accept the offer!" She finally smiled again, "Thanks Jeff."_

"_Anytime, my pleasure." He smiled back as she pulled him in for a quick hug._

_At this Punk clasped his hands tightly around the Money in the Bank briefcase, trying to prevent to shove it on the other man's head. He was just going to ask her the same when he had beaten him on the time. A not-so-subtle glare passed in between the two, though nobody noticed, especially cause the three girls had launched themselves in a conceited rant on how the punk diva could manage for the necessary period without being able to take new clothes from home._

**_Xx end flashback xX_**

"Oooh, so that's it?" Kofi chuckled once Punk completed his detailed report.

"…I don't see anything funny in what I just told you."

"It's not that… it's seeing you jealous that amuses me." He admitted with a boyish grin.

"Jealous? I'm not jealous." He scoffed.

"Sure thing, and I'm Kelly Kelly!" The Jamaican laughed.

"Alright… well I'm not _exactly_ jealous, okay?"

"That's the euphemism of the century, man."

"Look, can't I just be bothered by the unexpected turn of events? Especially when I was going to offer help to _my_ girlfriend in distress?"

"So you're pissed cause Jeff took your place as the knight in shining armor."

"…Yeah, sorta."

"Which is called jealousy, my friend." Kofi grinned.

"Whatever you call it doesn't change the facts." The Straight Edge superstar rolled his eyes, "And the facts are that she's going to live with the Hardys for at least a few weeks."

"Weren't you the one assuring me they were only friends a couple of weeks ago?"

"And indeed they are. I'm not worried about her, I trust Ash." He genuinely said.

"…Alright. But then isn't it normal then a friend helps another friend out? I mean, let's turn the tables for a moment, if you were the one needing a place to stay and I offered first I don't think your punk girl would mind so much as you right now." He casually shrugged his shoulders.

"No offense man but you're not exactly my type, you know?"

"But you just said you're not worried about her being possibly tempted by Jeff!"

"_YES_, but that's the other way around that bothers me." He rolled his eyes, "I'm not so sure about Hardy looking at her just like a friend… and anyway I just wanted to spend time with my girl, alright? Is that so absurd?"

"Dude if that's the problem then it's really easy."

"Oh really?" He sarcastically asked.

"Sure, go to see her." Kofi suggested with a goodhearted smile.

A brief silence followed, at the end of which Punk's expression finally relaxed into a grin.

"You know what? Keep watching that '_Desperate Housewives_' of yours… it does you good indeed!" He happily said before finally switching the lamp off and lying down again.

"It's not '_Desperate Housewives'_, it's '_Gossip Girl'_!" The Jamaican clarified in an outraged tone, but Punk wasn't listening anymore, he was too busy staring at the ceiling with a smile gracing his features.

**x—x—x—x—x**

The following morning -or better a few hours later at this point- the Dirty Diva, landed in North Carolina a couple of hours after the show, was engaged in knocking on a closed door in the Hardy's house… whining like a four years old.

"What are you doing in there since dawn? Jeffyyyy?"

"_Go have breakfast."_ An amused Jeff retorted from inside.

"I already have!"

"_Then behave."_

"Jeffyyyyy!"

"_Leave, Ashers."_

"You'll become blind, ya know?"

"_Find yourself a hobby."_ The Charismatic Enigma said in between laughter.

"I wanna come innnn!!!"

"_SHANNON!"_

The thus _kindly_ called man arrived from the end of the corridor rubbing his hands together, speeding up to reach the diva outside the locked door.

"Sorry man, bathroom call." He raised his voce to be heard from the other side.

"_I told you to look after her…!"_

"Well excuse me if I'm not a diva-sitter!"

A scowl came across Ashley's face as she followed the conversation by looking back and forth from the door to Shannon and vice versa.

"Haha did you get it?" The latter added with a self complacent grin, "_Diva_-sitter."

"Shan, that's the lamest joke ever." She commented raising an eyebrow at the Reject.

"No, it's not!"

"_Yes, it is!"_ Jeff shouted from inside.

"Well no need of being all snappy 'bout it, alright?" He lifted his hands up in mock surrender, an offended frown taking place of the usual boyish grin.

"Tell us what you're doing Jeffyyyyy!" The punk princess came back to the offense a minute later.

"_Shan, would you mind?!"_

"Fine! C'mon, troublemaker."

"What?" She looked confused as he took her forearm and dragged her downstairs, only to sit down on the last step. "Now we stay here and wait… without driving me crazy if possible. God, it's too early for me to be up." He complained masking his eyes with a hand.

"…I can't believe you're really baby sitting me. YOU, Shannon Moore, are baby sitting me." She grumpily said as she sat down next to him, resting her chin on her hands.

"It's a tough job baby, but someone has to do it." He grinned. "And by the way it's _diva _sittin— OUCH!" He glanced at her in disbelief after having just been hit in the stomach.

She just shrugged her shoulders and stuck her tongue out at him.

…Yes, obviously they were both mature enough not to need either a _superstar_ or _diva_-sitter.

**x—x—x—x—x **

"I'm bored." The self proclaimed dirty diva sulkily piped up two hours later, she and Shannon still in their identical previous positions at the bottom of the staircase.

"That makes two of us." He echoed in the same tone.

"I wonder what he's doing in there."

"Uh-huh."

"I mean… it's just a _guest room_, what's so interesting in that?"

"Uh-huh."

At the halfhearted reply Ashley slowly turned her head to glance at her unfortunate companion, a not-so-subtle smirk taking the place of the confused and frustrated previous expression.

"…What?" Now it was evidently Shannon's turn to look genuinely puzzled as he started to feel observed, "Why you looking at me like that?"

"You know." She proudly stated.

"…No, I don't. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked… and by the way you're kinda freaking me out at the moment, you know?"

She merely rolled her eyes, "I mean you know what Jeff is doing!" She clarified.

"Uh… nope, I don't." He denied. Quite lamely to be honest.

"Shan, I'm not an idiot." She innocently grinned.

"Never said otherwise." He muttered, "A pain in the ass though? absolutely."

"C'mon, do tell!" She insisted shoving her elbow in his side.

"What gives you the assumption that I do know, huh?" He defiantly retorted lifting his chin up.

"The fact that you were up before noon." She stated matter-of-factly.

"…Alright, maybe you know me better than I thought, I'll give you credit for that."

"Why, thank you very much, I was really hoping for your credit." She sarcastically replied, "Tell me, c'mon. It must be something _big_ to bribe you into wait here with me like two complete idiots."

"We look like that, huh?"

"I'm afraid we do."

"Great." He muttered.

"Oh, shut up, don't distract me! I want to know!" She quickly shook her head, playfully slapping his knee.

"Look Ash, I can't, alright?" He finally gave up with an eye-roll, "He made me promise."

"Fine…" she huffed, then she moved closer to him, a puppy-dog eyes expression on her face completed by a perfect pout "You could give me a little clue though, couldn't you?"

"Err… I-I…"

"_Hey guys, what's up?"_

Both the two punks literally jumped up at the third, unexpected voice coming right from in front of them.

"Does anyone ring the bell in this house?" The diva rhetorically complained, a hand on her heart for the scare she had just received.

"Ewww were you two just _flirting_?" Shane Helms asked with what could have been decisively classified as a disgusted etch in his voice.

"What?! Absolutely not!" The Reject immediately exclaimed as the two flied at the opposite corners of the step they were occupying, almost glaring at the newly arrived.

"Well, it could've looked like." The latter nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

"Eww no way."

"Don't look too pleased at the idea, would you?" Shannon touchily pointed out.

"Oh c'mon," she rolled her eyes "you know what I mean."

"Why? Wouldn't I be perfect flirting material?"

"Well…"

"I wouldn't even go there if I were you mate." Shane sympathetically summoned up with a pat on the Reject's shoulder.

"Why, thank you very much." He muttered.

Ashley's mouth was already half opened to utter a reply when someone else joined the conversation, this time coming from the _top_ of the stairs.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jeff questioned in curiosity as he leaned with one arm on the banister, his blonde hair in a messy short ponytail and multicolored paint all over his older _Hardy Boys_ sleeveless t-shirt.

"Oh nothing much," the Hurricane was the first to reply "just wondering whether Shan would be kissing material or not."

"Good one, don't be too disappointed Shanny." He wholeheartedly laughed.

"Well if that's so funny then go ahead Ash, tell us who you would kiss among us." The Prince of Punk defiantly said while folding his arms on his chest.

Shane just chuckled in amusement at the situation, ready to find out the dirty diva's answer; Jeff, on the other hand, nervously shifted his weight from one leg to the other, trying to feel completely at ease… when in reality he totally was not.

Though, luckily for him, nobody noticed the sudden awkward movement and especially not Ashley who, apparently having an improvise epiphany, jumped up from her seat taking the three boys by surprise.

"YOU'RE HERE!" She exclaimed sprinting up to reach the younger Hardy.

"Ugh… yeah, technically this is still my house, ya know…" He stuttered taking aback by her new found hyperactivity.

"Then whatever you were doing is done? Finished? Ended? Ready to be shown to your beautiful, beautiful diva friend?" She asked with an expectant smile on her face, literally bouncing on her feet.

"Only if you promise me you'll stop right now acting like Mickie… you're really scaring me." He compromised trying to hold a straight face.

"I promise." She agreed with a playful eye-roll, immediately stopping on the spot.

"Good girl," he chuckled "so… yeah, I guess now your surprise is ready."

A couple of seconds to register the exact meaning of Jeff's words –or better, to find the key word in the sentence- and the punk's smile had turned into a wide grin.

"Awww so it's a surprise for me!!! A _surprise_! For _me_!!!"

"Yeah, that's basically what I just said." He couldn't help but laugh at her childlike excitement.

"What are we waiting for then?! Let's go!!!"

"As you wish princess." He winked offering her his hand as they did the last three steps to reach the upper floor.

"What are they talking about? What surprise?" Shane asked in puzzlement, "And why does Jeff looks like he's been fighting with colors? …More than usual I mean, of course."

"You'll see man." Shannon smirked as he stood up as well, both Smackdown superstars ready to follow the other two friends' steps when the blonde's cell phone started to loudly ring. "Go ahead, I'll join you in a minute." He instructed while searching for the electronic device in the side pockets of his military baggy pants.

As the Hurricane nodded in response before disappearing upstairs, he checked the caller ID in curiosity… that only grew when he read the name. Name in question that apparently wasn't an usual caller, judging from the Reject's taken aback reaction.

**x—x—x—x—x **

Balancing the weight of his _all-previous-week-long_ luggage on one hand as he made his way out of the North Carolina's airport, the Straight Edge superstar reached for the back pocket of his dark jeans with his other hand, retrying it a few minutes later securely holding his cell phone.

After flipping the device open and searching for a number in the address book, he pressed the call button and placed it in between his shoulder and his neck, eventually freeing his other arm from his bags' weight. No, in spite of what it may have looked like, it wasn't like he had decided to permanently move down to North Carolina, but that was the problem when you needed to travel at least 4 days straight without a chance of going back home.

Zigzagging through the people entering the building, he stopped in what seemed a quiet corner, patiently waiting for his call to be answered… thing that happened a few rings later.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey man, it's Punk. Sorry, am I disturbing?"

"_Nah, don't worry."_ Shannon's voice echoed through the receiver, _"What's up man?"_

"Actually I'm calling to ask you for a favor… hope you don't mind."

"_Of course I don't… though let's see what I can do, shoot ahead."_ The self proclaimed Reject goodheartedly replied, half curious and half confused at the unexpected conversation.

"Right. Look… remember when last month my car broke before we had those shows around your zone and I ended up staying at your place for a few nights?"

"_Sure thing, right around Wrestlemania, what about that?"_

"Well, I was wondering, and it's totally okay if you can't… but do you reckon I could abuse of your hospitality again? Just for a couple of days, I swear. It's that, you know, with this sudden thing with Ash… and I'm afraid it's too late now to find a free hotel or something—"

"_Dude, shut up a second, would you?"_ Shannon interrupted the ramble with his laughter, _"It's totally fine, really. I told you… mi casa su casa. Or some shit like that." _

"You sure? Cause I don't want to intrude or something."

"_Absolutely, don't worry. Actually I was just looking for a dog-sitter for Oz before I leave for the Smackdown tapings… so I'll totally take advantage of the situation." _He sheepishly grinned.

"Awesome, be my guest. No wait, actually that's the other way around." He snickered, only to stop when a loud shriek echoed through the phone "Man, what was that?"

"_Oh never mind, it's your girl actually. She's a bit loud at times… shit," _he cursed realizing what he had just said_ "wait, I don't mean it like that— I—"_

"It's alright Shan," now it was Punk's time to interrupt the ramble with an amused chuckle "I get what you mean."

"_Good cause… phew. She wouldn't even kiss me! …Not that I tried, of course. I swear."_

"Glad to know," he chuckled "and by the way… would you please not tell her anything about this? I want to surprise her, you know."

"_Sure thing, my lips are sealed. Oh and when I have to expect you?"_

"I just landed in NC, if I remember correctly I think it will take half an hour or something for me to arrive… right?"

"_Perfect. We're all here at the Hardy's though, come directly here."_

"Alright, see you later then. Thanks again, really."

"_No problem, man. OH! And Punk?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Buy yourself a pack of Pepsi while you're on your way… only beer at home."_ He informed in amusement.

"I kinda saw that coming." Punk echoed with the same tone before flipping the phone closed and heading in the opposite direction to find a taxi.

Back on the other side of the line the Prince of Punk smiled tugging the phone back in his pants again, _"Nice chap."_ He commented before focusing on the sounds coming from upstairs again…

"OH FUCK." He muttered slapping his hand on his forehead as a realization finally hit him, without a single doubt his best friend wouldn't be much pleased by what he had just arranged.

"Shit, that's why I don't function in the mornings." He muttered before rushing upstairs.

**x—x—x—x—x **

Ashley's jaw dropped as she took a first, almost cautious, curious glance at the well known room, Jeff following closely with an expectant look on his face as he studied her reaction.

"Oh my God…" She trailed off in utter shock… and what a pleasant one it was.

Instead of the almost naked old spare room (graced by only a double bed and a small walk-in closet) which had usually been used as a backup when Shannon, Shane or one of the numerous Hardys' friends passed out during Matt's famous parties, here there was a completely different sight.

Walls painted in a soft, nearly imperceptible, shade of a relaxing baby blue where light wooden shelves covered the once empty space; an inflatable transparent blue sofa –that probably was more fitting on a beach- in a corner. The wall opposite the large window had just been decorated in what was almost a breathtaking visual at first. It was a bright, multicolored mural painting that consisted in "Dirty Diva" written in pink & black gothic letters with at each side two stars identical to her elbows tattoos, a blue & green Hardys sign painted below the graffiti text.

On the nightstand there were two large framed pictures, one consisting of the whole NC group plus the punk princess in the middle (sandwiched in between Matt and Jeff) while the other saw just she and Jeff together. On the wall above the bed there was another graffiti, though this time the artwork consisted in only words, lyrics to be exact.

"_If I could give to you the stars in outer space."_

She couldn't help but smile, it was a quote from a song of her favorite band, The Used.

"Oh. My. God." Was all Ashley managed to utter after a careful examination of the so changed room, a brief pause after every word to emphasize her surprise.

"Do you like it?" Jeff hopefully asked from behind, his eyes going back and forth from the punk diva to the sight she was slowly taking in.

"_If I like it…?!_ Jeff this is… gosh, I have no words…! This is like the most amazing thing ever!!!" She eventually exclaimed in pure amazement.

As she finally worded her excitement he allowed himself to relax into a satisfied smile.

"Glad you think so cause it's all yours, princess."

"…You're kidding."

"No, I'm not." He chuckled in amusement at her bewildered expression, "At least if you know some other _dirty diva_ who could enjoy it…"

"But how… I mean… what…" She shook her head in confusion.

"That's yours, all yours." He confirmed, "Even when your parents' house is ready again… you can stay here _whenever_ you want, for how long you want. You're not a guest, you know, you've one of us… you've _always_ been."

"Aww Jeffy…!" She chocked out, literally jumping in his arms and pulling him into a tight hug.

"You happy?" He whispered in her ear.

"You have no idea how much," she softly replied in between tears of joy "that's like the best… most incredible… most beautiful thing someone has _ever_ made for me. I swear."

"I was going to aim for something less, but I'll settle for this." He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks so so so _so_ much… Heck, I can't thank you enough for a lifetime!"

"Phew, no need to thank me at all… anything for you, you know." He genuinely said, the sweetest crooked smile on his face.

"I love you so much Jeffy." She smiled back, eventually pulling away… not before have given him another affectionate squeeze.

"Oh by the way…"

"Yes?"

"If Matt sees that photo on the nightstand… the one with all of us…"

"…Yes?"

"Would you mind saying that it was already yours?" He mischievously smirked, "You know I had to improvise on the furniture."

She burst out with laughter, tucking a rebellious blonde lock behind his ear, "I totally will."

"Perfect." He grinned, "So what about we go out tonight to celebrate your staying with us?"

"Count me in, handsome." She playfully grinned back before kissing his cheek.

"_Holy shit, that's huge!" _A panting Shannon exclaimed once he reached the others, peering from behind Shane's shoulder and forgetting everything about the real purpose of his rush upstairs.

"Uh-huh." Ashley proudly grinned, Jeff's arm still wrapped around her waist.

"Wow."

"You can surely say that."

"I mean… WOW."

"Dude, would you redo my room too?" Shane chimed in with an approving pat on the rainbow haired warrior's shoulder.

"Sorry guys, I'm not up for hiring, I'm here on exclusive." He innocently grinned making the punk girl giggle.

"Traitor." Was the mutter that followed, unnoticed when a high-pitched sound distracted the whole group.

"Oh, _finally_ someone who actually rings the bell here!" Ashley pointed out.

"Right, tell me about it." Jeff laughed as they moved towards the stairs.

"Aw, you got a room and are already acting up like the mistress around here." Shane teased as he playfully pushed the blonde girl ahead, "Baby I've been sleeping in that room completely busted after countless parties when you were still in New York playing with Barbie dolls."

She laughed at the exaggeration, "Very delighted to hear so."

"I bet you are, there should be a plate or something."

"Absolutely." She mocked an impressed expression.

Who, on the other hand, wasn't much delighted in that moment was surely Shannon who, suddenly remembering what had not-so-long-ago happened, definitely whitened.

"JEFF, wait!" He blurted out once he quickly recovered.

"What's up Reject?" He paused in mid-step while Ashley and Shane preceded him downstairs.

"I—err…"

"Man, you alright?" He asked in slight confusion.

"Ugh, you see…"

"What?"

A loud shriek coming from the living room startled them both, causing Jeff to grow rather impatient at his best bud, wondering what had just caused Ashley to give them all a display of her lungs' amazing capacity.

"I need to tell you something." The Prince of Punk replied with a sheepish grin… that actually turned out more like a wince.

…And yes, he definitely had a more than plausible reason to wince, oh if he had.

* * *

Tadaaa, on with the suspense lol. Apologies for the lack or real interaction in between **Ash & Punk**, i was going to add another bit at the start but then i realized 13 pages were probably enough for this time XD We'll have tons in next one though, don't worry!


	18. Three is a Crowd

**"Learn to Fly"  
**A CM Punk/Ashley/Jeff Hardy fic

Thanks to **Ashleymassarophan1**, **LiveLaughLoveStandInTheRain**, **drowning in deep water**, **CrazyWWEFreakJNH**, **SkyeEyes16**, **xAttitudex**, **aquaflares21**, **XxBritni-LinnxX**, **JasmineDelilahBarlow**, **Writinglove101** and **jojocheer28** for reviewing last chapter, you guys simply rock!

Hope you like the new one as well,  
**R**&**R** and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18**  
**"Three is a Crowd"  
**

"Oh my God!!!" Ashley loudly exclaimed –or better shrieked, almost making Shane deaf for life- once she eventually opened the door… revealing, of course, none other than her own boyfriend on the other side.

"Hey there," Punk offered his best crooked smile as he casually leant with an arm on the wooden surface.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked in utter disbelief, covering her mouth with a hand and holding onto Shane's arm with the other.

"Oh nothing much," he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders before widely grinning at her "I just thought about surprising my girlfriend… hope I didn't just intrude or something."

The last line was obviously meant as a joke but the Dirty Diva, caught up in the moment of such pleasant surprised, was only able to quickly shake her head in what looked like the best imitation of one of Maria's famous dizzy moments.

"_Awwwww!!!"_ Seemed all she was able to utter for a few seconds… before sprinting forwards and tightly securing her arms around his neck… much to Shane's relief who was actually starting to fear for his own blood circulation.

"I guess I thought right then, huh?" Punk chuckled in her ear, more than satisfied with her reaction.

"Like you have no idea." She whispered before placing a kiss on his cheek and then, still in his arms, balanced herself to smile up at him… only to claim his mouth a moment later as he happily gave in.

Arriving exactly in that moment (in a case of worst-timing ever), Jeff and Shannon literally stopped in mid-track… both staring at the unexpected sight with slightly open mouths. Though, the younger Hardy reaction was actually due to most absolute shock… while the Prince of Punk's had more to do with fear of what was coming up for him.

Luckily for everybody, or at least for the three boys, Shane interrupted the awkward moment with a loud: "Geez guys, get a room already!"

At this the two eventually pulled apart, causing the straight edge superstar to finally notice the other two as he sheepishly lifted a hand to greet them. "I owe you big Shannon." He half smirked.

The guy in question was suddenly too aware of the other three gazes moving on himself for his own liking, therefore he uncomfortably shifted his weight from one leg to another… replying with a sheepish smile of his own.

"Don't even mention it, man." He casually shrugged, "What's a spare room in between friends, huh?"

"Oooh then you're staying?" Ashley's eyes immediately lit up as she turned to ask confirmation to her boyfriend.

"Uh-huh, a few days." He happily grinned.

"Awww that's awesome!!!"

"Yeah, something like that." He chuckled.

"Well you need help with your luggage then?" Shane goodheartedly inquired.

"I just have one bag and a backpack actually, I left it on the porch."

"Well let's get them before a Hardy steals them. They're known to do such things, ya know." Shane conspiratorially whispered.

"He's joking, obviously." Jeff echoed with an eye-roll.

"Of course he is." Punk lightly laughed.

"Yeah… well welcome back to NC then." The Charismatic Enigma tentatively said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it." He smiled back before following Shane outside… and promptly being followed by Ashley who didn't miss the chance to widely grin at Jeff and Shannon in the process.

The latter took this as his cue to swiftly leave the room as well… though he wasn't that lucky as Jeff pulled him back by holding on the waistline of his jeans.

"Shouldn't we help them out with the luggage?" The self proclaimed Reject tried the innocent approach… which, obviously, failed.

"Are you insane?!" Jeff hissed in what came out as a loud whisper.

"Look man, what could—"

"You're the only one who knows what I was about to do!"

"Oh! Were you?!"

"…I was considering the idea… idea that _you_ actually encouraged me on before stabbing me in the back Mr. best friend." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jeff, I forgot!"

"Oh God." The younger Hardy groaned.

"I mean, he caught me off guard… and I didn't realize in that moment—ouch!" He yelled once he got slapped on the back of his neck, "What was that for?"

"As a reminder that this is the last time I trust you with a secret."

"Well, look at the bright side… at least I didn't go around and spill the fact that you—"

"Guys? Everything alright?" Ashley asked in slight confusion as she peered through the front door left open, "I thought I heard Shannon yelling in pain."

"Nah, everything's alright." Jeff forced a convincing smile, placing an arm around his friend's neck "You know Shanny likes to be an idiot."

"…Fair enough." She laughed… earning an outraged expression from the idiot in question. "Anyway, we were thinking of going out to celebrate my _double_ surprise then… you guys in?" She hopefully asked.

"Who's paying?" The Reject inquired.

"I am." Jeff announced with an eye-roll in his direction.

"But there's no need—"

"Our welcome to Punk, right?" He cut off her protest with a smile.

"Aw, how nice." She sincerely smiled back.

"Awesome then, I'll—"

"No, you can't come." The younger Hardy promptly interrupted Shannon's eager approval.

"What?!"

"You had that _thing_ to do tonight… right? Don't tell me you forgot?" He insisted with his most innocent smile… narrowing his eyes at him only when he turned his back on Ashley, making him clearly understand that was some kind of payback for his negligence.

"Oh… yeah… right, that thing." He unwillingly confirmed, trying to subtly kicking Jeff's ankle but awfully failing once the risk taker started to walk forward, causing him to fall on the floor.

"Shan!" The Dirty Diva exclaimed in amusement, shaking her head as she and Jeff joined the other two outside… the latter not without a smirk in Shannon's direction.

"Right…" he muttered as he slowly got up, "Tell me again why I'm in the middle of all this mess."

**x—x—x—x—x **

Once the luggage question was thus settled and the Charismatic Enigma went to take a much needed –and earned- shower after all the painting job he had done all day long, Ashley took that as a chance to show Punk her own brand new room in the Hardys crib… as Matt would call it.

"Isn't that great? I mean… I totally wasn't expecting it!" She matter-of-factly questioned as he took a look around.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful." He faintly smiled.

"Hey, you okay?" She inquired getting closer to him.

"Yeah, I just… you know… I don't want to sound stupid or something considering that we've just dated for like a couple of weeks, but I was going to offer you too."

"…What?" She asked in slight confusion.

"Last night," he explained "I was going to offer you to stay at my place while you couldn't go back at your house."

"Oh."

"I mean, I don't want to rush anything or add pressure on—"

But whatever he didn't want to add pressure on, remained unrevealed as she silenced him with a full-on-the-mouth kiss.

"What was that for?" He breathlessly asked once they pulled apart gasping for much needed air.

"For being the sweetest and most caring boyfriend ever." She sweetly replied.

"Oh." He relaxed into a chuckle, "So wouldn't you have anything in contrary about spending like a couple of days with me one of these weeks? I'd love to properly show you Chicago since last time I was only able to show you the airport."

"I will be more than glad, as matter of fact." She happily accepted.

"Great. Though I have to warn you about something…"

"Shoot."

"I don't have a guest room. And my couch is awfully uncomfortable to sleep on."

"Hmm, I don't see the problem in that." She innocently shook her head.

"Don't you?"

"Nuh-huh. Actually I wasn't planning on using either."

"Oh, even better." He grinned.

"That's what I thought." She smirked before pulling him in for another kiss.

Awkwardly clearing his throat, Jeff interrupted the moment once he burst inside the room without thinking of the current possibility… his smile already dropping a bit.

"Sorry guys, we'd better get going though if you want to find a free table."

"Sure thing," the diva cheerfully smiled as she took Punk's hand in hers "where's Shane?"

"Oh he couldn't come either, he's waiting for Talia to land with the last flight from Los Angeles. I'm afraid it's just the three of them."

"Aw, that's great… me and my boys!" She happily giggled, receiving amused smiles from both men as they exited the room.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"YAY my favorite table is free!" Ashley happily announced as the unlikely trio made its way inside the small diner.

"So you guys come often here?" Punk inquired in curiosity as he subtly surpassed Jeff in order to sit next to her, leaving the rainbow-haired superstar to take the lonely seat opposite them.

"Uh-huh, that's one of our fave places to come to eat. Actually when I was with Matt that's almost the only place he brought me to when we were here." She revealed with an amused giggle.

"My bro tends to be a lazy ass when he's back at home." Jeff echoed with a playful eye-roll.

"Yeah, tell me about it." She laughed.

"Well," Mr. Money in the Bank chimed in with a chuckle as he leant forward to place an arm around the diva's shoulders, "once you'll get to Chicago I'll show you a lot of cool places you're gonna love."

"Aw, can't wait." She grinned.

"There are those clubs— ah, I can't tell you, you gotta see them for yourself. You know, they're huge stuff… not like this."

"Excuse me," Jeff cleared his throat "what does that exactly mean?"

"C'mon man, you know what I mean." The dark haired man laughed.

"No, actually I don't. Care to explain?"

"Well, seems pretty clear to me that I was merely stating the obvious." He casually shrugged his shoulders.

"The obvious, yeah… and that would be that we here are just hillbillies? Just scum compared to you city guys, huh?" Jeff bitterly retorted.

"Jeff, Punk surely wasn't implying—" Ashley interjected in disbelief.

"Of course I wasn't." Her boyfriend echoed with the sternest look, "I was just saying that Chicago is bigger than Cameron… and therefore so are its clubs, that's it."

The self proclaimed Dirty Diva nodded her head in matter-of-fact understanding as she looked back and forth in between the two.

"Size is not always a guarantee." The younger Hardy enigmatically smiled.

"Watch out man, someone might think you've got a personal reason to say so." Punk smirked, eloquently raising an eyebrow at him.

The latter merely rolled his eyes, "I meant that Ash never complained. And I'm speaking of the town's size, of course." He smirked back.

Too caught up in the tricky conversation to notice the innuendo, Ashley didn't miss a second to sternly reply. "Of course, I love it here."

Jeff opted to only lift both his eyebrows, an eloquent enough gesture to say _"See?"_

"Look man, don't make a bigger deal of what this really is…" Punk lightly sighed, "That's your hometown, of course you love it. I'd be the same about mine. I'm only musing that Chicago is more similar to New York, hence it should easily match _my _girl's taste… nothing more." He pointed out with the most innocent expression possible, though with a bit of more emphasis on the adjective use… something that didn't go amiss to Jeff.

Ashley eloquently glanced at the latter, a look that actually had nothing of reproach in it, only a goodhearted invite of going along with her own boyfriend.

"Sure man," the Charismatic Enigma couldn't help but give in under her persuasive smile "no harm done." And with that he outstretched his arm towards the other side of the table, quickly slapping Punk's hand in order to settle the matter.

"Awesome." The diva cheerfully piped up, "Shall we order now?"

"Heck yes, I'm starving. I didn't eat anything on the flight."

"Aw, poor my baby." She cooed turning to give him a peck on the lips.

Under the unquestionable sweet sight, Jeff's stomach gave actually an unpleasant turn… something that with no surprise had nothing to do with hunger as he resignedly leant with his back against the chair, waiting for one of the waitresses to come and take their orders.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Here I come, bringing pizza!" Chris Jericho cheerfully announced as he entered Mickie and Maria's hotel room carrying two large cardboard boxes in his hands.

"About time!" The usually bouncy brunette complained from her cross-legged position on the couch of the small living zone of the room, "I'm literally starving!"

"Haven't you eaten a bag of chips just a bit more than one hour ago?" He ventured to ask with a somewhat puzzled expression, his head cocked on a side while he placed their supper on the low coffee table before the couch that had already been set with napkins, two high glasses and two beer cans.

"Well, excuse me if I need nutrition, you know." She scowled, proceeding to take one large slice of Pepperoni pizza with a yellow napkin.

"I don't doubt that." he chuckled in amusement and gave her a quick kiss on the temple as he sat down next to the diva, outstretching his hands to mirror her previous movement.

…though she didn't seem of the same idea when she quickly snatched the entire box far from him.

"What are you doing?" She questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

"…I'm trying to feed myself as well?" The oblivious superstar matter-of-factly replied.

Mickie offered a snort, "Well not with _my_ pizza, mister."

"What do you mean _your_ pizza?" He blinked in confusion.

"What I just said." She casually shrugged her shoulders, "This is _my _pizza." She slowly stated, accompanying her words with large gestures… almost as if he had suddenly become deaf –or incredibly slow, for the matter-. "_That_ is yours." She concluded, pointing at the second box.

"But that is the double cheese one." He naively pointed out, "I don't like it."

"Please," she laughed "who doesn't like a double cheese pizza?!"

"…Well, I don't."

"Ow, that's a pity then baby… enjoy!" And with that she cheerfully smiled at him, taking another generous bite of her slice.

Poor Chris furrowed his brow in confusion, slightly shaking his head. "Wait, you're not implying that you're going to eat _all _that…"

"Uh-huh." She mumbled with her mouth full, "As matter-of-fact I do love a good pepperoni pizza."

"I don't doubt that honey," he offered a complacent smile "…But you surely can't eat all that by yourself."

"Oh actually I can." She nodded, "Or better, I'm actually going to." She announced with a happy grin, lost in her little pizza world.

"And couldn't you just spare a couple of slices for me?" He opted to try with the puppy eyes approach, an oh-so-cute pout on display.

"Away from my pizza, baby." She nearly hissed swatting his hand away.

He let out a defeated huff, "And there I thought divas usually stick to a diet— what?" He had to stop in the middle of his sentence when she turned to look at him through narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me, are you implying that I'm a little chubby for the divas standards?" She eloquently lifted both eyebrows, shooting glares at him. Where _eloquently_ obviously stands for _'Think twice about you're going to say, sparkly idiot.'_

Luckily for him, Chris Jericho wasn't a fool; at least not till that point. So he wisely opted for an innocent smile on his angelic features, "Baby I was just pointing out that you surely eat a lot for a girl of your siz—"

"Before you complete that, do I need to remind you that you're going to spend the night here with me?" She interrupted him in a sweet tone… actually so sweet that it resulted almost in a threat… something that he didn't fail to notice.

"You look simply gorgeous honey." Y2J blurted out after swallowing hard, "And now if you excuse me I have a double cheese pizza to enjoy."

"Aww, my boyfriend." She –finally- contentedly giggled.

He masked a relieved sigh, unwillingly proceeding to open the second cardboard box revealing the for-him unappealing pizza. Defeated, the superstar tentatively picked one slice bringing it to under his nose, a grimace as he smelled the cheese.

Though, he had actually no time to take the first bite when the bathroom's door suddenly got opened and Maria calmly passed behind them in a zebra striped outfit and a black glittery mask on top of her head.

"Oh pizza, _niiiice_." She smiled, "Mickie tends to be a little cranky when she has nothing in her tummy."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed." Chris muttered.

"Alright, I'm exhausted and we have an early flight tomorrow… night guys!" And with that the redhead cheerfully waved at the couple before heading straight into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

A new puzzled expression appeared on the superstar's face as he glanced back and forth from the closed door to his peacefully-eating girlfriend. At last he awkwardly cleared his throat, leaning toward her to speak in almost a whisper.

"Is she aware that _that_'s not the room's door…?"

Mickie chuckled in amusement, looking at him as if he was crazy. "Of course she does, why?"

"Well she was just heading out…" He pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Out? Nope," the brunette shook her head "she was just heading to bed."

"To bed? With that zebra _thing _on?" He lifted his eyebrows, "You're kidding."

"That's her favorite pajamas. She made it herself."

"I have no idea what _that_ was… but it definitely wasn't a pajamas. Maybe a safari outfit or something… but surely not what you think it is. I mean, pjs usually have teddy bears or bunnies on them… they're not zebra striped!" He loudly whispered in an outraged tone.

Mickie put down her napkin for a brief moment, seriously studying her boyfriend before speaking up again in a solemn tone.

"Chris, your highest trend is to wear absurd sparkly things and you want to question _my_ friend's fashion sense?"

"…The sparkles are not absurd." Was the only thing that he sternly managed to utter after staring at her mouth-opened for a few seconds. "They're just misunderstood."

"Whatever you say honey." She complacently rolled her eyes. "Anyway… I was wondering, what took you so long to arrive?"

"Oh I ran into Kofi in the lobby."

"…You didn't let our pizzas get cold cause you were busy fangirling on Gossip Girl, did you?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey! I don't fangirl!" He almost shouted in disbelief, "And for your information, he had an interesting piece of news to tell me."

"What? Blair and Chuck are going to get back together?" She snorted.

"It's not Gossip Girl wise." He grumpily rolled his eyes, "Actually it's about your very best friend."

"My best friend?" Mickie's attention was fully on Chris as he echoed with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you know… short dirty blonde hair, pink highlights, quite the punk—"

"I know who my best friend is, thank you very much." She cut him off with an eye-roll, playfully smacking his arm. "I was just wondering what you could possibly know about her."

"Well," he grinned "Kofi just told me that a certain Punk with a capital P flew all the way to North Carolina to surprise her while she's staying at the Hardys mansion."

"…No wayyyy."

"Uh-huh, actually yes way."

"Aww, how sweet!" She cooed, "Oh I need to talk to her right now!"

"Shouldn't we leave them alone maybe?" He mused.

"Oh shut up, I want her reaction _now_!" A very excited Mickie exclaimed as she literally bounced over the couch in an attempt to grab her cell phone.

"Yes ma'am." He forcedly agreed, eyeing her leftovers with much interest. "Um, Micks… I was wondering… are you going to finish this after your phone call?"

"Who do you think I am… a _whale_?" She indignantly questioned with her hands on her hips, "I'm already quite full, you know?!"

He could just blink twice, speechless, as she marched outside the room with the phone already glued to her hear.

"Alright…" he lowly muttered to himself as he eagerly picked the rest of the pizza up "totally not-moody girl you got yourself Chris, good job."

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Hmm, you were right… this tastes great!" Punk sincerely complimented as he took a generous bite of his burger.

Jeff had an '_I-told-you-so' _ready on the tip of his tongue, though he wisely refrained from expressing it at noticing Ashley's content expression. Perhaps it was just him being _a bit_ prejudiced against the guy due to his own late realization of his feelings for her… after all until the two got together he hadn't done anything to be doubted on… and both his brother and his friends seemed to still have a good opinion of the straight edge superstar; therefore he settled for a much safer wink in her direction, earning one of his favorite smiles in return.

"It definitely does." She agreed with a playful smile, leaning forward to steal a fry or two from Jeff's plate.

"Oh here we go again," the latter rolled his eyes, faking an annoyed expression as he tried to swat her hand away and failed on purpose.

"Oh c'mon!" She protested with a giggle, playing with his fingers as he tried to stop her.

"No, I say c'mon!" The younger Hardy retorted, "Why do you always have to do that princess?!"

Punk, who till that moment was merely observing the scene in mild amusement, at this immediately looked up… not so pleased to witness the familiarity in between the two as their fingers were still entwined on the wooden surface.

"Princess?" He questioned clearing his throat to remind them of his presence… thing that actually worked as Ashley let go of Jeff's hand to focus on her boyfriend again.

"It's Jeff's nickname for me." She explained with a goodhearted smile, "That's why I wore that tiara when I came back last January… a present from him." She added with a light giggle.

"Sweet." The dark haired superstar commented with a smile… though it turned more into a forced one-sided twitch of his mouth when he turned his gaze to meet the even too innocent grin on Jeff's face.

"Yeah." The latter echoed with a nonchalant shrug, exchanging a sweet chuckle with the blonde.

"Anyway…" Punk interjected "speaking of coming backs… I haven't seen you going for the women's title yet."

"What?" She questioned with a fake surprised look, "You've been watching me Mr. Money in the Bank?"

"Ah, maybe." He evasively replied before widely grinning at her, earning a loud giggle in response as she playfully hit his forearm. "No, really. Don't you want to take Beth Phoenix down and win your first title?"

"I wish." She replied with a dreamy sigh, "But I don't think I'm going to."

"How come?" He questioned, his brow furrowed.

"Well, you know… first, Beth is massively big and I'm… incredibly thin compared to her." She offered an eye-roll, "and then… I don't know, I don't think I'm ready to be worth of the title. There's better divas, like Mickie." She solemnly nodded.

"Nuh-huh baby," he playfully shook his forefinger "first of all… never bring yourself down. I mean, it's good to know one's limits and of course Mickie is your best friend and all… but I'm pretty sure you can do great things too." He seriously said, a determined smile on his features.

"But—"

"And besides," the younger Hardy promptly interjected with another smile of his own "never underestimate yourself judging from an opponent's size. Look at me with Umaga… didn't I win an Intercontinental championship from him once?"

"Right," Punk nodded before Ashley could even utter a single syllable "wasn't that a few weeks before you got suspended? The last time, I mean."

"Yeah, it was." He sharply confirmed, his eyes narrowing as he studied what for him was definitely a jubilant expression under the sober pretence.

"Well guys," the Dirty Diva piped up after a few moments of awkward silence "I appreciate that you believe me, it's just that… I don't know if I'm ready." She helplessly shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, what's with that attitude?" Her boyfriend sweetly nudged her forearm as he lifted her chin up with his finger "I can train you, ya know. And we'll see if you're ready or not." He goodheartedly smiled.

"Oh—"

"She _is_ ready." Jeff jumped in once again, "She's used to train with _me_, you know." He nonchalantly pointed out, "I know her."

"Of course," Punk chuckled "well I was thinking that getting a few tricks from me too wouldn't hurt… right?"

As both guys focused on her, the punk princess started to feel the pressure of the moment… uncomfortably shifting on her seat; next thing she knew she was biting on her bottom lip, trying to find a solution that wouldn't hurt the feelings of either of her boys.

"Well," she eventually blurted out "of course. I mean the more the merrier… right?" She tentatively smiled, "I'm sure I'll be the best diva ever after training with _both_ my boys."

Out of the two, the one who was definitely more satisfied with the answer was without a doubt the former ECW superstar. After all Jeff was already used to work with her… so this new decision was all in his own favor now. And he didn't lose time in showing his appreciation as he swung an arm around her shoulders, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Awesome." He genuinely smiled.

"Yup. And you know what's even better? Jeff and I were already going to get some in-ring time together in the next few days… you should totally join us. Right?" She asked confirmation to the Charismatic Enigma who, in the midst of the very contrasting feelings in the pit of his stomach, couldn't help but agree with a somewhat forced smile. Dividing his time with her with Punk wasn't exactly something he found particularly enthralling at the moment.

"Great. I can't wait to!" She cheerfully exclaiming, earning smiles from both her boys. "Oh wait, that's my phone… I'll be right back." She excused herself as a familiar tune started to play right on her side where her tote bag was laying.

**x—x—x—x—x **

"Hey Mickie Mouse, what's up?" The punk princess cheerfully answered while she walked outside the diner to get a better reception.

"_Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?"_ Was the enigmatic replied that followed… prompting Ashley to furrow her brow in puzzlement.

"I don't know… should you?"

"_Wake up dirty diva, aren't you the one hanging out with both your boys in North Carolina?!"_

"Oooh, _that_." She couldn't refrain from giggling.

"_Yeah, that."_ Mickie huffed from the other side of the line, _"And really, why did I just find that out from my own boyfriend instead than from you… miss best friend? Punk surprises you and you don't even tell me,"_ she pouted _"I can't rely on Chris gossiping with Kofi to find out what's going in your life… you know?!"_

"Micks, calm down." She lightly laughed, "I didn't even have time to call you to inform you myself of his surprise. He just arrived a couple of hours ago and next thing we were going out to dinner."

"_Oooh alright, you're forgiven then. So you're out with all the NC crew? Tell the guys hi from me." _

"Hmm nope, actually it's just me and the boys."

"_Punk and Jeff?"_

"Uh-huh."

"_Ouch."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Oh I…"_ The brunette silently cursed herself, biting on her bottom lip. She had noticed a slightly not-so-friendly attitude in between the two during their previous encounter at the last Raw… but she surely didn't want to be the paranoid friend and spoil Ashley's nice evening out with them. And, mostly, especially not on the phone and not without being sure of the impression she had had. _"Nothing,"_ she quickly lied _"Chris just bit me."_

"Mickie James!" Ashley exclaimed, "You're not just calling me in the middle of doing something nasty with your sparkly man!"

"_Relax,"_ she merely rolled her eyes _"I didn't mean it like that… he just bit my finger… trying to steal my pizza. Honest."_

"Oh. What pizza by the way?" The punk cocked her head on a side, interested in the new information.

"_Pepperoni."_

"And he just tried to steal it from you?"

"_Uh-huh."_

"Aw, naïve boy."

"_I KNOW RIGHT?!"_ Mickie soon echoed, _"I mean there's a lot of things he doesn't know about me if he dared to do that!"_

"Well I'm sure you can change that," she giggled "I don't know, write him a list or something."

"_Oooh good thinking there, I might just do that."_

"Good. Now I'd better get back inside before they start to think I bailed out on them."

"_Oh, you left your punkboys on their own?"_ The former women's champion inwardly winced at the piece of news.

"Uh-huh… why?"

"_Nothing, just wondering they're probably missing you."_

"Aw Micks, you're becoming so corny… is that the Y2J effect?" The blonde teased.

"_Go back to your boys, bitch."_ She scoffed.

"Love ya too! Tell Chris I said hi!" And with an amused chuckle she hung up, ready to re-enter the diner with the same energy than before… as far as she was concerned, things couldn't go better for her at the moment.

Ah, how naïve was she being…

**x—x—x—x—x**

Once remained alone, the rainbow-haired warrior cocked his head on a side, carefully studying his rival with a knowing look.

"What?" Punk questioned as he eventually let out a snort.

"Nothing," he faked an innocent smile "I think I just realized the reason behind this attitude of yours."

"Pardon?"

"Yeah, keep playing innocent… I'm not Ash, you know. I'm not enough biased towards you to not noticed your true colors."

At this the straight edge superstar let out a snort of his own, mocking an impressed look. "Wow Jeff, you found me out… how smart of you. Now may I know what would be the reason of my so-called attitude if you don't mind?"

"You feel menaced." He revealed with a knowing smirk, "That's why you're suddenly all aggressive… you feel threatened."

At the explanation, Punk couldn't help but draw back his head and howl with laughter. "Really? Wow. And to think that I would have guessed I surely wasn't the aggressive one right now…"

"You know what I'm talking about. All those little things like moving closer to her and stuff… I'm not an idiot."

"Hmm, on that I start to have a few doubts actually considering that I don't think I need an obscure reason to show affection to my girl." He retorted with a matching, irritating, knowing smirk.

"Yeah… and in fact you had to come _here _to show her that, huh? Just admit it man, it's alright. At least I know what you're up to."

"Geez, who are you again to question my relationship with her?" Punk offered an eye-roll, "Oh right, you're just her _friend_… and that's all what you're going to remain for her, trust me Hardy."

"We'll see about that." Jeff couldn't help but instinctively blurt out, his jaw set.

"Oh really?" The other superstar snickered, "Then I'm the one acting all aggressive and feeling threatened… right? Honestly man, I think _you_'re the one who feels threatened here."

"Please, I'm not threatened by you." Jeff scoffed, an eye-roll following the gesture. "And why should I be anyway? I've been in her life since she came to the WWE… I have no reasons to fear for my relationship with her. How long has she known you on the other hand… about ten days leave it or take it?"

"Very funny, really." Punk shook his head, "Let me tell you this though… that could be true, but nevertheless I'm not the one who should feel threatened. After all she didn't take long to choose me over you in despite of how well she may know you…right?" He concluded with a smirk.

And the last remark, apparently, settled the matter in favor of the straight edge superstar… if not cause Jeff was inwardly wincing after those stinging words, without a doubt cause right in that moment the punk princess came back to the table, sitting down in her previous seat.

"It was Mickie," she revealed while she looked down to place the electronic device back in her bag and letting both guys come up with a more neutral expression, "she went on rambling as usual… sometimes I don't envy Chris." She concluded with a giggle, eventually glancing at the two again. "So, what did I miss in meanwhile?"

"Ah, nothing much…" Punk was the one to reply with a smirk as she leant back against his arm "just talking about you, you know."

"Oh, I'm all curious now." She chuckled in amusement before he claimed her lips with his, leaving a very annoyed Jeff to uncomfortably shift in his seat, wishing he hadn't told anything to the dark haired man in the first place.

What had he obtained letting his feeling have the upper hand? _Nothing_. Punk was still keeping up that odious pretence he had just pointed out, the fresh couple was still as sweet as possible, and he was still left with a sea of doubts, regrets and surely not pleasant feelings… without liking it one tiny bit.

In the split of a foolish second he thought of getting up and leave the place… but what would that bring to him? Nothing, again. Just giving Punk the satisfaction of having lost his control before her, proving his hints were nothing but true. So, sinking back in his chair, he buried himself under the menu pretending to choose a dessert, wondering why his parents hadn't shared a bit better patience in between the two Hardy brothers; he would have killed to have some of Matt's self-control right now… and oh how much he was going to need it indeed…

* * *

_There you go, let me know what you think please cause I had a hard time getting this chapter done :)_


	19. Midnight Romeo

**"Learn to Fly"  
**A CM Punk/Ashley/Jeff Hardy fic

Thanks to **justbornawesome**, **Ashleymassarophan1**, **XxBritni-LinnxX**, **aquaflares21**, **Writinglove101**, **xAttitudex, AshMattXoXo** and **TheRealRenee** for reviewing last chapter, you're awesome!

Enjoy the new one and let me know what you think! :)  
**R**&**R**

* * *

**Chapter 19****  
"Midnight Romeo"**

"I can't believe you asked the waitress if you could buy there a 6-pack of Pepsi." Ashley piped up with a giggle as the trio was currently in Jeff's car, making their way back after their night out.

"Well, Shannon had warned me he only had beer in the fridge… one's gotta do what one's gotta do." He pointed out with a sheepish grin.

"I'm sure he also has water and milk… or juice for the matter." Jeff joined the conversation with a badly disguised eye-roll "It's not like we're all alcoholics only cause we're not Straight Edge, ya know?"

"Of course I do." The other superstar gave a snort from the back seat, "Being Straight Edge doesn't mean being prejudiced."

"Right, but then again enjoying drinking alcohol doesn't mean—"

"C'mon guys," Ashley interjected aiming a playful slap on Jeff's knee, "isn't it a bit late to discuss about this right now?"

"Of course," Punk agreed with a chuckle "after all… live and let live I guess. And who am I to judge if one wants to willingly poison himself?" He offered an innocent shrug.

"Indeed." The rainbow-haired warrior echoed without emotion, his jaw set as he stole a glance at Punk through the rearview mirror, then looked sideways to find Ashley's eyes on himself.

"_He's joking_." Mouthed the Dirty Diva, tentatively smiling at him… who couldn't help but relax his expression into a faint smile as well.

"Those hamburgers were really good." The third addiction to the party suddenly piped up after seeing the younger Hardy smiling back at his girlfriend, "You were right Jeff, nice place."

Irritated by the previous topic, and by what he had somewhat perceived as a challenging glance in the mirror, Jeff was halfway ready to retort a sarcastic remark on how the Chicago native had previously laughed at the diner they had opted for… only he changed his mind –and not willingly- after noticing Ashley encouragingly smiling at him with an eyebrow raised in a '_See?_' way. So he eventually settled for a much safer neutral tone of voice.

"Nice to hear so, man. Anyway, here we are. Moore's mansion on the left." He then announced a few moments later, prompting the diva to giggle as he accompanied his words with a wide gesture of his hand.

"Thanks for the ride, man." Punk chuckled offering his hand "Sorry you had to deviate 'till here because of me."

"Pff, no problem. Don't even mention it." Jeff replied with a somewhat friendly hand-shake, much to Ashley's happiness.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, miss?" The dark haired guy said in mild amusement as he playfully pinched the back of her forearm.

"Wait," she giggled "I'll walk you to the door… I don't wish you to get lost in the Moore's grounds, Mr. Punk."

"Sounds good to me." He replied with an amused grin as he exited the car, movement soon mirrored by her.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked as they started to walk side by side down the road.

"At you—"

"What?" She playfully slapped his chest, "Watch out cause I can still leave you on your own Mr. boyfriend."

"No, let me finish." He softly laughed, "I meant that I find it cute when you call me Mr. Punk. Sounds, I don't know, funny."

"Oh, alright then. I don't need to Starstruck your pretty ass all the way back to Chicago after all."

"Pretty ass, huh?" He inquired with a smirk.

"Hey don't get too high on yourself now." She offered a playful eye-roll.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." Punk replied in amusement as the two exchanged then a content smile.

"Anyway…" Ashley began somewhat embarrassed a few seconds later, "I have to confess something."

"What? I've won a divas-judged contest for the best b-side on Raw?" He asked with a sheepish grin.

"Nooo," she rolled her eyes but giggled nevertheless, "it has nothing to do with your so called b-side, as matter of fact."

"Pity. But alright then, I'm all ears."

"You're gonna think I'm silly."

"Nothing tells you I won't think that anyway."

"What a meanie…!" Ashley loudly gasped.

"C'mon, just messing with you." He smiled, "You know you can tell me anything. Unless, I don't know, you're gonna confess you have a crush on Shannon or something like that… I'd say that's not the most appropriate moment considering we're on his front porch."

"Nope," she giggled "nothing to worry about on that front."

"Even better. Shoot then."

"Well, okay… about that _Mr. Punk_ thingy—"

"Hey, I was joking about that." Punk softly said and brushed her cheek, "You didn't get offended at me laughing, right?"

"No, no, I knew that." She bit on her bottom lip, "It's just… okay, I feel stupid, but sometimes I don't know how to call you."

"Other than boyfriend?" He chuckled.

"Other than that." She weakly smiled "I mean, obviously I know your name's Phil—"

"Ash, you can call me whatever you prefer or feel more comfortable with." The Straight Edge superstar sincerely smiled, "Except for another guy's name… that is." He added with a grin.

"You don't mind?"

"What, if you suddenly call me Matt while we're kissing?"

The diva couldn't help but laugh at this, "No, silly. If I call you always Punk like the others?"

"I don't mind at all." He genuinely smiled, "Besides you're the _punk princess_ right? So we should just change that into a capital P and add a _'s_ before the princess and we're all set."

"Sounds like a plan." Ashley lightly laughed as he winked at her.

"By the way, it sounds different to me when you call me like everyone else anyway."

"Awwww." She cooed, "Then what about Philly? Or, wait, wait! Brookie!"

"Let's not get too carried away now." He laughed, "Punk will do."

"Alrighty." She settled for a smile, "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For… everything. For coming down here, for surprising me like that, for spending time with Jeff as well… it means a lot to me."

"It's all my pleasure, really." He gently cupped her face, "There's nothing I won't do to stay with you, little dirty diva. Nothing."

In response, she just got on her tip toes and pressed herself forward, capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

"I could say the same." She almost whispered as they pulled apart.

This time it was Punk the one bringing her closer to his body and to close the small gap in between them with a kiss… that gradually became more heated than the first one.

"Back at ya." He softly said.

Another kiss was in order at this time, with his arms tightly wrapped around her petite frame while Ashley's roamed through his jet black hair.

"No, back at—"

"Oh there you are!" Shannon loudly exclaimed as the front door got suddenly opened, "I thought I heard something out there… shame on you, making out on my porch in the middle of the night like that."

The thus busted couple, who had jumped apart as two caught teenagers under the unexpected interruption, was now sideways glancing at each other trying not to laugh at the cliché-sounding scolding the Reject had in store for them.

"Here," the latter roughly seized Punk's arm "you get to bed right now; and you go back to that messy house of Hardys you come from and stop molesting this Straight Edge boy, you… you dirty diva."

"Okay, momma Moore." Ashley giggled while Punk was quietly laughing all along as she took a few steps backwards, "Goodnight Shanny, night Punky!"

"Hey, I didn't agree on that name!" The latter protested.

"…But I did." She retorted with a grin before speeding off and fading into the ground.

"C'mon Romeo, you'll see her tomorrow anyway." Shannon stated as he playfully kicked Punk's ass as he ushered him inside.

"Easy there," Mr. Money in the Back responded a bit later "Looks like that's one of my best sides, ya know?"

**x—x—x—x—x**

A couple of minutes later and the Dirty Diva entered the car again, a smile glued on her face.

"I was starting to think I had to come and manually force you two apart." Jeff said suspiciously eying her.

"Don't worry, Shan did."

"Wait… did he?" He couldn't help but question in amusement.

"Yup, on his front porch. And then dragged Punk away." She explained with a pout.

Jeff couldn't help but laugh at such imagined scene, "God… must've been priceless to see. Aww, horny teenagers." He added with a reminiscent sigh.

"We were just innocently kissing!" She feigned outrage and slapped his forearm.

"Don't doubt it." The Charismatic Enigma retorted with a wink, "Shall we go now or do we have to wait for your Romeo to sneak out behind Shan's back? Maybe I should move around to the back of the house to see if he jumps from the window?"

"Just shut up and let's go." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Where for miss?" He asked in a dignified voice, adjusting an invisible hat in his best taxi driver impression.

"Home, please." Ashley smiled at him.

"And to home it is then, princess." He sweetly smiled back at her.

**x—x—x—x—x**

The fluorescent numbers on the digital clock read 3 AM and everything, as predictable, laid still in the darkness of the room; the only sounds coming from a soft spring breeze slightly moving one of the window's curtains and from the rhythmic breathing of the lightly snoring rainbow haired superstar.

Basically everything as it was supposed to be in that mid May's night… at least until the door slowly cracked open with a never fixed squeak and soft bare-footed steps echoed on the wooden pavement as the new figure entered the room, directly marching towards the bed.

"Jeff?" The Dirty Diva called in almost a whisper as she stood on a side, tugging on his arm "Are you awake?"

"Hmm," the obviously asleep guy mumbled as he shifted his position under the disturbance.

"Jeffy? C'mon…"

Just mentioned routine went on for at least a couple of minutes until the Charismatic Enigma eventually woke up, more from the insisted pressure on his arm than for the almost imperceptible voice, to be fair.

"What?" He groggily questioned, his eyes still closed "Bad dreams?"

Ashley offered an eye-roll at no one in particular at his joke as she continued tugging on his arm, "You know I have trouble sleeping when I'm not in my own bed."

"Yeah, I'm the lucky one to know that indeed." He drawled in between two yawns, "Actually I'm still wondering why you don't go and wake Matt up… I'll gladly share such privilege with your ex boyfriend, ya know?"

"Matt is a heavy sleeper." She countered as she sat on the edge of his bed, "And besides you know you're my favorite Hardy." She stated in her sweetest voice.

"That's a low blow, woman." Jeff groaned "Especially at… oh bloody hell, 3 AM?!" He exclaimed after moving his torso in an upright position to glance at the clock resting on the nightstand.

"Ooops." She sheepishly grinned, causing him to roll eyes in the moonlight as he heavily let himself collapse back on the pillow.

"C'mon then… do what you have to do." He said with a huff, scooting over to make room for the punk princess to join in. Only this time the well rehearsed scene didn't follow through as usual when the latter instead opted to pull his arm once again. "What?" He questioned in mild confusion, "If I move any further I fall down on the floor."

"It's not that." Ashley protested with a sigh.

"Then what? You wetted your bed?" He joked, "I forgive you, we'll tell Matt it was one of the dogs. Now come in."

"I surely did not…!" She gasped, "And I don't want to sleep here in your bed."

"Okay… maybe it's the time, but now you're really confusing the shit out of me." He whined. "What's the matter, Ash?"

"You gave me a bedroom. I have my own bedroom here now."

"…And I thought you liked that."

"I do! I _love_ it." She truthfully confirmed.

"Then what's wrong with that?" A very tired Jeff questioned in total puzzlement.

"I want you to sleep _there_ with me." She revealed with a pout.

"You… _what_?!"

"C'mon," she urged "you know we always share your bed… but I'd feel bad not sleeping in my room after you took pain to make it so beautiful… please?" She tried her best puppy eyes expression.

"So, let me get this straight, you just came here and woke me up to make me move in your room to sleep there with you till tomorrow morning?" He slowly stated as to point out the absurdity of such idea.

"YES! Exactly!" She triumphantly nodded.

"Oh God," Jeff muttered closing his eyes for a brief second "I don't know what's crazier… if you even considering such idea or me actually ending up doing it."

"Do we have to lovely discuss this any longer or can we just get it done with?" The diva complained while trying to pull him out of the bed.

"Make sure to tell your boyfriend you said so while we were on my bed, I'd love to see what he thinks of that." The Charismatic Enigma chuckled as he eventually got up, dragging his feet on the wooden floor as the two walked back to the room's entrance.

"Very funny Jeffy." Ashley playfully rolled her eyes, gesture he actually missed not only for the obvious darkness, but cause he was facing the back of her dirty blonde head on the way outside.

"Well, I get to crack awful jokes at this ungodly hour while I'm obliging to your insane wishes, princess… ah the things I do for you." He drawled with clear amusement in his voice, making a huge display of draping an arm around her neck in exhaustion, causing her to silently giggle.

**x—x—x—x—x**

If the younger Hardy brother had been unwillingly waken up in the middle of the night, not a much better fate was experiencing in meanwhile Chris Jericho as the diva next to him kept tossing in bed, making almost impossible for the superstar to fall asleep.

Truth was that when a few hours earlier Mickie had asked him if he would have liked to spend the night there in her hotel room, he had naively thought that she meant properly spending their first night together… reason why he had obviously eagerly accepted the offer; surely he wasn't expecting that in the bouncy diva's mind that meant just sharing a bed… while Maria peacefully slept on the other side of the room.

To add insult to the injury then, after cheerfully wishing him goodbye with a simple peck on the lips while the redhead was already in her own dreamland, Mickie had fallen in a very agitated sleep that had caused him to remain awake for the major part of the night, often trying to dodge the unexpected kicks and slaps that she accidentally aimed at him with all that restless tossing around.

"Okay, that's it." He uttered in exasperation when the back of her left hand sharply collided with his nose, prompting him to switch the lamp on to check if there was any damage.

"What are you doing?" Came the brunette's sleepy voice from beside him.

"I'm trying to see if you broke my nose." Chris grumpily replied, accompanying his words with a pout for good measure.

"What? Why would I ever want to do that?" A shocked Mickie questioned as she jumped in an upright position, glancing at Y2J in visible confusion.

"Well, I don't know that," he whined "I just know you've been tossing around and kicking me for like 2 hours…!"

"Aw, so sorry about that baby." She let out a weary sigh, a hand running through her disheveled hair, "It's just… I've been having a troubled sleep… I just can't seem to relax."

The discomfort on her face made him bite back the sarcastic 'tell me about it' that was already rolling on his tongue as the superstar sat back on the bed, an arm protectively flying to embrace Mickie's shoulders.

"Why, what's troubling you?" He softly asked.

"I can't stop thinking about Jeff and Punk." She revealed with a sigh, her chin resting on top of her knees.

Taken aback by such info, Chris just stared at her agog for a few moments, repetitively opening and closing his mouth without uttering a single word. That, at least, until a loud –and outraged- _WHAT?!_ echoed inside the small bedroom.

"Shhh," The diva urged as she stole a glance at Maria's sleeping figure "let's go in the other room, we don't want to wake her up."

"Heaven forbid someone here doesn't get a full 8 hours sleep tonight." He sarcastically muttered as he helplessly followed her outside.

Unaware of his last remark –and actually even of his evident indignation- Mickie simply sat on the couch where the couple had eaten their dinner a few hours earlier, her legs folded under her petite frame as she waited for him to join her.

"So… that's it?" A much a agitated Sexy Beast asked as he started to pace the room, "You just tell me you can't sleep cause you've been thinking of not one, but well two other guys… and that's it? You don't have anything else to add on the subject?"

At this, and probably at the odd effect that such indignant speech had coming from the superstar standing there only in a pair of black sweatpants and with a glorious case of messy bed hair, Mickie couldn't refrain from wholeheartedly laughing at him.

"…That's not really nice." The latter admonished raising his eyebrows at the amused diva.

"Oh, that was priceless…" She let out a satisfied sigh, "You sparkly silly, I didn't mean it like that." She explained with an eye-roll, "I'm not thinking of either of the two in _that_ way… even though, now that you mention it, there was that time when I had that dream where Punk—"

"MICKIE!"

"Sorry, sorry! But we weren't together at the time." She offered a sheepish smile at his shocked expression, "Anyway, as I was saying, I'm just worried about them… that's it."

Forcing himself to block the disturbing images coming to his head at what she had just mentioned –and the annoying jealous feeling in the pit of his stomach-, Chris opted to sober up and went sitting next to her on the couch, his body turned towards the diva.

"What do you mean you're worried about them? Why should you be?" He asked in obvious puzzlement.

"Well, you know they're both with Ash in NC right now… right?"

"Of course, I'm the one who told you that." He offered a matter-of-fact hand gesture.

"Right, and… I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about it." She eventually voiced out her concerns with a sigh.

"Wait… a bad feeling as a vibe that something's gonna happen to either of them?" Chris skeptically raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh God, no! I just… I've been noticing for awhile how Jeff acts around Ashley… even when she's not talking to him, the way he looks at her, or just the way he lights up when someone mentions her—"

"Of course, you know those two have been super close for a good while now."

"Yeah, sure, but it's like… a bit more than what it was until a few months back."

"Micks, what are you trying to say?" He tiredly asked masking his eyes for a brief moment.

"Okay, here we go," she took a deep breath as to brace herself "I think he loves her."

"…Jeff? Jeff Hardy?"

"Uh-huh."

"In love with Ashley?"

"Uh-huh."

"Your Ashley?"

"I only know one." Mickie shrugged.

"But she's with Punk." Chris attempted a chuckle that actually came out more like a grimace.

"Exactly my point, genius." The diva sighed. "That only means troubles."

"Look Micks, I don't want to tell you you're surely wrong about this, but—"

"Chris, I saw them." She sternly said, "The other night, during her match with Maria. When I went to bring there her cell phone… they were both in the backstage, alone—"

"That's compromising, watch out." He interrupted her with a light laugh, "Maybe it's Punk the one Jeff's secretly lusting over, you never know."

"Shut up and let me finish." She urged slapping his hand.

"My bad, go ahead." He suppressed an eye-roll and raised a hand in mock surrender.

"They were obviously arguing about something… almost in each other's faces. Though, as soon as I appeared they backed down as nothing was wrong… but I caught a few not-so-lovely glances in between them when Ash came back from the match too."

"Okay… let's say maybe you're right." He complacently nodded, "But even then, what can you do? They're both adults… or better, they're _all_ adults, all three of them. You need to leave them sorting it by themselves."

"I know, but Ash at the moment is a bit distracted and—"

"Hey," Chris scooted one position closer to her on the couch as he softly brushed a particularly rebellious brunette lock from her forehead "I know you're trying to look out for your best friend, but you need to trust her to handle the situation as she thinks best. Ash is not a stupid girl, she'll figure out what to do."

"I know, it's not that I don't think she can be with Punk without hurting Jeff, but… you know, she's been single for a long time and so now she's so caught up with Punk, rightfully of course, that I don't think she has even noticed how the situation could get tricky in between the boys. And, on the other hand, she's been with Jeff… without really being with him, I mean, of course, for so much time that— what if she hasn't even realized he's the one she loves?"

"I can understand your concern baby, but as I said… it's Ashley's life. And Jeff's. And Punk's. And we have no right to intrude. Yeah, that can all be possible… somehow… but she's happy with Phil as boyfriend and Jeff as best bud. And, as far as we know, everything's working out okay till now… just give the guys time to get used to each other, I bet they'll do that for her sake even if your thoughts are true."

"…Alright," Mickie eventually agreed with a half-hearted smile "I guess we'll have to do just that. But… that doesn't mean we can't like keep an eye on the punkboys, right?"

"The— _who_?"

"Punkboys. Jeff and Phil. I made the name up, cute right?" She grinned.

"…Very." A not-so-convinced Y2J agreed.

"Anyway, we were saying, we can keep an eye on them, right?"

"Micks, you can't spy the two guys." He laughed.

"Of course I can't," she giggled along "but _you_ can."

A brief pause followed as her words sunk in, then he suddenly turned to stare at her wide-eyed.

"You surely don't mean—"

"Oh c'mon," she rolled her eyes "you just need to keep your eyes open while you guys are in the locker room… see if they hang out, if there's an odd atmosphere in between them, ask them questions—"

"Ask them questions?" He skeptically repeated, "They haven't committed a crime, you know?"

"Whatever." The diva shrugged the consideration aside without too much attention, "Can't you just do that? For me?"

"I don't know, I don't really think—"

"Cause, if you do, we can just get back to bed instead of talking about this over and over, and maybe I could take a closer look at your hurt nose… did I mention that Ria is a heavy sleeper?"

"Alright, I agree, let's keep an eye on those two." Chris sharply nodded.

"Aw, I knew you were just dying to help me out." Mickie happily clapped her hands together in satisfaction, leaving the huffing superstar to unceremoniously scooping her up on his back and march back to bed to finally get some well deserved sleep now that the question was settled.

**x—x—x—x—x **

"You're still awake." Jeff pointed out as he stared at the ceiling in Ashley's bed with the Dirty Diva cuddled against his side.

"I'm kinda aware of that." She replied in mild amusement.

"I thought you couldn't sleep without me here… now here I am, sleep ahead."

"You're still awake too."

"Yeah, well I wasn't the one who decided that." He muttered, rolling his eyes in the darkness but in reality feeling content of having the diva there in his arms.

"I was thinking." She explained a few seconds later.

"Should we worry about that?" He teased, earning a playful nudge in the ribs.

"I'm serious, I just… wanted to tell you something." She somewhat hesitantly said.

"Oh. Alright then," Jeff glanced down at her, definitely interested in the new-found seriousness in her voice "I'm listening."

"I— I just wanted to thank you, Jeff."

"You already thanked me for the room." He sweetly said, brushing his hand on her arm. "And more than once. It's fine, you know there's no need to, really."

"Yeah, well… I didn't _exactly _mean that now."

"Okay… what for then?" The Charismatic Enigma inquired in mild puzzlement.

"For trying to get along with Punk." She eventually revealed.

"Ash, I—"

"No, let me finish," she insisted "I know you're two different persons with different… I don't know… _backgrounds_, but you're both two great persons at that." She sincerely said, "And I know there are a few things you might not agree on, like we've seen tonight, but right now you two are the most important men in my life. And you know how much I love you Jeff… so I just wanted to thank you for giving him a chance and trying to get to know him as well, that means the world to me to see you too together."

"Well… don't even mention it, Ash, anything for your happiness… you know that." He softly said as she laid her head on his chest, closing his eyes for a brief moment trying to savour the moment but not being able to shrug the bothersome feeling in the pit of his stomach.

There was no way out, he just had come to some sort of truce with the Straight Edge superstar.

For her.

* * *

So will Jeff succeed in keeping up such resolution? Also I wanted to ask you guys the infamous question… as far in the story as we're right now, **team Punk** or **team Jeff**?


	20. A Celebration Awaiting

**"Learn to Fly"  
**A CM Punk/Ashley/Jeff Hardy fic

Thanks to **xxStarstruckDreamsxx**, **bobfrank**, **CrazyWWEFreakJNH**, **justbornawesome**, **JasmineDelilahBarlow**, **ElementAquaFlarex**, **Ashleymassarophan1** and **MissMikkiMouse** for reviewing last chapter, you rock!

I know two months since the last chappie, I'm so sorry. This is just _not_ my year and/or period. First I've been sick for a long time and just last week my beloved puppy passed away :(  
If this sucks… let's pretend is just cause I wasn't in the best of moods.

Let me know what you think anyway, thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 20****  
"A Celebration Awaiting"**

"Should we wake her up?"

"Probably."

The two divas quietly whispered to each other as they towered over the form of a very deeply and peacefully asleep Ashley, contently wrapped in her hotel bed's blankets the following Monday. Yes, another week ahead and so the trio was back on the road again.

"Alright then," the redhead piped up in another whisper "go ahead."

Mickie agreed with a simple nod, almost absentmindedly, but it was only a matter of a few seconds until a frown appeared on her features and she turned to face Maria in puzzlement.

"Wait, why should I be the one waking her up?"

"Because I still need to blow dry my hair." The latter explained with a sweet smile.

"…That doesn't make any sense at all." Mickie's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does. You don't want me to catch a cold… do you?" A pout was added for good measure.

"Of course I don't," the brunette rolled her eyes "but that still doesn't prevent _you_ to wake her up. It's not like it would take more than a couple of minutes."

Maria goodheartedly snorted at this, "Sometimes you're so naïve with such hopes."

Mickie had literally to stand still for a moment, her petite frame still towering over the blonde's, her head slowly turning towards Maria once again.

"I can't believe I've just been accused of that by _you_." She nearly gasped as if the ditzy diva had just offended her with something very bad.

"Why, what's the matter?" The Playboy cover girl inquired wide-eyed, blissfully unaware of what the shorter diva was hinting at.

"Never mind," huffed the latter "let's just get this over with. I can't believe she's not already awake with all this chatting over her head."

"I know, right?" Maria giggled as both girls started to softly shake Ashley's body… even though Mickie was more like poking at the Dirty Diva, truth be told.

Still completely lost in dreamland, the blonde merely started to incoherently mumble something, prompting the two to try harder.

"Ashley?" Maria sweetly called.

"5 more minutes, please…"

The redhead stifled a giggle, nudging Mickie as to say _it's your turn_ now. The brunette offered a lazy eye-roll before getting back to the task at hand.

"Ash? Hey, wake up."

"...Punk."

Mickie literally stopped in mid-action, her hand on the blonde's forearm while Maria giggled in amusement.

"Try again." Was the only mutter the brunette emitted.

"...Jeff?"

"…DOES MY VOICE SOUND LIKE A MAN'S NOW?!" She indignantly exclaimed… finally succeeding at last in the process of her shouting.

"Ow Micks, do not shout on me." Ashley whined as she yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Sleeping Beauty is awake." Maria announced with a broad smile.

"I see." Mickie echoed folding her arms.

"Why is she already that grumpy?" The punk girl aimed the puzzled question in Maria's direction, almost as if Mickie couldn't hear them both or wasn't standing just besides the redhead.

"Excuse me, I'm not grumpy!" The former Women's champion loudly protested, "I simply happen to be displeased with the fact you just mistook me for a man… _twice_!"

"I was dreaming, silly." Ashley countered matter-of-factly.

"Right… you were dreaming, okay. About whom, exactly?" Mickie suspiciously raised an eyebrow.

But there wasn't time to receive any explanation on that, cause Maria loudly cleared her throat, shoving the brunette on a side.

"What's going on?" A much perplexed Ashley questioned, the not-so-subtle gesture not going amiss on her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" They both exclaimed after the redhead shot a chastising glance in Mickie's direction.

"…Oh my God, it's right… it's today! And aww, you girls remembered!" The punk cooed before getting almost suffocated by her two best friends in some sort of collective bear hug.

"Of course we remembered!"

"Now you're only one year away from the big 30!"

"…Thankies Mickie, always comforting." Ashley offered a fake smile before they burst out with laughter.

"So, what's the celebration plan?" Maria eagerly asked.

"Umm, I don't know girls," she awkwardly twisted her hands "you know I'm not big on birthday celebrations."

"Oh c'mon," Mickie rolled her eyes "you need to stop with this insane idea that everything ends up wrong on your special day one way or the other."

"Yeah…!" Maria eagerly echoed with a nod.

"But you guys surely remember when—"

"No, no, no, no." The brunette silenced her with a finger "No talking of this nonsense. That was in the past."

"Right." Maria agreed with a sharp nod.

"And we won't dwell on the past."

"Right."

"This year we… turn this odd luck around."

"Right."

"So make sure to get ready tonight after the show cause we're going clubbing, all together."

"Right!"

"Fine," the punk eventually gave up with an eye-roll "but don't get too carried away. Just us friends, okay?"

"Of course honey." Mickie offered an all too sweet smile. "Now behave why we go… somewhere."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Shopping!" Maria cheerfully smiled.

"Oh, may I come?"

"NO!" They both shouted causing her to jump in the bed, "Birthday girls are… not allowed to shopping." Mickie announced a bit later.

"Since when exactly?" Ashley snorted.

"Since… people would surely come around to wish you a happy birthday! You want to disappoint them, right? See you later on Raw punk girl… bye bye!" And with that an even-more-hyper-than-usual Mickie seized Maria's elbow and dragged the taller diva outside, ignoring her rightful protest of leaving in such an unprepared rush.

The Dirty Diva was left to shake her head in disbelief, a snort of laughter following at her friends' odd behavior. _Something's up._ She thought with an eye-roll addressed to no one in particular before stretching her arms after the well enjoyed –at least until fifteen minutes ago- rest. Not having nothing really planned for the day, at least not since later that afternoon when she needed to leave for the arena, and being pleasingly alone again, she decided to make the best of her morning… therefore got ready to doze off for another couple of hours.

Only her plans got disturbed almost immediately when a loud knock on the door echoed inside the four walls, making her startle as soon as she had laid her head on the pillow.

"Oh, fuck this." She hastily kicked the covers and stood up, slowly marching to the room's entrance. "I'm coming!" She repeated when the person on the other side insisted, prompting the diva to quicken her pace.

**x—x—x—x—x **

"C'mon," Mickie urged with an eye-roll "it's not the end of the world if we go there without make up on… it's not like we have a crowd waiting for us."

"That's easy for you to say," Maria sulkily countered "you already have a boyfriend."

The brunette, walking a couple of steps ahead, suddenly stopped, making her friend bump into her back.

"Ow!"

But Mickie had no time to show sympathy, her eyebrows rose as she turned to face the redhead, both hands flying on her hips.

"Are you planning on seducing Matt?"

"What? Of course not…!" Maria nearly gasped.

"Jeff?"

"…I could never!"

"Shane?"

"…Nooo!"

"Shannon?"

"Oh my God, no…!"

"Good." Mickie eventually settled for a satisfied grin, "Then at least if you're not planning on hitting on my own boyfriend, thing I'd actually advice you onto refrain from, you have nothing to worry about for your aspect. By the way, you look perfectly fine to me."

"I'm not overreacting…!" Maria protested at the unvoiced accusation "My hair is still wet!"

"Didn't you read on that magazine that the wet look is so 2009? I think it suits you." Mickie tried to humor her friend, her head cocked on a side while she carefully observed her through semi closed eyes.

"…Does it?"

"Uh-huh. You should check yourself in a mirror… very pretty effect." She confidently nodded. "But not now!" She hastily added as the redhead instinctively gestured to open her bag "We have something to do now… they'll be waiting for us already!"

"Hey, where are you ladies going in such a rush?" A third voice, belonging to a male who had obviously caught the last part of their speech, interrupted the two… making them turn to face him with two classic 'rabbit caught in headlights' expressions.

"Hi!" Mickie sheepishly waved at a clearly amused CM Punk, Maria mirroring the same gesture from behind, due to her height.

"Trying to sneak behind Chris' back already, huh?"

"What? Of course no!" She countered with an eye-roll at his obvious teasing, "We're just getting things ready for… you know what."

"…What?" He asked in puzzlement, not nearly grasping the meaning of the brunette's eloquent look.

"The party for you know _who_." Maria stepped in, vigorously nodding her head while she cheerfully smiled at him, "The boys surely told you. Whose task was it now?" She frowned a second later, biting on her bottom lip while trying to concentrate.

On his part Punk merely shook his head, glancing in between the two girls with an obvious perplexed expression of his own. "I'm afraid I don't have the remote idea of what or whom you girls are talking about actually…"

"Oh." Mickie's grin fell "Don't you know today is… her birthday?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't indeed…" He unnecessarily apologized as he fixed his gaze on Maria with a good-natured smile, "Happy birthday then."

The two girls exchanged a wide-eyed look, the shorter of the two taking on herself the task of explaining with a somewhat guilty, tentative smile. "It's not Maria's birthday, I mean _her_ as in… Ashley's."

If Phil was either disappointed or upset about not having been told that before, he surely didn't show. A pure surprised expression appearing on his features. "Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Woah. I had no idea." He ran a hand through his jet black hair, "I mean we never really had the time to talk about such stuff yet, so…"

"Yeah, naturally." Maria complacently nodded.

"Well, no worries," Mickie cheerfully patted his arm "I bet my sparkly idiot of a boyfriend forgot to tell you about it, that's why. I told him to invite you to the party."

"She's having a party?"

"Yes!"

"No!" The brunette shouted immediately after Maria, earning a questioning look in response from the former ECW superstar. "I mean she doesn't know she is, it's a surprise party. She doesn't really like to celebrate her birthdays for some odd reason… so we're throwing it behind her back. Us and the guys. That's where we're going now, to get it all ready."

"Gotcha." He offered a polite smile.

"So you _of course_ need to come… duh!" She added with a matter-of-fact scoff, "We'll force her into going to have a drink or something after the show, instead when we arrive at the club… boom! Surprise! Awesome, right?!"

Punk chuckled at Mickie's clear enthusiasm, there were no doubts on who instead seemed to enjoy birthday parties quite much. "Cool." He sincerely said, so you girls need some help now that I know?"

"Oh don't worry about that, we're all set for that. Though you might want to keep her busy in meanwhile… huh? Don't let her suspect anything."

"That I'll do with much pleasure." He agreed with a wink, "I'll see you later tonight then."

"Sure."

"Uh-huh."

"Oh and Maria…"

"Yes?"

"You forgot to dry your hair before leaving your room." He informed the diva with a casual shrug of shoulders before walking away in the opposite direction.

The redhead offered a glare in Mickie's direction, one that didn't need to be accompanied by words to deliver the intended message.

"C'mon, I'm sure Chris will let you borrow his hairdryer." The latter gave up with an eye-roll, marching this time behind the taller diva as they proceeded down the corridor. "Just stay away from anything remotely glittery, we don't have time for that."

**x—x—x—x—x **

Once the Dirty Diva, stumbling on some random clothing item left in the middle of the room, eventually seized the knob and opened the door, she was greeted by the splendid sight of a huge bunch of multicolored roses resting right before her eyes. They were indeed present in every possible shade: red, white, pink, blue, yellow. A rainbow of roses.

"Oh…!" She gasped in surprise, taking in the unexpected sight.

"Special delivery for the birthday girl." The voice behind the giant bouquet, that looked more like a baby bush actually, announced.

"Aw, Jeffy." She giggled in amusement.

The Charismatic Enigma lowered the flowers at last, a pout on his face. "Damn, it's the rainbow-like choice that gave me away, isn't it?"

"Jeff… as much as you're the only one who could even thought of something like that, let alone arranging it, I'm afraid I've come used to recognize your voice even behind a bush." She pointed out with a giggle.

"Right. I prefer this second theory then." He let a grin light up his features as she held the door open for him to come in.

"They're _so_ beautiful…" She breathlessly commented as he passed her by.

"They're 29. One for each year." Jeff explained handing them to her.

"Ow, don't remind me. I'm old now."

"Pff, you're not." He begged to differ planting a kiss on her temple, "You're still such a baby."

"And such a charmer, you are." Ashley countered with a laugh, moving inside the messy room to put the flowers in an empty decorative vase that was placed on top of a small table. "There. That would do till we fly back home, our home." She missed the blissful smile on his face at the sound of her words while she was still turned with her back at him. "Thanks Jeffy, I love them. Really."

"Happy birthday." He simply said opening his arms, welcoming her against his chest for a celebrative hug. Ashley couldn't help but smile while she tightly hugged him, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"You spoil me too much." She sighed contently.

"At least wait till I give you the proper present later to say that. This is just a teaser."

"Oh no, you didn't." The punk girl attempted a reproachful look as she stepped back, her hands on her hips.

"What? Get you a present? Of course I did. Did you think I'd be a cheap lazy ass and pay my respects to my princess with only a few roses?" He offered her favorite smile.

"You know what I mean, and by the way… you're impossible." She responded with an eye-roll, but in the end smiled nevertheless.

"Perhaps, maybe." The younger Hardy innocently shrugged.

"No, no, for real."

"But you love me anyway." He offered a boyish grin.

"That, I'm afraid I do indeed."

"…You're _afraid_ you do?" Jeff mocked a shocked expression, outstretching his hands towards her and waving his fingers as menacing to tickle her.

"Oh no, no, no, no." She immediately jumped back, "No tickling the birthday girl… don't you dare…!" She laughed as he kept advancing.

"Why, what if I _do_ dare?" He mischievously smirked… then a knock on the door interrupted the playful moment.

"Ha! Saved by the… knock!" She triumphantly exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at him.

"See? What did I say about not having to worry of the age thing?" He rolled his eyes but smiled nevertheless as he leant back with a hand on the same small table where the flowers had been placed.

"Oh shut up… Punk!" Ashley exclaimed in surprise once she opened the door, revealing her own boyfriend, arms behind his back, staring back at her.

"Hey… if I'm allowed to speak." He greeted her with an amused smile.

"I wasn't telling _you_ to shut up… obviously!" She sheepishly smiled back, "As matter of fact you can say whatever you want."

"Glad to know," Phil chuckled at her ramble "so may I start with a… happy birthday?" He gradually dropped his voice into a sweet whisper, producing a single red rose from behind his back.

"Aww," she sincerely cooed "but you shouldn't hav—" Though her protest was suddenly cut off from his lips crushing onto hers.

"Sorry, I thought you would say that." He sheepishly grinned pulling back.

"Thanks for telling me I'm predictable." She playfully rolled her eyes, "But thanks for this too." The diva lifted the flower to her nose and inhaled the sweet scent "It's lovely."

The former ECW champ offered a content smile, "So who was the one who deserved to shut up?"

"Oh, that would be me actually." Jeff's voice echoed from inside just while Ashley fully opened the door to reveal the Charismatic Enigma standing in the middle of the room.

Considering he was expecting either Mickie or Maria, Punk was definitely surprised to find the other guy in there; though that quickly changed as a flick of annoyance briefly appeared on his face.

"Hey man," he opted for a more neutral official greeting "you're up early this morning."

"Likewise." Jeff shrugged, the slightly accusatory hint not going amiss on him. "Fallen from the bed?"

"Don't mind him." Ashley stepped in with an amused eye-roll, "Jeff seems to be quite witty this morning. There, perfect." She commented placing the new rose in the middle of the rest.

"Nice, adds quite a _little_ touch, doesn't it?" The rainbow-haired superstar echoed with a sideways smirk in Punk's direction… making him clearly understand, right when he was just guessing, whom those flowers had come from.

"Yeah, indeed." Punk politely smiled once the diva turned to face him again. "Look— I didn't know it was your birthday till 10 minutes ago, otherwise I would have—"

Though this time it was definitely her turn to shut him up with an unexpected kiss, her palms resting on both sides of his face as he instinctively let a hand flew on the small of her back.

Eventually they broke apart before they got too carried away, more for Jeff's awkward throat-clearing than for their own will, truth be told.

"Okay… that totally proves you don't really care about that, still—"

"Alright, that's my cue to leave you two on your own before this morning gets too much Rated R for my own liking." The younger Hardy was the one to cut Punk off this time, his hands raised in mock defense, prompting Ashley to silently giggle. "See ya later, princess." He softly said almost in a whisper as he passed her by, a hand resting on her right hip from behind as he planted an innocent peck on her cheek.

Phil stiffened at the intimate gesture, feeling, not for the first time, almost out of place in front of the obvious familiarity in between the two.

"Later man." Jeff nodded in Punk's direction, not bothering with faking a smile since he was turned with his back at the Dirty Diva.

"Yeah, later." The dark haired superstar echoed with a nod of his own, cracking half a smile just for appearance sake. "So…" His expression deeply changed as his eyes fixed on Ashley again, a somewhat mischievous smirk "where were we?"

She giggled and took a tentative step forward, only, when his arms were already enclosing around her waist, she let out a screech and suddenly jumped back.

"What's the matter?" He questioned in natural confusion, even turning his head to notice if someone was trying to enter the room or something.

"You're here!" The punk princess exclaimed in panic.

"…That, I kinda noticed."

"And I'm here too…!"

"…That was actually the point of me being here."

"But I'm here… LIKE THIS!" She made a wide gesture with her arm pointing at herself, "Still in my pjs, still… a mess!"

"Oh, that's the point." Punk couldn't refrain from chuckle now that he finally understood the reason behind the amusing little scene she was putting up.

"Don't laugh at me, I know I look terrible." She reproachfully hit his arm.

"_Terribly_ cute, actually." He genuinely smiled at her, trying to catch the diva in his arms, but she set herself free once again.

"Yeah, if you're gone blind." Ashley disagreed shaking her head. "No, no, no. You're not supposed to see me in such awful conditions so soon. I might not be an expert in this kind of stuff… but I surely as hell read on one of Maria's girly magazines that this is a no-no. At least not before we've dated for a few months or something."

Phil wholeheartedly laughed at such assumption, earning a scowl in return.

"Look baby, I'm not laughing at you… not at how you look right now, at least." He attempted to sober up with a chuckle "Cause, honestly, you're just adorable the way you are. Yeah, even in your… Spongebob pjs?" He raised his eyebrows in an impressed expression for good measure, "And I might not be such an expert either… but I surely as hell know that I don't need my girlfriend to look like a doll –a beautiful rocking one at that, no doubt- 24/7 to still wanna be with her."

"Really?" She unsurely asked.

"Uh-huh. Straight Edge word." He lifted two fingers mocking the Boy Scouts salute.

"Alright then." She finally relaxed into a smile again, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"Okay," Punk smiled back as he reached for her body again "now that we ascertained that—"

"Now you sit here and wait while I take a shower and get dressed up. _Properly._" Ashley instructed pushing him back until the back of his knees collided with her mattress. "Don't worry, I'm not one of those girls who take ages to get ready." She planted a kiss on his forehead before rushing into the bathroom.

"…No fair!" He called after her, "That's called teasing, you know?" The Chicago native let out a groan, an amused smile on his pierced lips all the same while he slightly shook his head. "Alright then, let's wait." He muttered under his breath as he heard the water running, his eyes wandering around the empty room… and inevitably, almost instinctively, they came to rest upon the wonderful bouquet once again.

An unmistakable hint of jealousy hit the pit of his stomach, causing him to close his palms into fists. Yeah, Jeff Hardy might have known her longer and better… but he surely wasn't down with feeling second best forever when it came to his own girlfriend. Especially not so clearly for everyone to see on her birthday. No, now that he knew, it was his time to surprise her with something really beautiful… and the Straight Edge couldn't wait to, picking his cell phone from his jeans' front pocket and dialing a number.

This was after all the first birthday she spent with him, and Punk wanted it to be special.

* * *

_**Next Chapter:**_ Birthday party for our dirty diva! What will Punk find to make it a special birthday? And what other present Jeff has for her? Also… Ashley fights with one of her boys… but which one?


	21. A Party with Surprise Ending

**"Learn to Fly"  
**A CM Punk/Ashley/Jeff Hardy fic

Thanks to **MissMikkiMouse**, **AshMattXoXo** (aw your words really meant a lot! TY!) and **Ashleymassarophan1** for reviewing last chapter, you're the best!

Please let me know what you think of the new (super long) one :)

* * *

**Chapter 21****  
"A Party with Surprise Ending"**

Exiting the little Italian restaurant and walking at a slow, comfortable pace through the busy streets hand in hand with her boyfriend, Ashley let out a perfectly content feeling wash over herself whilst she entwined her fingers more tightly with his.

A satisfied sigh was in order for the blonde beauty at this point, prompting Punk to echo with an amused chuckle.

"Don't tell me you're still debating whether you should have left untouched that second round of chocolate cake or not."

"Absolutely not." She firmly replied with a grin playing on her pierced lips, "I'm still glad I did. For your information I won't be one of those girlfriends who torment their boys with regrets over extra calories or begging them to say those pants don't make their bottoms look any bigger."

"Very glad to be informed of that." He cleared his throat feigning a business-like composure. "But just if you were wondering out of pure, sheer curiosity, I doubt even the existence of a pair of pants that could make you look fat."

"Are you saying I could use a cheeseburger or two?" She dangerously raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Actually I'm just trying to say you look perfect like you are."

"Aw, my boyfriend the charmer." She let out a giggle rewarding him with a quick peck on the lips "Besides, you've got to live the moment, you know? Therefore that double cake portion is still happily welcomed in my tummy— what now?" She questioned in puzzlement when he wholeheartedly laughed at such assertion.

"I was just appreciating the philosophical consideration." Punk snickered, "Just wondering if your opponent tonight will too. You know, after you will throw up on her instead than going for a simple Starstruck for the pin."

"Very funny," Ashley offered a playful eye roll at his smug expression "but no need to worry. Tonight I'll simply be squashed by Beth Phoenix, so no one will really notice the vomit while I'll be lying on the mat in an indistinct mass of limbs."

"Fascinating. Make sure to let me know exactly when this is on the card so I can come out to carry said hot mess back to her locker room. Heck, maybe even bridal style. Now that would be a true diva exit."

"If you still recognize me by then. Don't forget the mass of limbs."

"I'll look for the pink in the hair and the insanely sexy amount of piercings and tattoos."

"Deal." The self proclaimed Dirty Diva sharply nodded before bursting out with giggles, "Gosh, we can talk such nonsense when we set our minds on that…!"

"I know, right? That's awesome. Perfect match, if you ask me." He grinned back, earning a playful slap on the chest.

"Seriously, though, thanks for the lunch. That was worth of remembering myself of my birthday."

"The lunch only?" He feigned a pout.

"And the company, of course." She clarified with a genuine smile, "Thank you baby, everything was lovely."

"Anything for my birthday girl." Echoed Punk with a soft smile tugging at his lips whilst she let go of his hand to pull him into an embrace, a kiss immediately following.

Once they broke apart gasping for much needed air and came back to their previous positions while keep moving down the road towards the hotel, it was the superstar's turn to let out a sigh now – though not exactly of the same nature as hers a few minutes earlier.

"Ash, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, buddy."

"Okay, first… buddy?!" He questioned in a midst of rather disgusted surprise and amusement, "Where on earth did that come from?"

"I have no idea, I swear." She echoed with a laugh of her own, "Must be my blood all focused on my digestion, sorry."

"Right, then… without answering by calling me dude if possible, please; why didn't you tell me it was your birthday? I mean— I understand if you don't really like to celebrate if for whatever reason, I'm not big on mine either, it's just… I would have preferred being informed of that by you, not being told accidentally by Mickie and Maria. Even if, I don't know, you didn't want me to spend money on you or something— you're my girl; and it makes me feel kind of an idiot noticing I'm the only one around you who was unaware of this." He concluded with a somewhat helpless shrug, stuffing his hands in his hoodie's pocket. "Just that."

Ashley's face colored up out of guilt, her lips slightly parted in sudden realization. "Oh God, I'm an idiot." She slapped a palm against her forehead in what came out as some kind of accidentally comic gesture. "Now you think I didn't tell you on purpose— and I can't blame you, obviously, but it's not like that baby… I swear. It's just that— Gosh, how to put it, I wasn't particularly looking forward to my birthday like you said simply cause I've come to realize that having high expectations suck, so it's not like I went around reminding anyone which date was approaching, it even slipped out of my own mind at some point; and I know it sounds stupid and probably even a little pathetic, but I haven't really been socially active in the last year… I always hang out with that same small group of people who already know when my birthday is… and it totally didn't cross my mind that you didn't, instead."

"Oh, okay, I understand." He slowly nodded at her obvious distress.

"You can go ahead and say it, your girlfriend is a total idiot."

Punk begged to differ with a soft chuckle, affectionately ruffling her hair. "I'm not gonna say that. Or even just think it, for the record." He added before she could retort to that.

"You sure? Cause I'd hate for you to think I wanted to hide it from you or something… cause I absolutely didn't, I swear."

"Ash, it's alright. You just explained it, I just wanted to understand the reason… and now I do, really."

"Are we okay then?" She unsurely asked, absent-mindedly biting on one of her lip piercing.

"Of course we are." He sincerely replied, a smile gracing his features.

"Good," the diva let out a relieved sigh "cause heck, fighting with you on my birthday would totally prove my point, phew."

A chuckle followed as he placed a kiss on her nose, "By the way, just so you know beforehand, my birthday is on October, 26th." And with that they turned a corner still hand in hand, smiling at each other once again.

**x—x—x—x—x**

All things considered, obtaining the privé zone of the small and very fashionably _in_, at least according to Maria, club to hoist the impromptu party hadn't been that difficult due to the notoriety of whom was asking that little favor; even though Matt Hardy, the one charged with said task, would have surely told you differently for that annoyingly common complex of males of all ages to constantly exaggerate whatever they had to relate. That ascertained, and the room secured, upgrading the latter to the status required for the punk princess' birthday –meaning a triumph of black, hot pink and white decorations — seemed presently a quite harder task.

"You know," Mickie huffed as she came to stand before the much relaxed trio of North Carolinian guys lounging on one of the small couches, hands on her hips just like a mom ready to scold her troublesome children "it would probably help if you three would stop being lazy asses and actually started doing some work around here."

"Let us be," whined Shannon in protest "we've had a long flight to come here."

"You guys came here with your truck." Pointed the diva out while raising an eyebrow at the self-proclaimed Reject… who, shamelessly, didn't skip a bit to counteract once again.

"Oh. Right. Well, it was a long journey anyway."

"Especially if you've ever experienced Matt's driving, trust me." Shane echoed.

"My driving skills are just fine, thank you very much." The Hardy in question simply offered a lazy eye-roll at the accusation, elbowing the closer of the two in the ribs.

"_Still_," Mickie insisted narrowing her eyes "_we_ were here since this morning and we have a show to put on in a few hours, if you don't mind."

"Yes, but _we_ have Smackdown tapings tomorrow and—"

"Oh shut up, she's right." Came Jeff's slightly amused voice from where he was standing on top of a ladder, "Now stop complaining, and get up, you lazy idiots."

"Says the one who's chillin' on a ladder without doing a thing." Scoffed Shannon in protest.

"I'm _chillin'_ up here to put the paintings on the walls, genius. That, if one of you would do me the courtesy of passing them along, if you don't mind." He added with a matter-of-fact edge in his voice, his half trimmed eyebrow slowly rising up.

"'K, I suppose we could… doesn't sound too hard after all…"

"Thank God." Was the not-so-low mutter that echoed whilst Mickie finally marched back to her previous task, joining Chris and Maria at a table.

"I don't understand," right on cue the redhead pouted in Y2J's direction once she tied the small knot at the bottom of another brightly colored balloon "on tv they always show people speaking in those funny voices after they do this… but my voice is still coming out as usual!"

Stealing a sideways glance at the diva in question while he mirrored her previous action, the frown on her features was enough for Chris to realize that she was actually serious; naïve him to even doubting that, obviously. "Umm… that's probably cause those funny voices happen when you actually inhale what's inside the balloon, not when you blow air into it."

It took Maria a whole half-minute to digest the info, slowly nodding while she did so, before bursting out into giggles much to the superstar's perplexity. "Oh, you silly, don't you see that there's nothing inside the balloons? They're empty!"

Apparently not even his crestfallen expression seemed to stop the redhead who kept chuckling to herself, unaware of the puzzled glance that passed in between him and Mickie in meanwhile.

"Maria," he patiently began "there's actually helium inside the balloons, even if you don't see it."

"Oooh, gotcha." She vigorously nodded her head, a cascade of red curls bouncing along as she lifted a hand to rub her eyes. Then, undisturbed, she selected from the mass of the already blown up items a transparent one to carefully stare at. "I still don't see anything though," a sigh escaped her lips a bit later "do you?"

"—No," Chris swallowed hard "and that's cause you _can't_. There's nothing wrong with your eyesight. Helium is an incorporeal substance." It was his turn now to let out a sigh when the diva simply stared back at him, absent-mindedly chewing on her bottom lip. "It's invisible. Nobody sees it, it's not just you."

"Oooh!" She finally brightened up "It's like… magic!"

"No, it's actually as simple as the fact it's a gas, you know—"

"OKAY," Mickie firmly interjected slamming her palms on the plastic surface of the table "I think we have enough balloons to decorate the room, thank you guys."

"Hey," Shane called from the other side of the room while the redhead simply shrugged at the previous interruption, "just out of curiosity, what have you guys gotten for the birthday girl?"

"I don't know," Chris pointedly glanced at his girlfriend "I wasn't allowed to pick a gift myself, actually."

Perfectly aware of the hint, and of the fact that other five pair of eyes were now glued on the two of them with much interest, the brunette decided to settle for an all too sweet smile. "That's cause I know Ashley's taste better, honey, being her best friend."

"Regardless," insisted Y2J "I think a little touch of anything from _me_ would have been appreciated. It's not like I haven't contributed with my share of money." He pointed out with a light scoff, "I've also signed my name on the card, you know."

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware of that," Mickie rolled her eyes "just like I'm perfectly aware of the fact Ash wouldn't have liked anything with sparkles on."

"Hey, that's a lie!" Chris indignantly protested, "You can't know that for sure!"

"Oh, trust me, I do." She muttered lightly sneering at him. "Anyways," she added a bit later turning into Shane's direction "We've got her a CD I know she wanted and a DVD."

"Yeah," scoffed her boyfriend "a Disney DVD… and then sparkles are off limits, absurd if you ask me."

"It's not a usual Disney movie," the diva explained with the unmistakable weariness of one who had already done the same speech time and time again "it's 'Enchanted' and Ash loves it."

"Whatever, I still think my choice—"

"What about you, Ria? Why don't you tell Shane and the guys what you're going to give Ashley?" Mickie overcame the distinct mumbling with another of her killer smiles… when killer stands exactly for the murderous profession indeed.

"Ooh," the redhead grinned in delight "I made her an in-ring outfit myself." She proudly nodded while the others stared at her awe-struck "Mickie saw it, it's all pink & black… and I think she will just love it, right?"

"No doubts on that, girly." The fellow diva offered an excited grin of her own, "I can't wait to see her face when she'll open it, she's gonna rock it on her next match already, I'm sure."

"That's impressive," from Maria's right side Chris sincerely complimented, eyeing the ditzy diva with sheer curiosity "all pink and black, huh?"

"Uh-huh. Just like her hair."

"Cool— umm, have you thought about adding some sparkles in there?"

Whilst the fashion designer wannabe blankly stared back at him, luckily no answer to the tricky question was needed when someone else called everyone's attention on himself, saving Mickie the trouble of smacking her boyfriend across the head.

"I've got her a voucher for a free tattoo." Shannon proudly announced, "We were talking about this the other week and she told me she was planning on getting a new one so…"

"That's a really nice thought, bro." Jeff compliment from up the ladder.

"It is, isn't it?!"

"No, it's not…!" Shane frowned at the Reject's self-complacent grin, "I mean, yeah, it could be… but you _own_ the bloody place… there's no effort in that gift!"

"Hey, relax man," Shannon offered a frown of his own "what's your problem?"

"Never mind," Matt interjected with an amused chuckle "Shane had a bit of troubles finding the perfect present. Hence the question in the first place."

"I didn't have troubles at all," protested the Hurricane "I just think it's a considerate thing to put much efforts into choosing the right gift for the person in question." He dignifiedly pointed out.

"Sure," Jeff sneered "and what did your considerate thoughts bring you to, then?"

"A teapot." The older Hardy was the quickest to respond, an obvious amused edge in his voice.

"Nice one indeed." Shannon loudly laughed.

"Yeah, go ahead and mock me…" scowled Shane, "It's easy for you to laugh when you've offered her such a pricey gift for no money at all."

"C'mon guys, it's not about the money. A gift is all about the dedication you put into it… or if it holds a special meaning for the two persons that share it." Maria wisely pointed out, earning impressed — and a bit taken aback — glances from the rest. "At least according to the last issue of Girl Today."

Comforted by the latest explanation, the group got back to the matter at hand, a few eyebrows raised in perplexity towards the questioned guy.

"What?" Shane spread his arms in frustration, "I _dedicatedly_ opted for that particular teapot… and it's green so she can think of me every time she decides to use it."

"Shane," Shannon stated slowly turning to face his friend "Ashley doesn't even like tea."

"Neither I see why she would like to think of you while making it." Chris added with a light frown from the other side of the room.

"Well that's— that's in between Ashley and myself if you don't mind, alright?" He touchily replied, and quite lamely if you will, folding his arms on his chest.

Shaking his head in amusement, Matt decided to take on himself the task of turning such controversial page, earning the silent thanks of the rest of the group. "By the way I've bought her the DVD set of the last series of Gilmore Girls, I hope she doesn't have it already."

"Oooh, she doesn't!" Mickie gladly cleared any doubts on the matter "And she'll love it, _that_'s a great present… well done, Matt!"

"Why, thank you very much." Grinned the older Hardy in satisfaction, not missing the chance of flashing a winning smirk in Shane's direction, who grumpily turned away.

"That's not fair," the latter protested "he's been her boyfriend… meaning obviously he knows her tastes better."

"Yeah, meaning I've been tortured with being forced to watch that show on TV too many times to know she'd appreciate it."

"Says the one who broke up with her after the 5th season," Jeff promptly added "but who had to be tortured for the last two seasons plus all the re-runs?!"

A chorus of laughter followed such indignant comment, focusing all the attention on the rainbow-haired superstar.

"And what have you got her, Jeff?" Maria asked.

"Oh, a pair of shoes." He shrugged as if it wasn't big deal. "Actually a pair of designer Chuck; they're all black with white skulls printed on and when you turn the top inside out the fabric is actually pink & black checked . We saw them in an airport's store a few weeks back and she loved them, but we were already late and couldn't stop any longer to get them."

"Aw, that's sweet." Mickie cooed, exchanging a significant look with her own boyfriend, since they had only recently discussed the nature of Jeff's feeling for the punk princess.

"Yeah, well, I hope she still likes them." The Hardy in question offered a smile… then let out a hiss of pain when something tugged on his black pants with force, something or better _someone_.

An unreadable expression on his face, Shannon eloquently nodded towards the door, making his best friend understand with no words needed that he wanted to see him outside, right now.

Muttering something about going to smoke a cigarette, Jeff followed the Reject outside in utter puzzlement, crossing his tattooed arms on his chest once the latter suddenly came to a halt and turned to face him with a frown on his face.

"What's the matter, Shan?"

"What's the matter?" Repeated the latter in disbelief, "What's this story about the shoes— I thought you had gotten her that bracelet you got customized…!"

"Yeah, I know." Jeff let out a weary sigh, allowing his eyes to wander on their surroundings, "But that was only Plan A."

"What do you mean Plan A, that thing is awesome— oh noes. Don't tell me you've forgotten it at home?!"

"Nope," was the dry answer that followed "it's safely tucked in a drawer in my hotel room."

"Oh, alright," Shannon sighed in relief "then I guess you will give—"

"But I'm not going to give it to her."

"Wait— what?! Have you gone insane? Jeff, what the heck, you got that thing done exactly for her birthday… I don't doubt she'll love the shoes, but this bracelet… I've seen it man, and we both know she's gonna flip over it."

"I know that, Shan, but things have changed in meanwhile. You've seen it indeed, and you know it screams more than just a gift for a friend."

"Bullshit, you've never been just a friend to Ashley. You two have a special connection, everybody knows that. Otherwise you would have gotten her a set of cups to go along with Shane's teapot. Maybe rainbow-colored, but still."

"Shan— I can't, okay? I can't let Ashley understand what she means to me— not now."

"But I thought we agreed on—"

"—yes, I had decided to confess I'm in love with her," Jeff sharply cut him off "but that was _before_. Before she decided to date Punk. And we've already had this conversation Shan, I appreciate the fact you're rooting for me, but I can't tell her now. I mean, just take a look at her tonight in his company if you don't believe me." He spread his arms in a helpless gesture "She's happy with him, and I love her way too much to even take a chance to bring her happiness down. And that's final."

"Where are you going now?" Shannon let out a deep sigh at his friend's sudden departing figure.

"Back inside, this topic is closed for me." Was the dry response that followed before the door got harshly slammed back closed.

**x—x—x—x—x **

Shuffling through the corridors of the arena at the end of the two hours show, CM Punk came to a stop just before the door he was searching for, successively knocking on it and slightly pushing it open with a foot without waiting for an answer. He then allowed a smirk to curve his lips as he took in the sight of his girlfriend, unaware of his presence while she laced up her shoes with her back at him; stealing a glance right and left to make sure no other diva was inside, he entered the locker room undisturbed and rested with his shoulders against the bare wall, his arms on his chest.

"I heard at last you didn't throw up on Beth then, after all."

"Oh, thought you had suddenly disappeared from the face of earth, boyfriend. You were nowhere to be found during the show… at least after you kicked Cody's ass in the ring." She retorted with a pout, standing up and taking a tentative step towards him.

"Touché, but you can't blame me, really. I had to take care of a certain birthday gift last minute, you know."

"Oooh, interesting." Her expression immediately changed into an excited one, getting progressively closer to him.

"Uh-huh."

"So I guess now you can give it to me?" She grinned in anticipation, lightly resting her body against his.

"What, exactly?" He countered with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"My present, punk pig." Ashley playfully hit his arm, an eye-roll accompanying the gesture.

"Nope," he chuckled "You'll have to wait for another while."

"C'mooon."

"Nope." He shook his head at her failed attempt of puppy eyes.

"Not even if reward you with this?" She insisted capturing his lips with hers and then quickly deepening the kiss once he allowed her full access without any effort of resistance, of course.

"Hmm very convincing…" he mused once they finally broke apart, this time requiring a bit of effort on both parts to let go "But my answer is still no."

"Oh, c'mooon!" She whined, lightly stomping a foot on the floor for good measure.

"And to think you were the one not big on birthdays." Punk commented in amusement.

"I never said I wasn't big on the part concerning opening presents." She précised with a scowl on her features, folding her arms on her chest.

"Convenient enough," he let out a chuckle and planted a peck on her lips, holding her arms down the sides to eventually make her turn on the spot "but still no. And besides we'll have to go now or the others will start to miss us."

"Such a despot you are." Pouted the punk princess exiting the locker room while he went to pick her bags up from the floor.

"And you such a cutie when you're disappointed." He echoed with an amused smile, stamping a kiss on her cheek from behind once he reached her out in the corridor.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Looking around at the unknown faces crowding the dim-lighted room, the Dirty Diva couldn't refrain from slightly cocking her head on a side in apparent confusion.

"I don't understand, where's everybody? It's a little rude to insist on taking someone out to celebrate and then be late, don't you think?" She voiced out her perplexity with a light scoff.

Biting back an amused chuckle at her indignation, Punk folded his arms while he nodded at the privé zone ahead of them, remaining a couple of steps behind his girlfriend. "Maybe we should try in there."

"Mickie didn't say anything about that— but I suppose we could give it a try, it's not like we have better options here." She added in a mutter, accompanying her words with a shrug as she pushed the double sliding doors open and…

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh my God… no way!" The birthday girl screamed in evident surprise at the sight that greeted her, reacting exactly like her friends had expected, and silently hoped for.

Her mouth hanging open for the shock, she instinctively turned back to her boyfriend.

"You trickster… you knew about this?!" She inquired in a midst of amusement and disbelief.

"Don't look at me, I only had a marginal role into making sure you'd show up." He grinned back, hands up to prove his innocence. Not that she could have questioned it, however, since a second later she was literally smothered by two different pair of arms and a loud chorus of _Happy Birthday_ shouted directly into her ears, courtesy of her best friends.

"Did you like the surprise?" Maria cheerfully questioned.

"Duh, this is awesome girls!"

"See? You always have to listen to us." Mickie echoed with a proud smirk.

Giggling at such bone-crushing enthusiasm, Ashley was able to take a better look around to her surroundings only when the two divas let her go; and when she eventually did, awe struck at the herself-look alike portraits hanging from the walls in a murales-like style she knew all too well, a genuine and deep smile was impressed on her features while the unmistakable author of said works marched towards her with a smile of his own.

Meeting him halfway, she had already flung her arms around him and buried her face into the crook of his neck by the time Jeff had whispered a _Happy Birthday_ into her ear.

"Gosh, Jeffy, those are so absurdly beautiful."

"That's probably cause I had the most beautiful muse ever."

"Oh c'mon," she giggled and pulled back what was necessary to playfully slap him on the chest "now that's what I call bullshit."

"Don't you know tastes are personal, dirty diva?" The younger Hardy counteracted with a sheepish grin.

"Fair enough, I guess." She let out another giggle and resumed her previous position, thus hiding the blush creeping over her cheeks. "I can't believe you did all this." She nearly whispered.

His chin on the back of her shoulder, he didn't even hint at letting go of her, unaware of the man who was still standing at the door, right in front of him.

"How do you know it's been an idea of mine? Could've been Mickie's for all you know."

"Sure, it could have been, but it wasn't— was it?"

"Nope." He simply said, a smile tugging at his lips.

Her hands firmly placed on his shoulders, Ashley pushed him back again to look inside his eyes. "You really need to stop spoiling me, Jeff." She let out a content sigh, "I can't reciprocate."

"You already reciprocate more than you'll ever know, Ash." Jeff allowed his face to linger on a serious expression for a brief moment before softening it up again "Besides, you know, anything for my princess."

Another warm smile was shared at this point, broken only when from behind Shannon's voice, not so lowly, demanded to 'pass the birthday girl along'.

"Right," the rainbow-haired superstar chuckled "as Shan elegantly put it I'll let you receive the others' greetings now."

"Sounds like my duty tonight." She grinned back ever so slightly.

"Yup. Then save a dance for me, princess." Added the Hardy boy before setting her free and taking a couple of steps forward, though not before having brushed his lips against the diva's cheek.

Having eagerly observed the whole scene from his privileged spot, Punk didn't let the occasion slip by as Jeff unawarely came to a halt right before him. Nonchalantly folding his arms on his chest, the Straight Edge superstar quickly closed the gap in between them, a subtle smirk tugging at his pierced lips as he stopped right behind the other man's shoulder.

"I have to say it, man, nice work with the paintings. Just like that room back at your place, yeah." He sharply nodded, "Might want to consider ditching wrestling for this since you seem always busy painting stuff for _my_ girl. I heard they pay well nowadays for a plasterer. What the heck, they won't even kick you out next time you'll fall back into your drugs."

"Why not," startled at first but at least apparently not appalled by Punk's not-at-all-subtle hints, Jeff offered an impressed nod of his own "I might consider that after all. Tell you what, I'll start taking care of your guys' place as first task, half the price for you two, of course— oh wait, right. You don't have one, _your_ girl lives still with me."

With a smirk of his own the Charismatic Enigma thus gladly returned the 'friendly' pat on the shoulder Punk had concluded his speech with, then without another word he moved to join his friends, leaving a very sore looking superstar behind.

**x—x—x—x—x **

Contently sipping on the neon pink straw of her drink while sat alone on a high stool, Ashley couldn't hold back her laughter at the scene developing before her eyes where, perhaps a bit tipsy or even more probably simply crazy like that by nature, Chris and Mickie had launched themselves into an impromptu karaoke exhibition.

While the last notes of Grease's "Summer Nights", with additional chorus from Shane and Shannon, faded out, the punk diva nearly jumped on her seat when something brushed against the back of her arm.

"Sounds like we're the only ones still sober around here." Chuckled her boyfriend's voice into her left ear.

Turning on the spot to face him, she let out a light giggle. "Actually I'm afraid they're not even driven by alcohol… at least not entirely." She said with a nod towards the singing group.

"And what about you, my lady?" He inquired with a crooked smile, lightly tapping her half empty glass.

"Oh, no worries, that's just a bit of rum & coke; nothing you can use as excuse to refuse kissing me." She replied with a playful grin.

"I wasn't planning to." Punk replied with a wink and proved his point while leaning over to place a peck on her lips, at the same time taking the drink from her hand nevertheless.

"Besides, I really needed that. Anesthetic for my poor feet." She emphasized with a grimace, "In between Matt and Jeff I don't know who's stomped on them more tonight."

"Finally, something the Hardys are not good at. Thought they were superheroes or something." He sneered.

Ashley lightly giggled at what she perceived only as a joke, "And what about you, boyfriend? How do you hold yourself up on the dance floor?"

"Oh no, no, no, no." Punk grinned, "You're never gonna find out."

"Oh, c'mon. Pleaaase."

"No way." He lightly laughed "That pout of yours won't get you nowhere with this, as sweet as it is. But I was actually going to say I think it's time for you to open up your present, what do you say about that?"

She immediately squealed in delight, "Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hand it over then, baby." She urged in anticipation.

"God, how virtuously patient." Punk commented in amusement while taking something out of his back pocket and eventually obliging to her request.

"Oh," Ashley said in surprise while holding the lime green envelope with her name written on in his neat and small calligraphy "I feel like all of a sudden I'm twelve again. Are you giving me 20 bucks like my great aunt Marie and then tell me to use them wisely?"

The former ECW champion simply laughed at this, slightly shaking his head in the process. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

"Oooh, maybe it's a check…" she echoed opening up the envelope and sticking a hand inside under the hopeful glance of her boyfriend, "…or maybe even two, you wealthy man. Wait a moment—" she gasped at the two small sheets of light white paper in her hands "These are… OH MY GOD, two plane tickets for Chicago!"

"Happy birthday babe." Punk wholeheartedly smiled "It was a bit short-noticed for me to find something fancy, so since we had discussed about you coming over for a few days thought this might be the perfect occasion to show you my world."

"Aww, this is so sweet baby." She sincerely cooed while flinging her arms around his neck "It means a lot, thank you so much."

Holding her in his arms, a satisfied smile played on his lips "And once there I promise I'll buy you a proper present."

"I surely don't need that, I already have you— as cheesy as it sounds, I know." She added with a soft smile, drawing back just what was needed for their lips to meet in what soon became a passionate kiss… at least until the superstar interrupted it.

"Okay, as much as I hate putting a stop to this," he mischievously smirked "we should probably get going."

"Wait, what?" Ashley furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, unsure whether she was missing some joke or whatnot.

"Take a better look at those tickets, girl." Was the only, enigmatic, explanation she received. Doing as she was told, the dirty blonde haired diva couldn't refrain from gasping in yet another surprise.

"They're for tonight…" She announced in almost a whisper, lifting her eyes on his smiling features.

"Indeed they are." he replied with a playful wink "Told you it was a bit short-noticed, so they were the only available ones I found… considering we have wrestling duties on the weekend and stuff. We might hurry up to go taking your stuff, we'd better be at the airport in less than an hour."

"Wait a moment, Phil." She stammered while he pulled her forward by the hand, "I— we can't just leave like that."

"What do you mean?" He let out a confused laugh at her unsure gaze "Of course we can, it's not like we need to give any explanations on where we decide to spend our off days or—"

"No, it's not that," the diva ran a hand through her short hair "I mean now, here, _this_. We can't just get going and leave the party."

"Ash, I'm not about to kidnap you." Punk echoed in some sort of amused disbelief, "We have time to say goodbye to the others, of course."

"No babe, you're not getting my point." She sighed, "I just can't leave the party at all. I mean— that won't do at all…"

"What are you talking about?" His confusion was evident at this point as he slightly cocked his head on a side, his hands coming to rest on his hips.

Another sigh was in order as this time no laughter or smile was heard in his voice, a frown appearing on his features. "These persons took trouble to throw me a surprise party… they decorated the room, spent money on it, organized everything into the details… I just can't say thanks and leave in the midst of it all. They haven't even taken the cake out or the presents yet… that would be just… rude, you know."

Outstretching her hand to take his at the end of what she thought was a reasonable enough explanation, Ashley surely didn't expect for him to withdraw from her touch.

"Right," snorted he "instead refusing your boyfriend's present is acceptable."

"What? I'm not refusing it— I told you I love it, and I _really_ can't wait to come over and—"

"But not tonight, right?"

"…not right now. Not like this." She slightly shook her head trying to convince him of her point, "This has nothing to do with _you_, babe. I just, I'd feel terrible for ruining all their work like this, please understand—"

"Why don't you just say it's cause you want to get back to the Hardys household, huh? That would save you the pain of finding an excuse." Punk scoffed, shaking his head. "What, maybe Jeff didn't give you permission to stay a few days at your _boyfriend_'s house? Or that new room of yours is too precious for you to leave it?"

"What are you talking about, this has nothing to do with Jeff— that's just about my friends, all of them." A much perplexed Dirty Diva counteracted.

"C'mon Ash, they're so drunk they probably won't even notice it!"

"They're not." She firmly replied, scowling at him "And I'd wish you won't insult them like this."

"Sure, my bad." Was the scoff that followed, "God forbid for anyone to say anything against Jeff Hardy, how foolish of me."

"Oh God," She huffed "what on earth has Jeff to do with this?!"

"Everything, Ash. Everything." Punk solemnly replied, a humorless smile gracing his features.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Questioned Ashley in utter confusion, helplessly spreading her arms as he started to take a few steps backwards, "And where are you going now?"

"Excuse me," he made a gesture of touching an invisible hat "I have a plane too catch in a few."

"What?! Punk, no, wait—!"

But her shout was left unanswered as the Straight Edge superstar quickly marched away towards the exit with determined steps, leaving behind a suddenly silently crying Ashley to debate on what in hell had just happened there.

_Yeah, happy fucking birthday to me._

* * *

Please, review; let me know what you think, what you hope to see next... whatever but **_please_** give me a bit of feedback :)

Don't hate on me for the ending… yet, answers will be given with the next chappie. Will Jeff benefit someway from the fight? Will Punk & Ash solve this question? It will all be revealed next time while the party night goes on…


	22. Forgiven and Forgotten

**"****Learn to Fly"  
**A CM Punk/Ashley/Jeff Hardy fic

Thanks to **JasmineDelilahBarlow**, **MissMikkiMouse** and **AshMattXoXo **for reviewing last chapter.

Hope you enjoy the new one.

* * *

**Chapter 22****  
"****Forgiven and Forgotten"**

Thus left alone after Punk's dramatic departure –luckily for her at least unnoticed by anyone else in the midst of the cheerful celebrations- Ashley remained nearly glued to the spot, her arms tightly wrapped around her frame as to shield herself from any further pain, helplessly gazing at the precise spot her boyfriend had vanished into almost as that alone could make him suddenly reappear just like that and make magically things right again.

Feeling definitely silly for that, and not particularly happy with herself altogether for what had just happened, the self proclaimed Dirty Diva stomped her foot on the ground in frustration when she wasn't able to control her emotions and loudly sniffed trying to fight back tears.

No, this wasn't exactly the way she had wished her birthday to end; and neither how her first fight with Punk should have developed in her eyes. They were supposed to argue about going out or staying at the hotel after a show, about which place to choose to go dining to, perhaps a silly discussion over nothing out of whatever related frustration… there were many open possibilities, just none of them was bound to follow the particular scenario at hand.

Heck, she still remember her first fight with Matt back in the day almost as if it was yesterday; they had gone out for dinner after Taboo Tuesday 2005 and he kept questioning why she wasn't having any salad with her steak, insisting she needed a balanced diet to put up some wrestling-required muscular mass. Needless to say, they had both ended up leaving the restaurant without having touched any food and eventually helped themselves to much needed peanut butter sandwiches in the middle of the night after extra intense making-up physical activity.

Just like it should have been.

And even though it was now nothing but a comical anecdote to share with friends (maybe minus the details on the sex part), she still recalled the awful feeling of lying in bed as far from Matt as allowed by the restricted space, with a growling stomach and her body aching as result of the divas lingerie battle royal — and how instead all the other complaints had seemed to disappear after she had finally made her peace with the older Hardy.

Something that definitely didn't seem much likely to happen now.

Granted, her acquaintance with the Straight Edge superstar hadn't been particularly long, yet she had never seen him nearly that upset, either with her or anybody else, and that someway startled her. Sure, she may have understood and excused an out-of-fresh-disappointment spiteful accusation of preferring the whole of her friends over him, but the way he kept insisting on bringing Jeff up and the unpleasant alcohol reference… _that_, she didn't get at all. Nor she particularly liked.

It was like having caught a glimpse of something lying under the amiable surface for the first time and remaining almost paralyzed before the unexpected sight. Hence she found herself almost feverishly wondering whether the two of them were really compatible after all and, most panicking of all, whether he was still of the same idea of being with her after what he had said and the way he had left indeed.

Therefore, engaged in such as painful as confused considerations, it really wasn't surprising that the diva didn't hear footsteps approaching and consequently jumped up when an unexpected hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"Hey birthday girl, don't you think it's time to open your pres—"

Turning out of instinct to meet Jeff's smiling features without first taking care of the black mascara stains on her cheeks, Ashley prompted the younger Hardy to deliberately stop in mid-inquiry.

Furrowing his brow in a midst of puzzlement and worry for her evident upset status, Jeff immediately edged closer to her.

"Ash, what's wrong?" He asked absent-mindedly moving his hand to soothingly rub her upper back, his voice full of the most genuine concern.

"Oh Jeffy…" Were though the only words the punk diva managed to choke out before a sob overcame her.

At loss of what to make of the situation at hand, the risk taking superstar ventured a helpless glance in both directions. "Where's Punk?" He asked with a veiled hint of accusation in his voice, not having missed around 10 minutes prior the blonde beauty in company of her boyfriend in that very same spot.

"He's gone." Wiping away a tear with her knuckle –and managing to only make the black shadow spread wider- Ashley went straight to the point with a humorless chuckle, one of those ill-timed and almost hysterical light laughs that only come out when in the middle of a crying outburst.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Jeff repeated in visible perplexity "Did something happen?" He asked lightly seizing her by the arm and gently dragging the diva in the nearest more secluded corner to assure her some more privacy.

Understanding he meant indeed if Punk had some worthy –and possibly deadly serious- reason to leave in the midst of her birthday party, Ashley shook her head in silent response, a shrug accompanying her following words. "We had a fight. And he just… he just left."

"Oh." The surprise both in his voice and etched on his face was so painfully evident that the Dirty Diva decided to continue with her explanation without waiting for him to recover and further question it.

"It was horrible," she sniffed "one minute we were all happy and playful and he gave me his gift — which was two tickets for Chicago and I told him I loved it… I really did; and then he made me notice we had to leave directly to catch the plane cause they were indeed for tonight and I didn't want to go just like that when you guys had done so much for me, and so—"

"He got mad." Jeff came to her aid finishing the sentence for the diva.

"Yeah… he said some not entirely nice things and then… he was gone." She helplessly concluded, her shoulders hunched down in visible defeat.

Digging the fingernails of his other hand in his own skin to prevent himself to voice out loud the current opinion he had of the Straight Edge superstar, which miraculously happened to be at present even lower than what had been lately, the North Carolina native conspiratorially edged even closer to make sure no one passing by could overheard them.

"Those things he said, did he insult you?"

If he could manage to keep his tone balanced though, he surely couldn't do the same about the blazing emotions undisguised behind his eyes, which made Ashley faintly smile at his always caring and protective nature towards herself.

"Nope, he didn't."

"Good." Jeff briefly nodded, at least he didn't have to completely kill the guy next time he saw him. Looked like a few serious life-threatening injuries would suffice.

"Oh Jeffy, what do I do now?" She helplessly asked, "His mobile is turned off and I just wanted to explain— he didn't listen, it's not that I care less for him, I—"

"I know, Ash, I know." In response he affectionately stroke her hair before pulling the diva closer in a one sided hug. Letting out a sigh, he softly spoke up next, not without effort for the words he felt as his duty to utter. "You want me to take you back to the hotel? We could try to reach him there." _Or I could just go on my own, find the bastard, and make him come back here to apologize with a long series of hard kicks in his bloody straight edge backside._

Ashley seemed to ponder over his voiced out offer (the unofficial one still remaining the most appealing to the Charismatic Enigma himself, by the way) for a few seconds, at the end of which she slightly shook her head in negative answer.

"No." She firmly said and, even if still with a touch of helplessness, Jeff was glad to notice she at least sounded more recollected now. "What would be the point in that? You guys are here… I don't wanna leave you like this, you don't deserve it."

_Neither did you,_ thought Jeff as he intercepted her hand before she could mess up her make-up any further and softly wiped her last tear away with his thumb, blackening its surface in the process of cleaning away all traces of mascara from her beautiful face.

"I'll catch him when I catch him I suppose." She concluded with a shrug, trying to silence the inner voice that was placing a big, bold-lettered _IF_ before that sentence while aiming a weak yet grateful smile at the rainbow haired warrior. "Thanks for offering, though. I don't know what I would ever do without you, Jeff."

"Don't even mention it, you would have done the same for me." The latter let out a playful scoff to light up the situation, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I guess I can't have a relationship without making a mess out of it, huh?" Ashley commented with an eye-roll, a self-mocking edge in her voice.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Ash." Jeff firmly stated, solemnly looking at the diva in the eyes to make her understand he was being sincere. "Don't make guilt trick you, this is not your fault in any way; a man would have stayed and reasoned with his girl. You're just being considerate towards your friends, that's honorable, not something to resent you for."

As the punk beauty was left to agree with an almost imperceptible nod, the younger Hardy took her hand in his and playfully shook it. "C'mon princess, don't we have a party to keep rocking? Don't forget next year you'll be turning the big 30… that's the last chance to live up this day like a young girl."

"And you would know everything about it, _oldie_, wouldn't you?"

Feigning an indignant look at her playful grin, he retorted by placing his other arm on his hip. "I'm just two years older than you, you know. That's not enough to get all high and mighty on me. Anyways," He added after a beat "that's your celebration, you deserve it and nothing should ruin it — so let's try to enjoy the rest of the night, alright?"

"Yes, boss. If you say so." Ashley conjured up the most convincing smile she could afford at the moment.

"Good girl. And by the way, when you open Shane's present, please have the mercy of faking to be pleased. I don't know how much longer I can bear to hear the guys arguing over it."

"Oh. I'll see what I can do then." She consented with a giggle.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Awwww!" With her appearance refreshed and her make up carefully reapplied to cover any trace of tears unless you actually looked for them –and, honestly, considering the general tipsy status around the presents table who would have bothered to?-, Ashley gasped in surprised delight as she eagerly opened another gift.

"That's fantastic, I love it! Thanks Micks! …And Chris, of course." She added after a not-so-subtle throat-clearing from the general direction of the blond superstar.

Proudly grinning in an 'I told you so' way after the punk princess released her from a quick hug to happily show her new "_Enchanted"_ DVD to the camera held by Matt, the brunette in question didn't miss the opportunity of gloating over her gift choice, performing an impromptu Legend Killer pose to further prove her point.

Halfway muttering something about how a sparkly touch wouldn't have hurt on the outside package, Chris blinked twice upon witnessing the unusual gesture.

"What the heck are you doing?" He nearly hissed, forcing her arms down and surreptitiously glancing around almost as if she had just done something obscene before the whole crowd.

"What?" Mickie innocently shrugged and slapped his hand away "I'm just showing my greatness."

"And must you do it with Orton's pose indeed?" Chris insisted still keeping his voice down as embarrassed of that "Seriously, people might wonder."

"What are you babbling about?" Mickie didn't show restraints in making her confusion known, furrowing her brow at him.

"I'm your boyfriend, not Randy." He touchily pointed out, "If you want to gloat you could at least have the decency of doing it with _my_ pose."

"Oh, please." The spunky brunette offered an eye-roll. "Your turnbuckle pose looks more like a gorilla's. I have no intention of making myself look ridiculous, thank you very much."

Loudly gasping at such offense, Chris repeatedly opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before being able to utter a single, indignant, word.

"I certainly do not look like a gori—"

"C'mon, let's take a break and get the cake now!" Luckily enough, cause with those two you never knew when an argument would eventually be settled, Shannon's voice loudly interrupted the banter, receiving a spontaneous chorus of approval all around and thus silencing the offended superstar.

As Maria consequently fetched the cake under the somewhat anxious stares of the majority of her peers and solemnly placed it before Ashley, the latter cooed in amusement upon seeing a pink replica of her own star tattoo reproduced on the surface of the white cream.

Leaning back against Jeff's frame, she giggled in the crook of his neck.

"Should I guess who's responsible of that design?"

Placing an arm around her waist, the younger Hardy let out an amused chuckle as he spoke into her ear. "Guilty as charged, princess."

"Everybody ready?" Matt called out while Shane and Mickie were finishing lighting up the 29 pink candles.

"Wait!" A breathless Maria cried while frantically glancing around "Where's Punk? She can't blow up the candles without her boyfriend!"

At this a buzzing of low mutters spread around the table, with everyone looking around to spot the missing superstar; luckily for Ashley though, it was as predictable Jeff who saved the situation.

"Guys, it's okay." He spoke out loud enough to be heard from the other side, "Punk had a sudden inconvenience and had to leave early."

If the Charismatic Enigma's explanation had thankfully spared the diva from further humiliation of having to do so herself, nothing instead could be done for the load of disappointed sighs and sympathetic looks consequently addressed to her.

"How awful," Mickie pouted "so he couldn't even give you his present?"

Not having any problems into confiding the truth to the brunette, but certainly not publicly and at present occasion, Ashley somehow managed to conjure up a soft smile.

"No, actually he did. He gave me two tickets for Chicago— for both of us, of course."

As dreamy sighs were at this registered from any female present –while the male portion of guests seemed content enough with offering nonchalant shrugs- it was Shannon who broke the unawarely embarrassing silence for the birthday girl.

"Chicago?" He questioned in evident indignant confusion. "And since when you like that kind of musicals? Honestly, you've forced me to watch Grease more times than it should be even allowed…!"

Silently blessing the Prince of Punk's presence with a silent giggle as laughter echoed around at the obvious misunderstanding, Ashley was happy to come back to the original topic as Matt signaled for the group to start with the birthday song.

"Don't forget your wish." Jeff whispered from behind as the chorus proceeded loudly and completely out of tune just like in any respectable celebration.

Bending over the table, Ashley's hand found Jeff's naturally placed on her hip and in silent response tightly entwined their fingers together as she eventually blew on the candles, the gesture greeted by a round of trademark enthusiastic applause.

And little did the Hardy boy know that in that precise moment, instead than silently praying for her love problem to get resolved as soon as possible, she was instead wishing to have him indeed at her side for ever.

"C'mon," Shane eagerly stepped forward as Maria and Mickie busied themselves with the task of slicing the cake open and placed a squared box before the Dirty Diva "open my present in meanwhile."

"Oh boy, here we go." Not-so-subtly muttered Shannon from behind, prompting the birthday girl to openly laugh before the Hurricane's expectant grin.

**x—x—x—x—x**

In meanwhile, entering his hotel room with quick and angry steps and letting it harshly slam closed after himself, the missing boyfriend in question marched directly to his bed and immediately started to carelessly toss random pieces of clothing around.

Adjusting in an upright position on the other bed present in the room and putting his book aside for a moment, Kofi furrowed his brow in puzzlement as he witnessed the scene.

"Man… what are you doing? I mean," he stole a glance at the digital clock on the nightstand "I can understand if the surprise party, which by the way I totally didn't mind for you not to invite me to, wasn't that exciting and you wanted to get out earlier… but is emigrating into another stare right away _that_ necessary?"

Still engaged in filling his suitcase with his back turned to the Jamaican superstar, Punk didn't bother to present any explanation at present… which didn't seem to stop the other man to insist upon the matter, though.

"You know, if you wanted to have an exciting party all you needed to do was inviting me along and you would have got some _Boom Boom Boom_ guaranteed."

"Look man, this really isn't the right moment." Was the grunt-like response that followed, grimly accompanied by a shake of the jet black head.

By now definitely confused by such appalling and unusual behavior, Kofi swung his legs on the side of the bed and clapped his hands on his thighs.

"Okay, seriously, what's going on?"

"I'm packing, that's what's going on." Punk muttered slamming a blue t-shirt inside the already mess-like half full bag with astonishing strength for the usually easy task.

"…Umm no, that's more like trying to create a hole into your suitcase and straight through the bed, but anyway… what happened? Cause, honestly buddy, I've known you long enough to understand that something actually happened— and something rather upsetting if you ask me."

"Fine." The Straight Edge superstar eventually gave in with an overdramatic sigh, letting an old pair of jeans carelessly slide on the ground and finally turning to face his friend. "You wanna know what happened? My girlfriend deliberately refused my birthday present and in the process clearly showed how much more she cares for her bloody precious Hardy than for me. That's what happened!"

Remaining stunned by such –partial- explanation, Kofi took a moment to register all the information presented while cocking his head on a side in front of the spread-armed figure of the Raw superstar.

"What— wait a moment," he scratched his head in visible perplexity "what on earth did you give her to make all this even possible?! And mind you, if that's something coming from a sex shop I prefer to remain oblivious to it, thank you very much."

Rolling his eyes at the last remark, Punk let out an indignant scoff. "I got her two tickets for Chicago, and if you want to know I even had to go out of the way to find them right ahead at the last minute."

"You gave her two tickets for an old musical that has been around forever and you're even surprised she didn't start to wildly jump for joy?" The Jamaican earnestly pointed out, the matter-of-fact expression on his face saying it all. "Sorry man, but that's—"

"I'm not talking about the bloody musical," Punk rather touchily retorted "Chicago as in my city; two plane tickets to come to stay with me for a couple of days…!"

"OH. That Chicago." All traces of mockery on Kofi's face immediately disappeared leaving space to genuine concern. "And she refused it? To remain instead in North Carolina with the boys?"

"Not exactly," the Straight Edge superstar replied while absentmindedly kicking a pair of jeans fallen on the ground "she looked like loving the idea— she even said so; then she saw we had to live directly and she didn't want to."

"To remain in North Carolina with the boys?"

"God, no." Punk groaned in irritated impatience at the question twice repeated, "She had second thoughts about leaving the party with me."

"Okay…" Kofi took in the last piece of info with a solemn nod. "Let me get this straight then; you chose a flight for the exact night of her birthday party and you got mad when, after showing she sincerely loved the gift, she only had hesitations about ruining her friends' surprise?"

Slightly narrowing his eyes at what was perceived as half an accusation, Punk folded his arms on his chest before wearily replying. "You make it sound like I'm a jerk."

Opting for a much safer eye-roll instead of the slap across the head he was tempted to follow through with, the other superstar presented his thoughts with a clear enough "Duh!" expression… which didn't take long into being registered as so.

"But that's ridiculous!" The Chicago native bellowed out while spreading his arms in utter indignation, "The problem here is not me, it's them!"

Fearing for a moment his friend was about to stop his feet on the floor like a spoiled 6 years old, Kofi offered a somewhat casual shrug. "She didn't want to turn her friends down."

"You mean she didn't want to turn Jeff down." He corrected with a sneer.

"Well, that's the sa—"

"And you know why?" Punk went on in his outrage without even hearing the reply "Because our conquering hero is _alwayyyys_ there." He dramatically emphasized, "He's there if she needs a place to crush at, he's there to take care of her dog –who surprise, surprise obviously hates me in return-, he's there to paint her a personalized freakin' bedroom, he's there to organize a surprise party when I, her own boyfriend, didn't even know it was her birthday in the first place…! Hell, in case she'd ever need a kidney guess who'll be there before everyone else?!"

Blinking in horrified perplexity at the last remark, Kofi offered a condescending nod as the former ECW champion expectantly stared back at him, breathing heavily after his outburst.

"Hmm, as fascinating as the last scenario sounds, especially for Ashley, that's all understandable on your part… but he's her best friend; what would you expect from him?"

"To keep away from my territory." Was the growl-like response that followed.

"…That was a rhetorical question." Kofi clarified refraining from rolling his eyes, "but anyway, point is that you need to get over this jealousy thing you've got. I mean, I don't know her that well, okay, I don't know her at all, but Ashley doesn't look like the kind of person who would willingly deceive someone like this if she loved another. She chose you as her boyfriend, didn't she?"

"Not to spend her birthday with, evidently." Punk muttered.

"And what would have you done in her place?"

"What?" The Straight Edge superstar let himself fall back on the bed in dismay, "I would have still chosen myself over the Hardy boy, thanks for asking."

"No," the Jamaican corrected himself, and this time without sparing an eye-roll "I mean if she would have presented you with the same situation, asking you to bail out of the party your friends threw for you. And before you answer," he held up a hand to stop the impending protest "you need to consider your _beastest_ friends, the ones you got from back home, the ones that feel like family to you; cause, man, you gotta remember that whereas the guys on the road are a friendly enough group for you to hang with, the North Carolina crew seem to be all Ashley has. They're a tight group, they're like her family, it's obvious for everyone to see… especially when it comes down to younger Hardy. So, in her shoes, wouldn't have you tried to explain her the same?"

Letting Kofi's words hang in the air for a few moments, a loud sigh echoed from the opposite bed as Punk ran a hand across his face.

"God, how much of an ass have I been…?!"

"And he finally sees the light!" In response to the rhetorical question, Kofi opted to lift his eyes to the ceiling in not-so-silent thankful prayer.

"I can't believe I really did that— oh fuck it." The Chicago native continued the metaphorical self-beating pulling himself in a sitting position and putting his head in his hands. "I won't blame her if next time she sees me she'll throw whatever she can get her hands on in my face."

"C'mon, don't bring yourself any further down, you can still fix the situation."

"You think so?" Punk unsurely asked.

"Sure, I mean you just need to apologize and explain to her, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." The Straight Edge superstar nodded in agreement and stood up, "I'll go trying my best puppy eyes right now, I think I'd need 'em tonight."

"Right— and try not to insult Jeff this time if you can manage so, you know. Jealousy doesn't really suit you."

"Yeah, yeah… by the way man, thanks for hearing me out." Punk called out on his way to the door "That Gossip Girl stuff is really doing you some good, I must admit it."

"You think so? Thanks buddy." Kofi grinned back, "And since we're at it, if you ever need a kidney yourself you'd better hope Jeff would come to the hospital first cause ain't no bloody chance I'm giving one of mine to someone who doesn't even invite me to birthday parties."

"Fine, mine is October 26, consider yourself the first invited already." And with an exaggerated sigh and an eye-roll Mr. Money in the Bank proceeded to exit the room feeling finally more like himself again, and terribly awful at it, ready to make some amends and hoping his girlfriend would listen indeed.

**x—x—x—x—x **

And said girlfriend in meanwhile seemed to have cheered up quite a bit from the unfortunate episode with the aid of lots of presents, double portion of birthday cake, few glasses of champagne and, of course, the presence of the Charismatic Enigma who at present was walking right beside her as they made their way back through the hotel.

Daring a bounce worth of Mickie's most spunky attitude, Ashley glanced down at the brand new Chucks adorning her feet with a satisfied grin.

"I can't believe you remembered I liked them almost two months ago," she dreamily said lifting up her gaze on her best friend "I was dying to get my hands on them…!"

"I can easily see that." Jeff remarked with an amused chuckle "You know, putting them on directly wasn't strictly necessary… they wouldn't have gone anywhere from their box tomorrow."

"Are you kidding me?" The Dirty Diva gasped in indignant surprise, "That's always the best part of having new shows! I used to do it all the time when I was little, pestering my mom inside the shop until she gave up and let me put them on right away, carrying the old ones at home in the box."

"Well, I'd say nothing has changed then." He pointed out with a grin, a mischievous glint in his amber-colored eyes.

"Are you saying I'm childish?" She questioned trying to conjure up her most intimidating look and miserably failing, resulting into looking simply adorable.

"Just incredibly cute." The risk-taking superstar echoed with an amiable smile, making her lightly giggle in response. "Anyways, I guess it's time to say good night now." He added after a beat, pointing a finger at the staircase behind himself.

"But my room is at the end of this corridor."

"And mine is two floors up."

"But… Mickie is crashing down in Chris' room tonight and Maria will probably be going all night long considering how she got tricked in that awful karaoke contest by Shane and Shannon… you're not really planning on leaving me on my own, are you?" Ashley ventured the matter-of-fact question adding a little-lost-girl pout for good measure.

Mockingly an annoyed eye-roll, Jeff brought one hand to rest on his hip. "You want me to sleep with you?"

"Oi, act a bit more displeased and I'll spear you right now on those stairs; most guys would be thrilled to hear such invite from me." She touchily replied to the offense.

"Sorry, didn't mean for it to come out that way." Jeff excused himself with a goodhearted laugh, amused by her suddenly fierce attitude.

"You'd better, rainbow boy." Ashley retorted with a mutter.

"And of course I'll stay with you, give me just a few minutes to get my stuff." He consented with her favorite smile, affectionately running a hand through her pink-streaked hair before taking a step backwards towards the second round of stairs.

"That's more like it." She grinned in delight.

"You're sure you'll manage to reach your room safely in meanwhile?"

"Jeff, it's just the end of the corridor — you sense some dark presence ready to attack me from the shadow of a decorative column or something?"

"I meant carrying all that stuff by yourself," he précised with a playful eye-roll, nodding at the insane number of stuff she was currently trying to hold in her hands "but okay, before I get scolded about being sexist –thigh that by the way I surely am not- I'll go upstairs."

"Good boy." The punk diva conceded with an all-too-sweet smile.

"See you in a few, trouble maker." Jeff aimed an amused wink in her direction before sprinting up on the first couple of steps and, as he did so, he couldn't remove from his mind the picture of the famous bracelet he had gotten her and that was still safely tucked in a drawer in his room – the one he and Shannon had argued about only that morning; and that was the exact moment in which the Charismatic Enigma decided he would give it to her indeed, right in a few minutes. Sure, he wasn't going to confess the full extension of the nature of his feelings for her in this occasion, after all she had just dealt with a fight with her boyfriend and it would feel vile to him to try taking advantage of such a circumstance, but surely making her see how much he cared for her wouldn't have hurt anyway… right?

**x—x—x—x—x**

Of course making it safely to her hotel room and managing to smoothly conclude the task were soon revealed to be two entirely different matters, and Ashley was left to consider so as, with her eyes cast down, she struggled to find the key card to open the door.

With her gym back from the earlier show draped across her frame and the two plastic ones containing the gifts she had received precariously balanced on one arm, the diva thus tried to retrieve the much needed item from the small purse hanging on her opposite side.

"Need a hand?"

As soon as the totally unexpected voice spoke up, Ashley instinctively let go of one bag that consequently fell straight to the floor with a loud thud echoing through the desert corridor, her widened eyes slowly, almost cautiously, lifting up until they met the familiar sight before her.

"Good Lord," she whispered in a midst of shock and relief, one hand on her pounding corset-clad chest.

"Didn't mean to scare you," Punk offered a somewhat shy smile from where he stood with his back resting against the door of her room "I hope there was nothing fragile inside." He apologetically added with a nod towards the fallen bag.

"No, it was just—" Almost too startled and confused by his presence to continue with the natural and automatic response, the diva stopped in mid-sentence and absentmindedly shook her head as to refuse the casual chatter. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a low tone, no traces of bitterness in her voice.

Sucking in a deep breath, he buried his hands in the front pockets of his stonewashed jeans.

"I was waiting for you."

"I thought you had a plane to catch."

"I thought so too," Punk said with the smallest hint of a chuckle at the perplexed line forming on her forehead whereas instead most girls would have probably just told him to sod off already in her place "but it really wouldn't have been the same without you."

"It's your home." Ashley pointed out matter-of-factly, still not sure of what to make of his surprise visit.

Considering how in movies this was usually the perfect moment to drop some cheesy _'Home is where you are, love'_ line, he opted instead for a maybe less poetical but more honest "I couldn't leave you like the jerk I've been earlier."

Biting on her bottom lip, she elaborated his answer with an absentminded nod. "Oh. I see, I—"

Finding herself in the immediate quite at a loss of what to make of the unexpectedly quick development of the situation, Ashley sought refuge into casting her eyes down to finally pick up the card key now that her hand was after all completely free from other impediments.

Only, once she successfully did so, she didn't expect to find he had in meanwhile ventured a step forward and was now standing closer to her — as matter of fact a bit too closer for the diva's mind to remain entirely focused when her eyes kept lingering from his puppy eyes to his, even at present, most inviting pierced lips.

"Ash, I'm sorry." Punk shook his head in self-reproach, his right hand claiming hers in the now small gap that divided the two of them as he absentmindedly started to play with her fore and middle fingers. "I know you probably just want to kick my ass all the way to Chicago, and I'm not saying I wouldn't deserve it, but I am truly sorry."

Conjuring up a faint smile at the adorable, earnest frown on his face as he presented the peculiar apology, Ashley begged to differ on her own intentions proceeding to entwine their fingers together.

"I believe you are," she reassured him with the hint of another smile before slightly shaking her had in helplessness "I just don't understand why this came to be necessary in the first place. You— I had never seen you like that, I'm not sure what to make of it. I'm not saying I'm not accepting your apology, of course I am," she hastily rambled on "I'm just… confused."

Taking another deep breath, the Straight Edge superstar acknowledged her words with a condescending nod, briefly diverting his eyes on the plain beige wallpaper on the wall behind her as he searched for the right words to explain.

"I know, that was totally uncalled for… I didn't mean to be such an ass to you— what I said, of course I didn't truly mean it. You were right, I understand your reasons for not wanting to leave the party like that, now I do… I just lost it back there." He let out another sigh, running his other free hand through his hair and then, surprisingly enough for Ashley who didn't see that coming as she solemnly stared up at him, let out a somewhat hollow laugh. "Hell, I lose it all the time — I just can't help it!" He blurted out in all honesty, adding a shrug for good measure. "I'm jealous rotten of Jeff, of your friendship with him, Ash. That's why I snapped like that. Yeah, I know I'm the most idiot of all," Punk went on as the diva's eyes widened at the revelation "I know you consider him as a brother or something… and honestly I never experienced anything remotely of that kind before, but it's like something stirs awake in my stomach every time I see the familiarity and the connection you two have cause I'm envious of what you two already have and we don't yet. I have no idea how to control it."

Feeling as her chest was about to explode right there, right away, and thoroughly overwhelmed with affection for the man before her, Ashley had actually to force back the tears that threatened to spill out as result of the rollercoaster of emotions she had experienced in the last hours, and surely not helped by his latest confession.

"So yeah," Punk concluded breathing heavily as he helplessly spread one arm while oblivious to the touched workings of her heart throughout his outburst of sincerity "that'd be pretty much why the award for the worst boyfriend of the year goes to yours truly, I'm sorry."

Taking in the most adorable puppy eyed and repentant look she had ever seen, Ashley couldn't control her emotions anymore as she chocked out a dreamy sigh, letting go of his hand to place both of hers on each side of his jaw in a determined movement.

"Oh fuck it, stop apologizing. There's really no need to anymore." Were the only words that spilled through the blonde's transparent-glossed lips as she crushed her mouth on his.

Definitely surprised by her gesture, yet surely not less pleased by it, Punk eagerly kissed her back, letting his hands travel down her back and possessively holding her closer to his own body, thoroughly savoring the moment.

Resting her forehead against his once they eventually broke apart, the self proclaimed Dirty Diva let out a much awaited relieved giggle.

"…I suppose that means you have in mind some other candidates for that award?"

Playfully slapping her hand on his chest, Ashley lifted up her face what was needed for her blue eyes to get lost in the black of his.

"You really have no idea of how much what you just said means to me, have you?" She let a soft smile curve her lips upwards "That's like the sweetest thing a boyfriend could ever say… little trick of the inside workings of a girl's mind: jealousy makes us feel important. I just— I want you to know that there's no need for it, you know? Jeff and I, the bond we share, that's something powerful… I'm aware of that, but you and I… we're in something great as well, and I extremely value you for what you are, regardless of any other relationships I may have. I can understand the fact I have faced so many things with him may make you feel somehow left out, but please believe me when I say I don't want you to and I have all the intentions in the world to live with you other thousands of experiences, _together._ I love Jeff dearly and that will never change, but gosh…" she shook her head and let out a shaky laugh, acting on pure impulse "I'm in love you." Looking surprised herself for what she had just said, the diva let out a somewhat high laugh, realizing how true her words really were.

Not less stunned then her by such revelation, Punk on the other hand took a few seconds to wholly register it, staring at the diva with his mouth slightly open.

"That would be your cue to say something if you don't want to win the award indeed." She prompted with a nervous giggle.

Snapping out of his delighted trance, the former ECW champion shook his head in impressed disbelief, a wide smile spreading on his face as he lift a hand to softly caress her cheek.

"Damn it— I love you too, Ash."

As an excited gasp echoed from her part at this admission and another obligatory and much more passionate kiss was shared in between the reconciled lovers, someone else arrived on the scene and remained startled by the sight, entirely unnoticed by the two.

"Alright," Punk was the first to breathlessly speak up "I know I've just gotten back in your good books… but hell, can I openly say right now I really don't wanna get back to my room with Kofi?"

"Really?" She giggled at his panted whisper, "That's your lucky night then cause I just happen to be alone in my room tonight… and you know superstar, you should really do something to correct being the one who ruined my birthday so far." She pointed out with an innocent smile, obviously forgetting everything about her plans with Jeff in the heat of the situation.

"That's really a low blow," he laughed "but I'm glad you decided to play it now." Punk huskily added, easily and suddenly seizing the diva up with no previous advice and prompting Ashley to let out a squeal as she crossed her legs around his frame and her hands around his neck, claiming his mouth once again.

And as giggles echoed in the stillness of the corridor while the two stumbled inside the room, Jeff was left to let out a disappointed sigh from where he stood with his back against the opposite wall, casting his eyes down and slightly shaking his head as he eventually made his way back upstairs, the box in the back pocket of his pants weighing suddenly more heavily than what it did until a few minutes prior.


	23. Sweet Home Chicago

"**Learn to Fly"  
**A CM Punk/Ashley/Jeff Hardy fic

Thanks to **bobfrank**, **JasmineDB**, **MissMikkiMouse**, **AshMattXoXo** and **jojocheer28** for reviewing last chapter. You're way too awesome! :)

A BIG _**SORRY**_ for having kept you waiting all these months for a new chapter, it wasn't planned and it wasn't specifically about this story; I simply got caught up in my life. But I'm not leaving and I have no intention of leaving this story unfinished, so I hope you'll keep following it! x

* * *

**Chapter 23**  
**"****Sweet Home Chicago"**

Pulling up the zip of her black hoodie until it reached her chin, Ashley let the chilly air of the Chicago night wash over her as she exited the third club of the evening, the impact of her combat boots on the pavement producing a rhythmic low thud.

A second later and, whilst the metallic noise of a Pepsi can hitting the closest trash bin echoed in the stillness of the night, a new warmth in comparison of the one generated by the soft fabric of the clothing item was found in the form of Punk's arm coming to rest around the diva's shoulders.

"Weren't they awesome?" He questioned with a smile tugging at his pierced lips, not before stealing a quick peck on her cheek.

"Awesome? They were simply rad!" Ashley enthusiastically agreed on the judgment of the punk band they had just witnessed playing live, adding a light bounce in her step. "That third song really sounded like a promising smashing hit. OH," she quickly added, apparently being on a sudden roll "and the band before that, at the other club? Amazing!"

Punk let his arm hang loosely over Ashley's shoulder as they strolled on, a pleased grunt of agreement coming from the back of his throat; it was hard to hide his contentment on how the whole visit, let alone the present night, was playing out so far — it was like finally finding the last piece of the puzzle, the one you knew you had been missing all along, and discovering with even more delightful surprise that it fitted just perfectly with the rest. No edge to bevel, no angle to bend. It went along simply perfect with the whole picture. Yes, Punk silently mused with a smile hard to control, that was exactly what he had missed during all those years.

Neither a priest or a Casanova, he had obviously had his fair share of relationships -even involved in the wrestling world when he was still employed in ROH or TNA- and he had brought a few ladies back to his place for something more than a one night only experience, but no one had ever fitted in his world like Ashley did now.

It had all come to him like a shock –a pleasant one- the previous evening when, instead of bitching about not being taken out to some fancy restaurant for her first night in the city like many of his past partners had always ended up doing on one occasion or another, she had been more than happy to settle down for a pizza and a Pepsi on the couch when his very best friend, fellow wrestler Colt Cabana, had showed up unexpectedly and unaware of the female company Punk was engaged with. What was more, she hadn't even groaned or complained once when Punk had at last managed to politely kick him out only at 3:00 AM. Talk about having found the perfect girlfriend indeed.

And now this was just the proverbial icing on the cake, being able to go from club to club checking out the local independent and alternative music scene like he always loved to, but finally with someone who shared the same interest and didn't whine every three songs about the lack of either Britney or Gaga tunes. Definitely refreshing for a change.

"You haven't heard a word of what I just said, have you?" Ashley brought him back to reality from his reverie with a playful nudge in the ribs, a knowing look on her face "And to think you can't even blame it on the alcohol… unbelievable."

Openly laughing at her mock disappointment as she pushed him away and started to walk on her own feigning extreme annoyance with her neglectful boyfriend, Punk lifted both hands in surrender.

"You got me, but that's really not about what you were saying," he chuckled "You actually got me thinking how great it feels to have you here, as in concretely part of my world."

Turning her head sideways to scowl at him, the diva folded her arms on her hoodie-clad chest. "Honest?"

Catching up with her and yanking her arm to pull the Dirty Diva back against his body, Punk offered her favorite crooked smile. "I solemnly swear. Besides, this should prove at last I wasn't distracted before." And with that he reached for the front pocket of his grey hoodie under Ashley's curious gaze, producing a cellophaned item that he then consequently handed over to her.

"What— the CD of the second club's band!" She exclaimed in a midst of amused surprised and excitement "But how did you get it? I was there all the time!"

Chuckling at her childlike disbelief, he shrugged in mock modesty. "I might have very subtly and very swiftly stopped by the merchandise desk when you went to the toilet."

"…I was gone for like 2 minutes!"

"Did I mention very quickly too?"

"Thank you," she giggled "I love it."

"You're welcome." Punk smiled back as they resumed walking together "I told you I would've come up with a proper late present for your birthday, didn't I?"

Relaxing against the weight of his body and entwining their fingers together, Ashley let a content smile brighten up her features under the streetlamps. "There was really no need to get me anything after the plane tickets, but I'm glad you opted for this." She concluded with a light giggle in her voice, turning her head what was needed to capture his lips in a sweet and short kiss.

"Anyways," the punk princess added a beat later "you know what I was thinking before you went all corny, sappy boyfriend on me? That no matter how good those tacos were, I'm starving again. You think we could grab another pizza like last night's on the way home?"

Biting back a smile upon hearing her referring to his apartment as home, Punk skeptically raised both eyebrows.

"…Wait a minute here, before we go into depths of the wonders of your appetite confronted with your actual size, did you just call me corny and sappy?"

"…Oops, I think I might have." She innocently grinned.

"That's it, you don't deserve anything." It was now evidently Punk's turn to feign annoyance as he playfully pushed her away "You have no idea how many girls would pay to hear something like that. And I take it all back, it's a damn nuisance to have you here, I can't wait till you get your remarkably nice backside on the next plane. And by the way I'm going to take that CD back too, so watch out."

Wholeheartedly laughing at his spiteful vengeance, Ashley twirled on herself to face him again while she proceeded backwards. "Really?" She questioned feigning once more innocence as she retrieved something from her purse and moved the mysterious item before his eyes "Never ask a girl to carry your keys for you then… you gotta catch me first!" And with that she sprinted ahead, not before flashing him one last mischievous grin from over her shoulder.

"Yeah, you'd better run punkie cause you're SO sleeping on the couch tonight!" The Straight Edge superstar echoed in amusement as he sprinted after his already giggling girlfriend.

**x—x—x—x—x **

Putting down the fork at the right side of his nearly wiped clean plate, Jeff leaned back against the wooden chair and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Everything was fantastic, dad." The younger Hardy complimented while briefly running a hand across his full stomach for emphasis "Maybe a bit overboard with the quantities… but it all tasted great nevertheless."

"I guess the dogs will have a feast too when we get back with the leftovers." Matt echoed with a chuckle from the opposite side of the table, eying the still full plate of meat on the side with vivid interest. "…Maybe it was indeed a bit too much for us three only."

"Don't start thinking I'm losing it already," Gilbert Hardy grunted while unceremoniously taking away his sons' plates and dropping them in the empty sink, "I thought we were going to have a plus one according from what Matt said."

Stopping in mid-action as he reached for a clean napkin from the centre of the table, the latter lifted up his eyes right in time to meet Jeff's equally perplexed gaze.

"Had you invited someone over?"

"I don't think I did." Matt shrugged before both shifted their puzzled stares on their father.

"I didn't think an official invite was required since you were coming from the same house." Muttered the senior Hardy as he took his place back at the head of the table and peacefully proceeded to peel off an apple, his eyes cast down on the task and missing his sons' exchange of looks.

Furrowing his brow in apparent confusion, it took Jeff a couple of seconds to think of a plausible explanation and to consequently chuckle in both relief and amusement. "Oh, you thought Shan was coming along since he's permanently glued to our couch? I don't think he considered himself included in tonight's picture… but he'll be pleased to hear so."

"Yeah," Matt agreed, still slightly perplexed on why his dad would actually look _that_ disappointed since he was used at seeing the Prince of Punk every other day or something.

Pausing with the knife in mid air to gaze at his sons as they had just said something extremely dumb, Gilbert took a deep, self-bracing breath. "All due respect to the kid, but why would I all of a sudden require his presence and give him another chance to freely stuff his way too capacious stomach at my expenses?" He questioned matter-of-factly.

"Then I'm not sure who—"

"But my favorite girl!" The older man eventually exclaimed "I'm not going gaga just yet, Matt clearly mentioned Ashley moved in with you guys…!"

"Oh, well, yeah… _technically_ she did." Jeff struggled to hide the full extent of his relief at understanding what was going on and present an explanation on the subject, for some reason half glaring at his innocent looking brother in the mean time. "Of course it's not really— I mean, it's only a temporary arrangement, you know."

"Matt said you painted and furnished a room for her." Gilbert deadpanned, "Doesn't sound quite temporary to me. Temporary is a mattress on the floor or a blanket tossed over the couch."

"Matt said, huh?" Jeff repeated, his gaze by now shifted into a full on glare as the thus not-so-subtly accused superstar offered a sheepish smile in return. "Well, this way she'll be at least much more comfortable for however long she needs to stay over." He easily shrugged.

"Still," his dad grumpily insisted "I don't see why she didn't think she was included in family dinner's night— tell you what," he suddenly perked up and pointed a finger in his oldest son's direction "You make yourself useful and go to pick her up, so we'll have at least dessert all together. I bought her favorite, I still remember it after all these years."

Amused at the somewhat accusatory tone in his father's voice and at the consequent guilt trip-meets-embarrassment expression on his brother's face, something that inevitably happened every single time the subject of the infamous break up got even slightly hinted at, Jeff's smile at last subsided into a sad one as he shook his head.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, dad."

"Why not?" Gilbert promptly protested "Poor girl must be bored out of her mind by now… especially if you two left her all evening long with Shannon!"

"That's not exactly the reason, dad." Matt helpfully interjected "Point is that—"

"Oh, alright then," Gilbert gave in with a scoff "bring the punk boy along if you must. I never denied a portion of profiteroles to anyone."

"That's… very kind of you," Jeff chuckled in amusement at the troubled concession "but Ash is not at home right now."

"She's not in North Carolina either." Matt hastily précised anticipating the double accusation of having left the Dirty Diva on her own _and_ outside like a damsel in distress that was surely coming.

Sidetracked by the additional info, Gilbert abruptly shut his mouth and kept glancing back and forth in between his sons, his lined eyes progressively narrowing.

"…We didn't do anything to her!" Jeff suddenly exclaimed in self-defense against the unspoken accusation, feeling very much like a 9 year old being scolded for a fight with his best friend. A non existent fight, to add insult to injury.

"And where is she then?" The oldest of the three inquired in confusion "It can't be for Raw cause you're here."

"No, she didn't leave for work," the Charismatic Enigma confirmed "she's just visiting her boyfriend in Chicago—"

"—But she'll be back soon and we'll bring her over to dinner the moment she sets foot back home." Matt blurted out hoping to reassure his dad by thus completing the full picture of the Dirty Diva's present whereabouts.

But if Gilbert was reassured by such revelation, he surely didn't look the part. Actually, he looked even more upset than before as he slowly laid his half eaten apple away, his gaze focusing especially on his youngest son just what was necessary to make him feel uncomfortable.

"_Our _Ashley has a boyfriend? Since when? And why I didn't know anything about it?"

Setting aside the initial intention of pointing out it wasn't that unusual either for that to have happened or for his dad not to have been personal informed on the matter, Jeff opted for his best schoolboy smile. The same one that had spared him more than one detention back in the day.

"Well, she's a big girl dad, these things happen… you know."

"And he's a good guy. A very good guy." Matt chimed in sensing his father still wasn't satisfied. "We've talked to him and he has, err, honorable intentions. You know him too, CM Punk, Mr. Money in the Bank; they make a cute couple, huh?"

But Matt's encouraging smile was destined to drop a moment later when, cursing under his breath, Gilbert kicked back the chair and marched to the sink where he dropped his fork and knife quite loudly against the surface, startling both his sons.

"Honestly," he cried in palpable frustration "I don't know where I went wrong with you— I can't believe you let her go and fell in love with a colleague indeed without doing anything to prevent it from happening!"

"…But dad," Matt halfheartedly protested taken aback by how strongly his father still felt on the topic after all that time "It's been two years since we broke up… you surely don't still hope—"

"Not _you_, your brother!" Gilbert dismissively pulled a face at the suggestion, turning to point an accusatory wet fork in Jeff's direction.

"Me…?" The latter echoed, his eyes widening in shock.

"Yes, you, Jeffrey." His dad gravely shook his head, "I don't understand. How can you stand back when someone else snatches away the woman you love from your own house? Especially you, who have always taken action upon his dreams…"

Quite speechless at the unexpected insight his father seemed to have on his deepest and most secret feelings, Jeff helplessly shrugged, accompanying the movement with a humorless chuckle. "We all love her dearly here and we all want the best for her… and now I suppose she has finally found it."

It took Gilbert a couple of moments to reply as his son pointedly avoided eye contact with both men in the room, but when he finally did, it was in such a disappointed tone like he had never used before with his sons, not even to reproach the youngest for the past drugs use.

"So you, who have been known to be a stubborn fighter all your life indeed, are basically giving up on what could surely be the best for _you_? Son, I would have found it completely respectable if your own brother was still the one involved, but now…"

"There's nothing to fight for, dad." Jeff quietly deadpanned.

"Yet she's living with you and not with this punk boyfriend. That doesn't look like a lost cause to me." Pointed out Gilbert, in meanwhile abruptly taking away Matt's untouched plate from under his son's perplexed gaze without paying much attention to what he was doing.

"…But I hadn't even started my dessert!" Was the only cry that echoed through the suddenly silent kitchen.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Entering Phil's bedroom dressed in a pair of hot pink shorts and his ribcage hoodie, Ashley let herself heavily collapse horizontally on the bed, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips as she widely stretched out.

"Gosh, Maria was right indeed, Chicago's pizza is the best I've ever tried."

Shutting closed the door of his closet, Punk turned to fix his girlfriend with a skeptical gaze, his hands on his hips. "So that's why you're staying here… all thanks to what the kitchen can offer to you."

"Uh-huh," she nodded trying to keep a straight face under his mockingly disappointed expression "but I have to say that your comfy bed is a plus factor, no doubts about that."

"Oh really?" He cocked his head on a side before kneeling on the bed and slowly coming to lay next to the Dirty Diva, his hand sneaking under 'her' hoodie to tickle her now exposed hip "Well, there's also no doubt on the fact you're sleeping on the couch tonight, I told you."

Bending her legs onto the bed and trying to escape from his touch in a fit of giggles, she vigorously shook her head "I won't."

"Trying to challenge me, punkie?" Phil smirked as she eventually managed to stop him, her hand pinned on top of his which possessively remained undisturbed on her flat belly.

"Just stating the fact that you might be strong willed enough to resist either alcohol or drugs, but I doubt you'll able to resist my presence under your same roof all night long." Ashley exposed her theory with a know-it-all attitude, a mischievous glint lighting up her blue eyes.

"…Damn, I think you're right." Punk's immovable pretence crumbled down with a deep chuckle.

"Watch out Mr. Straight Edge, looks like I've found your weakness…"

"Indeed you have," he softly replied with a certain smiling air gracing his features "It's in here." He added seizing her other wrist and placing her hand on the left side of his chest.

A genuinely happy smile touched Ashley's face at that, moving in meanwhile the other hand from her stomach to Punk's face to idly caress his cheek. "You say the sweetest things, you know?"

"Does that make me, how was it, sappy and corny?" The superstar offered a playful eye-roll.

"Nope," she giggled "That simply makes you my favorite boyfriend ever." Ashley revealed before pushing herself up what was needed to close the gap in between them -considering Punk was propped up on his elbow- and to consequently capture his lips.

"Stay here, then." Suggested the former ECW champion, almost instinctively as soon as they broke apart.

Back with her head lying close to the edge of the bed, Ashley shook her short blonde tresses on the red duvet. "I told you, I'm not sleeping on the couch." She responded with a clearly amused smile, misunderstanding the true meaning of the just laid out invitation.

"I know," Punk's lip twitched for the split of a second before he became solemnly serious, a certain sweetness coming from his next words "but I actually meant in a more generally extended timeline… as in remain here in Chicago, in my apartment, with me."

"…Oh." Ashley's eyes widened upon understanding the quite permanent offer, her glossed lips remaining parted to form the precise shape of an O as she found herself quite at a loss for words.

"You like it here, it's more similar to your New York than North Carolina, you've seen it yourself." Punk pointed out with a matter-of-fact shrug to fill in the expectant silence, putting up a certain nonchalance that was actually inwardly failing him in the circumstance "And I personally love to have you around; it's being different with you here, happier. Oh, and just for the record, in case you're wondering, this— this asking someone to move in, it's not a weird habit of mine, I've never done it before… well, except telling Colt he couch crush in for a couple of weeks when he forgot to pay his electricity bill, but there really wasn't anything romantic in that scenario, trust me."

"I don't know whether you're more sweet or adorable." She commented with a somewhat sad smile, caressing his cheek again.

He followed with a sigh, "But that doesn't seem enough to make you say yes, huh?"

"It's not _you_, really." Ashley emphasized to explain her reasons "And I love being here and I can't wait to be back again for more days at the first occasion—"

"—But?" He prompted with a sad half-smile.

"But I'm not gonna take away your personal space so soon… not when it might backfire on us and ruin this perfect start we're living."

"…Wait, is that some extremely cryptic girlish way to tell me I leave the toilet seat always up and squeeze the toothpaste from the middle or something?" Punk furrowed his brow in perplexity. "Cause I can learn not to."

"I don't doubt it," she momentarily chuckled "but that's not it. You'll get tired of having me always in your way both here and on the road. Me and my chronic disorder, loud music, and failing cooking skills."

"No, I won't." Punk wholeheartedly protested "And we're gifted with a various and wide take-away selection in the area, by the way."

"What about when you want to hang out with Colt or your friends?" Ashley retorted with the same sad smile "You can't have me always around. _Yes_, I'd love to be always with you, but I also know that you need your personal space to keep our great relationship healthy. And here I wouldn't have anyone else to be with in meanwhile, I'd end up messing up your plans sitting in your apartment 24/7 like a statue."

"…While in North Carolina you basically have already another whole life."

"…Well, yes, in a way." The Dirty Diva earnestly admitted, "But please don't think I'm picking the guys over you cause that's not the case. Jeff, Matt, Shannon and Shane… they're like my brothers, you know? It means that I don't care if at some point of the day or the week one of them gets bored and irritated at hanging out with me and vice versa— but _you_, I really don't want you to have no other option but keeping me around always."

"Yeah, I can understand that" Punk conceded with a sigh "I just think it sucks that to keep each other's rightful spaces we have to be in two different states. If I want to come over and spend an evening with my girlfriend after a whole day apart I would like to be able to do it just like ever normal couple… you know what I mean?"

"I do," Ashley agreed with another sigh "and I suppose that's the downside of dating a fellow wrestler; at least we're on the same brand… think of how worse would it be if you were still on ECW, huh?"

As he retarded in echoing to her encouraging chuckle, Ashley propped herself on the elbows and took his face into her hands.

"Hey, listen to me," she softly said "this is not a _NO_ forever, okay? It's just a… 'Let's keep this arrangement for another little while'. When we're not together on the road I can visit you and you can visit me whenever we want, alternating in between Chicago and Cameron. I even have my own room now where you can stay without going to Shannon's." She smiled for a brief moment, "I don't really know how to say this so I'm just gonna blurt it out… I'm scared, Phil." The Dirty Diva nearly whispered, thus captivating all the latter's attention. "These are not excuses, this is me being legit scared. Not of commitment or whatever cause I'm proud to say you're my boyfriend and I _do_ trust you, but I don't know how to handle the situation. Cause, gosh, I'm falling in love with you a bit more every day and it's been so long since I felt anything of the sort that I'm terrified of ruining it by rushing into things. So, yeah, you're probably going to think your girl has serious issues or is insane, cause for now I'd rather have you calling me from Chicago and hear you say you're missing me than see you feeling trapped by my presence. Cause I really, really, _really_ don't want to lose you. Especially not by my own doing."

If a mere few days earlier, after the infamous birthday party, it had been Punk the one to put on the line his genuine deep feelings, now the situation was exactly the opposite, with the Straight Edge superstar staring down at the hopeful face of the quite breathless diva.

He could read those eyes, he could read the silent worry of having ruined everything on those absent-mindedly parted lips and it amazed him; it amazed him how someone with such a strong personality could instead crumble down with the most sensible fragilities when it came down to love. And it almost took him by surprise how such discovery awakened in him such a tenderness that he hadn't even imagined to have inside. Instead here he was, feeling almost galvanized by the fact she had decided to open up and show her most fragile side to him indeed, and by response desiring nothing more than to protect her.

"You know," she hazarded to prompt with the littlest of voices "I could always sleep on the couch and take the first leaving fly tomorrow if you can't accept—"

"I'm not letting you go anywhere." Realizing he had left the poor diva to torment herself while he got lost in his own silent musings, Punk forcefully cut her off with emphasis, pulling her into a bone crushing embrace against his chest. "We don't have to rush into anything, you're probably right on the whole line. That's okay." He reassured while stroking her hair, "I just have two requests."

Pulling back from his comforting touch, Ashley regarded her boyfriend with skepticism. "Does either of them involve me stripping out of my clothes?"

Pretending to think the question over, Punk pulled a condescending face. "Not necessarily straight away."

"Shoot then." She bit back a smile.

"Number one, I want you to feel free to fly over here anytime that you want. Day, night, Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter… even if we've just left each other the previous day at the hotel. This apartment gets way too empty at times when I'm not on the road; and in time, whenever we both feel we're ready for the next step, I want you to start seeing it as your home too."

"You definitely got it." Ashley responded with a deep nod, a sincerely touched smile lightening up her face. "What about number two?"

"Well, number two, will you miss me when you're back down in NC?"

"…But of course I will! That's not even to contemplate, sir." She playfully slapped his thigh.

"And how can I be sure of that?"

"Oh, let me see." She giggled at his forced puppy-eyed expression and put her arms around his neck, edging closer with every word "You're gonna be dead sure cause I will call something like three times per day to pester you to come and visit me. And I'll even bribe the boys into doing that, all four of them plus the dogs. I have my charms, you know." She mischievously grinned, teasing his lip piercing with her tongue.

"Well, what can I say…" He offered an appreciative nod while a crooked grin slowly appeared on his face "Your arguments are definitely valid, Dirty Diva, oh if they are…" And with a swift movement he flipped her onto the bed so that her head lay on the pillows before slowly descending over her body.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Entering the kitchen to refill his glass of water later that evening, Matt heaved a sigh at the sight of his brother sat at the table where he had remained –apparently in the same position- since their earlier return at home, eyes cast down on the wooden surface and with the room wrapped in semi-darkness.

Marching over to the fridge, the older brother opted instead for what felt like a much needed bottle of beer, placing a second one before Jeff.

"You know," Matt at last broke the silence that had accompanied them ever since leaving their father's house "dad didn't entirely mean what he said— he's not really disappointed in you. He was just… upset."

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly having the time of my life either trying to deal with this situation." Jeff's reply came in the form of a humorless chuckle while he opened up the bottle against the edge of the table. "If I could've done things differently I would have."

"I know," Matt sympathized, a hand to squeeze his brother's shoulder "I had to watch the love of my life move on with someone else too, didn't I? But it gets better with time, trust me. And after all, you still have hope, Jeff, this is not the end for you and her… you only need to believe it."

"…You're making it sound as if you were rooting for me, careful there."

"But of course I am, you silly little brother." Matt responded to the hint of sarcasm in Jeff's voice by slapping his neck "Why shouldn't I want two of the most important persons to me to be happy, and what's more, together?"

Taking a sip of his beer, this time the Rainbow Haired Warrior opted to turn around the chair in order to fix his brother with a perplexed glare. "Um, let me se, maybe cause A) She was once your girlfriend and B) Up to two hours ago you were basically ready to give your blessing to her happily ever after with Punk?"

Shaking his head with what seemed much like amusement, Matt went to finally sit down at the other side of the table, his legs lazily stretched out under the piece of furniture. "Honestly Jeff, if I still had any romantic feelings for the girl I would've quite spontaneously killed myself by now after witnessing her basically sharing a life with you ever since. YES, I know," he immediately added when Jeff opened his mouth to retort "she loves both and she's friend with both… but you're the special one to her. You've been all along since we broke up. And about Punk… well, I still have nothing against their relationship, I just wasn't sure about the way _you_ felt about it until tonight."

"Thanks for having my back in this hopeless cause then, I suppose." The Raw superstar rose his bottle for an ideal toast "I didn't even know you had any thought about it… neither you nor dad, you know."

"What can I say," Matt offered a smile at his brother's hint of embarrassment "perhaps you're not much of an enigma to the ones who know and love you. And Ashley's not excluded from that, you know. Allow her to be aware of your feelings like you've allowed me tonight. You can't call it lost until you give it a try… that's what _you_ taught me when we were kids, don't you remember?"

"I was referring to the dream of becoming a wrestler back then though," Jeff heaved a sigh "there were no other boyfriends already involved in the picture."

"…And thank God never were for me." The older Hardy chuckled for a brief moment before sobering up again. "No, Jeff, seriously. What makes you think she doesn't feel the same way? Don't give me that _'are you insane?'_ look, I know she's with Punk… but what if she isn't even aware of it herself? She has always thought you loved her as a friend… she might've shut down her own feelings for exactly the same reason, even unconsciously. Maybe if now it was _you_ the one with a girlfriend Ashley would've been the one living the dilemma you're going through right now."

"So what are you exactly suggesting?"

"That you give her a glimpse of your feelings. You can't give up until you're perfectly sure… and, trust one who has seen the two of you together for the past two years, you still have any possible chance to win this over. It's not like she's married to Punk or anything," Matt scoffed "relationships can be broken if one realizes he's truly in love with someone else. But in between loving someone who you know loves you back and someone you think only sees you as a friend… well, why should've she remained alone? There's no reason to think she might not love you more than you think. Just tell her, give her a chance to see into your heart… you may be surprised of the results."

Slowly nodding his head while taking in his brother's words, Jeff eventually looked up again, the hint of a chuckle on his features. "Who would've thought you were so good at this stuff considering your rubbish record with relationships? If I knew it before I would've come to you directly instead than asking Shannon."

"…WAIT, you went to ask Shannon for help _first_?" Matt's disbelief was palpable in the air, "And excuse me, how would Shannon's record be any better than mine? OKAY, I was cheated on with one who I thought a friend… but HE'S A DIVORCEE, for heaven's sake!"

Definitely amused by his brother's indignation, Jeff innocently shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, cheer up bro, he gave me your own advice if he can make you feel any better."

"You know what, I— I…" trailing off as he randomly pointed a finger in the Charismatic Enigma direction, the V1 superstar at last let out a frustrated groan. "I'm gonna go to bed now and I'm gonna secretly root for Punk from now on, alright? GOOD!" And with that he stood up, taking away Jeff's beer bottle with him and turning off the light once again as he exited the kitchen.

Calming down from laughing at Matt's rather outraged behavior and thus remained alone, Jeff eventually picked his cell phone from his jeans' pocket, playing a bit with the external cover before he let it slide open to compose a well known number.

**x—x—x—x—x**

With the Dirty Diva dozing off in between his arms and halfway ready to follow her in the land of dreams after the satisfying fatigue of their love making, Punk's lazy smile was disturbed when an unknown tune went off in the background of the silent room.

Following the general direction where the sound came from and stretching his arm on the floor right under his side of the bed to retrieve what looked like Ashley's cell phone, the Straight Edge superstar picked the item up and, before waking the diva up to hand the phone over, quite instinctively took a glance at the name flashing on the display.

And with his eyebrows raised upon understanding it was the youngest Hardy calling at almost 2AM, Punk had no problems at flipping the electronic device open only to press the red button, dismissing then the now silent item onto the nightstand.

Groaning in her sleep, Ashley turned her head on the pillow so that she was now facing her boyfriend. "Umm, who was it?" She feebly inquired, her legs entwining with his.

"No one, just get back to sleep." Whispered Punk as he planted a kiss on top of the diva's head, his arm to embrace her figure as a content smile spread over his features.


End file.
